Persona 4 SP The Chain of Memories
by Lacie968
Summary: This story about, Tsubaki Nohara(Kurogane)who move to Inaba because his mother's job. After Souji and his friends saving Tsubaki. Tsubaki has accept his shadow and reborn his persona Alastor, he decide for helping The Invesigation Team, for solving the murder case was already happened at Inaba. I not own the Persona series the pair: OCxRise SoujixYukiko YosukexChie(Discontinue)
1. Ch1 Tsubaki and First day to School

**This is my second story about my fanfiction Persona 4 (or I add some golden series plus add dialog for my OC), category some Humor, some Romance in my story and still I would be add Persona's personality, because I like add personality, Ok I kind a remember Tales series, but I hope you all enjoy this time (just making sure) and this story idea from myself and I add some dialog for OC! For calendar I actually not remember (sorry XD)**

 **I not own Persona's series**

* * *

" _Tsubaki! Watch out!"_

 _*BANG_

.

.

" _T-Tsukasa!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hah!?"

The good looking with pretty face and, slender young man, with green eyes, his hair is black short spike hair, he wearing turtleneck inside purple long-sleeved clothes, wearing black pants and black sock and shoes

"Tsubaki? What is wrong?"

"N-No… I just have bad dream"

* * *

(Evening, Train)

" _My name is Tsubaki Nohara, I and my mother move from an city to Inaba the rural town place where my mother is homeland, because my family conflict we are move here, before my mother go to the city she actually former work at Amagi Inn and now she want back work there, that's why I moving_ "

"How long we already arrived Inaba station?" Tsubaki asked his mother

"Almost there, sweaty" his mother answer sweaty

"You will be suspired after you saw the beautiful places, hmhm" his mother said cheer

"Hmhm, we are already come here before right?" Tsubaki answer with smile on his mother

"Hmhm, I know" his mother answer

" _Yasoinaba Station"_ caution from train

"Oh there it is, Tsubaki get ready" his mother ask him for ready and Tsubaki already for himself and waiting the train stop

* * *

(Evening, Yasoinaba Station)

After Tsubaki and his mother already outside the train and the station

"We should using the bus now" the mother said and walk to stop bus there

" _Ah, finally I here_ " Tsubaki thought himself relief, when he take care the bags

* * *

(Evening, Road)

After he and his mother already ride the bus, they are begin walked to his mother house where his grandmother live now. His mother suddenly stop after looking the middle-man want to inside the house, his mother like know him

"Dojima-san? This is been long time" his mother said to him happy

"Oh? Nohara-san, right? This is been while" the man said greeting to her

"How are you doing, now?" The man ask her

"I fine, not worries" his mother said

"HaHaHa, I see, hm? He is your son, Nohara?" The man said looking on Tsubaki

"Yeah, he is my son, Tsubaki introduce yourself" his mother told him

"Hello sir, my name is Tsubaki Nohara, nice to meet you" Tsubaki told him and gave him handshake

"Hello, my name is Ryotaro Dojima nice to meet you" the man told him

"Man…you face looking handsome same like my cousin" Dojima said

"Cousin?" Tsubaki asked

"He is from city, and now he stay here for his school day, then again he same ages like you the High School"

"Oh, I see" Tsubaki said with soft smile

"By the way, Nohara are you come here visit your mother?" Dojima asked to his mother

"Actually…I move here and, my son would be school at Yasogami High School, tomorrow" his mother told him cheer

"Same as always, always cheer for answer" Dojima told her

"Oh, How about you husband?" Dojima asked her

"That…." His mother is expression suddenly cloud

"O-Oh I sorry, you don't need to answer that" Dojima apologize to her

"No no, this is fine" his mother quickly answer him quick

"W-Well we should back home now, my mother must be worried now" his mother told him

"Fine then, said my greeting to your mother" Dojima said happy to her and she nodded it

"Well, Good evening" "Good Evening" Dojima said and go inside house

"…"

"Well, let's go home" mother told to Tsubaki and begin to walk again

* * *

(Tsubaki's House)

"We are home" his mother greeting

"Oh… my… Itsuki you are home! And you too Tsubaki-chan" Grandmother said them happy

"Thanks grandmother" Tsubaki told her with smile

"Ha ha ha same as always you always formal, are you still scare with ghost?" his grandmother teased Tsubaki

"N-No… I not scaring anymore now" Tsubaki said small blush and try hid his scare

"Hahaha, I just teased you dear, you face looking cute if you blush, oh I already registration your new school at Yasogami High School and you would be start it tomorrow morning, and your uniform already at your room" his grandmother

"My room still at upstairs right?" Tsubaki ask

"Yes, still there, use that room as you like" his grandmother answer him

"Tsubaki you should rest now, for tomorrow" his mother told him

"Ok mother, good night" Tsubaki said and go walk to his room

* * *

(Tsubaki's room)

"Fiuh…" Tsubaki said relief

"I glad, I at this room" Tsubaki said lie down on his bed

"I have this uniform now and tomorrow, I will be start my new school…" Tsubaki told to himself and looking at his uniform

"And…. I tired…actually...I...don't want sleep..." Tsubaki suddenly asleep after he try still open those eyes

.

.

.

" _Tsukasa! Tsukasa! Hold on!_ "

" _Tsubaki…just leave me here…."_

" _No! I cannot do that!"_

" _J-Just do it…."_

" _No I cannot do that! Tsukasa! Tsukasa!"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

(Morning 04/30/2011, Tsubaki's Room)

"TSUKASA!"

"….."

"Ah? The dream?"

"…. Tch…. Why I always dreaming that, again…." Tsubaki wake up with scaring feeling at handful

After he already ready himself to start for his new school he wearing conventional uniform but her wear an black turtleneck at his Yasogami uniform, after he already finished himself then go to downstairs for breakfast

.

.

"Oh, good morning Tsubaki-chan" grandmother greeting him

"Morning, Tsubaki" mother greeting him

"Morning mother, morning grandma" he greeting back to them and take a sit

"How are you feel?" his mother asked

"I perfectly fine, not worried" Tsubaki answer to her

"I see… I hear you scream" his mother said worried

"I just have nightmare, not worried" Tsubaki said quickly to his mother for not worried

"Oh…" his mother answer still worried

"Hm? I should go now" Tsubaki told them and get up after he already finished his breakfast

"Ok, be carefully there" his mother told him and Tsubaki nodded

"Ok mother, I out" Tsubaki said and out from house

* * *

(Morning, Road)

" _I begin my new live and new school, I kinda nervous now..._ " Tsubaki said to himself

"… _when I come here, why my dream still same…"_ Tsubaki thought depression

" _sigh_ _Hm_?" After Tsubaki sighing himself, he saw the man with silver hair suddenly out from Dojima's house and the uniform same like Tsubaki's

" _Hm? That's Dojima's cousin? Who Dojima-san talking about yesterday?"_ Tsubaki said thought himself and figure

"Hm?" the man with silver hair notice him and go to near him

"Good morning" the man with silver hair greeting at Tsubaki

"O-Oh, Good morning" Tsubaki said greeting too and almost lost his balance

"You must be, Tsubaki Nohara, who moved from city to here, right?" the man asked me

"Yes, and how do you now that?" Tsubaki ask confuse

"My uncle told about you yesterday" the man told to Tsubaki

"Oh, right" Tsubaki said scratch his hair

"Oh yeah, I almost forget introduce myself"

"My name is Souji Seta, nice to meet you" Souji introduce himself to Tsubaki

"Nice to meet you too" Tsubaki told him back

"Let's go walked to school" Souji suggestion and he nodded it

.

.

.

"Hm…you come here because your parents's job?" Tsubaki asked

"Yeah" Souji answer agreed

"And, how do you think about this places?" Tsubaki ask

"Well… This is nice than city's" Souji answer

"I see…and How about the school? Interesting?" Tsubaki asking curios

"About school is interesting and have many friends there, expert the teacher's" Souji said suddenly depression

"Teacher? How about the teacher?" Tsubaki asked confuse

"I mean the all teachers is nice expert Mister Morooka" Souji told him

"Hah?" Tsubaki asking confuse

"You will be understand, if you already know where you would be attend classes is"Souji told him

"Oh, okay then" Tsubaki said making him confuse

* * *

(In front of gate of Yasogami High School)

"You go inside first" Souji suddenly said "I waiting someone here"

"Someone? You mean girlfriend" Tsubaki said teased

"No, my friends" Souji told him

"Okay, well see you then" Tsubaki told him and go inside school first

"….."

"I know" Souji said to himself

* * *

(Inside school)

Tsubaki walk to the principal's room for asking where class he would be attend it

"Excuse me" Tsubaki greeting

"Oh, come in" principal said to him for come in

"You must be, Tsubaki Nohara who move here yesterday, right? Your grandmother told me" principal

"Yes, I move from the city to here because my mother's job" Tsubaki explain to him

"Hahaha, we are already have 2 student who transfer here from the city too, and you will be go same class like them" the principal said laugh

" _Two student from city? Souji I already know, we just meet him in this morning and second student who?"_ Tsubaki thought himself curios

"Mister Morooka please come here!" the principal calling someone

"Huuhh…. Shut up oldman! I will be there!"

 _*DORK_

"What!?" the man with creepy face go inside the room

"This teacher name is Kinshiro Mooroka, and now he is your teacher" principal told him

"Ah….sure" Tsubaki answer like freaking

"Mister Mooroka, his name is Tsubaki Nohara, he is moved from the city and now he will be attend to your class 2-2" principal told Mister Morooka

"Argh! After two guys from city come here and, now this!?" Morooka told him annoyed

"Grgh… If you do something making me freak or making me anger! I would be write your name and add you at my "Shit List"! Immediately!"

"You understand!?"

"Y-Yes, Sir" Tsubaki quick said

"Now come follow me! Hurry! The class already start!" Morooka told him annoyed and Tsubaki follow him

"…. _Hah…. this what Souji said earlier…."_ Tsubaki thought himself annoyed

" _He really worst…_ "

* * *

He already arrived at Class 2-2, Morooka go inside class first and I follow him inside

"Ok guys! Listen Up! We have new student from shitty city, after the shitty two students from shitty city as well! And now we have a three student from shitty city now!" Morooka caution annoyed

"And now hurry up introduce yourself! And making it quick!" Morooka order him

"My name is Tsubaki Nohara, nice too meet you all" Tsubaki introduce himself in front his classmate with soft smile

"Waah… don't you think he look so cute... or handsome, he is?" the female student ask to her friend

"Yeah… He look cute, and look at his those eyes is green, like other country have those color from his eyes" the other female said curios

"He is really from Japan? Or England was is?" the male said curios, and all students from his class talking about him

.

.

.

Tsubaki saw Souji he actually sit back side, and he hear the girl in green jacket said something

"Yosuke look, he already have attention from all student and girls" the girl wear green jacket told teased to the man with headphone around his neck

"Yeah… I know" the man with headphone said annoyed

"Silent you all! This is not time for stupid gossip!" Morooka said annoyed

"And you sit in….there!" Morooka point his finger the empty bench side the man with headphone's

"OI HANAMURA! ARE YOU THERE!?" Morooka call him loud

"Y-Yes! I here!" the man headphone quick answer

"You, hear there!? Now… Hurry sit in there!" Tsubaki hurry take his sit after Morooka order him

"Hah….." Tsubaki sighing

"In the end, you stuck in here" Souji whisper to Tsubaki behind Souji's bench

"Yeah… I understand now…what you mean by in this morning…" Tsubaki answer whisper annoyed

After Tsubaki take his bench, the class already begin and Morooka now teach us with annoyed voice

" _Hah… I never believe, that worst man, he really teaching us like the servant or whatever is"_ Tsubaki thought himself depression

" _Hm?"_ Tsubaki looking at the man with headphone with expression worried

" _Hm… I should focus to my study_ " Tsubaki ignored him and focus back to study time

* * *

(Lunch Time)

After all students hearing bell it's time for lunch time, Morooka already go outside and all student said relief. Tsubaki looking the window at his bench and hearing around him talking

"Hahh! This is over now!" The man with headphone said relief

"Man… that man really making us worst"

"You right…." The girl wear green jacket said agreed

"At less, we can answer his question and we don't have trouble" the raven hair girl with red sweater told them

"You right" Souji agreed to Yukiko

"How about you, Tsubaki?" Souji asked and looking at Tsubaki

"Hm? At less, I understand what he said" Tsubaki told him

"W-What? Souji you know him?" the man with headphone asked shock to Souji

"Yeah, I meet him in this morning and, he was from city like us, Yosuke" Souji told him

"You right, oh, we are forget introduce to you" the man with headphone said figure

"My name is Yosuke Hanamura, nice too meet and I from city too, same goes like Souji and you" Yosuke introduce himself

"Ok I the next, I Chie Satonaka, nice too meet ya" Chie told him

"My name is Yukiko Amagi, pleasure to meet" Yukiko told him

"Wait a second…Amagi? You are from Amagi family who run Hot Spring and Inn, right?" Tsubaki suddenly shock

"Yes, my family ruin that Inn" Yukiko said

"Why do you ask that?" Chie asked curios

"Actually my mother work at Amagi Inn as waiters for today" Tsubaki told them

"Oh, I see" Yukiko said suspired

"By the way dude, how can you transfer here and. already take affection from all girls at this class" Yosuke asking annoyed

"Maybe, he is calm?" Souji asking him "That's you!" Yosuke said annoyed at Souji

"Or maybe he faces, he look pretty, right? And look those eyes is green!" Chie said curios

"Are you serious from Japan?"

"Yes, I from Japan" Tsubaki told her

"Ok, change topic" Souji suddenly said "After school we are meet at roof after school"

"Oh right, we are want talking about Yukiko's case right?" Yosuke said making Tsubaki suspired after he said

"Gah! Yosuke!" Chie suddenly yell at him

"Case?" Tsubaki asked curios "W-Well this is nothing we are thinking about case for exam!" Yosuke quick told him with not senses

"Eh… Ok then" Tsubaki answer him and not push him for ask

 _*ring *ring_ suddenly Tsubaki's phone ringing email and Tsubaki looking at his phone

"Hm?" Tsubaki suddenly said "What it is?" Souji ask

"No, just from my mother, she said after school I should go home straight" Tsubaki told him

"I think she want said something important, I guess" Tsubaki said unsure

"I see" Souji said

"Hei Nohara-san" the female student from his class go near him and ask

"Y-Yes?" Tsubaki suddenly confuse, after he already surrender by female students

"Come with us! We are going show you about this school!" the other female student asking him

"H-Hah?"

"Seta-san, if you want join too, come with us" the female student ask Souji

"I pass" Souji told them calm

"Ooh, well how about you, Nohara-san?" the female student disappoint at Souji and, back looking at Tsubaki

"W-Well…." Tsubaki cannot said

"Don't worried, we don't leave you behind, now than let's go" _*grab_ "W-Wait a second!" The group female students grabbing him to outside

.

.

"Ha…Ha…Ha… Looks like Souji and Tsubaki really on top popular now" Chie suddenly said and looking at Yosuke

"I not sure, I popular at girls, Chie" Souji told her

"Yeah Yeah, I know that already" Yosuke told her annoyed

"….." "Shut up!" Yosuke yelled himself

"Calm down, Yosuke don't so loud" Souji told him

"Oh yeah, sorry" Yosuke said apologize

""Nohara"…" Yukiko suddenly think

"Hm? Yukiko, you remember something?" Souji asked

"I think, I remember… I hear she was former waiters who work at my Inn and, I suspired she back at her work again" Yukiko told Souji

"I hear, after Tsubaki's mother already married she move to city, with his husband"

"I hear from my uncle, he live now at his grandmother's house" Souji told them

"That's mean your house and his house not far, right?" Yosuke asked

"Yeah, I meet him shortly, after I out from my house" Souji told him

"..." "You right, this is not time for talking that stuff" Souji told himself

"Okay then, let's us meet at roof after school as we are planning" Souji told them

* * *

(Hall at School)

Tsubaki surrender by the girls and showing him the school at him making all student at hall curios, suddenly the girls begin talking gossip at him

"Nohara-san, you know already about urban legend at this place?" the female student suddenly told him

"Urban Legend?" Tsubaki asked "The urban legend about "Midnight Channel"" the other girl told him

"Midnight Channel?" Tsubaki asked confuse "What is that about?"

"That's urban legend stuff about _soul mate, you can watch it if you stare closed at screen the television alone, at midnight during heavy rain and then you can see who saw your soul mate_ " the female student explain to him

"I…I see" Tsubaki said

 _*ting *tong *ting *tong_

"W-Well… L-Let's go back to class" Tsubaki muttered said and back to class after hearing bell

* * *

 **Hello again! This is my new chapter! And I will add my OC for pair**

 **Still SoujixYukiko (Why I like use name Souji Seta? Because cool) about my OC is pair between OCxNaoto or OCxRise , that's still thinking not decide it well, The Persona still I add personality, same goes at my first fanfiction Persona 4 S.P Light and Darkness, for second fanfiction I take rest first and write this stuff first, I hope you enjoy it XD**

 **Don't forget for preview XD**


	2. Ch2 The Strange Event

(Evening, Tsubaki's House)

"I home" Tsubaki greeting home to his mother and his grandmother

"Oh you already home, please come here" his mother call him at living room, Tsubaki go to the Living Room

"Yes, What it-" " _Sir Kurogane, we are already hear, about your wife request you for divorce, right?"_

Before Tsubaki said anything, he suddenly hearing reporter asking the man in blond hair and wearing black clothes at television

" _Yes that's true"_

" _We are hear the rumor, about you have scandal relationship with your assistant? That's true?"_

" _No, that's not true"_

" _We are hearing about your family issues, about Kurogane family still not decide for an next generation as new head family at Kurogane, right?"_

" _I cannot explain about that stuff"_

" _How about you son? I hear you have son has twins before, right?"_

"… _.."_ the man walked to his car and, ignored a reporter's question

" _Wait sir! We are still have a question! Please wait, Sir!"_

" _That's the report about Hiroshi Kurogane, from Department International Police, about his rumor his scandal relation and issues about his family…."_

"…."

"Tsubaki?" his mother ask

"I just hate that man…." Tsubaki told her with anger at his eyes

"Sorry to asking you for home earlier, because of this" his mother apologize

"No, this is fine…well I go to my room" Tsubaki said to her and go to upstairs

* * *

(Tsubaki's Room)

His already clearing his room and now he sit at his bed

"Tch…."

" _I really that man…"_

"Well… I should go sleep now…" Tsubaki said and go to sleep

.

.

.

" _Tsubaki…."_

" _Tsukasa? Tsukasa? Where are you?"_

" _Tsubaki…."_

" _Tsukasa? Tsukasa!? Answer me!"_

" _Tsubaki….."_

" _Tsukasa! Tsukasa! TSUKASAAA"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

(Morning 05/01, Tsubaki's room)

"TSUKASA!"

"Ha…ha…ha…" Tsubaki awake in fear with sweat at his faces

"I…I dream that again…." Tsubaki said in fear

.

.

After Tsubaki awake, he change his clothes as usual clothes for school day off and, hurried to down stairs

"Good morning" his mother answer

"Morning mother" Tsubaki greeting him

"Hm? Where is grandma?" Tsubaki asked looking around at dinner room

"Your grandma, still a sleep at her room" his mother answer

"I see, well let's go we are breakfast first" Tsubaki said take his sit and begin eat his breakfast

"Tsubaki, after this mother go back work at Inn, if you want out, don't forget bring an key for open the door" his mother told him

"Yes mother, how about grandma?" Tsubaki asked

"She would be fine, don't worried" his mother answer

"Oh right then, I off mother, I want looking around this town" Tsubaki told her

"Ok, take care" After Tsubaki finished his breakfast, he go outside

* * *

(Road)

" _Hahh…_ " Tsubaki thought relaxing

" _This town really relaxing but, why this place so quite?"_ Tsubaki thought ask

" _When I remember, this road always crowed"_

" _Because, the news about the murder case?"_

"Hm? Souji?" Tsubaki suddenly meet him after he go outside his house

"Oh, good morning" Souji greeting to him

"Morning, and where are you doing?" Tsubaki asking

"I just want to walked around here, how about you?" Souji ask back

"Same goes as you" Tsubaki answer

"Why don't we walk together, I thought you want know this area, right?" Souji told him

"Well sure" Tsubaki agreed and walk around town with Souji

* * *

(Shopping district)

Souji and Tsubaki walking around central shopping district, Tsubaki suddenly confuse after saw stall around here almost close

"Why the stalls in this area almost get close?" Tsubaki asked

"Because in this place already have Junes Department Store" Souji told him

"That's Yosuke's father leading it as Manager"

"I see, that's why he move here?" Tsubaki ask

"Yes, but don't think bad about him" Souji told him

"I not thinking bad about him, I just confuse" Tsubaki said

"Confuse?" Souji asked

"When I still young, I actually visit here before and so much variant stalls anywhere" Tsubaki told him

"That's when you still young, right?" Souji asked

"Yes, with my brother" Tsubaki suddenly said

"Hm? You have brother?" Souji ask him with suspired calm

"Yes, that's when we are still young, we always walk and play around at Tastuhime Shrine back there" Tsubaki told him with smirk at his face

"Well, that's past already" Tsubaki suddenly depression

"What do you mean?" Souji ask

"My brother already decease….when I still Junior high school" Tsubaki suddenly sad after he said from his mouth

"I sorry to hear that" Souji told him apologize

"No need to apologize, Souji" Tsubaki told him

"This is my fault, I told about this stuff at first time"

"… How about we are go to Ramen Aiya?" Souji suggestion to him try cheer him up

"Yes, actually I already hungry" Tsubaki told him agreed

"Well then, let's go then" Souji and Tsubaki go to Ramen Aiya shop for eat some ramen

* * *

(Evening, Tsubaki's House)

After he walked with Souji this day, he decide to back home

"I home" Tsubaki call greeting

"Welcome home, Tsubaki-chan" his grandma answer it

"Where's mom?" Tsubaki ask

"She still work at Inn" his grandma said

"Are you hungry? I can make you some food, for you eat" his grandma ask him

"No need grandma, I already eat ramen at Ramen Aiya with my friends" Tsubaki told her

"Oh, I see" his grandma said happy

"Sorry grandma, but I want back to my room, for rest" Tsubaki told her

"Sure, well good night dear" "Good night, grandma" after grandma said she back to living room

* * *

(Morning 05/02, School)

" _Rain hah? Maybe I should looking that urban legend at my room….but this is just normal rain..."_ Tsubaki thought himself

" _L_ _ucky, my room have an the television"_

After he take his sit Souji,Yosuke,Yukiko,and Chie go inside the class, Souji notice Tsubaki was silent metion and, looking at rain suddenly Yosuke near him

"Good Morning, Tsubaki!" Yosuke said greeting to him

"Ah-! Oh Morning Yosuke and everyone" Tsubaki suspired and greeting him

"Dude, you don't need suspired like that" Yosuke told him

"Sorry, I just looking the rain from here…Hah I hope I brought my warm tea here, this would be nice" Tsubaki told him

"Dude, you sound like old man who watch rain with happy emotion" Yosuke told him annoyed

"HeHeHe, sorry" Tsubaki laugh apologize to him

"I always thought, Souji always come here at first time" Chie asked curios

"Actually I wake up before morning" Tsubaki told her

"I sorry Souji, if I wake up and come here first" Tsubaki tease him

"Not worried about that, next time I cannot lose from you" Souji told him like challenge

"Dude! This is not competition for who would be wake up first and come here first!" Yosuke told them

"This is getting interesting, I would not lose either" suddenly Yukiko said curios

"Gah…! Yukiko! You not need join them like that!" Chie hurry told her

 _*ting *teng *tong_

.

.

"grr… time to study…" Yosuke suddenly depression

"What is study is about now?" Yosuke asked

"Math" Souji said

"Grr….Why math…" Yosuke said complain

"Don't complain, Yosuke" Chie told him

"Let's focus our study first" Yukiko told them, everyone take their sit and begin study in their class

* * *

(Lunch Time, Hall school)

Tsubaki walk around hall and notice all girls looking at him like he have charm aura around him

" _Ah… and now I getting nervous"_ Tsubaki thought nervous himself

" _I need found some active club for erase my bored, maybe I should-"_

"Hey, you there!" someone called Tsubaki

"Hm?" Tsubaki looking two man go near him

"Are you a new student from Souji and Yosuke is class, right?" the man with uniform asked him

"Yes, my name Tsubaki Nohara" Tsubaki told him and introduce himself

"My name is Kou Ichijo and this guy is Daisuke Nagase" the man with uniform introduce to himself and his friends who wearing P.E uniform

"Nice to meet you two" Tsubaki greeting them

"Hahaha, we are thought you are girl, because you have pretty face" Daisuke said tease him

"I not girl" Tsubaki told him half annoyed

"Ha Ha Ha sorry, we just joking" Daisuke apologize laugh

"And what do you need to me?" Tsubaki suddenly ask

"Well, we thought you still not found for your active club, right?" Kou asked him

"I was planning for found some active club" Tsubaki told him

"Why you not join with us?" Kou told him

"We are from sport club, me basketball club and Nagase's club is soccer club" Kou told to him

"If you like sport club, you can decide it now or later" Kou told him

"Oh, I see" Tsubaki said " _maybe I should try some sport club"_ Tsubaki thought himself

"Well…You already decide it?" Kou asked curios

"Yes, and I would be join at…."

* * *

(Evening, Road)

Tsubaki go home use his umbrella because this is still rain day from outside

" _In the end I choice a soccer club"_

" _I kind a feel bad at Kou-san, well I hope he understand"_

"Tsubaki"

"Hm? Oh Souji" Tsubaki look his back, that was Souji who call him

"I hear, you join Nagase's club, right?" Souji ask him

"Yeah, wait how do you know?" Tsubaki ask him confuse

"From Yosuke, he suddenly hear from Nagase, about you join at his soccer club" Souji told him

"Actually, I in soccer club too"

"I see, I thought you know from yourself, because you look so smart, cool, and dangerous individual" Tsubaki told him with small smirk

"What do you mean by "dangerous individual" part?" Souji asked him

"I just kidding" Tsubaki told him

Souji and Tsubaki already in front of Dojima's house

"You want to come inside?" Souji asked invite him to his house

"Thanks but sorry… I should back home now because my grandmother waiting me at home" Tsubaki told him

"I see, by the way, you have number phone?" Souji asked

"Sure" Tsubaki change his number phone to Souji

"Well see you then" Tsubaki walk back to his house and leave Souji

* * *

(Midnight, Tsubaki's Room)

After he greeting to his grandmother, and dinner with his grandmother after he finished it, he go inside his room for waiting the urban legend

" _Actually… this rain shouldn't be heavy rain…_ " Tsubaki thought himself for figure

" _Why suddenly is heavy rain?_ "

" _And I can do now, just waiting that urban legend for make sure is true or not"_

Tsubaki turn off his room and watch close at television screen

"Hm?" Tsubaki suddenly shock after show the screen someone was appear was male on screen television and still not focus, cannot tell who could be

"Hah? Who it is?" Tsubaki suddenly shock

* * *

(Dojima's Household, Souji's room)

"What?" Souji suddenly shock after saw someone was appear from his screen

"This is strange… this should not heavy rain now, but why suddenly..." Souji said thought and looking the rain from his room

 _*ring *ring_

"Hello? Yosuke?" Souji take up his phone and begin talk

" _D-Dude! Did you see that!? What the hell!?_ " Yosuke asked confuse

" _This shouldn't be heavy rain and not time for Midnight Channel either, right!?_ " Yosuke asked confuse

"Yes, but suddenly an rain in outside is heavy rain and appear the figure is male for sure" Souji said

" _You know, who he is?_ " Yosuke ask

"I don't know who he was" Souji told him

"I told you, if we must meet for investigation"

" _Ok, then good night_ " Yosuke hand off his call

"…"

"Don't you think this is strange?" Souji ask someone

"I think so too"

"You think, this is some kind an event for us?"

"We don't know that, but we should stay our guard and investigation this" Souji said

"I agreed"

" _Hah…_ I still thinking about Nanako and now this" Souji said sighing worried

.

.

"You right and me either"

* * *

(Morning 05/03/2011)

Today is Golden Week and Tsubaki with his grandmother watch the television, Tsubaki still thinking about someone was appear at screen television at his room

"Tsubaki-chan? Did something wrong?" his grandmother ask

"Hm? No grandma, I fine" Tsubaki answer

"I see, don't over thinking dear, that's not good for your health" grandma told him

"Y-Yeah, sorry" Tsubaki apologize

.

.

 _*tok *tok_

"Ho ho, someone was visit, Tsubaki-chan please open the door" grandma told him

"Sure" Tsubaki walk to the door for open the door

"Hah? Souji? Chie?" Tsubaki shock after saw his friends visit here

"Good morning, Tsubaki" Chie greeting him, wave her arm

"Good morning guys, and how do you know where is my house?" Tsubaki greeting and asking

"Nanako know where is Nohara's places" Souji said and introduce the little girl to him

"M-My name Nanako Dojima, nice too meet you" Nanako introduce herself shy

"Nice too meet you little miss, my name Tsubaki Nohara" Tsubaki told her with warm smile

"Hm…" Nanako suddenly want to said

"Hm? What it is?" Tsubaki notice she want said something

"Y-You face look pretty" Nanako suddenly said and Tsubaki suddenly depression

"Oh… I see…Thanks" Tsubaki told her with soft smile but actually he was depression at his heart

"B-By the way, we are come here to invite you to Junes" Chie quick said

"I really want go to, but my grandma" Tsubaki suddenly worried

"Don't worried Tsubaki-chan, you can go and hang out with your friends" grandma told him

"Ok, then… I off grandma" Tsubaki told her and get out with his friends

* * *

(Junes Food Court)

Souji and everyone already at food court and meet Yosuke and Yukiko there

"Why'd you bring poor Nanako-chan along to place like this?" Yosuke suddenly asked

"Where else we should go?" Chie asked

"Hm? Dude what's wrong?" Yosuke asked to Tsubaki

"Hm? No, I fine" Tsubaki told him

Nanako looking around food court at Junes with expression happy

"I love Junes" Nanako said happy "N-Nanako-chan" Yosuke said suspired

"We were supposed to go on a real trip. We were going to make boxed lunches" Nanako said sadly

"Wow! Nanako, you can make boxed lunches?" Yukiko asked, Nanako shake her head said no and looking on Souji

"So you are family cook now? Pretty Impressive "Big bro"" Chie told Souji

"Big Bro?" Nanako wondered

"So you can cook too? Well you are pretty good with your hands… uh never mind" Yosuke said and for some reason his eyes looking annoyed at other reaction

"I-I pretty good cook too, you know…probally. If you had asked I could have whipped up some box lunches easy as pie" Chie told them

"Yeah…let me think about-no" Yosuke said

"What!? What makes you think I can't cook!? Let's have a cook off and see for ourselves" Chie said challenge to Yosuke

"My, my, doth the lady protest too much? And hey I never said I cooked, but I get feeling I'd win anyway" Yosuke smirked

"Ahahahaha, I can understand that" Yukiko said

"Wha-? Yukiko!" Chie said annoyed at Yukiko

"Hahahahaha" Yukiko laughing fit

"How can you able said like that, Yosuke?" Tsubaki asked to Yosuke

"I don't know, feeling?" Yosuke said "You can cook Tsubaki?"

"Kinda" Tsubaki told him and Yosuke back look to Nanako

"Here Nanako-chan can be our judge. I bet we can make something that ranks up there with your mom's home cooking" Yosuke said

"I don't have a mom, she died in an incident" Nanako said and everyone shock after Nanako said

"….." Tsubaki silent

"Hey, Yosuke!" Chie yelled at Yosuke

"Oh…I see…um…" Yosuke was silent

"It's Ok" Nanako said "Even if I don't have mom I have a dad with me and now I have a brother too. And I'm having lots of fun today, I love Junes" Nanako said giving innocent smile

"Y-Yeah? That's good" Yosuke said

"We'll play with you anytime you want Nanako-chan" Chie said

"Yeah we should hand out more often" Yukiko said

"Come on Nanako-chan, let's go get a soda" Yosuke said "Okay" Nanako said

Souji,Tsubaki,Yukiko,Chie waited till Yosuke and Nanako back

"She's a strong girl" Yukiko said

"Yeah, she makes me feel like I'm the little kid" Chie said

"Same goes to me" Tsubaki said agreed

"Well, I gonna go get something for Nanako-chan" Chie said

"Yeah" Yukiko said, Chie and Yukiko left Souji and Tsubaki and suddenly Nanako-Chan back to Souji

"Big bro, do you want something?" Nanako asked Souji "Sure" Souji said

"How about you?" Souji ask Tsubaki

"I will be fine, you go with her first" Tsubaki told him and leave him be

" _Hah… Nanako-chan really strong than mine"_ Tsubaki thought looking at sky

" _Even you said I must strong…still… I cannot forget about myself…"_

" _Tsukasa…What should I do?"_

* * *

(Lunch Time 05/06/2011, Roof)

After Golden Week already finished and back to school suddenly he get called from teacher for P.E's uniform and about his study, he decide go to the roof for relaxing his mind

" _Hah… This is nice… maybe the sky is cloud…"_ Tsubaki thought himself

" _I never sleep well from all night, back at Junes yesterday…"_

Tsubaki take his necklace from his pocket with mini photo inside it

"… _. No no no I cannot sleep now, this almost next study at class, I should hurried"_

Tsubaki take back it inside his pocket and hurried back to his class

* * *

(Evening, Tsubaki's House)

Tsubaki alone at his house because his grandma visit to Tatsumi Textile, and his mother still work at Amagi Inn, he decide to watch television at living room

*tok *tok

"Hm? Did grandma forget her key?" Tsubaki said after hear someone knock his door

Before he walked to the door, he drop his necklace at table

* * *

 **The event for Tsubaki almost begin, I hope everyone like my stories, sorry if my update late, and this stories kinda focus between Souji and my OC Tsubaki, but still I hope the readers like it.**


	3. Ch3 The Dark Past

(Lunch Time, 05/07/2011, School)

Everyone already in class, expert Tsubaki is, for some reason he was absent

"Hey Souji, you saw Tsubaki in this morning?" Yosuke asked Souji

"No, I not saw him in this morning, before I come here either" Souji told

"I thought he would be show up first before we come here" Chie said

"I kinda worried about him" Souji suddenly said

"Worried? Worried about what?" Yosuke asked

"You guys remember, we talking about the strange midnight channel appear and suddenly an heavy rain, like we talking yesterday?" Souji said

"Oh yeah, I remember, dammit I thought that's just false alarm so I don't thinking about that and, we are thought Yukiko's last victim" Yosuke said

"Wait a second, Souji-kun you don't think…" Yukiko said shock, Souji look at window still normal rain

"Let's us watch midnight channel, just in case" Souji told them and agreed

* * *

(Midnight, Souji's room)

Souji look at window and suddenly into heavy rain

"You don't think, this would be show up?"

"I hope no…" Souji said with hope

"I hope that either"

.

.

* _click_

"Hm?"

Suddenly screen on television and now the focus is clear, Souji saw the room like library and chair at up as decoration and the host is like Tsubaki he wearing like necromancer style and wear black coat

"Tsubaki?" Souji shock after saw him

" _Hello everyone, who watch me from your home, my name Tsubaki Nohara, I am the necromancer"_ Tsubaki said

" _I here in front of everyone else, for revive someone you care or you love it from death"_

"'Revive'?" Souji suddenly figure what he said

" _Don't be worried all views, I will granted your wish, stay watch"_ Tsubaki suddenly disappear from screen

 _*ring *ring_

"Did you saw that too, Yosuke?" Souji suddenly ask from his phone

" _Yeah, I saw that too, dammit!_ " Yosuke said annoyed

"I know, Yosuke we should gathering at Junes, tomorrow" Souji told him caution

" _Ok, then see you tomorrow than_ " Yosuke said hand off his phone

"We should help him, right? Izanagi" Souji said like humanoid wearing like gangster in black and wear steel mask and holding sword like naginata

"Yes, we must help him" Izanagi told him agreed

"Ok, then let us get rest" Souji said and go to sleep

* * *

(Morning 05/08/2011 at Junes Food Court)

Everyone already gathering with their Persona

"You guys have an news?" Souji asked

"I hear from my mother, about Nohara-san asking her permission for not working for today, because his son has lost" Yukiko told them

"Y-Yeah… After she hear that news from Tsubaki's grandma, her eyes suddenly really sad" the pink persona told him sad

"You right, Konohana" Yukiko said agreed at Konohana

"And what is he mean about "Revive" part?" Yosuke ask confuse

"I don't know, and I don't even thinking about that" the ninja persona said

"Don't said like you not care, Jirayia" Yosuke said annoyed to him

"You don't like him, because he popular at girls, right?"

"That is! Why he popular and I don't!?" Jirayia told them depression

"Because you pervert and all people cannot saw us, this is not time for your stupid suggestion" female warrior persona told him

"Tomoe's right, we should hurry save him now!" Chie told them

"And now we should hurry go to Tv World now" Izanagi told them and everyone nodded it

"Ok, let's go" Souji told them and they are go to Junes Electronic Section

(?)

"Huuh….."

"Where I am?" Tsubaki already wake up and looking around him like library

"Hah? Where is this? Where I am?" Tsubaki said confuse and walk around him for check

"This places is like our library…. But why is here?"

" _No…I think this is not our library… this places must be dangerous_ " Tsubaki thought himself figure

 _"Tch... I feel dizzy now"_ Tsubaki said dizzy

" _I should be careful"_

 _._

.

.

"Hm?" Tsubaki looking on table and saw paper like photo

"This is…" Tsubaki hold the photo with Tsubaki and his brother

"Tsukasa… _"_

" _Tsubaki…_ "

"Tsukasa? Tsukasa?"

" _Tsubaki… Help me…"_

"Tsukasa!?" Tsubaki run and follow the voice who calling him

.

.

(Tv World)

"Teddie, do you where he is?" Souji asked at costume bear

"I know where he is, and now follow me" Teddie said know and everyone follow him

"By the way, do you know something about "Revive" part when he host it?" Yosuke suddenly ask still when figure out

"I don't know" Souji told him "Revive…" Izanagi said something figure

"Souji, do you remember, about Tsubaki told us back there, about his brother?" Izanagi told him

"Yeah, he told about his brother- Wait a second… so that's why he said "Revive"" Souji said figure

"What do you mean?" Jirayia ask

"I think, he want revive his brother, who already decrease…" Souji told them

"W-What? He have a brother?" Chie ask suspired

"And want to revive him…" Tomoe said kinda sad

"That's mean, he still not accept about his brother already gone" Yukiko suddenly

"That's explain everything from Nohara-san expression back there…" Konohana said sad

.

.

"Everyone, there it is" Teddie suddenly said

"Dude we are at silent moment, don't said like cheer tone" Yosuke yelled at him

"By the way Yosuke, look over there" Jirayia said and look the build like mansion

"W-What the-" Yosuke said suspired

"This build appear after Tsubaki come here" Izanagi said

"You right, and we should hurry, Teddie you can smell him?" Souji asked

"Yes, Sensei!" Teddie told him

"Well then let's go" Souji told them and everyone go inside

* * *

(Library)

"Dude… this is library right?" Yosuke ask

"This is not fit as mansion, right?" Jirayia asked

"Stop complain!" Tomoe told him annoyed

"Teddie, you know where he is?" Izanagi asked

"Yes! He already in front of us, in that door!" Teddie told them

" _Fiuh_ , I glad just one room and one door!" Jirayia said relief

"Ok, we should hur-" " _I am useless_ " suddenly someone's voice interrupt Souji before said something

"W-what? That's Tsubaki's voice?" Chie asked after hear the voice

" _I am useless, I am weak…. My weakness making someone I care die, in front of me"_

" _I never accept it! NEVER!"_

"..." Tsubaki's voice already gone, everyone cannot said anything

"T-This is not time for gloomy!" Tomoe suddenly said

"Y-Yeah! We should help him, hurried!" Chie told them and everyone nodded it

* * *

(Room)

"There he is!" Teddie told them

"Everyone is ready?" Souji asked "Yes, we are ready" Yosuke told him

"Ok, let's go" Souji open the door

* * *

(Inside the Room)

"This room… kinda like basement, right?" Chie asking after saw the room like basement

"Yes" Tomoe agreed

"And there he is" Jirayia said point his finger

"And two of them, that's must be Tsubaki's shadow" Yosuke said after saw Tsubaki and his shadow

.

.

" _ **I really useless…I cannot protect someone I care….because my weakness…"**_ Shadow Tsubaki said sad

"No…I… not weak" Tsubaki said fear

"I kinda understand, how he felt" Yosuke suddenly sad and understand

"Yosuke…" Chie told him "Dude! This is not time for your gloomy!" Jirayia told him

" _ **Because of me… he died to protect me… I never accept this! Why not me! Why should him!"**_

"Tsubaki…" Souji and Yukiko said same thing

"He still not accept about his lost…" Izanagi said sad "Yeah…" Konohana agreed him

"No…That's not true…I already accept his death…" Tsubaki try control himself

" _ **Ha! What are talking about? You still not accept his death from the past and now, right?"**_ Shadow Tsubaki told him

"No, you lie… I already accept it!" Tsubaki told him annoyed

" _ **You are the one lie, I know already about you, I am you after all"**_

"Hah?" Tsubaki confuse

" _ **You want me to explain about you to everyone else?"**_ Shadow Tsubaki point his finger from Tsubaki's behind

"W-What? Everyone!?" Tsubaki look behind and shock "W-Why are you here?" Tsubaki ask confuse

"We are here to save you" Souji told him

" _ **Save me? Protect me? How idiot you are, you want take this guy back to his past?"**_

"W-What?" Tomoe said confuse

" _ **Me, do you remember about, how the heartless father gave me and Tsukasa job, the dangerous job, that man gave that job and, not care about his sons!"**_

" _ **After my brother, Tsukasa… Tsukasa protect me from the man who want shoot me, and use his body as shield"**_

"W-What? His brother died because he get shoot?" Chie suddenly shock

""Dangerous job" what his mean by that?" Tomoe said confuse

" _ **You remember his last wish, right? "Tsubaki, you must move forward, someday you have friends who care about you… Don't let you dark past controlling you" right?"**_

"That's…." Tsubaki suddenly silent

" _ **After he passed away, you are loner and always said "this is my fault, this is my fault" and you still dreaming about Tsukasa, even now…"**_

"St-Stop…"Tsubaki said almost his limit

"Tsubaki! Calm down!" Yukiko said try him calm

" _ **Because I weak and I not strong either, making someone you care die! Same like you making Tsukasa died! In front of your eyes! And you still not moving forward!"**_

"St-Stop!" Tsubaki try stop

" _ **Don't I explain to everyone is true, "Tsubaki Nohara"?"**_

" _ **Oh no no no, you just hid your weakness, and your true last name either, because you really hate on that man, and use your mother's Last name"**_

" _ **I am right…. Tsubaki Kurogane"**_

"W-What!?" Everyone shock after shadow said his last name

"D-Do you mean, News about Hiroshi Kurogane from Department International Police about, his rumor and issues about his family, right?" Yukiko said remember about the news

"I hear, Hiroshi Kurogane have son and his son is twins" Chie said

"Don't tell me, Tsubaki's…" Yosuke said figure

" _ **Yes, Hiroshi Kurogane…. The man who show at television is his father! And he would be next generation from Kurogane family, Hahaha, how ironic, his family the one making him suffer and now he heading it"**_

" _ **Because of me…. Tsukasa is DEATH!"**_

"SHUT UP!" Tsubaki said loud in fear

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"You don't understand about me!" Tsubaki yelled at him

"You…"

"Don't said it!" Yosuke told him

"You are not me!" Tsubaki said reject his shadow

" _ **Huhuhu…..HAHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S YOU REJECT ABOUT ME! ABOUT YOUR TRUE FEELING! I BECAME MY TRUESELF"**_ Shadow Tsubaki suddenly appear likd dark aura around him

"Souji!" Izanagi said warning

"Yes, everyone get ready!" Souji told them

" _ **I am a Shadow, the true self, you want revive someone you care?"**_ The shadow appear like human body, but his feet like spider's,

"Of course not!" Jirayia told the shadow

"Yeah, we don't need something like that!" Yosuke yelled at shadow

" _ **No? Well everyone should, DIE NOW!"**_

"Here we go! Jirayia!" Yosuke slice the card in front of him

" **Garu**!" * _woooshhh_ Jirayia cast his wind magic on Tsubaki'shadow

" _Argh!_ " The shadow take damage from Jirayia's wind

"My turn! Tomoe!" Chie kicked the card in front of her

" **Bufu**!" * _creeck_ Tomoe cast her ice magic on the shadow

"ARGGGHH!" Tsubaki's shadow take heavy damage

"You hit his weakness!" Teddie told them

"He weakness's Ice that's mean his element is fire" Souji said figure

"Izanagi!" Souji crash his card with his palm hand

" **Rakunda!** " Izanagi cast he skill to shadow and shadow's defense is down

"The shadow is defense is down now!" Teddie announce to them

" _Grr…. I won't let you hit me!_ _ **Mamudo**_!" The shadow cast his dark spell to everyone

 _*Wosh! "ARGH!"_ The persona get hit from his dark magic

"W-What the hell!" Jirayia suddenly yelled in in pain

"He can use dark magic!"

"T-This is not time for complain!" Tomoe annoyed to him

"We need attack him with ice!" Souji said plan

"Jack Frost!" Souji changed his persona, Izanagi disappear and changed into like white doll thing Jack Frost

" _I cannot let you attacking on me!_ _ **Maragion**_ _!_ " the shadow cast his fire magic to everyone expert Yukiko and Konohana who element is fire

 _*Whoooshh_

"Argh!" Tomoe and Chie get hit from his fire magic

"Grgh!" Souji get effect because Jack Frost is ice element

" _Souji!"_ Izanagi said worried from his soul

"Oh no, Chie-chan and Sensei get hit from their weakness" Teddie said worried

"Damn! This really into annoyed!" Jirayia said annoyed

"Yukiko! Konohana heal us!" Souji told Yukiko

"Ok! Konohana!" Yukiko slice her card with her fan

" **Media!** " Konohana cast her heal magic to group

" **Jack Frost!** " "Oh right! **Bufula!** " Souji order Jack Frost and use ice magic to him

" _Grgh!"_ The shadow kneel weak

"Now your chance to attack that thing!" Teddie said to them

"Everyone! Now!" Souji order his team

"Right! Jirayia" "Ok! **Sonic Punch**!" _*BAM_ Jirayia send his star shurriken to the shadow

"Tomoe!" "Take this **Skewer** " _*slice_ Tomoe attack the shadow with her dual naginata

"Changed! Izanagi!" Jack Frost disappear and changed back into Izanagi

"Right! **Cleave**!" _*slice_ Izanagi slash the shadow with his sword

"ARGHHH!" The shadow scream in pain

" _How dare you! Now you pissed me off! I will kill you!_ " the shadow suddenly holding his sword

"What the hell! Now he have sword!" Jirayia yelled and the shadow walk to Yukiko and Konohana

"Oh no! The shadow want attack Yuki-chan!" Teddie said worried

"Yukiko!" "Konohana!" Souji and Izanagi yelled worried

" **Cruel Attack!** " _*SLICE!_ "Gyaa!" Konohana get slice from shadow

"Konohana! Are you okay!?" Yukiko asked worried

"I fine Nee-san" Konohana told her

" **Darkness Slice** " _*slice *slice_ the shadow's sword suddenly bright into dark and send his slice to Souji's team

"SCATTER!" Souji order them for scatter and able to escaped

"D-Dude! This shadow making us annoyed! We are almost not have energy to defeat it!" Jirayia annoyed and tired

"We should making that shadow into Ice coffin first… Yosuke! Chie! Use Wind and Ice, same time!" Souji told them

"Izanagi!" " **Tarukaja**!" Izanagi use his spell for power up himself

"Yosuke! Chie! NOW!" Souji told them begin

"Jirayia!" Yosuke order his persona " **Garu!** "

"Tomoe!" Chie order her persona " **Bufu**!"

 _*Whoooosshhh *creeckk_ the shadow already into ice coffin after Jirayia and Tomoe cast their element and combination it

"Izanagi!" "Right, here we go!" Souji and Izanagi run into the shadow and slice him

"RAAGGHH!" " **CLEAVE!** " * _SLICE_ _*CRASH_ they are slices the shadow already

" _GAAAHHHHHHH!_ " the shadow scream in pain and disappear back into human form

"This is end…" Souji said relief

"Yeah" Izanagi said "We are to do now just waiting this son's police or pretty boy" Jirayia said

"….Huh" Souji hear Tsubaki's already awake

"Tsubaki! Are you okay?" Chie asked

"I-I fine… and why are you all h- oh right… You guys saw everything, right…" Tsubaki suddenly sad

"Tsubaki… We know, you are in pain from your heart and your past" Souji told him

"But, can you explain about yourself?" Souji told him calm

"Yeah" Tsubaki said understand

"Me and Tsukasa are twins… when we are still young, my father never saw his attention to us and my mother… he always proud his work as International Police, I and Tsukasa always study as agent, training material arts at Kurogane Family in dark side, and that is really harsh…" Tsubaki told his past to them

"Damn, his father really heartless, right?" Jirayia said

"Actually, I agreed on you in this part" Tomoe said agreed

"When I and Tsukasa already second year at Junior High School… my father… gave us an dangerous mission, for investigation the gang who production drugs at empty house at city" Tsubaki told them and everyone shock

"W-What!? Are you seriously!? But that's dangerous!" Chie said shock

"Dude that man really not have heart! How can he send his sons to dangerous mission" Yosuke said angry

"Because, Kurogane family's secret agent legacy who work for International police, that's why my father Hiroshi Kurogane as member from International Police work as secret agent and police…" Tsubaki said

"He gave us that mission… just test on us" Tsubaki said with anger

"When I and Tsukasa investigation that empty house, we suddenly already surrender by gangs, we try to escaped and report about this, the man who hold gun and want shoot me, I not pay attention in there because I focus fight with those gang back there, I hear the gun shoot, and Tsukasa has…."

"Protect you use his body" Souji said sad

"Yeah… That's why I hate on myself because I really weak… unable to protect someone I care… I never accept he already gone from this world…" Tsubaki said cloudy on his face

"Tsubaki…." Chie said sad "Hey… You same like me" Yosuke suddenly said

"Yosuke?" Tsubaki suddenly asked

"I actually same like you… I lost someone I love back there" Yosuke said

"When I hear, Saki-senpai already passed away because someone murder her… I was angry on myself back there because I unable to protect her"

"After that Souji help me out, and we are decide to help to find the culprit" Yosuke said to him

"That's mean you are alone" Souji told him

"Souji…. Everyone…." Tsubaki suddenly said relief and almost cry

"You right… I remember Tsukasa's last wish" Tsubaki said and looking to his shadow

"You right, what you said about his last wish "Tsubaki, you must move forward, someday you have friends who care about you… Don't let you dark past controlling you"" Tsubaki said remember what shadow said to him

"And you right too about "I still not accept about, he already gone in this world" I just an idiot who always trap on my dark past…no our dark past"

"But now… we are not alone… Everyone come here to save me…. Save my soul from darkness…then again… I have friends now" Tsubaki said and hold his hand to his shadow

" _ **Yeah, Tsukasa will be happy to us**_ " Shadow Tsubaki said with soft smile

"Yeah, he still watch on us, and I will move forward for his sake" Tsubaki told him, the shadow nodded and his body begin bright in blue

"After he already accept his shadow and would be reborn as persona" Izanagi said

"Yeah, that's mean we have new friends for tomorrow" Jirayia said

"I hope, he is nice" Konohana said curios

"I hope, he is not pervert like him" Tomoe said and glare at Jirayia

"Ouch, harsh" Jirayia told her

"ugh…" Tsubaki suddenly kneel on ground

"Tsubaki!" Everyone said and go help him up

"I-I fine… I just tired…" Tsubaki said

"Ok then everyone, we should get out from here" Souji told them

"Hmmm….." Teddie said something like thinking

"What's it?" Yosuke asked

"Tsubaki is really male?" Teddie suddenly ask

"A-Ah? Of course I male…Why you ask?" Tsubaki ask confuse

"You have pretty face, you know that?" Teddie told him

"….. You mean I good as female than male?" Tsubaki suddenly annoyed

"I guess" Teddie said cheer

"I agreed to Teddie because he face is beautiful and he have slender body like female is" Jirayia said

"Jirayia, you know he cannot hearing you comment" Izanagi said reminder him

"Maybe, Tsubaki is Bishounen" Chie said teased

"You, right" Yukiko said agreed "Oh, Souji-kun you like bishounen too, I guess"

"No, I not have beautiful face like him" Souji said

"But you have cool and handsome face" Jirayia told him

"Yeah, and we should get back now" Souji quick said and back to the real world

* * *

(Evening, Tsubaki's Room)

After Souji escort Tsubaki to his home, Souji explain to his mother and his grandmother, he found him at roof at Junes, his mother and grandmother said thanks to him and Souji back to home after he escort him, his mother escort him to his room

" _Hahh…"_

" _Yeah, you right… I not alone, I have friends now"_

" _Tsukasa… for now I will move forward…"_

" _Please watch on me"_

Tsubaki said cheer thought and he already fast sleep on his bed with expression happy and relaxing

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoy it XD and don'f forget for comment or preview it XD**


	4. Ch4 Alastor

(Morning 05/09/2011, Tsubaki's Room)

" _Hmmm_ ….." Tsubaki already wake up from his bed

"Hah, my body feel is relaxing now" Tsubaki said relief after relaxing his body

"Oh, yeah, this day is test now, I should get rea-…Hm?" Tsubaki suddenly saw someone beside him

"….Eh?" Tsubaki suddenly fear, after saw like humanoid in black. His head like he wear helmet, ear part like horn, humanoid's body is slender like Tsubaki's, he wearing mantel and long purple jacket, at his feet, he wear like purple high sock and wear some steel protector,he holding giant sword at his hand

"Hm? Oh, You already weak"

.

.

.

.

.

"A-A-Are you the ghost?" Tsubaki ask try not scare and try not scream

"Of course not"

"A-A-And? Who are you? What are you?"

"Don't be scare, I am your persona, I am you, and name is **Alastor** " the persona introduce himself

.

.

.

.

"Why you silent so long?" Alastor asked confuse

"N-No, I-I just want to ask… E-Everyone can see you?" Tsubaki asked still fear

"Of course not, just someone have an same power like you, can saw me" Alastor told him

"T-T-That's mean… You are ghost?" Tsubaki said in fear

.

.

.

"How many TIMES!You would said on me as GHOST!? And how MUST you scare with an ghost!?" Alastor told him annoyed

* * *

(Morning, Road)

Tsubaki still in fear because his persona follow him

"And… Why you follow me?" Tsubaki asked with slow voice

"I cannot leave you, beside we are stuck now… forever…" Alastor said with horror tone

"Eeeeeeh! A-Are you seriously!?" Tsubaki suddenly freaking

"Dude, don't be fear, and don't said so loud everyone cannot saw me" Alastor told him

"Oh… yeah…. Sorry" Tsubaki said apologize

"Hm? E-eh…" Tsubaki saw Souji out from his house and saw Souji's persona

"Oh, Good morning, Tsubaki" Souji greeting at him

"M-Morning…" Tsubaki greeting and see at Souji's back

"So, you can see him now" Souji said point Izanagi

"Y-Yeah, and you can saw him too, right?" Tsubaki point Alastor and Souji nodded

"I am Izanagi, I am Souji's Persona" Izanagi introduce himself

"O-Oh… my name Tsubaki Nohara, and he is…" "Alastor, nice to meet you, Izanagi-kun" Alastor told him

"My name Souji Seta, hm? Did something wrong?" Souji asked looking at Tsubaki's expression

"N-N-No… I fine, I just thinking to myself, I was crazy because I can see them a ghost in the morning…" Tsubaki said like scare

"We are not a ghost!" Alastor told him

"Looks like he scare with ghost" Izanagi comment

"Yeah" Souji said

.

.

.

"So me and Alastor now stuck" Tsubaki said

"Yes, but don't worried you will be use it, just like me and Izanagi" Souji told him

"You not freaking out?" Tsubaki ask

"Kind a…" Souji told him silent

"But don't worried, we are invisible to everyone else" Izanagi told him

"I… see" Tsubaki said kind a relief

"By the way, how are you feel?" Souji ask

"I fine now, by the way thanks Souji" Tsubaki suddenly said thanks to him

"Yeah, don't worried about it" Souji told him

"After I faces… my shadow and accept it, I now accept Tsukasa's death now… and now I have Alastor" Tsubaki said looking at Alastor

"Tsubaki…" Alastor said

"By the way… just two of us can saw Persona?" Tsubaki asked

"No just you and me, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, have their persona and saw them" Souji told them

"I see… I can saw the other ghost at class" Tsubaki said

"How many TIMES! I told you, we are not GHOST!" Alastor said annoyed

"I just kidding, you are my persona" Tsubaki said with soft smile

* * *

(School, Classroom)

"Tsubaki!" Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, said same thing relief

"Oh, Hello everyone and… Nice too meet you" Tsubaki said greeting to them and personas

"H-Hah! He can saw us now" Konohana suddenly suspired

"Of course, he have a persona now" Jirayia told her

"Oh, you right…" Konohana said

"Everyone, he is Tsubaki's Persona, Alastor" Izanagi introduce Alastor to them

"Nice too meet you, I am Alastor" Alastor told them

"Name's Jirayia" "Tomoe" "Konohana Sakuya"

"By the way, are you fine? That's so soon you come too school, after the incident right?" Chie asked

"No worried, I fine, because this day is test day right?" Tsubaki told them

"And you don't need to remember that" Yosuke told him annoyed

"Guys… Thanks for save me…and sorry… because of me you all…" Tsubaki said apologize

"Tsubaki, you don't need to apologize" Souji said

"Yeah, we are happy you save" Chie said

"Then again, we are understand how you feel" Yosuke told him

"Hmhm, you are not alone after all" Yukiko said

"Still…I…"

"Tsubaki, you are not alone" Alastor suddenly said with crossed his arms

"Alastor…" Tsubaki and everyone suddenly look on Alastor

"You are not alone, because you have friends now… The true friends, always understand about your pain from outside and inside, you don't need always take your soul to darkness forever, look at front of your eyes… they are your friends now and, your light… the true light"

"But, you must remember… your brother, Tsukasa, always by your side, inside your heart, and inside your soul. What the fate will be waiting to us, you must stay strong, from your past and from the present, Tsukasa sacrifice himself not because you useless or weak, because he want your have the happiness life not hatred life, and have an friends who always by your side" Alastor told in his feeling

"Alastor… you…." Tsubaki said understand with slow voice

"I… Alastor, I always by your side to protect you… not matter what and this is for Tsukasa's sake too" Alastor said, standing and hold his sword in front and Tsubaki nodded him yes

"Man… he said really have an sense" Jirayia said

"Yeah, he really care to his partner" Tomoe comment

"Alastor, we are now friends" Izanagi said told him

"Yeah, we are friends now" Konohana said same thing like Izanagi's said

"Yes, I know" Alastor said

"Tsubaki, at lunchtime we need ask you about your case" Yosuke said

"Oh, yeah sure" Tsubaki said agreed

* * *

(Morning, Classroom)

Everyone in class already begin in their test, Souji,Yukiko,Tsubaki not have problem from their test, Chie and Yosuke seems have trouble and complain

"Grgh… Jirayia help me" Yosuke whisper his persona

"Hell no, I like to see you suffer" Jirayia said happy

"Tomoe…" Chie whisper depression

"You can do it, just hang out" Tomoe told her

"How about Souji and Yukiko?" Yosuke asked whisper

"They are fine" Konohana told him

"Yes, they seems not have problem to their test" Izanagi said

"Ah… I see" Yosuke said and take his head to table

"Why don't you see Tsubaki's answer?" Jirayia whisper suggestion

"Oh… you right" Yosuke agreed and try snaky to look Tsubaki's answer

"Yosuke… not cheating" Tsubaki whisper him

"Oh… right sorry" Yosuke said

"What kind, you gave suggestion like that?" Alastor asked

"Hm? I think this good" Jirayia told him

"Where is a good? What kind a ninja gave him suggestion like that?" Alastor asked annoyed

"Even a child at 5 years old can answer all the question without cheating" Alastor told him

"Why you suddenly lecture on me?" Jirayia asked annoyed

"Because you suggestion him to looking Tsubaki's answer, _hah_ , you are like child" Alastor said annoyed

"Screw you!" Jirayia yelled back

"Die" Alastor said to him like sadist's tone

"Guys, please stop fight, you making persona-user cannot concentration" Izanagi told them

"Oh, right sorry Izanagi-kun" Alastor said apologize

"Well, I have respect from Alastor a little, for making Jirayia get annoyed" Tomoe said

* * *

(Lunchtime)

After the first test finished they decide to the roof for, talking about Tsubaki's case and Tsubaki explain it

"You don't remember either, what happened on you?" Yosuke said confuse

"Yes, when I wake up, I was already in other world" Tsubaki said

"I very sorry" Tsubaki said apologize "No need to apologize" Souji told him

"Still no figure about the culprit" Izanagi said

"Yeah, oh maybe the culprit think, Tsubaki's a girl and kidnapped him" Jirayia said thought teased

"I think so" Yosuke said agreed at Jirayia

"Please don't said I a girl" Tsubaki told him "Sorry, just kidding" Yosuke told him

"Because you have pretty face, making all girls get hit on you same goes as Souji's" Jirayia told Tsubaki and Souji

"Jirayia, I not think, I was popular with girls" Souji told him "same goes to me" Tsubaki told him

"Screw you two, If you not popular with girls, why the girls making a club?" Jirayia said annoyed

"Club?-Oh you mean the club about "Souji's fans club" and "Tsubaki's fans club" right?" Chie said

"W-What!?" Yosuke suddenly shock

"Souji already have fans club?" Izanagi suddenly said interesting

"Tsubaki too? _*sob_ Hah..! * _sniff_ " Alastor suddenly cry

"Hah? Are you okay?" Konohana asked worried

"No _*sniff_ I percfetly fine, I just happy _*sniff_ Tsubaki already have fans club _*sniff_ I really happy to him… WAAHH!" Alastor suddenly cry out and kneel on ground like happy ending

"DUDE! You don't need cry like that! You making me annoyed!" Jirayia yelled annoyed

"Hah, you said like that, but jealous on me right, me and Tsubaki are popular at girls now?" Alastor said arrogant to Jirayia

"Alastor…" Tsubaki said annoyed

"W-What!? Because you partner is pretty than Yosuke is, then again all girls cannot see us! IDIOT!" Jirayia yell on him

"W-What!? Screw you Jirayia!" Yosuke said angry

"For some reason, they have same similar from their personality" Tomoe said

"Hmhm, I think so too" Konohana said smirk

"Enough guys" Izanagi said "We are now friends not enemies"

"And Tsubaki, Alastor, would you join us for investigation this case?" Souji asked

"You have a Persona, the police cannot handle this because the police can't believe about TV World stuff, just us the persona-user can handle this case" Souji told him

"I see, how do you think?" Tsubaki said look on Alastor

"Why not?" Alastor said

"Yes, I agreed to join at your team, I will do my best, Leader" Tsubaki said agreed about he join to Souji

"Welcome to Team, Tsubaki" Souji said greeting

"You too, Alastor" Izanagi said greeting too

"Thanks, Izanagi-kun, I will do my best for help you all" Alastor said with honor to him

"I hope you not making us slow and we would be leave you behind" Jirayia told him

"Hooh… Are you said like that, because I strong than you?" Alastor asked arrogant

"Wha-?"

"Please stop Alastor, you don't need said bad to everyone" Tsubaki calm him

"No, I not said something bad to everyone, just HIM" Alastor said and glare at Jirayia

"Grr…" Jirayia try hold his anger

" _Hah_ …" Izanagi said sigh "They will be fine, right? Izanagi-kun?" Konohana asked side him

"We just need hope, Konohana…" Izanagi told Konohana

"Everyone lets go back to class" Souji said and back to class and begin they test

* * *

(Evening, Tsubaki's room)

After the first test finished Tsubaki go home and go straight to his room

"Hah! I tired" Alastor said sit at floor

"You are not join on that test, Alastor" Tsubaki told him

"Oh yeah, I forget" Alastor reminder

"Are you study, again?" Alastor asked when he saw Tsubaki go sit at his chair

"Yeah, tomorrow I still on test" Tsubaki answer him

"I see…" Alastor said kind a boring "Are you boring?" Tsubaki asked

"Kind a" Alastor said

"Why don't you looking around?" Tsubaki asked

"Looking around where? I even don't know the road if I walked by myself" Alastor said

"You don't need to walk to outside, you can walked around this house right?" Tsubaki said

"Yeah, but I like, if I stay by your side" Alastor said teased him

"You don't need teased me like that" Tsubaki suddenly annoyed

"Well, I looking around in this room" Alastor said and looking Tsubaki for something fun

"Well, good luck" Tsubaki said to Alastor who still find something good

.

.

.

.

"Tsubaki can I borrow this?" Alastor asked and point his finger on bookcase, he looking at comic

"That's comic" Tsubaki said "Why you have this stuff?" Alastor asked

"Just for content for my day, when I boring at home" Tsubaki said him

"This book said… "JUMP Manga"" Alastor read the cover book

"That's just a publish name for book, after you open that comic, you will see the different title and story there" Tsubaki said

"Can I read this?" Alastor asked

"Sure- Wait can you able touch that book?" Tsubaki asked confuse

"After you gave me permission, I able to touch it" Alastor explain to him

"How do you know?" Tsubaki ask

"From Izanagi-kun, he explain it" Alastor said

"Well, if you know from him, sure you can read but, are you understand and can read in Japanese language? You are myth not from Japan, right?" Tsubaki asked

"I actually can read this, I guess and, yes I not myth from Japan and, I not the real Alastor either, I just reincarnation from you" Alastor said

"I see, well you can read it, but don't scare my mother and grandmother" Tsubaki order him

"Okay, and can you brought this book, for me?" Alastor asked

"I cannot do that, if you read the comic in middle in test and saw the float book, all student would be freaking out" Tsubaki told him

"Oooh…" Alastor said depression "If we are don't busy, you can read my comic at my room" Tsubaki told him

"Really? Thanks" Alastor said happy "But stay on guard" Tsubaki told him

"Yes" Alastor said and begin read the comic and Tsubaki continue his study

.

.

.

* * *

(After School 05/12/2011)

After the exam has finished, Yosuke said relief to Souji but he seem calm not have the problem, Chie and Yukiko review back the previous exam, suddenly everyone hear the student talking about the biker gangs, at the same time

 _*cling *cling_

"Sorry that's mine" Tsubaki open his phone

"…Oh, this is from my grandmother, she said she want me bought something at Junes, before I go home" Tsubaki told them

"I see, ok back to biker gang, I hear some guys from this school was part of it too" Chie said

"Yeah, I know there are some rumors, about a first year student here who's a total hell raiser" Yosuke

"We are hear from someone work at Junes, said that guy became a legend since he in middle school" Jirayia said

"Or… he was a biker gang?" Yosuke said figure

"Did you said he was a legend?" Yukiko asked excite

"T-That's not what you think" Chie told her

After everyone talking about the biker gang, Tsubaki go to the soccer club for active his club.

When he already finished it, Tsubaki go to Junes for bought something from grandma's request

* * *

(Evening, Junes Supermarket)

"So this places, where is Yosuke and Jirayia lived?" Alastor said curios looking around

"No, lived for per say, he just work as part-time here" Tsubaki said with slow voice

"Oh, I think this is his house" Alastor said

"Of course not" Tsubaki told him

"Yo, Tsubaki" Yosuke call him and Jirayia follow him behind

"Yo, Ala" Jirayia greeting him

"Who is Ala?" Alastor said annoyed

"What are you doing here? I thought you already go to the Junes back at class" Yosuke asked thought

"No, I go to soccer club first and then I come here" Tsubaki told him

"How do you think, Ala? This is my castle" Jirayia said arrogant

"W-Wait, What!?" Yosuke yelled

"Huh? Castle? Screw you, I hear this is just places where Yosuke's work, don't try manipulate me, frog" Alastor yell annoyed to Jirayia

"I said really true, Yosuke is my little brother when I still young" Jirayia said

"What!? You don't have aged! And don't said like that!" Yosuke yelled

"Yosuke calm down, don't so loud" Tsubaki said to Yosuke because all people saw them confuse

"Y-Yeah, sorry" Yosuke said apologize

"I should back shopping, before Alastor and Jirayia making us worse" Tsubaki said

"Yeah, you right, well see you" Yosuke said and walk hurry

After he finished his shopping, he walked back home

* * *

(Evening, Shopping District)

" _hah_ … Alastor try not fight on Jirayia" Tsubaki sighing and told him

"I very sorry, I not actually fight, just fight talking" Alastor talk him

"That's same" Tsubaki told him

"I know, by the way we should-Hm? Someone is here" Alastor suddenly said after saw the young man with blue cap

"Hm? My, I never expert, you are here" the young man with blue cap said

"Me either, I don't know you are here" Tsubaki told him

"Why you are here and, walk alone around in night like this?" Tsubaki asked

"Just like you said, I just walked around here" the young man with blue cap replay Tsubaki's question

"But, I know, you already know why I am here right?" the young man with cap said

"You right, I already know, what are you doing" Tsubaki answer replay his question

"May, I asked you something?" the young man with cap asked

"Why Kurogane family in Inaba? Did he send you for-"

"No, he is not send me for something like this, I here with my purpose, and my last name is Nohara not Kurogane…for now" Tsubaki suddenly said before he said something

"I see" the young man said

"Well, I should go home now, excuse me" Tsubaki walked pass to the man

"…."

"Tsubaki, you know him?" Alastor asked

"Yeah" Tsubaki answer flat

"And, who he is?" Alastor asked

"This will be complain if I explain it, but I know, the reason why he come here" Tsubaki said

"… I see" Alastor said

* * *

(Road)

"We almost there… Hm?" Tsubaki suddenly saw Souji and Izanagi

"Good Evening" Tsubaki greeting to them

"Oh, good evening" Izanagi greeting them

"Evening, hm? Are you just from Junes?" Souji asked

"Yes, and you also where are you going?" Tsubaki asked back

"I just tutoring kid for study" Souji answer

"By the way, tomorrow you free?" Souji suddenly asked

"Hm? I free, why you ask?" Tsubaki asked back

"After school, we are invite you for shop" Souji told him

"Shop? Where?" Tsubaki asked curios

"You would understand, for tomorrow" Souji said

"You really like making me curios" Tsubaki said annoyed

"Well then, see you tomorrow" Tsubaki said and walked back to his house

* * *

(After School 05/13/2011, Shopping District)

"This is… Weapon shop right?" Tsubaki asked in front of Daidara's shop with Souji, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko

"Yes, you need the weapon to fight the shadow at TV World, if you always use persona your energy will be drain up" Souji told him

"I see, then what you guys weapon use it?" Tsubaki asked

"Souji use katana, me use pair kunai, Chie use her feet because she fight with kung fu style, Yukiko use her fan an traditional fan" Yosuke explain

"Interesting" Alastor said interesting

"Well, let's go come inside" Souji told them to come inside

* * *

(Daidara's Shop)

"Welcome to my shop, you have the material for me today?" the oldman with scar asked

"No today, we just need the weapon for him?" Souji told him

"Him? Oh you mean that pretty boy over there?" the oldman asked

"He said on you" Alastor said teased "I know" Tsubaki said

"Well, young boy you can choice the weapon, what you think same like you" the oldman said

"Same like me…Hm…" Tsubaki looking around for find his weapon

.

.

"By the way Alastor" Izanagi suddenly asked

"Hm?" Alastor asked

"We want to know about your fighting style and, element as well, this is just for our combination at team" Izanagi asked

"You right, Izanagi-kun" Konohana said agreed to him

"Konohana-san, you always said agreed, what Izanagi-kun said" Alastor asked Konohana

"Ooooh maybe… You like Izanagi-kun?" Alastor said teased

"Wha- _*Fwoosh *ssssssssssssssssssssss_ N-N-No W-W-We are just friends!" Konohana suddenly heat blush and fire arrived from her head

"N-No, we are just friends" Izanagi told him quick

"I see, I though Yukiko and Souji are couple" Alastor said

"W-What?" Souji and Yukiko said same thing, Yukiko blush on her face

"He's good for teased people" Tomoe comment

"Why you interesting something like that?" Jirayia ask annoyed

"Did I hear, someone jealous at me?" Alastor said loud and making Jirayia anger look at him

"I just teased you, back to subject, I physical user and some magic user, my element is darkness and fire"

"I see" Izanagi said

.

.

"Here, I choice this" Tsubaki suddenly said and hold an Spear

"Hooh, nice choice, are you choice an Spear Medieval Style?" the oldman asked

"Yes, I always use it for training, so I able use it" Tsubaki told him

"You like from other country than Japan's, you know that?" Yosuke said

"Actually…. I half Japan-England" Tsubaki said blush

"That's why you have green color on your eyes" Chie said excited

"Well, that's for today" Souji said

"Sorry for asking you two to come here" Izanagi told Tsubaki and Alastor

"No problem, we are team now, right?" Alastor told him and Izanagi nodded

"I have fun, don't worried" Tsubaki said

"I glad to hear that" Yukiko said agreed

"Well, I should go home, my grandma asking me for help her today" Tsubaki told them

"And… where I should hid this?" Tsubaki asked how to hid his weapon

"Don't worried kid, here" The oldman said and gave him a big bag like golf bag

"Golf bag, that's not suspicion to them, you just take that bag at your room" Souji told him

"You right" Tsubaki said agreed

"Ok, everyone see yaa" Tsubaki said and hurried back to house

* * *

 **FIUUHH, NEXT CHAPTER UPDATE I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS**

 **AND DON'T FORGET FOR REVIEW XD**


	5. Ch5 Next Victim: Kanji Tatsumi

(Evening 05/13/2011, Tsubaki's House)

Tsubaki and Alastor watch the news in television at living room with his grandmother when she knit a cloth into scarf

" _The young men recklessly riding their motorcycles, disturbing the peace of quitet rural town. Our special report took a turn for the violent when one of the apparent leaders attacked the camera crew!_ "

" _The hell are you punks doing here!?"_ the violet man at television said

" _This ain't a shown, get bent!"_ the violet man said

" _hah_ , The children now, always answer the people with domestic violent" Alastor said sighing and lie down on sofa

"No always use domestic violet" Tsubaki whisper to Alastor

"Hm? Did you said something?" his grandma asked

"No, grandma" Tsubaki quick answer

"If you tired go to rest to bed" his grandma told him

"I fine, don't worried" Tsubaki told her

"Hm? Tsubaki the bottom said tomorrow is rain" Alastor told him and Tsubaki nodded him yes

* * *

(After School, 05/14/2011 School)

School already end, and everyone talking each other at class

"This is raining, the reporter weather said is true" Chie said

"That's mean the show's probably show up to night" Yosuke said

"This is mean, the time to us for action" Jirayia said interesting

"That's not time for interesting about!" Tomoe yelled at him

"Seriously…" Alastor said annoyed

"That's mean the victim would be show up?" Tsubaki asked

"I don't know, but I hope no one would be show up" Yukiko said depression "Yeah…We don't want someone get hurt" Konohana said

"That would be the best, but if we do maybe we'll see some kinda clue that, can point us toward the killer" Yosuke said

"Anyway, we must watch and check the midnight channel, just in case" Souji told them, everyone nodded agreed

"Yes, we are all ready and not let the killer harm to everyone" Izanagi said

* * *

(Midnight 05/14/2011, Tsubaki's room)

Tsubaki looking the heavy rain from his windows

"Do you think, the midnight channel thing would be show up?" Alastor asked

"I hope not" Tsubaki told him worried and Alastor nodded agreed

.

.

"Hm?" Suddenly someone appear from screen on television, the figure and posture looks like male but still not focus who he is, after Tsubaki and Alastor already saw on screen suddenly disappear.

"And… This is already appear, you know who he was?" Alastor asked

"hm…. The figure is male… but the face I cannot figure it out" Tsubaki said try to figure it out

"Maybe Souji know something, I try called him" Tsubaki said and try call Souji from his phone

"….. His phone is busy" Tsubaki said and hand off his phone

"Well, I go to him" Alastor said

"W-Wait!" Tsubaki try to stop him but suddenly Alastor disappear

" _hah…._ " Tsubaki sigh himself

* * *

(Souji's Room)

"Let's us talk about that tomorrow, Yosuke" Souji told Yosuke from his phone

" _You're right, well good night_ " Yosuke said and hang off his call

"He don't know either, who he is, right?" Izanagi ask

"Yes, Well we sho-" "knock knock" Before Souji said suddenly Alastor appear at window and said like sound effect for knocked the window

"Alastor? Why are you doing here?" Izanagi asked

"Well, Tsubaki want to call you but you are busy at his device" Alastor said

"So… I here to asking you two about "who he was" the one has already appear from that channel?" Alastor asked

"Yosuke called me in second ago, that's why Tsubaki called me is busy" Souji told him

"And about who is appear we don't know, but that was man for sure" Izanagi told him

"I see… actually Tsubaki try figure it out too, but he don't know either, who he was" Alastor said crossed his arms

"I see" Izanagi said

 _*ring *ring_

"Hello? Tsubaki?" Souji hand up his phone

"Yes, we are don't know either who he was, tomorrow we are go to Junes Food Court for talking that stuff"

"…. Alastor? Yes he was h-?" "He is already go home" Izanagi told him

"Alastor already go home…W-What he already there?" Souji said and shock calm

"…. Ok see you tomorrow" Souji said and hand off his phone

"That was fast" Izanagi said impressive

"Or maybe my house and his house really close" Souji said confuse

"Let us go to sleep" Souji said and go to sleep

* * *

(Daytime 05/15/2015, Junes Food Court)

"ALL PEOPLE RISE UP!" Jirayia told them loud

"We will hold a meeting on our investigation of the serial kidnapping slash-murder-case here in Inaba" Yosuke announcement to everyone

"Dude take a breath" Chie told " _sigh…_ this is not time for stupid joke" Tomoe said sighing

"Well, we are not in our stupid joke" Jirayia told Tomoe

"Oh, then does this mean this places is our special headquarter?" Yukiko asked

"Yes!" Jirayia said "Nicely put Yukiko" Yosuke said add Jirayia is said

"Special Headquarters… it does have nice ring" Chie said "You don't need to comment to them" Tomoe told her

"Why you always never agreed to me?" Jirayia asked "Because you pervert" Tomoe told him

"You said like that but actually like….. _*shing_ never mind" Tomoe point her naginata to Jirayia before he said something

" _Hah…_ This is not time for you two for fight, lovebird" Alastor said annoyed and crossed his arms

"Wh- WE ARE NOT LOVERS" Tomoe yelled to him "Ok back to topic" Tsubaki suddenly said

"About last night, everyone saw it too, right?" Souji asked and everyone nodded it

"Yeah, we are saw it, but…" Chie said "We don't know, who is it" Tomoe said

"But the one who appear at that midnight channel is boy for sure" Tsubaki said

"We are thought so too" Izanagi told them "from the figure and height, he must be high school"

"Wait… weren't all the victims was female?" Yukiko asked

"We are thought that too, but we still don't know, what is midnight channel is" Yosuke said

"Then again, Tsubaki already get kidnapped that's mean not all victims is female" Souji told Yukiko

"Oh, right. I forget Tsubaki is male…. I remember Tsubaki is female, sorry" Yukiko said forget about Tsubaki is male

"This is fine…." Tsubaki said depression

"T-Tsubaki-san don't so depression" Konohana said try calming him

"Maybe he has cross dressing as a man?" Jirayia asked joke "Of course not, frog" Alastor said annoyed

"Well… when I was kidnapped, didn't you look get clear on the midnight channel right?" Yukiko asked

"Yeah, the screen was all clear back there" Yosuke said "And that was good day, back there… _hah_ " Jirayia said relief

"Perhaps Teddie was right, we were seeing other Yukiko from that world" Yosuke said

"We don't seeing clearly, after we were watched it back there, right?" Tsubaki asked

"That's mean, the target hasn't been taken to that world?" Alastor asked liked sure

"Yes" Izanagi said "And this seems safe for assume it" Souji said

"Yes, I think so too" Yukiko said agreed on Souji

"If we can figure out, who he is, can we prevent him from being taken?" Yukiko

"Yeah…and we have chance catch the killer who bargain it" Yosuke said

"But… for do it that stuff, don't we need to know who he was midnight channel star it first" Jirayia said

"That's mean we can do now just…. waiting?" Alastor asked

"Yes, that's nothing we can do for now" Izanagi said "Maybe this would be risky, but we can only do now, just watch midnight channel again and figure out who he was" Souji said

"Yes, I agreed, I hope who someone arrived at midnight channel won't get kidnapped" Tsubaki said hope

"Ahehem" Chie suddenly cough and pay attention to them

"Well, that mean if my deductions are correct…"

"Though the image was hard to make out and we can't say for sure who it was, it was definitely a young man, but if that's the case, it goes entirely against our prior assumptions…"

"Since we cannot identify the person at this time, we have no choice but to wait and see what happens!" Chie is explain like repeat their conversation before

"Duh" Jirayia said "That's exactly like we just said" Yosuke said yelled to her

"S-Shut up!" Chie yelled back "We just need confirm it back, just in case" Tomoe said

"You begin play like an agent" Alastor said "True" Jirayia said agreed

"Shut up, you two!" Tomoe said angry to them

"Heeheheheh….hahahahahahahahaha, you are so funny Chie" Yukiko suddenly laugh "HAHAhahahahahahha… you too Tomoe" Konohana laugh float

"HAHAHAH Oh no HAHAHAHA m-my funny bone" Yukiko said still laugh same goes Konohana

" _hah_ … Not Again" Chie and Tomoe said same thing to Yukiko and Konohana

"Hahaha…we are sorry… Hahaha" Konohana said still laugh

"So this is how Yukiko really is, who'd have thought" Yosuke comment

"That's nice look her like that, then when she depression" Souji said somehow relief looking on Yukiko

"Well… I don't what happened, but at least, that was happy ending" Tsubaki said unsure

"By the way, about that guy we saw? I get the feeling I've seen him before, pretty recentl, too" Chie asked try for remember

"For the true, I saw him before…but where…" Tsubaki said try to remember

"Oh, you two too? Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing since last night" Yosuke said

"I got same feeling too" Souji said agreed

"In any case, let's wacth midnight channel again tonight, and talking about this tomorrow" Yosuke said everyone agreed

"HAHHAAHAHAHAHA" Yukiko and Konohana still laugh

"Grr… when are you gonna stop that you, crazy hyena!" Chie yelled her

"HAHAHaHAH, that's good one Chie!" Yukiko said still laugh

* * *

(Midnight, Tsubaki's Room)

"Hmm….." Tsubaki still thinking and waiting for midnight channel

"Still thinking about, who he was?" Alastor asked figure when he still reading his comic

"Yeah… and I think, I know who he was" Tsubaki suddenly know

"You do?" Alastor asked suspired

"Yes, If my thought is true, that maybe….Hm?" Before Tsubaki said the screen on TV already appear and that was young man and his uniform same like the rest

"….Kanji Tatsumi" Tsubaki said "You mean, the man who appear at news right?" Alastor asked

"Yes, that was already him, and he would be target it" Tsubaki told him

"Well… I ask Souji and Izanagi for make sure" Alastor suggestion

"No need Alastor, I think Souji know it already who he was, maybe we can talking about this stuff for tomorrow, we should go to sleep now" Tsubaki told Alastor

"…"

"Alastor? Are you liste-hah?" Tsubaki looking his back and Alastor already gone from his spot

" _hah_ …. He must be go to Souji's place" Tsubaki said sighing

"How can he appear and disappear so fast?" Tsubaki asked himself confuse

* * *

(Souji's Room)

"W-What?" Souji suddenly asked shock at his phone

" _I mean what do you think about Chie and Yukiko?"_ Yosuke asked

"Did Jirayia involved that question too?" Souji asked him back

" _I not actually involved it for this, we just need to know, about your woman type, that's all"_ Jirayia told him

" _Yeah, we just need knowing that stuff about your type, so who it was?_ " Yosuke asked curios

" _sigh_ … I pretty like someone liked Yukiko" Souji answer Yosuke is question

" _Hah! I know it, I actually interesting on her, but my image on her has changed and don't worried that's just you and me_ " Yosuke told him

"Are you two satisfied now?" Souji asked

" _Actually no, you need involved her to-" "Ok, good night!"_ Yosuke said and hand off his call

"Hmhm… So you really like to Yukiko" Izanagi said teased to Souji

"Don't start it" Souji told him

"Hah… That's your true feeling?"

"W-What? Alastor?" Souji and Izanagi suddenly shock after saw Alastor said teased and crossed his arms

"Alastor? Why are you here?" Izanagi asked

"Wait a second… you hear what we are talking about, right?" Souji asked suspicion

"Nope" Alastor said "I not hearing a part about you like Yukiko"

"You are already hear about that, that's mean you know it" Izanagi told him

"I not good for lie, by the way, If Souji like Yukiko, that's mean you like Konohana, right?" Alastor asked to Izanagi

"W-What? N-No we just friends" Izanagi told him quick and quick erased his light blush on his face

"By the way, why are you here?" Souji asked "Oh yeah, I almost forget" Alastor suddenly remember his purpose

"You two already know, right? Who he was right?" Alastor asked

"Yes, that was Kanji Tastumi for sure" Izanagi said

"Yeah, I and Tsubaki already know that, I come here just making sure, that's all" Alastor told them

"I should go home, about that stuff I don't told to everyone else, see you tomorrow" Alastor said and suddenly disappear

"Impressive" Izanagi said impressive to Alastor

"He really like an agent and I hope he can keep that stuff secret" Souji said curios and hope

* * *

(Morning 05/16/2011, Road)

Tsubaki and Alastor walked to school and same road like always and suddenly he see Souji with Izanagi and go to near them

"Morning Souji" Tsubaki greeting to him "Morning" Souji greeting him back

"Sorry about Alastor last night, before I told him for not go to your house, he suddenly disappears" Tsubaki told him apologize

"Don't worried about that" Souji told him

"You already know who he was, right?" Tsubaki asked "Yes, we know it already" Souji said figure

"And we are going talking about that, after school, so don't do anything for today" Souji told him

"Understood" Tsubaki told him agreed

"By the way…" Souji suddenly asked "What it is?" Tsubaki said

"Alastor, he not talking something after he arrived to your home?" Souji asked

"No, he just said you two already know it" Tsubaki told him "Why you ask?"

"No, this is fine" Souji said somehow relief and begin walked to school

"So, you really not talking to Tsubaki about yesterday" Izanagi whisper him

"No, like I said before "I don't told everyone about that stuff" right?" Alastor whisper back

"Oh, you right" Izanagi said agreed

* * *

(After school)

"The one who was on last night…" Tomoe said "It's THAT guy, right?" Chie said

"Kanji Tastumi, hah? He definitely doesn't look like the social type" Yosuke said

"Yeah, there's an understatement. Isn't he really scary?" Chie asked

"And he was the one who appear on the TV special news in other day either" Tsubaki said

"Yeah, I saw too" Yosuke said agreed

"He really have brutal power, if you asked me, he can punch all those people with his fist" Alastor said impressive

"I agreed about you that part, but don't you think, you impressive to him SO much?" Jirayia asked annoyed

"I know it" Alastor said flat to him

"Oh! You mean the special on biker gangs? I watcher it too" Yukiko said

"He wasn't like that when he was younger though…" Yukiko "Yes- wait… what?" Konohana asked suspired and everyone shock after hearing it

"You know him, Yukiko?" Chie asked suspired

"Uh-huh, but we haven't talked to each other in long time" Yukiko told them

"His family runs a textile shop, and we've been a customer of theirs for many years" Yukiko said

"Textile… Oh you mean Tastumi Textile, right?" Konohana said remember, Yukiko nodded her

"So I speak with Kanji-kun's mother from time to time" Yukiko said

"You know where he lived?" Souji asked

"Yes, I know where his lived" Yukiko said know

"Why don't we go there now? We might be able to talk to him in person" Yukiko suggestion them

"I agreed about that" Souji said agreed on Yukiko's suggestion

"Sound good to me, at least, we can ask if anything strange has come up lately" Chie said

"Yes, I agreed" Tomoe said agreed to Chie

"Well then let's us move" Souji said

* * *

(Tatsumi Textile's)

Everyone walked into the tatsumi textile and saw two people talking each other

" _Tsubaki, there was young man, we are saw the other day_ " Alastor whisper him and Tsubaki nodded him silent

"Hello" Yukiko greeting the owner

"Ah, Yuki-chan. It's so nice to see you" the owner said happy

"Well then, If you'll excuse me, Ma'am" the young man with blue cap said

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help more" the owner said apologize to him

"It's all right, you've given me plenty to think about. Thank you" the young man said

Before the young man with blue cap leave, he greeting to Souji's group first and, eyes contract silent to Tsubaki

"What's up with him? Weirdo" Yosuke said

"And I saw a something strange on him too" Jirayia comment

"I' unno. Never seen him before" Chie said

"….." Tsubaki and Alastor the only one, not looking back, Souji and Izanagi notice him has silent

"Yuki-chan, you're as lovely as always" the owner said

"Your features are starting to remind me of your mother when she was young"

"How can I help you today? Are you out shopping with your friends?" the owner asked

"Oh, um, well…. Actually…" Yukiko said and begin talked to the owner, everyone go looking around in this textile

" _Why he is come here?"_ Tsubaki said thought himself, after the young man leave

" _Did he come here, because he already know about that urban legend on this places?"_

" _No… I pretty sure his job just focus on investigation the murders case were already happened in here"_

" _Or maybe… Did he come here same purpose as us?"_

"… _..Maybe, I should not thinking so much for now…"_ Tsubaki thought depression

"Hey, this scarf… I've seen this before" Chie suddenly said and remember about red scarf

"Hm? Oh, you right. Where was that?" Yosuke said try for remember

"Oh! It was that place! Inside the TV!" Chie said

"That's right! That room with thoses faceless posters... Then… it's that announcer's…" Yosuke said

"Are you acquaintances of ?" the owner asked

"Lie Yosuke! Lie!" Jirayia edge him

"Well…kind a" Yosuke said "Did Ms. Yamano happen to have a scarf like this?"

"Yes, it was a special order she placed it" the order said and everyone shock

"So she was already come here before" Izanagi said

"She actually ordered a pair, but in the end, she said she only wanted the women's scarf. It left us with no choice but to sell this one separately" the order said

"Oh man… There is a connection to the first case! What should we do now…?" Chie asked

"How should I know?" Yosuke said

"Hello! Delivery here for the Tatsumis" deliveryman said

"Oh, I'll be right there. I'm sorry you'll have to excuse me" the owner said

"It's okay. We should get going" Chie told her

"I'll come again, Ma'am" Yukiko said

"Is that so? Well, then please say hello to your mother for me" the owner said to Yukiko and leave them be

"So…that lady ordered her scarf here before" Konohana said

"And she has connect on this place at the first time, either" Izanagi said

"Yeah… But what the hell, why she being targeting because she bought the scarf in this places?" Yosuke said annoyed

"Let's us talking that at outside" Souji said

* * *

(Outside)

"No doubt it, that was definitely him who appear at that midnight channel" Alastor said

"Hm..? That was Kanji-kun" Yukiko said and looking on Kanji has talking with the young man before

"W-What? Quick hidden!" Yosuke said and everyone already hid it

"I cannot hear what they are talking about" Yosuke said complain

"Izanagi" Souji order him "Alastor, you know what should you do, right?" Tsubaki order him

"Roger" Izanagi said and walked to them "Understood" Alastor said and follow him

"That's good idea, Jirayia you go" Yosuke order "Just leave this to me, the master of snaking..." Jirayia said and float to them

"This is not time for you stupid called!" Tomoe said and follow them

"I-I hope he not saw us" Konohana said nervous "Of course not, Konohana" Tomoe told her

All Persona float and eavesdrop their conversation

"T-Tomorrow it's fine to me" Kanji said

"Hah?" Jirayia said confuse

"Uh… s-school? Of course I'm going to school" Kanji said nervously

"Then I'll meet you at the gates after school tomorrow" the young man said as he turned around and left

"D-Did he say, he was interested in me? He's a guy and I'm a guy, but… he interested in me?" Kanji said to himself

"I think… I hear about this so much…" Tomoe said uneasy

"Did that boy come to him, just asking him for "Dating stuff"?" Alastor asked confuse

"W-What!? A-A-Alastor! Don't said something like that!" Tomoe said muttered and yell to him

"I just thought" Alastor told her "O-Oh right" Tomoe said shame

"W-Wait a second, Tomoe don't tell me you-" "Huh?" before Jirayia said to Tomoe suddenly Kanji said and saw Souji's team hidden at behind red mailed box

"HEY WHAT THE HELL YOU PRICKS LOOKING AT!?" Kanji yelled to them

"AH! * _Fwooosh_ " Konohana set her fire in fear

"Don't worried, that's not means to us" Izanagi told her

"TSUBAKI RUN! FOR SAVE YOUR LIFE!" Alastor yelled to them

"Let's go" Souji said and run away from him

.

.

"Let's us following them too" Izanagi said and float follow them

.

.

(Minutes later)

" _gasp gasp_ That scared the hell out of me! He's even worse in person than on TV" Chie said tired after running away from Kanji

"The one on TV last night was definitely Kanji-kun…" Yukiko said

"Yeah… I just realized something" Yosuke suddenly said remember

"Remember about the point we were talking about? His mom fits the pattern. She's a woman, and she knew "

"In the end, the one appear on Midnight Channel was her son, right?" Tsubaki asked

"Yeah, and what does mean by that?" Yosuke said confuse

"That's mean Kanji's a target" Souji said

"Yeah, that's what it seemed like based on the TV image, but his mother fits the pattern more than he does" Yosuke said

"Maybe this case similar like, Yukiko's case" Souji said

"You right… If you think about it, my mother fit the victim profile, more than I did" Yukiko said figure

"She was the one who dealt directly with Ms. Yamano…but I was the one who was targeted" Yukiko said

"Does that mean it'll be the kid again, instead of mother?" Chie asked

"That's making no sense at all" Tsubaki said annoyed

"Yeah, it'd have nothing to do with silencing witnesses or revenge or anything" Chie said confuse

"Y'think we're on the wrong track?" Yosuke asked and everyone already confuse about it

"Argh… I totally lose" Yosuke said annoyed "But we cannot ignore this" Yukiko said

"Hm…Why don't we just go ahead and ask Kanji himself?" Chie asked suggestion

"If we are asked him, he would be yell on us and making us running again" Tsubaki told her

"I know that but, at least see if anything odd's happened lately" Chie said

"Yo, we are back" Jirayia said hi to them with the Personas

"Hoh, you are back" Yosuke said

"Have a news?" Souji asked

"We are hear about, Kanji making plans with the young boy earlier, tomorrow after school at school gates" Izanagi told them

"And they are said something about "Meeting"stuff" Jirayia said

"Hah? Seriously? I hear he's been skipping school ever since the New Year started… doesn't that seems little suspicion?" Yosuke asked

"Yeah, something did seem weird" Chie said suspicion "Yeah… really weird…" Tomoe said uneasy

"Allright. There's something funny going on here… I can sense it" Chie said

"Sense?" Tsubaki asked curios "You sound like Teddie…" Yosuke said annoyed

"Teddie?" Tsubaki said curios and confuse

"I think we can found something, about their conversation for tomorrow" Souji said

"Ok, then let's try staking our both, Kanji and his family's store" Yosuke said suggestion

"Wow, that's mean we are play an agent to tomorrow" Jirayia said excite

"Yeah, and we don't let the killer getting head first" Yosuke said

"That being said… Yukiko can I have you cell numbers?" Yosuke asked Yukiko for her number

"Oh God" Tomoe said " _sigh…_ " Alastor sighing

"Hey… Was this your plan all along?" Chie asked worried

"Uh, no? I got everybody's phone number expert for hers" Yosuke said try defense himself

"And the Y section of my address book needs some filling out"

" _sigh_ … While we're on the subject, could you stop calling me at night just to tell dirty jokes?" Chie said annoyed

"You sound really like Jirayia, you know that" Tomoe said annoyed

"H-Hey! I'm trying to have conversation with Yukiko here!" Yosuke said

"Nee-san, did mother request you something before we leave?" Konohana said to Yukiko for remember

"Oh yeah, I need buy tofu on my way home" Yukiko said reminder

"Whoa… She didn't hear a word I said…" Yosuke said depression "Same as always" Jirayia said

"Okay then, the stakeout is set for tomorrow" Chie said

"Whoo, I'm getting goosebumps" Chie said excited

"….."

" _Don't over thinking_ " Alastor said whisper to him

" _I know… I just interesting_ " Tsubaki whisper him back

* * *

 **Hello Everyone, I hope you like my stories! Dont forget for review it XD**


	6. Ch6 Complex

(After School 05/17/2011, School Gates)

Everyone waiting Kanji and young man for stake them at School Gates

"Has the target arrived at school!?" Chie asked

"Yes, Ma'am! Visual ID confirmed!" Yosuke said

"Why you use ID?" Tomoe asked

"Because we are going to stake them off, so we need the code, please don't suck kill joy" Jirayia told her with curios expression

"Target arrived in-zone near the end of his mess break, with mother issued ration in hand" Yosuke report them

"Hm?" Konohana asked

"He mean, he saw Kanji at school eating his lunch" Souji told her

"O-Oh I see"

"Current Status: In the bathroom, fixing his hair," Yosuke continue his report

"The target was acting nervous. I left my position before he had a chance to pick on me!"

"Ok… this is really suspicion to me" Alastor said uneasy

"What do you mean?" Jirayia asked

"That's just my thought, I don't need share it now…" Alastor told him

"I wonder what kind of plans they made" Konohana said curios

"Yes, and it didn't seem he knew that boy well too" Yukiko said

"Well, I think there's something more subtle-" "He is here" Tsubaki told them before Chie said something and saw Kanji waiting the young man in front of gates the same time young man appear

"I didn't keep you waiting, I hope?" the young man said

"No, I-I just got here too…" Kanji said nervous and begin to walked

"What the…" Jirayia said confuse "What in the world was that?" Yosuke said confuse

"Anyways! We gotta hurry after them, or we'll lose them" Chie said

"Okay… Then let's split up into two groups. One team will follow Kanji, and the other will stake out the shop." Yosuke said

"I pair with Yukiko" Souji said

"Oh yeah, that's fine with me" Chie said relief

"How about Tsu-" "I will be watch at in front of Tastumi's Textile" Tsubaki told them before Chie asked

"Well then, I should move on first, for not making us suspicion to them" Tsubaki said

"We will meet again, and good luck then" Alastor said, Tsubaki and Alastor walked to textile first

"I forget, he was the agent" Yosuke said remember "I even don't think about that" Jirayia said

"Oh man, they are almost out of sight! C'mon, Yosuke" Chie suddenly said

"So, I'm pairing up with Chie? Eh Okay." Yosuke said

"Alright! We'll need to pretend we're on date to make it look natural!" Yosuke said excited

"Same goes to us, Tomoe" Jirayia said excited

"Of course not" Tomoe told him annoyed

"Yeah! Not in a million years! There'll be no need for that if we stay out of sight" Chie said annoyed

"Sheesh… Let's hurry up and go!" Chie yelled, Yosuke and Chie begin following them

"I wonder… those two will be alright…" Yukiko said worried

"W-Well… I sure they will be okay" Konohana said unsure

"Oh…U-Um, that leaves us in charge of staking out the textile shop" Yukiko said remember she with Souji

"Yeah, and let's go then" Souji told her

* * *

(In front of Tatsumi's Textile)

Tsubaki scout Tatsumi's Texile in front the shop, he watch and hidden behind at pillar

"Look that is Souji and Yukiko" Alastor said and saw Yukiko and Souji at gate shrine

"Yeah, just leave them be" Tsubaki said "We should focus in front us now"

"I sorry… by the way" Alastor suddenly said

"This is fine for you, to use your specialist as agent for them?" Alastor asked

"This is fine, I use my specialist for my friends and help them out" Tsubaki told him

"I see…" Alastor said

"Did you saw someone suspicion at that shop?" Tsubaki asked

"No, I just saw Izanagi and Konohana looking around at that shop and they are holding hands, Konohana already heat blush at her face" Alastor said his report

"And I saw Souji asking to Yukiko, about her number phone, she accept his request for change her number phone, her face same goes like Konohana's, heat blush, and don't worried they are still focus look on that shop"

"A-Alastor, how can you know that stuff?" Tsubaki asked curios

"I am you after all, I have ability like agent's… actually I have strong sense at my eyes and ears, so I can saw them from far and hear too" Alastor told him

"But my range is limit"

"I see, but you don't need said about their private part to me…" Tsubaki said nervous

"Sorry, I just gave you my report" Alastor said apologize

"This is fine, how about Yosuke's team?" Tsubaki asked

"About them, they will be arrived here soon…and there they are" Alastor said

" _Gasp Gasp_ " Tsubaki hear someone gasping, and that was Chie and Yosuke

"You said really true" Tsubaki said impressive "I told you" Alastor said

"Well let's go to meet them" Tsubaki said, walked to Yosuke and Chie and same goes at Yukiko and Souji

"We regret to inform… that our mission failed" Chie said reporting to them

"There was nowhere to hide" Yosuke said

"And this time Chie's fault, Hahahaha. How ironic" Jirayia said with laugh

"They're no need to know about that" Tomoe told him annoyed

"Well…let's wait here little longer. Maybe Kanji-kun will come here" Yukiko suggestion

"Yeah… I hope so" Yosuke said "How about you guys?" Chie asked

"From me, I don't see anything something suspicion" Tsubaki told them

"Same goes to us" Souji said

"Me and Konohana already looking around this house, but nothing happened" Izanagi said and Konohana nodded it

"If we can explain to him, maybe he can understand… I hope" Alastor said unsure

"Just hope it and get ready for the run again…because he was come here" Jirayia told them

"Huh…? What're you guys doing here?" Kanji said, everyone shock and looking back

"You're those stupid lovebirds I just saw!" Kanji said

" _snrk_ What?" Souji smirk soft after hear what Kanji said

"We are not couple!" Chie yell to him

"Why are you assholes followin' me around!?" Kanji asked them yell

"Dammit, what the hell's going on!?"

" _sigh_ I ain't sayin' this is you guys' fault…" Kanji suddenly said nervous "But…Dammit… _sigh_ "

"Huh?" Alastor said confuse "Did he…suddenly changed his heart or what?"

"I don't know" Tomoe said "M-Maybe we can ask him calm to him" Konohana said suggestion

"Go Yosuke ask him now" Jirayia said, Yosuke hear Jirayia said and begin to question on him

"Hey, uh…mind if we ask something? Has anything strange happened to you lately?" Yosuke asked

"Huh? Strange…?" Kanji asked

"What's this "strange" stuff, huh!? Are you saying that I'm strange!?" Kanji asked them annoyed

"Huh? N-No, I didn't mean-!" "You shitheads better get the hell out of my face, or I'm taking you down!" Kanji angry to them before Yosuke said something to him

"W-Wait, Why!?" Yosuke try asked confuse

"I look like I'm joking!?" Kanji told them angry

"Let's us run" Souji told them, when Kanji want chance them up and Persona follow them behind

.

.

(Minutes later)

" _gasp_ Urgh… Too much running" Chie said tired

"Well, nothing happened today, so I guess everything's okay…" Yosuke told them

"It's already been a few days since he appeared on Midnight Channel."

"And if this anything like Yukiko's case, it'll happen soon"

"We just do now, just get ready for it" Jirayia said

"Yes, and we can't let our guard down… I think we should come back tomorrow to check up on him" Yukiko said

"Looks like we got no choice…" Chie said depression "Yeah" Tsubaki said

"Let's go home. I wiped…" Chie said, everyone agreed to her and back to home

* * *

(Evening, Tsubaki's Room)

After Tsubaki and Alastor go home, he go straight to his room for rest after running away from Kanji, Alastor same as always read the comic when they are at home, Tsubaki lie down at bed

"Fiuh… I tired" Alastor said tired "You are not running Alastor, you are float" Tsubaki told him

"Oh, right sorry" Alastor said reminder he can float

 _*knock *knock_ someone knocked his door and Alastor drop his comic for second

" _Tsubaki-chan are you there?_ " his grandma call him

"Yes, I'm here" Tsubaki answer

" _Would you come here for second, I need talk to you for moment_ " his grandma said

"Yeah, I will be right there" Tsubaki told her and walked to his grandma

"What's grandma?" Tsubaki asked

"You know Kanji Tatsumi? 's son" grandma asked

"I know, but I just knowing about him, not knowing so well…" Tsubaki told to her

"Oh, I see" his grandma said

"Did something happened?" Tsubaki asked figure about his grandma's question

"She was call me minutes ago, because her son not back home for now" his grandma told him

"I see" Tsubaki said

"I sorry awaking you, Tsubaki-chan" grandma said apologize

"No, this is fine, I still awake after grandma call me" Tsubaki said

"Is that so, well…I should go to sleep… Well good night" his grandma said and back to her room, after she leave Tsubaki hurried back to his room

"You hear that already right?" Tsubaki asked Alastor

"Yeah, I sure he already get kidnapped by the culprit" Alastor said figure

"Hm… Let's us waiting and watched an Midnight Channel just in case" Tsubaki said and waiting

.

.

(Minutes later)

"This is a time" Alastor said and Tsubaki nodded

 _*Rnggg_

After the screen already appear, the image is clear and sharp, they are saw, the build like sauna's places

"Hah?" Tsubaki said confuse "Hm? Someone is there" Alastor said

" _Hel-LO, dear viewers… It's time for "Bad, Bad Bathouse"!_ Kanji said as host and Kanji wearing the loincloth

" _Tonight, I'll introduce a superb site for those searching for sublime love that surpasses the separation of sexes!"_

" _I'm your host, Kanji Tatsumi, serving you scandalously special sneak-in report!"_

" _Goodness gracious, just imagine the things that might happened to me there! Ooooh!"_

" _Well then, let's get this show on the road! Tootaloo!"_ Kanji said and run back to sauna's place, then disappears

"….."

"Nah…Tsubaki… who is…. the one hosted with loincloth on that screen..?" Alastor said unsure and worried

"Kanji…" Tsubaki said uneasy

"No, No, No, I know Kanji, we are saw this day is wild kiddo, and brutal, right?" Alastor said confuse and not believed

"Who he is again? Gym's Instruction?" Alastor asked again

"No, Alastor….that is not Gym's instruction…. That was already him… Kanji Tatsumi" Tsubaki told him

"Oh, I see…" Alastor said worried

"…"

"Nah, Tsubaki…. what he mean by "Sublime love" part?" Alastor asked worried

"A-Alastor… You should calm down…" Tsubaki said calming him

"I already calm down but… How can be the wild boy into liked… grr… I don't want talking about that, this is disgusting… very disgusting!" Alastor said disgusting

"A-Alastor… you should calm down, now… We talking about this tomorrow to everyone else" Tsubaki told him

"Y-Yeah, I agreed…Well good night" Alastor said and lie down on floor, Tsubaki go to sleep too

* * *

(After School, 05/18/2011)

Everyone already begin about Kanji in their class

" _sigh_ given the pattern so far, Kanji's already inside the TV…" Yosuke said annoyed and everyone agreed

"I agreed about that part bro" Jirayia said

"I wonder what the Midnight Channel really is…" Yukiko said wondering

"At first, I thought it was one of those "paranormal" things, but when I gave it try… it was real" Chie said

"Turns out it's actually connected to another world"

"if the rumor about midnight channel already going around, that's mean…" Souji said figure

"All people can watching it" Izanagi add Souji said

"By the way, how this the rumor go?" Tsubaki asked

"Hm… I think, if you stare into a turned-off TV on a rainy night…" Yukiko said remimder

"No one in their right mind would try something that ridiculous, don'tcha think? Unless someone urged them to" Yosuke said

"But if you actually try, it does work. And not just once" Yosuke said

"You mean after all people know about this rumor, everyone begin watched the Midnight Channel now, right?" Tsubaki asked and Yosuke nodded him

"It could cause a huge panic…"Chie said depression

"If Teddie is right, the missing people themselves create the stuff we see" Yosuke said reminder

"That's not random already, that is really related by someone has missing" Souji said

"Yeah, after Yukiko had a show too, but she doesn't remember doing anything like that" Chie said

"U-Um… might be a little off subject, but…"Konohana suddenly said shy

"But?" Izanagi asked

"Don't you think, the culprit probably watching the shows that come one…right?" Yukiko asked unsure

"I think so too" Souji said agreed

"Yeah, no doubt. He probably sitting back and enjoying-" Chie suddenly stop said and think something

"Wait a sec… I bet he IS enjoying it!" Chie said figure

"He probably laughing his head off watching the "show" that comes on after he throws people into the TV!"

"Ahhh, I get it. Yeah, it's definitely possible" Yosuke said

"Ugh… Now when I think of the killer, I get this image of total sicko!"

"And I guess, the culprit enjoy SO MUCH, after the culprit watched Chie,Yukiko,and Tsubaki on television" Jirayia comment

"If the culprit watch about me, I fine" Tsubaki told him

"Wait, so if people saw Yukiko's show, do you think people were watching what happened to me too!?" Chie asked worried

"I guess" Souji told her

"Wha-! Oh, that is IT! That killer is dead meat! I'm gonna leave footprints all over his face!" Chie said angry

"Guys!"

"First, we save Kanji! Then, we crush the killer!"

"Finally, we crush the killer and send him to hell! Got it!?" Everyone agreed what Chie said

"Heehee…" Yukiko suddenly laugh

"Ch-Chie, those last two were the same thing…" Yukiko said laugh

"Uh… I know…" Chie said, Izanagi suddenly notice Alastor and Tomoe silent all this time

"Hm? Tomoe are you okay?" Izanagi suddenly asked her

"H-Hah? I fine, not worried" Tomoe quick said

"You are not fine. Did something happened on you, honey? Jirayia asked her sweet

"I fine! And don't call me "honey"!" Tomoe annoyed on Jirayia

"I just thinking about….last night" Tomoe said uneasy "About Midnight Channel?" Konohana asked

"N-Never mind…." Tomoe told her

"How about Ala? Did something on you, you're not comment all this time" Jirayia asked

"I not in my mood now" Alastor told him

"Well, let's us visit Teddie now" Souji said

"Tsubaki, you come with us too" Souji told to Tsubaki

"Oh, Yeah sure… This is my first time after all" Tsubaki said

* * *

(Junes Electronic Section)

"So you can go inside the TV from… here?" Tsubaki asked confuse after saw the large television

"Yeah, don't worried this is safe" Yosuke said

"How about the security at here?" Tsubaki asked

"Well… The security here is…" "Suck, don't worried about it, Yosuke can make the security suck" Jirayia said before Yosuke explain

"Don't said like that!" Yosuke yelled on him

"Well ever, at least we cannot get capture" Alastor said not care

"Then let us keep moving" Souji said and follow Souji's step to go inside

* * *

(TV World)

 _*Stap_

"So this is… The TV World…" Tsubaki said wondering, but he just saw the thick fog

"Yup, and there is Teddie" Yosuke said and point his finger on bear in costume

"I saw him before…." Tsubaki said try remember

"Oh yeah, that bear come with you for save me, right?" Tsubaki said and Souji nodded

"Yes, and let's go ask to Teddie about Kanji, I think he know something" Souji said and go to near Teddie

"Hey Teddie, someone's here, right?" Yosuke asked him first

"Oh… yep, I think someone's here" Teddie said sad

"You think? Do you know where he is?" Chie asked

"I dunno." Teddie said

"His name is Kanji Tatsumi" Souji said

"I dunno…." Teddie said sad

"Teddie, what's wrong with you? Did something happened on you?" Izanagi asked

"Well, I sniff and I sniff. But I still can't tell where the smells come from" Teddie said

"Sniff?" Alastor said confuse "This bear can sniff… like a dog"

"I know what you feeling" Jirayia told him

"Aren't you thinking too much about too many things?" Yosuke asked

"I mean last time, you were wondering about who you really are and how long you've been here"

"Your head's empty to begin with, dude. Don't stress out over stuff too much"

" _E-Empty? Wait a second what Yosuke mean by empty!?_ " Tsubaki thought himself try not scare, Alastor figure Tsubaki's expression kind a scare and touch his hand on Tsubaki's shoulder for not scare

"You're right…" Teddie said sad and looking away

"Teddie seriously down, about this" Tomoe said "Yeah… I kind a worried" Konohana said worried

"If we cannot figure out where he is now, we're in deep really in trouble" Jirayia said

"Yeah, and we can't just wander around aimlessly in place like this" Yosuke said worried

"I know what might help!" Teddie suddenly said "How?" Souji asked

"You guys, should give me a clue about this Kanji person!" Teddie told them

"Clue?" Izanagi asked

"Yup! It's just a feeling I have. I think I could concentrate better with it" Teddie said

"Do you have anything that could give me a good understanding of him?" Teddie asked them

"Something about Kanji…" Souji said try thinking

"Well, I can't really think anything, beside the rumors about him" Yosuke said

"Yeah" Chie said "It's not like we know about him well" Tomoe said

"I just need some sort of hint… Something that tells me what he's really like" Teddie told them

"The hint huh…" Izanagi said

"We have no choice but search around town about him" Souji said

"I agreed about that" Yukiko said agreed

"Well let's search about Kanji" Konohana said

"But before we do that, can I ask you something…" Tsubaki suddenly asked

"What it is?" Yosuke asked

"I cannot… saw everything beside the fog" Tsubaki said and everyone figure he not wearing

"Oh yeah! You're not wearing glasses" Chie said

"I almost forget about that" Yosuke suddenly reminder

"Teddie, you have glasses for Tsubaki?" Souji asked

"Sure, Sensei just a second" Teddie said

.

.

"Tadaa! Glasses for Tsubaki" Teddie gave Tsubaki the glasses and same model like Yukiko's, Tsubaki's glasses color is purple, after Tsubaki wear it suddenly he shock

"The fog… is really not exited at all" Tsubaki said impressive

"You must use those glasses, when we are in here" Souji told him

"Because this fog making us tired and ill" Yukiko said

"I understand, by the way Thanks Teddie" Tsubaki said thanks to Teddie

"No problem" Teddie said

"Well, let's us search about Kanji's" Souji said and back to the real world

* * *

(Lunchtime, 05/19/2011)

"Have news about Kanji?" Souji asked them

"No" Yosuke said "Me either" Chie said "Me too" Yukiko said

"Even me… I sorry" Tsubaki said apologize

"This is fine, but we shouldn't gave up, and we will continue our searched about Kanji after school" Souji said

"Yes, I agreed that" Izanagi said agreed

The door at classroom suddenly open

"Hey everyone, they posted the test results" a female student said

"Urgh… the truth already show up" Yosuke said irritation

"Well… I want to know about you score… I think would be suck" Jirayia said teased

"Sh-Shut up! Just lets go and see" Yosuke said, everyone walked to hall for watch their score

.

.

"Oh god… my score is down…" Chie said depression after saw her test's score

"D-Don't worried, you just need hard work" Tomoe said try cheer her

"Man Yosuke, you score really suck" Jirayia said

"Sh-Shut up, at least not all suck" Yosuke yelled on him

"How about you three?" Chie asked Souji,Yukiko,Tsubaki

"First" Souji said

"I get second" Yukiko said

"Third" Tsubaki said

"W-What the hell! We get third star at our class!" Yosuke said shock

"W-Woow you guys really awesome!" Chie said happy and shock

"That's awesome and Souji you are really genius" Izanagi said

"Congratulations for you Souji-kun, Nee-san, Tsubaki-kun" Konohana said congrat to them

" _*sniff *sniff_ … I glad on you Tsubaki… Wahh!" Alastor cry in happiness

"Dude… You don't need cry like THAT!" Jirayia said annoyed

" _*sniff_ you said like that but _*sniff_ you jealous on me, right" Alastor said arrogant but still cry

"This guy really making me pissed me off" Jirayia said annoyed

Everyone at class already talking about their high score

* * *

(Afterschool, Road)

" _*sniff *sniff"_ Alastor still in cry

"Alastor, could you please stop your cry… you make me annoyed" Tsubaki order him

"O-Oh right…sorry" Alastor said apologize and stop his cry

"This is fine, but I glad you care to me so much" Tsubaki told him silent

"Of course… After all I am you and always by your side" Alastor said with honor and Tsubaki nodded him

"Well… we're should find the clue about Kanji" Tsubaki said

"We already asked grandma, and some people at the river, still don't found the clue" Alastor said

" _Huh_ … you right…Hm?" Tsubaki suddenly saw Souji in front of him

"Souji" Tsubaki call him "Hm? Oh Tsubaki" Souji said

"You already found about Kanji?" Izanagi asked

"Nope, we're ALREADY asked anywhere" Alastor told him

"How about you?" Tsubaki asked

"Me either" Souji said "How about we are go to Junes, I think we can find the clue there" Souji suggestion

"Good idea, well let's go" Tsubaki agreed and they are walked to Junes

* * *

(Junes)

Souji and Tsubaki go inside Junes for found the clue but suddenly Izanagi see someone at elevator

"Hm? Souji look there" Izanagi said point his finger to young boy with blue hat

"We should ask him, I think he know something about Kanji" Souji said

"Yeah, sure" Tsubaki said agreed, Souji and Tsubaki got near him

"Excuse me" Souji said to him first

"Hmm, hello, did you need something?" he asked

"You know something about Kanji?" Tsubaki asked

"Kanji? Kanji Tatsumi? What about him?" he asked again

"We just wondering you're know anything about him" Souji said

"Hmm? Kanji Tatsumi… Yes, I did meet him while ago" he said

"It was something I felt when I was with him… So I told him outright that he seemed to be an **odd person** " he said

"After I said, his expression changed all of a sudden… I was susprised"

" _sigh_ … This is really suspicion" Alastor said after sighing

"He may have some sort of **complex** … Though I have no proof of this" he said

"Complex…" Izanagi said think

"Thanks for your information" Souji said thanks to him

"You're welcome" he said

"Well then excuse me" Souji said farewell to him and leave him be

* * *

 **Hello again XD I hope you liked my all stories and this time would be Kanji's Dungeon, I hope everyone liked my stories**


	7. Ch7 The Bathhouse and Vs Shadow Kanji

(Daytime 05/22/2011, Tsubaki's House)

"Tsubaki-chan! Tsubaki-chan!" his grandma call him

"Yes, I'm here" Tsubaki was hear his grandma calling him and go to near her

"Tsubaki-chan, can you please gave this to Dojima-san's daughter" grandma said and gave the pink scarf to Tsubaki

"You make this, grandma?" Tsubaki asked

"Actually I accident make scarf two, don't worried you have yours, _hm hm_ " grandma said smirk

"I see… Well I go now" Tsubaki said

"Yeah, be careful there" his grandma said and Tsubaki leave the house

* * *

(Road)

"Your grandma really kind, you know that" Alastor comment

"Grandma always like that" Tsubaki told him

"I see…Oh, speak of devil there they are" Alastor said point his finger to Dojima's back yard

"Souji, Nanako-chan" Tsubaki call them

"Oh, Tsubaki-chan" Nanako said

"Hello, Tsubaki" Souji said "Hello, Alastor" Izanagi said

"Hm? Are you two want growing this veggies?" Tsubaki asked after see they are in the garden, and veggies

"Yeah" Nanako told him "The teacher gave us "seedlings" and told us to try them at home"

"And I suggestion to Nanako, for seedlings at Dojima-san's backyard" Souji add Nanako said

"Izanagi, who she is?" Alastor asked Izanagi

"She is Nanako-chan, Souji's cousin" Izanagi said

"I see" Alastor said happy "You like a kid?"Izanagi asked

"Kind a" Alastor said

"Waah, that's mean you would be have your vegetable soon" Tsubaki said with soft smile

"Yup!" Nanako said happy "Oh, by the way here" Tsubaki gave the pink scarf to Nanako

"Waahh, this so cute and pink too! Thank you!" Nanako said happy and Tsubaki nodded it

"Tsubaki" Souji call him and go to near him

"After this, we all meeting at Junes" Souji said whisper him and he nodded yes

"Well, I should go now, see you later" Tsubaki told them and leave, Alastor follow him

* * *

(Junes Food Court)

"Whoa, something's here!" Chie suddenly surprised after saw the fox sitting next on Souji

"The fox? How can this fox able to come here?" Tomoe asked

"I think, this fox following us without notice" Izanagi said

"Where did this guy come from!?" Yosuke asked curios

"This fox come from shrine, I actually requested to Souji for visit shrine in Inaba, It seems the fox wanted to grant the wish, that was on ema" Izanagi told them

"The person who wrote on the ema was an old man, he saying he wanted relief for his back pain. The fox had given us medical leaf to give to the person and cured it instand" Souji said

* _Yip…_ the fox cry like said yes

"And this fox can see us" Jirayia said

"The animals have strong sharper senses than humans" Souji said

"I think this fox want cooperate with us for fix us, but for fix us we should pay to this fox" Izanagi said

"What? Are you serious…? So it wants money in exchange for fixing on us?" Yosuke said annoyed

* _Yip…_ the fox cry like affirmation

"I think, this fox understand what we are talking about" Tsubaki said

* _Yip…_

"Yipping again, I think this fox understand what they are talking about" Konohana said

"Then, let's help this fox" Souji said

"I agreed about that" Tsubaki said agreed

"This fox agreed to help us on TV World" Izanagi said

"Yes, and the "curing" part is really helpful, right?" Alastor said agreed

"Huh? You mean, you all suggestion to take this fox to TV World?" Jirayia asked

"Hmm… I guess that might work. It doesn't seem like it's going to leave that easily, either…" Yosuke said

"And I definitely don't want being all sulky and getting up to mischief in the store…"

* _Yip…._ The fox look satisfied

"Don't worried Yosuke, It would be fine" Tsubaki told him

"Yeah, this fox was following Souji and Izanagi without notice, right? This fox really good for snaking than the frog is, right? Fox-san?" Alastor asked to fox and look on Jirayia

* _Yip!_ The fox cry like yes

"W-What!? I good at snaking too!" Jirayia yelled on him

"Yeah, but you are snaking to girl's bathroom in other day without Tomoe notice it" Alastor said

"Wh- * _BAM_ OUCHHH!" Tomoe kicked Jirayia hard

"Thanks" Tomoe said Thanks to Alastor "You're Welcome" Alastor said

* * *

(TV World)

Everyone already wear their uniform and decide go to TV World for save Kanji today, Teddie already sniffed on Kanji everyone following him

"Hm? Why I suddenly felt warm?" Yosuke said because he felt warm

"You are right… _fiuh_ …" Jirayia said agreed

"There it is" Teddie told them and point the build like Sauna

"This fog seems different than before" Konohana said "Yeah, my glasses are forging up" Yukiko said

"This places kind a lik-" Souji was interrupt by sound of soft jazz

" _C'mere, pussycat…"_ the manly voice said

"Oh God…" Jirayia said worried

" _Oh… Such well-defined pecs…"_ the handsome voice said

" _There's no need to be scared…_ " manly voice said

"Uuhh…" Chie cannot said

" _Now, just relax…"_ manly voice said

"…."

"W-Wait a sec! I don't wanna go!" Yosuke said reject "I vote too, for not to go!" Jirayia said

"Teddie, this is really Kanji's here?" Souji asked Teddie

"Yup, the nose knows" Teddie said

"We're…really going in here…? Urgh, I can already feel the sweat rolling down my back" Yosuke said worried

"That's because this place really hot" Tsubaki said

"We're don't have to choice, but to go there" Souji told Yosuke

"H-Hey! Are you serious WE should go there!?" Jirayia asked complain

"Why he was worried about?" Teddie asked to Tsubaki

"Ha…. you shouldn't need asked that" Tsubaki told Teddie

"If we are not save Kanji, he would be die and end same like the others" Konohana said worried

"B-But that's not our fault if we are unable to save him" Jirayia said like not care

"W-What? You mean, you want leave him be in here?" Yosuke said confuse after Jirayia said

"O-Of course!" Jirayia said

"Jirayia, I know you don't like this places, but that is not mean, we should leave him be because you don't confident" Izanagi told him

"Yeah, don't worried it will be fine" Konohana told him

"Fine in where!? You are save because Tomoe and you are girl, Izanagi wearing cup!" Jirayia told her

"Stop complain like the babies" Alastor suddenly said

"Our job now just save that kiddo, right?"

"Maybe this would be dangerous"

"We don't have choice but go to inside this build"

"Frog, as man we should…. not show OUR FEAR TO SHADOWS" Alastor said yelled and his face suddenly in fear

"SPEAK ON TO YOURSELF!" Jirayia yelled loud to him

"Why you lectured on us and suddenly you're in fear one here, HAH!?" Jirayia asked

"I-I not in fear! I not worried about anything! I just focus to protect Tsubaki!" Alastor yelled him back

"I WILL PROTECT TSUBAKI IN MY COST IS LIFE, EVEN I MUST LOST MY PRIDE AS A MAN!" Alastor loud declaration himself

"OI! YOU DON'T NEED SAID THAT PART LIKE THAT! YOU MAKING ME FREAKING OUT!" Jirayia yelled back

"Geez… you two this is not time for fight right now" Chie said

"Tomoe could you please grab those two to inside" Chie order Tomoe

"…Hah? Did you said something?" Tomoe suddenly notice someone call her

"Hm? Are you hear me? I said "Could you please grab those two to inside"" Chie told her

"Oh…yeah" Tomoe said

"Tomoe are you okay?" Izanagi asked "I-I fine" Tomoe said quick

"Chie did something happened to Tomoe?" Souji asked Chie

"I don't know" Chie told him

"W-Wait a second you like this places?" Jirayia asked and point his finger to sauna

"W-Of course not!" Tomoe said looking away

"Hahaha you lie! You're really like this places right!?" Jirayia said with laugh

"Jirayia…" Tomoe said at angry

"Tomoe…. You are really…. You know" Konohana asked worried

"W-What! Of course not!" Tomoe told her

"HAHAHAHAHA…. I cannot believe you are really….!" Jirayia still laugh

"Jirayia… I think you should stop now" Yosuke whisper him

"Why- _*WHACK *BAM_ ARGHHHH!" Tomoe kicked hard on him

.

.

.

(Inside Sauna)

"Geez… why I should grab this frog?" Alastor asked complain because he grab Jirayia's scarf when Jirayia on unconscious in pain

"Don't complain" Tsubaki told him

"grgh… Tomoe you don't need kicked so hard" Jirayia already conscious and said to Tomoe

"Shut up" Tomoe said annoyed

"You are the one who provoke her and, now get up" Alastor told him and grab off Jirayia, Jirayia has stand up

"Hm?" Izanagi suddenly said "What it is?" Konohana asked

"Someone is there. In that door" Souji told them after saw the door was open

"That's Kanji?" Yukiko asked

"Let's us go check there" Souji said, everyone follow their leader and go to inside the door in front them

.

.

.

"There is he!" Chie said "Kanji!" Yosuke called him

"Wait, this is something wrong on him" Souji said figure

" _ **Oooooh, my, my! Thank you for you undivided attention!"**_ other kanji said greeting

"Focus To-mo-e" Jirayia said teased "S-Shut up! I-I know!" Tomoe said looking away

" _ **At last, I've penetrated the facility"**_

" _ **These images are coming to you live from inside this steamy paradise!"**_

" _ **But I've yet to have any charming encounters. Could this hot fog be the cause?"**_

" _ **It's like steam rising from sweat! Mmmm, my body's tingling with excitement!"**_

After Other Kanji said suddenly appear like advert

"Crap….This is so wrong in so many ways…." Yosuke said

"Grrr… I sense the danger on us now…" Alastor said like sense danger

"We are already in danger now!" Jirayia yelled on him

"I remember, it being kinda like this on Yukiko's show, too…" Chie said remember

"Eeh? * _ssssss_ " Konohana suddenly shock and sound like heat out from Konohana's helmet

"N-No… it wasn't like this…" Yukiko said defense herself

Everyone hear someone laugh around them

"What is that?" Tsubaki asked "Thoses voice again…" Chie said

"But… Are they louder this time?" Tomoe asked

"These voice…" Yosuke suddenly said figure

"I was wondering whose they could be, since it's only the victim in here…"

"Wait a second, you mean all people from the real world watching the Midnight Channel now?" Jirayia asked

"I guess" Yosuke said

"Really? Yikes… If people are watching Kanji-kun now, he's gonna be a legend in a way he never intended…" Chie said worried

"The people at our world don't know the hosting use Kanji's appear at Midnight Channel now is Kanji's shadow not him" Souji said

"You right" Izanagi said agreed, everyone hear the other voice again

"The Shadows are getting really restless!" Teddie said warning

" _ **That elusive thing I truly yearn for… Will I finally find it here? Teehee!"**_ Shadow Kanji said

" _ **Well then, onward and deeper to reach further of romance!"**_

" _ **Let's get going, dammit!"**_ Shadow Kanji said running away from them

"Kanji-kun!" Yukiko called him

"Oh man… This event turn into really…REALLY dangerous part" Alastor said

"Yeah, I agreed at there, this is into on Tomoe's para- _*shing_ never mind" Tomoe point her naginata into Jirayia's back before he said something

"That was his other self… It's trying to reveal his hidden feeling" Teddie said

"So this is really same like Yukiko's and Tsubaki's" Souji said

"Yup! At this rate, it might end up getting "bear" naked, hihihi" Teddie said

""Bear"…naked?" Yukiko suddenly said

"Oh man… here it comes…." Chie said worried

"Uh… Was I supposed to laugh?" Yukiko said after Yukiko said Teddie suddenly kneel depression, everyone running first and leave Teddie

.

.

.

* * *

(Bathhouse Lt.4)

"Alastor!" Tsubaki order him and crash his tarot card with his spear

" **Mamudo!** " _*whush_ Alastor use dark spell on shadow like muscular man thing

"And take this! **Gale Slash**!" * _slash *slash_ and continue use his physical skill slash them inside the wind and disappears

"Hm… He is strong" Izanagi said comment "Yeah" Souji said

"This is first time you fight right?" Yosuke asked "Yup" Tsubaki said

"If the monster show up again let me hit them" Jirayia told Alastor

"If you want do that go hit them first before I did, frog" Alastor told him

"Would you PLEASE, stop call me frog" Jirayia said annoyed

"Enough, this is not time for fight" Izanagi told them

"Yeah, let's us continue save Kanji-kun" Konohana told them

* * *

(After School 05/25/2011 TV World)

(Bathhouse Lt.11)

After they all fight the shadow like muscular, they are already in last floor and last door

"Sensei! I sniff Kanji, he is already inside that door" Teddie told Souji

"Ok, everyone is already?" Souji asked his team

"I'm full health now" Yosuke said

"Yeah" Chie said

"Me either" Yukiko said

"Me too" Tsubaki said

"The Persona is ready?" Izanagi asked them

"Yes" Konohana said

"Y-Yeah" Tomoe said

"Yes, I already pray before WE go inside THERE" Jirayia said worried

"I already too" Alastor said

"Ok, then let's go" Souji said and everyone go inside the last room

.

.

"There they are!" Chie said

"Kanji!" Yosuke try call him

"I-I…" Kanji cannot said anything in front his Shadow

" _ **Oh, come now, enough with the charade. Isn't it awful to deceive people? To deceive yourself…?"**_ Shadow Kanji said

" _ **What's so bad about doing what I want to do?"**_

"That has nothin' to do with it" Kanji said try defense himself

" _ **I'm what you really want, aren't I?"**_

"Hell no!" Kanji yelled on him

" _ **Ohh, how I hate girls…"**_

" _ **So arrogant and self-centered! They cry if you get angry, they gossip behind your back, they spread nasty lies…"**_

" _ **They look at me like some…some disgusting THING and say that I'm a weirdo…"**_

" _ **Laughing at me, all the while!"**_

"" _ **You like to sew? What a queer!" "Painting is so not you!""**_

"" _ **But you're a guy…" "You don't act like a guy…" "Why aren't you manly…?""**_ Shadow Kanji said like intimated girl's voice

" _ **What does it mean to be "a guy"? What does it mean to be "manly"?"**_ Shadow Kanji said

" _ **Girls are so scary…"**_

"I-I ain't scared of 'em!" Kanji yelled on him

" _ **Men are much better…"**_ Shadow Kanji said

" _ **They'd never say those awful, degrading things. Yes, I vastly prefer men…"**_

"Brrr… Now I already get felt, the weird feelings now" Alastor said worried

"Me too" Jirayia said agrred

"Hell with that! What makes you think you can say that shit with my face!?" Kanji said angry on him

" _ **Why, you're me…and I'm you… You do know that, don't you…?"**_

"No… Nuh-uh! No way!" Kanji now unable control himself

"Wait! Don't said it!" Yosuke try stop him

"There's no way in hell that you're me!" Kanji said reject his shadow

"Oh man" Jirayia said worried

" _ **HAHAHAHAHA Teeheehee… You're me, and there's no denying it!"**_ The Shadow Kanji said and appear the dark aura around him

After Kanji denying his Shadow, Shadow Kanji appear into muscular man wear loincloth his body is half white and half black, the main body around him was rose, his holding man symbolics club and appear two muscular man with white pants

"Kanji-kun!" Yukiko called him

"Everyone! On Guard!" Teddie said warning

" _ **I am a shadow… The true self…"**_ Shadow Kanji said

" _ **I'm just being true to myself…And that's why"**_

" _ **I'll get rid of anything in my way!"**_

"Are these… Kanji-kun's true feelings?" Yukiko asked

"This isn't really him! It's just his emotions going haywire!" Yosuke said

" _ **This has nothing to do with you guys anymore! Didn't I just say I'm gonna get rid of you!?"**_

"Let's go everyone! **Valkriye**!" Souji call his other persona, the warrior woman rider the house

"Roger! **Mabufu**!" * _creeck_ Valkriye use her ice magic to them

" **Ough!** " The Nice Guy, get damage because his weakness

"Sensei! You hit that guy's weakness!" Teddie said

" _If this shadow's weakness is Ice, that other side is Fire right?"_ Izanagi said on Souji's soul

" _Yes, we should defeat his shadows with fire"_ Souji thought for answer him

"Yukiko! Konohana! Use fire on that shadow!" Souji order her

"Right! Konohana!" Yukiko order Konohana

" **Agi**!" _*fwoosh_ Konohana cast her fire magic on Tough Guy

" **No!"** the Tough Guy take damage and kneel weak

"Yosuke! Chie! Attack on Yukiko's previous shadow! Tsubaki! You with me attack on that shadow!" Souji order

"Ok partner! Jirayia!" Yosuke order him "Tomoe!" Chie order her

" **Bash!** " _*whoosh_ Jirayia send his star shurriken on Tough Guy

" **Skewer!** " _*slash_ Tomoe slash him with her Naginata

"Tsubaki!" Souji said

"Understood! Alastor!" Tsubaki order him "Izanagi!" Souji change Valkriye into Izanagi

" **Cleave!** " _*slash *slash_ Izanagi and Alastor use same skill and slashing him on Nice Guy

"O-Oh no, Everyone! Get ready! That shadow stand up again!" Teddie said warning

"We can use same tactic again!" Souji said "Yes" Izanagi said

" **Oh no, no, no. I won't let you do that! Swift Strike!"** Shadow Kanji use his club on them

 _*SMACK_

 _._

 _._

"Argh!" Everyone get smacked from Shadow Kanji

"This shadow really hard than I thought!" Tsubaki said

Shadow Kanji get all support skill from Nice and Tough Guy

"And this is getting annoyed!" Alastor said

"Hm?" Souji see around Shadow Kanji and his shadow was hot water pool

"Yukiko! Heal us!" Souji said on her

"Konohana!" Yukiko said " **Media!** " Konohana use her heal spell to Souji's team

"I have an Idea" Souji said to them

"And what it is?" Yosuke asked

.

.

.

" **Hm?"** Shadow Kanji saw Alastor and Tomoe run to them

" **Oh my, are you two come here for defeat us just two?"**

" **But… YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME AND MY BEAUTIFUL MAN!"**

" **COME ON DEFEAT THEM!"** Shadow Kanji order Tough and Nice Guy and run into them

"Tomoe!" Alastor said "Right!" Tomoe said

 _*SLIDE_

Alastor and Tomoe slide down and able escape from Nice and Tough Guy's attack and continue run and near to Shadow Kanji

" **SWIFT STRIKE"** Shadow Kanji launcher his clubs to them after the shadow launcher it, Alastor and Tomoe able escape it, Alastor and Tomoe high jump and want attack on him

" **You unable to attack me!"** Shadow Kanji said and his shadows protect him in front of

" **Cleave!"**

" **Skull Cracker!** "

.

.

* _DUARK_

 _._

 _._

" **What?"**

Alastor and Tomoe use their skill same time, but their target not to Shadow Kanji and his shadows, but to hot water pool's walls making Shadow's area already hot water

"SOUJI! YUKIKO! NOW!" Alastor yelled on them

"All right! Yukiko!" Souji said "Right!" Yukiko said ready

"Phoenix!" "Konohana!"

" **MARAGI!"**

* _Fwoooosshhhh_ their persona use fire magic to shadows making the shadows's area begin heavy fog

" **Huh? What this is?"** Shadow Kanji asked

* _SLASH_

 **"OUGH!"** **"What!?"** Shadow Kanji hear his shadows in pain

" **Where is my beautiful man!?"** Shadow Kanji look around and don't see his shadow in the fog

" **Rakunda**!" Suddenly Izanagi appear from behind and cast his spell making his defense is down

" **W-What!? How can you!?"** Shadow Kanji said confuse

"You..." "Beautiful Man…" Alastor and Jirayia appear from Shadow Kanji's back

"Already send them to HELL" Alastor and Jirayia said same thing

" **W-What!?"** Shadow Kanji said chock

"Tomoe! Chie!" Jirayia said and they are back up

" **Bufu!** " _*creeck_ Tomoe cast her ice magic to Shadow Kanji

"Chie!" Tomoe said

"HYAAAA" _*BAM_ Chie kicked the shadow really hard on his feet

" **D-Dammit!** _*stab_ **Argh!** " Shadow Kanji said in pain and saw his back has stabbed by Tsubaki's spear and Tsubaki stand on spear's stick

"Alastor!" Tsubaki order Alastor " **Arm Chopper!** " Alastor use his skill on Shadow Kanji and appear like wall slice

 _*CRESK *slice *slice_ After Tsubaki take off his spear and jump acrobatic, at same time Alastor his skill slice him on time

" **AARGHHHH!"**

"Ok, here we goes!" Yosuke jump and throw his kunai around him "Jirayia!"

"Ok! **Garu!** " Jirayia use wind magic spell and send Yosuke's kunais to shadow

* _stab *stab *stab_

" **ARGH!"**

"Konohana!" Yukiko order her " **Agi!** " _*fwoosh_ Konohana cast her fire magic on him

" **OH NO! MY FLOWERS!"**

"Izanagi!" Souji order him "Roger" Izanagi said, they are run forward to Shadow Kanji

"RAAGH!" " **CLEAVE** " _*SLICE_ Souji and Izanagi slashing him at same time

 **"ARGH!"** Shadow Kanji yell in pain now

* * *

 **Everyone! I hope Everyone like my fanfiction XD Please Enjoy it**


	8. Ch8 New Member: Kanji and Take Mikazuchi

(After School 05/25/2011, TV World)

(Bathhouse Lt. 11)

After Souji and Izanagi knockdown Shadow Kanji, suddenly Shadow Kanji return to in human form, everyone go to near Souji and Kanji who still unconscious

"Fiuh, this is the end?" Jirayia asked relief

"I guess" Izanagi said

"Souji, that's a good plan, you use this bathhouse's hot water pools for making heavy fog around the shadows and attack them when them in off guard, that was, perfect, you really fast thinking the plan for defeat it" Tsubaki said impressive

"Yes, actually that is just my thought" Souji told him

"…. I slide down on old man's white pants …. I saw white pants everywhere now, hehehe" Alastor said in depression laugh

"And Alastor already in the limit" Tsubaki said

"How about you Tomoe?" Jirayia asked teased

"Shut up…" Tomoe said annoyed and depression

"A-At least everyone is okay" Konohana quick said to Alastor and Tomoe

"Grr…" Souji hear Kanji already awake

"Dammit…" Kanji said

"Kanji-kun!" Yukiko said

"Hm? Everyone be on guard, something wrong on that shadow" Izanagi said and everyone be on guard after Izanagi said, Shadow Kanji stand up again

"I-It's still coming at us! Kanji still rejecting it…" Teddie told them worried

"Well, I can't blame him with this many witnesses…" Yosuke said

"And we're already watch it too" Jirayia add Yosuke's said

" _ **Such a passionate approach…"**_ Shadow Kanji said impressive

"What?" Yosuke asked suspired

" _ **I think that you four… would make wonderful boyfriends…"**_ Shadow Kanji said

"S-Stop it! You got it all wrong!" Yosuke said defense himself

"Our victory into… horror victory" Jirayia said

"Enough…Stop…What the hell are you blabbering about…?" Kanji said weak and stand up

" _ **I don't care who… Won't someone anyone, please accept me…?"**_ Shadow Kanji said

"Jirayia, that's you chance, go and told him about your feeling" Alastor said to Jirayia

"HELL NO!" Jirayia yell angry on him

"Stop…it…" Kanji said

" _ **Accept me for who I am!"**_ Shadow Kanji said

"Wh-Whoa! I really don't swing that way!" Yosuke said worried

"I said stop it!" _*BAM_ Kanji yell on his shadow and punch his shadow with his fist

"Tch. Can't believe something like this is inside me…" Kanji said sad

"Kanji, you're…" Yosuke said

"Yeah, I know… I've know all this time I had something like you!" Kanji told to his shadow

"It ain't a matter of guys or chicks… I'm just scared shitless of being rejected."

"I'm a total pansy who tries to make everyone hate me."

"But you're not alone" Souji told Kanji

"….." Kanji silent after Souji said

"C'mon… get up." Kanji order his shadow

"Anyone who looks like me, I know they ain't so weak that they can't take a punch."

"I already know that you're me…" Kanji said when his shadow stand up

"You're me… and I'm you, dammit!" After Kanji was accept his shadow. His shadow's body into bright blue

"And we have a new friends for tomorrow" Jirayia said

"Ngh… Shit…" Kanji lie down on floor

"Kanji-kun!" Chie said worried

"He must be tired after accept his shadow" Tomoe told her

"Let's get him out of here!" Yosuke said, and everyone take Kanji on their arms for back to real world

* * *

(Junes Electronic Section)

"Kanji-kun… Are you okay?" Yukiko asked

"It's…It's nothing" Kanji said try act tough

"Whoa…Ngh…"

"Heheh… I feel great… It's like my mind's all cleared up…" Kanji said relief

"Glad to hear about that, Kanji" Tsubaki told him, and Yosuke help him stand up

"Hey… About what just happened…"Kanji asked confuse

"We'll tell you later" Souji told him

"Yeah, you need to take a rest now." Yukiko said

"We'll be waiting for you at school" Chie said

"School…? Sure, if I ever feel like going." Kanji said depression

"I will take this guy home" Yosuke said

"If anyone asks, I'll just say I found him somewhere like this"

After everyone were able save Kanji, Everyone going to home for rest

* * *

(After School, 06/06/2011 Roof on the School)

Everyone waiting Kanji at Roof on the School

"Hmm… I still tired about training at TV World after we save that dude back there" Jirayia said tired

"Just think as training, not complain" Tomoe told him annoyed

"Well, I getting curios about Kanji's Persona like what is" Alastor said excite

"We are come here for question on him" Tsubaki told him

"Oh yeah" Alastor said remember

"Hm? Someone is here" Izanagi told them, someone open the roof door that was Kanji

"H-Hi there!" Kanji said nervous

"Snrk! Ha, where'd the manners come from?" Chie asked try hold her laugh

"Well, um… I didn't know you guys were my senpai." Kanji said nervous

"And you have that thing behind you too" Kanji said and looking at their behind

"So you able saw us now" Izanagi said and Kanji nodded it

"They are our persona" Souji told him

"I am Izanagi" "Konohana Sakuya" "Tomoe" "Jirayia" "I Alastor, pleasure to meet you"

"Oh, I Kanji Tatsumi and this is-Hah? Where he is?" Kanji asked looking someone

"I here Oyabun!"

Everyone looking back and saw the large humanoid and mechanical looking black robot with a skeleton print design all over his body and holding lighting club on his hand

"Holy Crap…" Yosuke said suspired "His tall almost same like house" Jirayia said suspired

"Nah… Tsubaki…Did I just saw the giant robot in here?" Alastor said suspired

"Yeah, you already saw it, don't worried" Tsubaki told him

"I **Take Mikazuchi** , Oyabun's Persona. Nice to meet you senpai!" Take said with polite bow

"Nice to meet you too, Take" Izanagi told him

"This is honor to meet you" Konohana said happy, and Take nodded

Take suddenly looking on Tsubaki

"Hm?" Tsubaki notice Take look on himself

"Oyabun, who is the cute boy over there?" Take asked point his finger to Tsubaki

"Wh- Take!" Kanji yelled on him

"My name is Tsubaki Nohara, I Kanji-kun's senpai. Nice to meet you Take" Tsubaki introduce himself

"And I Alastor, I Tsubaki's guardian and his Persona" Alastor told him

"Nice to meet you Alastor-senpai!" Take said honor on him

"I guess… Take same like Kanji is" Jirayia whisper on Yosuke

"Yeah" Yosuke answer him

"By the way… Thanks a bunch" Kanji suddenly said thanks to them

"Though I don't really remember what happened"

"Don't worried about it" Souji said "Yes, we are glad you're safe" Izanagi said

Souji changed his look to Yukiko and Yukiko nodded it

"There are some things we'd like you to tell us about" Yukiko said

"First off, who was that boy you met with?" Chie asked

"I-I really don't know much about him…" Kanji said nervous

"I mean, I've only met him twice…"

"Yeah, but…" Tomoe said "You walked home from school with him. What did you guys talk about?" Chie asked curios

"Uh, well… He just asked stuff like… If anything different happened lately…" Kanji said nervous

"I dunno where my head was at… When I came to my senses, I blurted out that I wanted to see him again." Kanji said with blush

"To a guy" Chie said and he nodded it

"Wow, I think Kanji is really a G- _*BAM_ AAAARGH!" Take launcher his punch on Jirayia and take him down before he said something

"ROAGH! DON'T SAID LIKE THAT TO OYABUN!" Take yelled on Jirayia

"I get respect from him" Tomoe said with smirk and Alastor got to Jirayia's spot and call him

"Oiiii! Are you still alive?" Alastor call him

"O-Of course I still alive dammit!" Jirayia told him annoyed

"But man Take, you can punch him like mosquito, you know that" Alastor said to Take Impressive

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MOSQUITO, DAMMIT!?" Jirayia yell angry on Alastor

"Yup! I strong! Same goes like Oyabun's!" Take said proud, everyone ignored them and continue they're

Conversation

"Well… I, uh…I don't really get it myself" Kanji said nervous

"Girls are so loud and obnoxious, so, y'know… I really don't like dealing with'em"

"Guys are a lot more laid-back"

"S-So, uh, I started thinking…What If I'm the type who never gets interested in girls…?" Kanji asked with blush

"And I couldn't accept that, so I kept spinning around and around in my head…"

"Well, I can understand the part about feeling more relaxed around dudes" Yosuke said agreed

"Yeah, and how're you feeling now? Better?" Souji asked

"I fine now" Kanji said relief

"I mean, it was all in my head when y'get down to it. I was the one shutting out that stuff"

"So, uhh…Our family's run a textile shop for generations… Oh yeah, you already knew that" Kanji said suddenly nervous

"My parents are kinda weird… They say stuff like "Dyes are one with the universe" and…"

"Cloth is alive" Take continue said when Kanji want to said it

"Yeah, that's the kinda house I grew up in. So I've been interested in sewing and stuff since I was a kid" Kanji agreed to Take and continue his talking

"But the second I say stuff like that, people look at me funny…"

"Girls make fun of me, the people in the neighborhood treat me like I'm some zoo animal, so I was sick of everything"

"I think, I understand that part" Tsubaki said depression

"And when I go to my senses… I was running wold" Kanji said

"Shit, what's with me today? I'm going on and on about myself" Kanji said nervous

"Forget all that. Man, I must look really lame right now"

"This is fine" Izanagi said

"You're really pretty cool there" Souji said respect

"YEAH! Oyabun really cool!" Take said cheer on him

"Nah, I doubt it…" Kanji said depression

"Haha… I've never talks about any of this stuff before" Kanji said cheer

"Guess I never had anyone to tell it to"

"I guess I wasn't really afraid of girls. I was just scared of people in general"

"But all that's behind me"

"Wow, I surprised… You're a good kid…" Chie said

"D-Don't call me a good kid…" Kanji said blush

"Hmhm… no need to embarrassed Kanji-kun" Tsubaki said teased

"Yeah, you're a big guy, you can take it" Yosuke said, and everyone laugh for second

"Let's change to our topic" Souji told them

"Yeah, Hey is there anything you remember after you ran into us the second time?" Yosuke asked

"After you chased them run away and said you were gonna take them down" Jirayia said

"Huh? Uhh… I went home…" Kanji answer

"I was gonna sleep it off in my room… Wait, I think someone came…"

"To your house!?" Yosuke asked

"You know, who was it?" Souji asked

"Uh, well, it was just a feeling I had… I dunno if anyone actually came…" Kanji said

"Grr…" Chie suddenly angry

"Other than that… I remember some weird, dark entrance thing…" Kanji said remember

"Dark Entrance?" Tsubaki asked

"Yeah, when I woke up, I was laid out on floor of that sauna place." Kanji said

"Dark entrance…" Yukiko try figure out

"C-Could it have been a TV?" Konohana asked unsure

"Huh…? Now that you mention it, maybe so…" Kanji said confuse

"Uh, why do you ask?" Kanji asked Yukiko

"Oh, no reason" Yukiko said "W-We just wondering" Konohana said quick

"Did the police ask you anything?" Yosuke suddenly asked

"Well…"

"Oyabun's mother called the cops to look for him, so they questioned to Oyabun for while" Take said before Kanji said it

"Yeah, and I told them exactly what I just told you and they looked at me like I was crazy" Kanji said

"Of course, the police wouldn't believe on you something like that" Jirayia told him

"So, like… Are you guys playing detective or somethin'?" Kanji asked curios

"Mmm, well something like that" Chie said

"But we're not actually playing either" Souji told him

"Well, anything I can do to help?" Kanji asked

"If there's some bastard out there who put me through this, I ain't gonna rest until I make 'em pay"

"YEAH! I and Oyabun will be join too. We are kicked this bastard, who put Oyabun in danger!" Take said punch his chest like proud

"Seriously?" Jirayia asked suspired

"Awasome! You'd make a great addition to our team!" Yosuke said

"Whaddaya say, Leader?" Yosuke asked to Souji

"Of course he can, help us for investigation this case" Souji said agreed, Izanagi nodded agreed

"Thank you, Sir! I'll put my life on the line for you guys!" Kanji said proud

"YEAH!" Take said proud

"We are do our best!" Take and Kanji said same thing

"Well, if we're gonna welcome aboard a new member…" Yosuke said

"Should we take him to our special headquarters?" Yukiko asked Souji

"Sure" Souji said

"We're still calling it that…?" Chie said depression " _sigh…_ " Tomoe sighing

"Wh-What's that!?" Kanji asked curios

"Well, let's keep going" Souji said and everyone agreed to their headquarters

* * *

(Junes Food Court)

Everyone already take their sit at Junes and Kanji order the steak and begin to eat it

"Man, you eat a lot… Were you listening to what we were saying?" Yosuke asked annoyed

"Huh? Shurr, I waf lifnin'." Kanji said when he mouth still full

"Close your mouth" Yosuke told him

"Man, he really like Chie's, she always eat steak like carn- _*BAM_ OUCCCHHHH!" Tomoe kicked Jirayia hard and making him in pain

"If you comment Chie like that… I will making you pay" Tomoe said threat on him

" _sigh…_ " Alastor sighing

 _*gulp_ "So, uh…Wait, so someone's killing people with TV…? What, is he beating them to death?" Kanji asked

"No, they weren't being beaten with a TV! Were you listening at all…?" Yosuke said yell on Kanji

""Beating them to death" part, kind a brutal" Tsubaki told him

"Don't worry, he'll understand once he sees the places with his own eyes." Chie said

"But the way it happened was just the same as with Yukiko and Tsubaki"

"The killer kidnapped him first, then threw him into the TV"

"Yeah… It's scary" Yukiko said worried

"The show's been pretty crazy lately, huh?" the boy student said

"Yeah. I keep wondering who'll show up next." His friends said

"I knew before it came on that he'd be the next one to appear" the boy said

"What's that dude's name? That first-year who used to be in a biker gang…"

"Who the hell d'you think was next" Kanji suddenly said and make the students shock and scare

"CRASH THEM OYABUN!" Take support Kanji

"His name is Kanji Tatsumi…" Kanji said to them

"And he wasn't in a biker gang- he's the one who beat the shit out of those leathered-up pansies"

"So who are you dipshits…!?"Kanji yelled on them and making the two students run away

"Feh… Boring" Kanji said disappoint "They are weak" Take said agreed

"I can't stand it…"Chie said sad

"Sure, they have no idea it's related to the murders, but still…"

"They shouldn't talk about like that, to their schoolmate" Tomoe said

"Yeah… This is so cruel" Konohana said sad

"Cannot be help, they're don't know about it" Izanagi said

"Yeah, that's like, they're like onlookers at a car crash. As long as it's not happened to them, they're dying to see…" Yosuke said

"Damn, this sucks… We don't even know who's gonna be targeted anymore" Yosuke said depression

"I agreed about that" Tsubaki said agreed what Yosuke said

"This case disproved our assumption that all the victims are female…" Yukiko said

"What was the other thing we thought, they had in common?" Chie asked

"People involved in the initial case, about Ms Yamano, are the targets… How about that?" Yukiko asked

"I think that's correct" Souji told her

"Well, both Yukiko, Tsubaki, and Kanji-kun were involved in some way or another" Chie said

"Hmm…" Tsubaki still thinking

"But that announcer was dealing with their mothers, not them" Yosuke said

"For Tsubaki, we're still don't figure out about his case" Souji said confuse

"Don't worried about me" Tsubaki told Souji

.

.

"You guys sayin' you don't have any clues?" Kanji suddenly said

"Well listen up, 'cause I got somethin' big"

"What's that?" Yosuke asked Kanji, he holding something like paper

"Okay, when I made my comeback at school today, there was an annoying brat hanging around" Kanji said

"Yeah! He was snooping around about Oyabun's Senpai and his disappearance, so Oyabun took that paper from that kid" Take explain proud

"… This is sound like, you steal the candy from the kid" Alastor told him

"And I dunno what the this all is, though" Kanji said

"Uh, and you took it anyway?" Chie said

"Let me see" Souji said, Kanji gave the paper to Souji

"Enka album chart…Female announcer ranking….Hm?" Souji suddenly said

"What it is?" Izanagi asked

"This is about victim's date… Mayumi Yamano 4/11, Saki Konishi 4/13" Souji told them

"What're these dates? April 11th…?" Yosuke said confuse

"Oh, they found the first body on the day school started, so that would have been… the 12th" Chie said remember

"The 11th is the day before that…"

"I know, I can't forget the day Saki-senpai's body was found… That was the 15th" Yosuke told them

"So then, what are these dates? And what does "List of TV programs" mean?" Yosuke asked

"What's "Saki Konishi, April 13th"…?" Yosuke asked

"April 13th… That was the day Saki-senpai was on TV" Souji told them

"I see…" Jirayia said "Yeah, there's no doubt about it." Yosuke said

"Oh yeah… I saw that, too" Chie said

"Yeah, I hear the news back the city before I come here. The reporter interviewing her because she found Mayumi Yamano's body in the first places" Tsubaki said remember

"Then this part…. "Mayumi Yamano, April 11th" Is that the day she appeared on TV, too…?" Yukiko asked

"Yes, she was" Souji said

"Oh, I remember now! That was when the affair hit the news!" Chie said

"Hey, wait a sec… Yukiko, didn't you get interviewed too?" Yosuke asked

"When did that interview air!?"

"I-I think it was when I was absent from school…Um…" Yukiko said try for remember

"It was the day after I met you at the embankment. I had my kimono on… Do you remember?" Yukiko asked Souji

"Yeah, I remember. You said you go to shopping back there" Souji said

"I went shopping that day, so… 15th" Yukiko said

"And right after that, I was kidnapped"

"Oh yeah, that date me and Izanagi was born" Jirayia said remember

"How about you Tsubaki!?" Yosuke asked to Tsubaki

"I come to Inaba back in April 29th and I begin my school April 30th and news about my father is issues and my family's issues news was air at night… I was not show at that news." Tsubaki told them last part depression

"May 6th at Evening I was already kidnapped at my house" Tsubaki told them

"For Tsubaki's case, you can figure it out later" Alastor told them everyone nodded it

"Kanji! What about the television special you were on!?" Yosuke asked

"Oh yeah, that thing… Damn show made my mom go apeshit on me and…"

"The date! Just tell us the date!" Yosuke yelled on him before Kanji said something

"Uhhh, I don't remember the exact date… but it wasn't too long before I met you guys" Kanji said

"So, we have the connection about this case now" Izanagi said

"Yeah, everyone was on TV before they disappeared" Yosuke said

"So you think the killer's targeting people he sees on TV…?" Chie asked

"I was so caught up with the news reports about the incident that I didn't notice at all…" Yukiko said figure

"It can't be a coincidence about it" Souji said

"Now that I think about it… When the killer failed with Yukiko, they moved to Tsubaki and Kanji instead of trying again" Yosuke said

"Maybe this "being on TV" thing is some stupid rule that the killer's following"

"That's not making sense at all" Jirayia said

"But that's not end" Tomoe said "Yeah, the killer could've targeted the same victim again…" Chie said

"I think there's a definite connection here between the kidnappings and the TV broadcasts" Yosuke said

"The victims weren't just involved with the first case. They were also shown on the mass media"

"That must be it…" Chie said

"But if so… What's the motive? Why kill someone just because they were on TV?" Yosuke said confuse

"We're still don't figure out about the culprit's motive" Souji said

"Argh…Dammit, now that I think about it, we haven't gotten anywhere!" Yosuke said annoyed

"Why can't I be smarter!?" Yosuke asked himself "Yeah! Why can't you be smarter!?" Jirayia said to Yosuke

"Dude, shut up!" Yosuke yelled to Jirayia and suddenly everyone depression

"Dude, why beat yourself up? I think you guys are awesome" Kanji told them

"I mean, you guys noticed what was happening to me and even risked your lives to stop it"

"That's more than enough"

"Yeah! Thank you for save Oyabun!" Take said bow polite to them

"You rescued me, too" Yukiko said happy

"Hmhm, thanks you so much" Konohana said thanks

"Yeah, you guys rescued me either, that's enough for me" Tsubaki said relief

"I very thanks you for save Tsubaki back there" Alastor said bow polite

"We may not have solved the mystery, but we've saved three people already." Yukiko said

"That's true, but…" Yosuke said

"What's more, everyone's deduction that Kanji-kun might be next was right on the nose" Yukiko said

"Yup" Konohana said agreed

"I know we were so close" Chie said

"Huh? You knew before it happened? Damn, I wish you guys'd come a little earlier, then…" Kanji said confuse and everyone get laugh

"Well, if we know this much, I think we can outsmart the killer next time. Then It's a countdown to their arrest" Chie said

"Yes" Tomoe said agreed

"Don't forget, it's always possible that Kanji-kun was the last target" Yukiko said

"Or we need to Hope that" Jirayia said on hope

"We've thwarted them twice already. Here's hoping the killers learned their lesson by now" Yosuke said

"I hope so" Tsubaki said on hope

"Let's keep checking the midnight channel when it rain" Souji said and everyone agreed

"That reminds me… the school campout's next week. I hope it doesn't rain" Chie suddenly remember

"It's for both the first-year and second-year students, so we'll see you there, Kanji-kun" Chie said

"Seriously? School, huh…? What a drag…" Kanji said depression

"Yeah…" Take said depression either "Why you depression about?" Tomoe asked Take

"Yo, mind if I order another grilled steak?" Kanji asked

"I'm gonna finish this one up while the next one's on the grill. We're… going Dutch on the meal, right?"

"Well, let's get going. I think our new teammate needs to meet Mr Bear" Chie said

"Mr Bear?" Kanji and Take asked same thing

* * *

(TV World)

"Huwwaaaaa Senseeiiii Help me!" Teddie said help when Take hug him like a doll

"Ooohhh…. You so fluff" Take said relief after hug him his costume

"H-Hey! Take! Take him down!" Kanji order him

"Oh right" Take said and take Teddie down

"Oohh…. My fur" Teddie said depression

"Man… I cannot believe this" Alastor said "He same like his user, you know that, right?" Jirayia said

"Yeah, and why you don't join there?" Alastor asked

"Join in whe- Hell no! I would be die if Take hugged me like that!" Jirayia yelled on him

"Don't worried, you will be fine" Alastor said "Just think this, like the girls hugged on you, this is easy" Alastor told to him

"Fine my ass! I would be die! And don't said like Take's girl, you making me freaking out!" Jirayia yelled on him

"Could you two stop fighting" Izanagi told Jirayia and Alastor

"I sorry" Alastor said apologize to Izanagi

"And Take why you hugged Teddie like that? He's not a doll, he's our friends and teammate" Izanagi told him

I very sorry, I cannot control myself because he was so fluff and cute" Take said and touch his two fingers

"Ooohhh" Konohana said sweet

"Nah Take-kun, if you need something to hug, just hug that frog" Alastor said to Take and point his finger to Jirayia

"W-What!? Hey! Don't said something like that to him!" Jirayia said angry

"Nu-uh. He's not cute and not fluff either" Take said shake his head

"W-What!? Screw you!" Jirayia yelled annoyed

"Hah, you right Take-kun, but don't you think you can hugged him like boxing bag?" Alastor said

"What the- I NOT BOXING BAG!" Jirayia told them

"DAMM YOU ALA! YOU REALLY MAKE ME PISSED ME OFF!? YOU WANT TO FIGHT!? AND COME HERE! YOU DAMN IDIOT KNIGHT!" Jirayia loud angry

"HAH!? YOU WANT FIGHT ON ME PERV-FROG!?" Alastor said

"Ehh…. Guys…" Konohana try stop them when they are still fighting

" _sigh…_ " Tomoe sighing

"They're always like this?" Kanji asked

"Yeah, they're always like this" Chie said

" _sigh…_ they are really rivals…" Yosuke said annoyed

"…Souji…" Tsubaki said depression and Souji nodded it

"Izanagi" Souji order him and Izanagi go near Alastor and Jirayia they are still fighting

.

.

"I KNOW YOU SCARE WITH WHITE PANTS IN OTHER DAY RIGHT!?" Jirayia yelled on Alastor

"HAH!? SCARE!? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SCARE WITH IN!" Alastor said

"HAH SCREW YOU!" Jirayia said "YOU TOO!" Alastor said

"OK, LET"S DO THIS!" Jirayia yelled on him

"YEAH!" Alastor said

"COME AT-"

 _*SMACK_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Before they are begin fighting, Izanagi smacked Alastor and Jirayia on their head with his's palm hand like chop, Jirayia and Alastor knock down and sit kneel on the floor

"We are sorry…" Jirayia and Alastor said apologize to Izanagi

"I told you two before, right? We are friends and teammate, not enemies" Izanagi told them and crossed his arms

"He was start it" Jirayia said and point his finger

"I just joking, he just getting seriously" Alastor said defense himself

"That's mean you're the one start fighting on me first" Alastor said to him

"What you just said?" Jirayia asked annoyed "Huh!?" Alastor said annoyed

"… You want me smacked on you two, again?" Izanagi told them with cold voice and looking on them intimade, making them feel cold and fear in their life

"NO! WE ARE SORRY! PLEASE FORGETING ON US" Jirayia and Alastor said apologize bow kneeling

.

.

.

"This is like, Izanagi take care his student" Tsubaki said

"Yeah, I guess" Souji said agreed

"But… This is fun" Souji said looking around him with happy expression and Souji show his soft smile to them

"Hmph… I agreed that…" Tsubaki said agreed and back to everyone else

* * *

 **Hello Everyone ! I hope Everyone who read my fanfiction enjoy it XD, and waiting for next chapter XD**


	9. Ch9 Camp Out and Scooter License

(Lunchtime 06/07/2011 School)

Everyone expert Kanji eating their ramen in their class

"Oooh, the instant noodles really hit the spot…" Chie said relief when she eat her ramen

"I wish, I able to eat it" Tomoe said

"You know, the rainy season's just about here" Yukiko said

"Isn't it little early" Yosuke asked

"Once it starts, it'll be raining everynight. We'll have to keep constant eye on the Midnight Channel" After Yukiko said, everyone suddenly depression and remember about Midnight Channel

"Crap, I didn't even think of that… Well, so it goes" Yosuke said

"Hehe, I thought you were worried about the rain ' cause of the school campout" Yosuke said and excite on himself

"Why are you so excited about that?" Chie asked

"That's right, it's the first time for you three" Yukiko said

"Yeah" Souji said and Tsubaki nodded it

"You realize the only purpose of school campout is to 'develop a love for one's hometown in young people', right?" Chie asked

"Yeah" Yosuke said "They are told Yosuke liked that, so?" Jirayia said

"Well you see, the way we supposedly develop that love is by picking up trash off the mountain" Chie said

"P-Picking up trash? 'Develop a love' my ass! That's slave labor!" Yosuka said complain

"I think, the purpose for campout just study about 'Natura Care'" Souji said

"I getting interesting about that campout now" Izanagi said interesting

"Yeah, but the one who take care us for campout is Mr Mooroka" Tsubaki told them

"Grrr… that creepy guy" Alastor said disgusting

"Well, the night's kinda fun. We cook our own meals with mess kits and sleep in tents" Chie said

"The five of us are in the same group" Yukiko said

"Eeehhh!? _*sssssssssssss_ " Konohana said embarrassed and sound like heat from her helmet

"The same group, huh…? Does that mean we sleep together at night, too!?" Yosuke asked stand up

"You wish! Guys and girls sleep in different tents!" Chie told him yell

"I'm warning ya… If you leave you tent at night, you'll be expelled on the spot" Chie told him, Yosuke sit back and depression himself

"Ooh" Jirayia said depression

"We're unable sleep together with girls, right, Ala?" Jirayia asked look on Alastor

"Don't said like, I same league from you pervert, frog" Alastor said annoyed to him

"Ugh… This gets worse and worse. I thought it was gonna be fun…" Yosuke said annoyed

"It's only for one night and we disband before noon the next day. It doesn't last very long" Yukiko said

"Oh… We did have some fun at the river before going home last year" Chie said reminder

"Do they let you swimming?" Yosuke asked

"I think so? There's always someone who takes a dip, although we didn't" Chie said

"I see" Jirayia said excite "So you can swim in the river…" Yosuke said excite and already dreaming on himself

" _sigh…_ " Alastor and Izanagi sighing, Tsubaki not said anything like he know about his plan

" _Just leave them be"_ Souji thought himself

* * *

(After School 06/08/2011 School)

"Haah…" Tsubaki said tired

"Are you tired?" Souji asked "Kind a…" Tsubaki said

"I help my grandma yesterday, and I not have sleep well either" Tsubaki said tired

"You should get some rest" Alastor told him "I know..." Tsubaki answer not spirit

 _*ring *ring_ Tsubaki's phone ringing, and he take looks on his phone

"Hm? This is from my mother" Tsubaki said and hang up his phone

"Hello, it's me Tsubaki…. Hm…. I see… Ok I'll go back home, now" Tsubaki end up his phone

"From your mother? I thought she has busy at Inn" Alastor asked

"She came home because she have some minor business to me… Sorry Souji I should go home now" Tsubaki said

"Ok, then see you tomorrow" Souji told him, Tsubaki and Alastor leave his classroom and walked back to home

"He's really busy" Izanagi comment "Yeah, I think he still thinking about his family" Souji said

After Tsubaki leave suddenly Yosuke appear in classroom

"Yo Souji" Yosuke said "Yo Izanagi" Jirayia said

"Hey Yosuke" Souji said greeting "Hello, Jirayia" Izanagi said

"Where's Tsubaki?" Yosuke asked looking for Tsubaki

"He already go home because his mother calling on him" Souji told him

"Nah, just leave him be, Yosuke. We come here have some business to Souji, right?" Jirayia told Yosuke

"Business?" Souji asked

"Oh, Yeah. I heard something interesting" Yosuke suddenly reminder and told him

"You know, when they're sitting in back of you it's like a squeeze play!" Yosuke said excite

"Hah? Who's sitting?" Izanagi asked confuse

"Of course, a girl" Jirayia said

"A girl? What are you talking about?" Souji asked confuse

"O-Oh, Sorry I got ahead of myself. What I mean is…" Yosuke said, Yosuke looking around his classroom

"I'm talking about how, when there's a girl sitting behind on a motorcycle, they press right up against your back" Yosuke explain

"What does?" Souji asked "Look, don't make me spell it out!" Yosuke told him

"Anyway"

"I think motorcycle are the hot new thing for guys now. Girls like guys who spend time outdoors, right?"

"So I got you this" Yosuke said and take book about license

"Motorcycle License Book?" Izanagi asked

"Yup and you wanna license with me, partner?" Yosuke asked

"Hmm…" Souji still thinking

"Well, I can't afford anything bigger than a scooter on my budget, but at least that'll let us get to new places" Yosuke said

"Why don't you asking that to your father, Yosuke?" Jirayia asked

"I cannot do that" Yosuke said depression

"But don't you think we deserve that much seeing as how we're investigating the case?" Yosuke asked

"I guess you're right" Souji said agreed, and Kanji suddenly go inside their class

"Sup, Izanagi-senpai, Jirayia-senpai!" Take greeting to them from outside windows

"Hello Take" Izanagi greeting to him

"Sup, Senpai. Hey, about the camping trip…You guys busy right now?" Kanji asked

"Kinda. We're talking about motorcycles" Yosuke told him

"Motorcycle? You gonna go stomp a gang?" Kanji asked

"If you're bringin' a war, I'll help!" Kanji said "YEAH!" Take said agreed to Kanji

"No, we're not "bringing a war." What does that mean, anyway?" Yosuke said to him and shake his head

"If we're bringing a war, we're getting trouble" Jirayia told him

"We're just talking about getting motorcycle licenses" Souji told him

"Licenses? You guys don't have yours?" Kanji asked

"Huh? No way… Don't tell me you already…" Yosuke said worried

"Nah. I'm still 15 and all" Kanji told him

"Then why'd you say it like that!?" Yosuke yelled on him

"Man… That reminds me, I'm surprised you picked a fight with that biker gang. How'd you chase after them?" Yosuke asked curios

"Eh, a bike's all I need to that" Kanji told them

"Impressive" Izanagi said impressive

"Yeah! We just defeat them so easily" Take said

"You're not born back there" Jirayia said to Take annoyed

"In any case, we can't let you in on our "up close and personal" plan" Yosuke told him

" _Figures_ " Izanagi and Souji thought themselves

""Up close and personal"…!? What's that mean!?" Kanji asked loud, making get attention to girls behind them

"Keep it down!" Yosuke told him for silent

"That's your plan, Jirayia?" Izanagi asked suspicion on him

"Nah, we're just try something interesting, that's all" Jirayia told him

"Like I was telling this guy, what a guy needs nowadays to be a big man is first a motorcycle, and then…" Yosuke told to Kanji

""And then"…?" Kanji asked curios "… A girlfriend" Yosuke said

"Hmhm, that's why, you're so over to her?" Jirayia said teased and Yosuke hear Jirayia said

"Why'd you bring that up?" Yosuke said look on Jirayia depression

"Well, I mean… I gotta get over her sometime"

"It's like, Senpai was…"

"Wait, no, isn't supposed to be a serious conversation! Back to the subject!" Yosuke yelled himself and told them

"I just teased on you, and you suddenly depression on yourself" Jirayia told him

"You know, he's sensitive on that conversation" Izanagi told Jirayia

"Don't worry about me- what you oughtta be worried about is smooshes" Yosuke said

"I actually don't worried about it" Souji said

"You guys gonna get licensed for big stuff?" Kanji said figure

"I mean, I know I came in late here, but if you're talkin' about takin' a girl on a bike ya gotta be seatin' two, man"

"That ain't allowed on a scooter"

"…I forgot about that" Yosuke said forget

"Shut up! This'll work out!" Yosuke told them "I hope" Jirayia said

"As long as we have a motorcycle, the girls will come running! That's all the advantage we'll need!" Yosuke said

"… Now listen carefully" Yosuke begin to explanation to them

"The reason we don't have girlfriends is because we're stuck here in this town, waiting to meet someone!"

"This places is so tiny, it's no wonder we can't find one"

"It doesn't matter if it's only a scooter. Some kind of motorcycle is just the ticket for us to get some chicks!"

"Then later on, we can get a bigger motorcycle…and that's when the "up close and personal" plan really starts!"

"Up close and personal…" Kanji said wondering "Hm…." Take said wondering either

"Plus, you know, you and me have more of a city boy thing going on" Yosuke said to Souji

"If we're serious about this, we've gotta expand our horizons to a bigger town"

"We gotta take the initiative! There's no time to wait for a train that only leaves every so often each day!"

"We'll roar up on our motorcycle like the badasses we are, and when the chicks come up, we'll play it cool…."

"But Souji already have cool aura inside him" Jirayia said and Yosuke look on him annoyed

"The pheromones dripping off of us will bring them around in no time" Yosuke said

"Hm?" Take said confuse

"F-Feral…zone…?" Kanji asked confuse

"No! We're not going to a cat house, you idiot. I'm talking about PHEROMONES!" Yosuke yelled on Kanji

"My research shows that a motorcycle is the number one surefire way to increase a man's pheromones!"

"Phero…mones…" Kanji said with blush

"Y-You don't need sound like that" Souji told him worried

"And Dude… That's how a perv would react" Yosuke told him worried

"What did you say!? Fine! Then, I'm in too!" Kanji yelled to Yosuke

"YEAH!" Take said agreed

"Why you always said agreed like that?" Jirayia asked annoyed

"Because I'll follow Oyabun anywhere!" Take said with proud

"Get ready for Kanji Tatsumi to show his manhood to these chicks!" Kanji said yell

"I already told you, you can't! Anyway, don't tell anyone about this, got it?" Yosuke told him

"If other guys try to copy us, it'll end up diluting our pheromones."

"So, partner, make sure you talk to your uncle about getting a licenses, Okay?"

"Got it!" Kanji said

"Not you! I don't even know your uncle!" Yosuke said angry

"And I will told about this to Tsubaki" Yosuke said

"About the plan?" Jirayia asked

"About the licenses" Yosuke told him

"Well this is fine" Jirayia said agreed

"I will thinking about it" Souji said

"If Dojima-san gave Souji the permission for his licenses" Izanagi said

"But are you serious about this?" Souji asked

"Yeah, I'm serious about this…" Yosuke said

"If we have motorcycles, we can go all over. It'll be fun!" Yosuke said

"All right then" Souji said agreed

"Man… Somewhere out there, the best days of our youth are ahead of us!" Yosuke said relief

"Yup" Jirayia said agreed

"Yeah! I'm with you on that one!" Kanji said to them like not make sense at all

After they finished their conversation, they are walked back to home

* * *

(Tsubaki's Home)

"Ahh…." Tsubaki suddenly shock after look the black racing bike at his house

"Wow… That was so cool" Alastor said impressive

"M-Mom, where mother get this bike?" Tsubaki asked his mother

"From your grandpa at Kurogane family" his mother told him

"Grandpa?" Tsubaki asked shock

"Yup, and here this letter from your grandpa" his mother gave the letter to Tsubaki and begin to read it

* * *

 _My dear grandson Tsubaki-chan_

 _How are you? Are you fine in there? How about your school? You have friends already right?_

 _I hear from your mother, you already have the friends now… I so glad._

 _About your father, he is fine as always._

 _I missed you so much my grandson_

 _Oh… Did that motorbike already there? I buy that for you as gift_

 _You can use it as you liked._

 _That motorbike is new type and can saving the gasoline either_

 _Well I hope you still health_

 _Grandpa_

* * *

"He's really care of you same goes like your grandma" Alastor said

"Yup" Tsubaki said kind a happy

"Hmhm, your grandpa always like that" his mother said with smile

"But if you need to use this, you should licenses it first"

"Oh, right… well I would thinking about that later" Tsubaki said

"Mom, I go to my room… I need some rest" Tsubaki told his mother

"Okay then" His mother said and Tsubaki back to his room

* * *

(Evening, Tsubaki's room)

Tsubaki was studying at desks and Alastor read the comic same as always on the floor

 _*ring *ring_ Tsubaki's phone ringing and get called, Tsubaki check on his phone

"Hm? From Yosuke" Tsubaki said and hanged up his phone

"Hello, Yosuke?" Tsubaki said at his phone

" _Yo Tsubaki, sorry for bothering you at time like this"_ Yosuke said

"This is fine…" Tsubaki told him

" _Tomorrow are you free?"_ Yosuke asked

"Yeah, I free. Why are you asked?" Tsubaki ask Yosuke

" _Tomorrow after school, me and Souji want to motorcycle licenses"_ Yosuke said

" _If you not have schedule for tomorrow, why don't go with us?"_

"Hm… Okay then, well I see you tomorrow" Tsubaki said and hang off his phone

"Hm? What Yosuke said?" Alastor asked

"He invited me to motorcycle licenses" Tsubaki said

"Well this is perfect time for it and I able use my bike when I get my licenses" Tsubaki said relief

"I see" Alastor said

"I should go sleep… I tired…" Tsubaki said tired

"Well, good night" Alastor said greeting

* * *

(After School 06/09/2011)

After school Souji, Yosuke,and Tsubaki write their license exam and writer it. After their finished the exam they're passing the exam and already have motorcycle license

They are walked back to home with bus

"Hehe, we passed on the first try, just like we planned!" Yosuke said relief

"Actually, that was easy" Souji said

"Yeah, I might've studied a little too hard" Yosuke said

"You studied too hard, and you already have eye bag on your eyes" Jirayia said

"Shut up, at least we're passed it" Yosuke yelled on Jirayia

"Guys I should go home now" Tsubaki said

"Ok then see you later" Yosuke said to him and Tsubaki walked back to his house

* * *

(Road)

"I cannot waiting for you to use it" Alastor said excite

"Yeah, me either but Alastor…" Tsubaki said

"Yes?" Alastor asked

"Don't told about this to everyone, just keeping this secret for them, just in while" Tsubaki said with wink and Alastor nodded it agreed

* * *

 **The new update is here XD I writer exactly the agenda on youtube (I think) and this event from Persona 4 Golden I hope you all liked this. Don'f forget for preview it XD**


	10. Ch10 Scooter Date Plan and Conversation

(After School 06/15/2011 School)

This day everyone wear summer uniform, Tsubaki wearing short turtleneck at his summer uniform, suddenly Tsubaki remember something.

"I should go home now, see you later" Tsubaki told to Souji and Yosuke then walked hurry to home

"What's up on him?" Yosuke asked

"I don't know, he's not telling something to us" Souji said

"Oh well let's keep going" Yosuke said

* * *

(Okina)

(In front of Okina Station)

Souji and Yosuke ride their scooters to Okina Station, after they already parking it alongside the black racing bike

"Hello, Okina Station! That was easier than I thought!" Yosuke said

"Look Yosuke, over there" Jirayia said and point his finger to black racing bike

"Wow, you right, man I wish I have that bike" Yosuke said curios

 _*cring *cring_ they are bell the bicycle

"And he actually followed us all the way here…" Yosuke said

" _hah_ … That was a breeze!" Kanji said after he ride bicycle " _fiuh…_ " Take said tired after run

"That was fast" Izanagi said impressive

"It's no sweat keepin' up with a couple of guys getting' used to their scooters" Kanji said

"Psh! If I hadn't run out of gas back there, we'd have left you in the dust!" Yosuke said hush

"… I shouldn't have cheaped out on gas just so I could have more money to fool around with"Yosuke said

"Y'know, I notice every time I come here, there's lot of people around" Kanji said notice

"Yeah, if we hang out around here, I bet someone will come talk to us!" Yosuke said

"Actually, uh… mind if I head off for a bit?" Kanji suddenly said

"Since I came all the way to Okina, uhh… th-there's this craft shop…" Kanji said nervous

"Craft shop?" Souji asked

"It's nothin'! I'm just sayin' I gotta go buy some stuff!" Kanji quick said

"Anyway, I'm gonna go do my own thing for bit, so you guys get started without me!" Kanji said and leave them be, Take following him

"Then… Why'd come with us…?" Yosuke asked confuse

"Don't worried about Kanji, and what's your plan now?" Souji asked

"Oh, you're right! Okay, let's get this plan underway!" Yosuke said

Souji and Yosuke decide wait at parking

* * *

(Café)

(2 hours)

" _sigh…_ " Tsubaki sighing himself

"Are you okay, Tsubaki?" Alastor asked

"I fine…" Tsubaki told him with low voice

"Are you still thinking about that letter from yesterday?" Alastor asked and Tsubaki nodded it

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _(After school 06/14/2011, Tsubaki's house)_

" _I home" Tsubaki greeting_

" _Welcome home, Tsubaki-chan" his grandma greeting him_

" _Sorry I late, grandma" Tsubaki said apologize_

" _This is fine dear, Oh by the way… here" his grandma gave Tsubaki the letter_

" _Letter? From who?" Tsubaki asked_

" _From young boy with blue hat, he told me to give this letter to you" his grandma told him_

" _Don't tell me from that boy?" Alastor said remember_

" _Well… I should cook for dinner" His grandma said and back to kitchen_

 _Tsubaki open the letter and read it_

 _We are meet tomorrow after school at Café in Okina_

" _..." Tsubaki silent_

* * *

(Back at Café)

" _What he's plan for, making us meet at here_ " Tsubaki said thought curios

"Sorry for making you waiting" Tsubaki hear someone called him

"This is fine, no worries" Tsubaki told him with blue hat

"Come and sit here, Naoto Shirogane"

.

.

"Here two hot teas. Enjoy it" the waiters gave two tea to them and leave them be

"So, do you need something for asked to me?" Tsubaki asked him

"Or this is about murder case, Detective Prince?"

"No, I not asking you about the case, I just asking you something about your friends, Tsubaki Kurogane" Naoto said

"Or I should call you "Tsubaki-Niisan"?"

"I thought you already forget about, how you calling me "-Nii-san" and about my friends" Tsubaki said

"Are you interesting on my friends or suspicion to them?" Tsubaki asked figure from Naoto's question

"Both. I know you're remember about, I was talking to Kanji Tatsumi before, right?" Naoto told him

"And two people from your friends, stake us back there, after school"

"Then again, you and the man with silver hair asked me about something I know about Kanji Tatsumi"

"What do you mean by that? Do you know something about their intentions, Tsubaki-Niisan?" Naoto asked to Tsubaki

"Sorry Naoto, I cannot told you about that" Tsubaki told to him

"I still have my pride as agent or former agent's and their friends"

"Hmph… Same as always, maybe you can hidden you last name, but still have the Pride as Agent from Kurogane Estate who work for International Police Department" Naoto said impressive

"Same goes as you, right?" Tsubaki suddenly said

"And…What's your intention for that questions on the sudden?" Tsubaki asked straight to him

"Are you already find out the clue and suspect about the murder case?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot told about that" Naoto told him

"I see" Tsubaki said

* * *

(In front of Okina Station)

(3 hours)

Souji and Yosuke waiting someone go near them and summer sunlight beats down

"Yawn… Boring" Jirayia said boring and float around them

"And no one to come here either" Izanagi said, and Kanji suddenly run and go near them, Take following him behind

"Sorry to make you guys wait! I couldn't decide which one to get…"Kanji said and figure their atmosphere

"No Luck, hah?"

"This is so weird. I think someone's watching us from somewhere, though" Yosuke said confuse

"Hah… I don't get that at all" Souji said kinda annoyed

"H-Hold on! I'm sure if we hang around a little longer…" Yosuke said try for explain

"Dude, the sun's gonna set…" Kanji told them

"Maybe there's some holes in your plan after all." Kanji said

"I think so too" Izanagi said agreed

"And it's Yosuke's fault" Souji said look on Yosuke

"It is!? Wow… I can't believe you said that!" Yosuke said shock

"Hahahaha, me either" Jirayia said laugh

"That's your idea" Yosuke said annoyed to Jirayia

"You said every guys needs a motorcycle, but that thing's scooter" Kanji told Yosuke

"Does it, like, not matter what kind of motorcycle it is, as long as you got one?"

"Well… it's true that the ones I saw in the magazine were all big motorcycles" Yosuke said

"But that's just how it goes! There's always a gap between a man's dream and cold, hard reality!" Yosuke yell to Kanji

"I can't afford an expensive one! A scooter's the best I could do!" After Yosuke said, everyone has depression

"Senpai, can you give me ten minutes?" Kanji suddenly said

"Ten minutes? For what?" Souji asked

"I can't keep quite after gettin' shut out like this. I'll avenge you guys!" Kanji told them

"This isn't a fight" Jirayia told him

"What're you gonna do to "avenge" us? Hit on some girls?" Yosuke asked annoyed

"Hell yeah! How else would I fix this?" Kanji said "Yeah!" Take said agreed to Kanji

"C'mon… We have motorbikes and we failed. There's no way you could do better. Right?" Yosuke said frustration

"Yes, Let's us go-" "Hold on!" Jirayia suddenly said before Souji said anything

"I cannot stand and looking on guys, like someone lose their fight in hours ago" Jirayia said

"Hah?" Yosuke confuse what Jirayia said

"Kanji, gave them three minutes for pickup some girls" Jirayia told Kanji and Yosuke shock

"W-What are you saying!?" Yosuke asked to Jirayia

"Even instant ramen takes five minutes to make!" Kanji said shock

"Yup! And then let's us make this as contest, deal?" Jirayia asked Kanji

"Yeah! I'll show you clowns how a real man gets it done!" Kanji said agreed

" _sigh_ …Let's do this" Souji said sighing and agreed

"Don't lose, Souji" Izanagi said supportive him

"Calm down! This is turning into something we've all got a stake in" Yosuke said hold them

"I mean, do you realize what you're saying? This means we're the ones that have to approach the girls"

"That just sound lame… and I doubt it'll go well for us…"

"Ya chicken?" Kanji asked to Yosuke

"That's not what I mean…" Yosuke told him annoyed

"All we gotta do is ask them to be our friend. And then make' em say "Yes""Kanji said

"Nothin' to it"

"Well, I guess there's nothing to lose…" Yosuke said

"That's the spirit, Senpai!" Kanji said

" _*cough *cough_ Ok, then I would told you something, if one of yours lose" Jirayia said after cough himself

"If one of yours lose…. You should run around the block in nothin' but your underwear and those gag glasses Yukiko had"

"W-What!?" Yosuke said shock

"Deal!" Kanji said

" _sigh_ … Only girls count for this, all right?" Yosuke said kinda worried

"You're still stuck on that!?" Kanji asked annoyed

"Dammit! Hell if I'm gonna lose this!"

Souji, Yosuke, and Kanji begin their contest and their followed them from behind

* * *

(Kanji side)

Kanji and Take, looking around at Okina Station for pickup some girl, before Kanji asked to the girls, suddenly the girls run away from him

" _sigh…._ I never thought for pick' the girls so hard than I image it" Kanji said depression

"Don't give up! Oyabun!" Take said and Kanji look on him

"If we're gave up so soon, we'll lose so easy!"

"If we're lose so easy, that's mean we're coward and weak! We should keep move and fight, as man!" Take said punch his chest

"You're right! We shouldn't show our weak to them!" Kanji said agreed yell make people around him confuse

"Let's go!" Kanji said and walked back to find some girl

* * *

(Yosuke side)

" _sigh…_ " Yosuke sighing himself

"What's wrong? Frustration?" Jirayia asked

"Nah… kind a, you know, when I asked for motorcycle date, all girls laugh at me" Yosuke said

"Because you're not popular?" Jirayia asked

"That's not I mean" Yosuke said annoyed

"Yosuke, just think this as your training for pick up Chie to your scooter" Jirayia said

"W-What? Why you said Chie on the sudden?" Yosuke asked confuse

"Why? I know, you liked her" Jirayia teased

"W-What! O-Of course not!" Yosuke quick said with blush

"We're just friends!"

"Oh, really?" Jirayia said suspicion and Jirayia moved close to Yosuke

"Nah, Yosuke just think this for second… If Chie sit behind you at your scooter, don't you felt squeeze from her chest too" Jirayia said

"W-What!? Dude if they're hear about this, they will kicked us!" Yosuke yelled and blush at his face

"Shh! don't so loud!" Jirayia hushing him

"Oh right" Yosuke reminder, Jirayia cannot see from everyone, expert Persona-user

"I-In any case! Don't said that stuff!" Yosuke said with light blush

"Right,right…. Hm?" Jirayia suddenly saw the woman in front their parking

"Look Yosuke, the woman and, that's beautiful one" Jirayia said point his finger

"You're right! Well let's ask her!" Yosuke said and running into her for

"I hope Yosuke get her number" Jirayia said himself

* * *

(Souji side)

" _sigh…_ " Souji sighing himself

"Tired?" Izanagi asked

"Kind a…" Souji answer

"This is not easy for asking the girls, to take someone to our scooter"

"Yeah, I understand that" Izanagi said understand him,

"You're already asked the gossip girls in front clothes shop, ask old lady in there pillar, and little girl who use foreign language in front of station"

"That's Spain Language" Souji told him

"I see, but I suspired you understand that language and able to speak on her earlier" Izanagi said impressive

"I study about that language, when I was young" Souji told him

"I see, Hm…." Izanagi said and thinking

"By the way Souji" Izanagi suddenly called him

"Hm?" Souji asked

"Don't you think this scooter date good for you?" Izanagi asked making Souji confuse

"What are you talking about?" Souji asked confuse

"I mean, why don't you asked Yukiko for date on your scooter?" Izanagi said

"W-What?" Souji asked with light blush

"What are you now? Jirayia?" Souji asked annoyed

"No, I'm not talking about "squeezed" stuff" Izanagi said

"I talking about your feeling to Yukiko"

"W-We don't talking about this" Souji told him with blush on his face

"You're blush" Izanagi told him "I-I know…" Souji told him silent

"Let's us continue the search" Souji said

"Hm? Wait Souji" Izanagi suddenly stop him

"What now?" Souji asked

"Look over there" Izanagi said point his finger the woman who stand in front of cinema

"Let's ask her" Souji said

"Don't make hurt to Yukiko's feeling" Izanagi told him

"I know…" Souji said with light blush and go walked near her

* * *

(Café)

"Sorry Naoto, I know you're already question on me so many times, but I unable answer that because I keep my secret as agent" Tsubaki told him

"This is fine, Tsubaki-Niisan. I already know you don't like for answer it" Naoto said figure

"I should found this, by myself" Naoto said

"Thanks to accept my request for come here, Tsubaki-Niisan, and our meet right now, think this as "Reunion""

"And… What are you doing after this?" Tsubaki asked

"Continue your investigation?"

"Yes, just like you said" Naoto answer him

"Well, I should back to my office. See you again, Tsubaki-Niisan" Naoto said and begin walked

"Don't do something make risky to yourself" Tsubaki told him and Naoto answer him nodded and leave him be

.

.

"Tsubaki…" Alastor suddenly worried

"This is fine" Tsubaki told him with low voice

"But Alastor, please keep this secret between me and Naoto for moment"

"When he can reveal about himself to them, I try for explain to them"

"I see, but man I suspired you don't told him, about Souji's intention" Alastor said suspired

"Of course not… Just think this, as honor to him" Tsubaki said

"I see…" Alastor said

"Let's us go home, this already sunset" Tsubaki said, he stand up from his sit and walked back to outside café

* * *

(In front of Okina Station)

Souji and Yosuke already at parking spot and Kanji walked near to them

"… How'd it go?" Yosuke asked to Kanji

"Not as well as I hoped" Kanji said depression "Yeah…" Take said depression either

"I thought so…" Yosuke said figure

"Oh, but I did get a phone number from some chick who said to give her a call…" Kanji said

"Does that count?" Kanji asked and everyone shock after he said

"What!?" Jirayia suddenly shock

"A girl hit on you!? What did she say!?" Yosuke asked

"Somethin' like it only costin' so much for an hour, I dunno… What was she talkin' about?" Kanji said

"How dense are you!? There's no way that counts!" Yosuke yelled on him

" _sigh…_ " Jirayia sighing

"What about you? Did you get anything?" Yosuke said changed his look to Souji

"Yeah, I get one number" Souji told him

"Way to go partner! Was it her cell?" Yosuke asked suspired and Souji nodded yes

"I not suspired, if from him" Jirayia said not care

"What kind of girl was it? C'mon, you should call her up!" Yosuke said begging

"Please?"

"Hah…" Souji suddenly nervous

"…Pretty please?"

"Calm down, Yosuke" Souji told him

"PLEASE!?"

"How many times are you gonna beg…?" Kanji asked Yosuke

"Yeah" Jirayia said

"So, you're gonna call her, right?" Kanji said change his look to Souji

"…Right?" Kanji asked

"Ok ok, I will call her" Souji answer them annoyed and hang up his phone for calling her and Izanagi close to Souji for hearing

 _*click_

Everyone shock after someone already pick up Souji's call

"She picked up…!"Yosuke said suspired

"Senpai's the man…" Kanji said curios

" _Uhh, hello?_ " the man voice

"Huh?" Izanagi asked confuse, and Souji look confuse after hearing a unfamiliar voice

"Why the answer his call is…. man?"

"Huh?" Everyone confuse after Izanagi said

"Hello?" Souji try answer him

" _Oh, I get it… it's you, huh? You rat bastard! You're rat bastard! You're dead, shitbird!"_ the man's voice really loud, Souji take away his phone from his ear

" _How dare you hit on my girl!? I'll rip off your head and spit down yer neck!"_

" _You better not call again, got it!?"_ the man said and Souji hang off his phone

"I could hear him from here…" Yosuke said worried

"Man, he just misunderstand" Jirayia said

"Was that dude for real…?" Kanji asked confuse

"I hear that man, I want punch him" Take said

"He cannot see you" Jirayia said

"But I saw Souji already asking on her about phone number" Izanagi told them

"I think she tricked to Souji" Jirayia told Izanagi

"I guess" Souji said and everyone frustration

"W-Well, haha… That's the risky you take!" Yosuke told him

"Yes, just take it" Jirayia said

"All right, I'm up next! Last chance!" Yosuke told them

"You pulled it off, Yosuke-senpai!?" Kanji asked suspired

"Heheh, of course I did. One phone number, right here!" Yosuke told him satisfied

"Amazing" Kanji said impressive to Yosuke

"Man, it wasn't easy, too. She was crazy hot." Yosuke said and hang up his phone

"You know, Yosuke already push himself for sexy older woman. Yeah she have perfect body if you asked me" Jirayia said happy

* * *

(Somewhere)

"Ups, I give him a wrong number" the older woman Yosuke asked her before, said reminder

* * *

(Back to Okina Station)

"Time to give her a call! I hope you guys are ready for this." Yosuke said

"And remember, the penalty for who's loses" Jirayia said reminder

"You don't need to reminder there" Souji told him

"Hello? It's me!" Yosuke call her from his phone

" _Yosuke-kun?"_ The girl voice

"Brr…." Jirayia suddenly freeze himself

"What's wrong?" Izanagi asked Jirayia

"I don't know but suddenly I feel the chill on my spot" Jirayia told him chilled

"Hah?" Izanagi asked confuse

"Yep! The guy who asked you out on a motorcycle ride! Man, I can't wait." Yosuke said excite

"Huh? You know my name? Did I tell you?" Yosuke suddenly figure

" _Of course I know your name."_ the girl's voice

" _We go to the same school"_

"We do? That's impossible, I mean, you… Wait… that voice…" Yosuke said and figure about her voice

" _This is Hanako Othani. Who did you think I was?"_ the girl said herself as Hanako

" _How'd you get my number?"_

"Oh god, I am in such deep shit… D-Did I call the wrong number?" Yosuke said worried after he hurried hang off his phone

"O-One more try…!" Yosuke said and called her again

"Hello? It's me!" Yosuke said

" _Yeah, I know who you are. You really want to go on a date with me that much?"_ Hanako said and Yosuke hurried turn off his phone in worried

"…. What the hell was that?" Kanji asked nervous

"It sounded like a fiend from the pits of the earth…brrr…. I could feel a chill go down my spine" Kanji said chilled

"Yeah, me either…brr" Take said chilled

"Forget about it… for your own sake." Yosuke told him worried

"This number is dangerous… It's better that you don't know what that was"

"Who's the one you call it?" Souji asked Yosuke

"T-That was-" "Someone is here" Before Yosuke told Souji, Jirayia suddenly said

"Oh you guys…" Everyone shock after hear someone call them, that was the big and fat woman who wear same uniform like them, Hanako Othani

"Hanako…san!? Why're you here…?" Yosuke asked worried

"The countryside's no place for a girl like me. I was taking a walk when I suddenly got a phone call." Hanako said

"Girl like you? Hell no" Jirayia said annoyed

"She don't hearing you" Izanagi told him

"You're really into me aren't you? A motorcycle date, huh…" Hanako said and looking Yosuke's scooter

"Oh God" Jirayia said worried

"Well, if you want to take a ride that bad, I'll go with you" Hanako said happy

"W-Wait!" _*CRASH_ Yosuke try stop her, but Hanako already jump for sit on Yosuke's scooter and his scooter already crash or broken by Hanako's weight

"N-Noooooooooooooo!" Yosuke loud and kneel sadness dramatic, everyone suspired

"M-My motorcycle…!"

"What's with this scooter? It's broken" Hanako said

"If you want to take me out, you've gotta do better than that."

"The best girls don't go steady for nothing, you know. You need to make an effort."

 _*DUARK *BRUK_

After Hanako said she jump from Yosuke's scooter and his scooter fall down, the smoke from his scooter already up. Hanako walked and leave them be, everyone changed they look to Yosuke still kneel on ground

 _*whuuush_

"Am I cursed…?" Yosuke asked depression

"Did I insult a gypsy or something…?"

"Yeah, you already in cursed" Jirayia told him

"Jirayia that's not help" Izanagi said and changed his look to Souji

"Souji"

"Leave him be, for second" Souji whisper to him

"Oh you guys"

Everyone hear someone called them. That was Tsubaki whom called them, Alastor follow him

"Tsubaki-senpai!" Kanji said suspired

"Tsubaki, why are you here?" Souji asked Tsubaki

"I come here, because I have some minor business in Okina" Tsubaki told them

"We're going to home after finished Tsubaki's business on here, but in the end we're meet here" Alastor said to them

"Did something happened at…..here" Tsubaki asked and looking on Yosuke's scooter already crash

"….Did something happened in here?" Tsubaki asked confuse

"Did someone launcher the cannon ball to that scooter?" Alastor asked

"The cannon ball who crashing his scooter is Hanako" Jirayia said

"Hanako? Oh mean, that fat woman?" Alastor said reminder

"You know her?" Izanagi asked

"Yeah, I really hated that woman. Yesterday after school she come to Tsubaki before we had go home and said this to him, "I'm beautiful one in this school" or "You're not my type" this is make me disgusting, she think, she was the best girl in this world? No one boys want hit to her… grr…" Alastor explain to them with angry

"Hmph… I agreed about that" Jirayia said agreed

"If that pig woman said like that to Tsubaki again, I making her the barbecue" Alastor said his dark side

"Ok, enough, this's fine, don't worried" Tsubaki told to him and changed his look to Yosuke

"Hee… Yosuke cheer up, let's us go home together" Tsubaki said calming

"Hello Tsubaki…." Yosuke said hi to him

"Ha…haha…Easy for you to say. I don't even have a way to get home now…" Yosuke told him frustration

"You want me to take you home?" Tsubaki asked

"Hah?" Yosuke asked confuse

"Oh that's reminder me. How can you come here, use the train?" Souji asked

"No, we're not us the train. You guys look that black bike over there" Alastor said and everyone changed their look to black motorcycle

"Yeah- Wait… that's mean that bike was…" Jirayia said and figure

"Yes, that's my motorcycle" Tsubaki told them make everyone shock

"Yesterday, I get this motorcycle from my grandpa, he said this motorcycle gave to me as gift"

"And... this is motorcycle is new type" Alastor said, and suddenly Yosuke deeply depression

"T-That's fine… You don't need to take me home…." Yosuke told him

"S-Sorry… I don't mean to…" Tsubaki said worried and apologize

"This is fine…You don't need to apologize…" Yosuke told him try act tough

"Senpai… You fought well." Kanji suddenly said

"I was totally moved by all that."

"C'mon, hop on behind me, I'll get you back home safe" Kanji said to Yosuke

"Accpet Oyabun's kindness" Take said

"Yeah, yeah" Jirayia said

Yosuke take sit and hug Kanji behind him on his bicycle

"Whoa… Up close and personal…!" Kanji said with blush

"Huh?" Tsubaki said confuse

"Up close and personal… That was your plan, frog?" Alastor asked to Jirayia

"How déjà vu, I remember Izanagi said that to me before" Jirayia answer him annoyed

"How ironic, you plan already ruin…Hahaha" Alastor said laugh

"Shut up" Jirayia told him

"I get it now! So this is what your plan was about! Hahaha" Kanji said like curios with blush

"You don't get anything! And you're freaking me out! And dude, it's against the law to have two people on a bike!" Yosuke yelled on Kanji

"It's okay… Just put an end to this suffering already…" Yosuke said depression

Kanji and Yosuke already go back home and leave Souji and Tsubaki be

* * *

"Are you guys come here because the plan?" Tsubaki asked

"Yeah, that's Yosuke's plan" Souji told him

"By the way, why you come here?"

"Like I said, I just come here by some minor business, don't worried this's not about the case" Tsubaki told him

"About your bike, that was from your family at Kurogane family right?" Souji said and Tsubaki nodded it

"Yes" Tsubaki said

"That was from my grandpa, he always worried about me, since my mother and I leave my house, because my mother request him for divorce" Tsubaki told him depression

"How about your father? Did he said something about him?" Souji asked

"He said same like always… I even don't want think about him" Tsubaki told him angry

"Don't mad Tsubaki" Alastor said calm him

"Oh right, sorry" Tsubaki said

"I know, you hated to your father, but don't you think, your father worried about you?" Souji asked

"Even you hated him so much, but he still your father" Izanagi said

"Yeah, I know that, but still… My hatred on him cannot be easily for erased from my heart" Tsubaki said

"And about Tsukasa either…." Tsubaki said in dark mood

"Tsubaki… you said before, you already accept his death, right?" Alastor asked

"Yeah, I already accept his death, don't worried" Tsubaki told him cheer

"I just still cannot accept about my father" Tsubaki told him

"Just keep calm and cool, don't let your hatred controlling you" Alastor said worried

"I know, thanks for worried on me" Tsubaki said agreed to Alastor

"Are you asked me, because you worried about me?" Tsubaki asked

"Yeah" Izanagi said and Souji nodded it

"Hahaha… don't worried I will be fine" Tsubaki told him

"After all I have friends and you Alastor"

"Tsubaki…Yes" Alastor said agreed

"Well, I glad to hear that…. and let's go home" Souji said and Tsubaki agreed for go back home

* * *

 **NEW UPDATE! Everyone who reading this I hope you enjoy it XD, and waiting for next chapter XD**


	11. Ch11 School Campout

" _Father! Look our drawings! We're drawing this together"_ the two boys show their drawings to his father

…

" _I have to go now"_ the man said and leave them be

" _Hah… Father go to work again"_ the blond kid said depression

 _ **I hate that man**_

" _Nah…Mother… Why father always care his work than us?"_ the black kid asked his mother

" _No, he was cared about you two. He worked hard because he cared about us"_ his mother said

" _Yeah, I think so too"_ the blond kid said cheer

" _Let's us go play outside!"_ the blond kid said and hold his hand to black kid's hand and running away for playing

 _ **You know….**_

 _ **I already accept your death back there**_

 _ **But I still cannot forgive about our father and...**_

 _ **Myself….**_

* * *

(Lunchtime 06/16/2011, School)

"Hm, Go to Junes?" Tsubaki asked Souji and Yosuke in the class

"Yeah, Yukiko had suggestion to us for buy some ingredient for campout" Souji told him

"If you don't have the schedule for today, why don't you join us go to Junes" Yosuke said

"Sure" Tsubaki told them agreed fast

"That was fast" Alastor said

"Man, you're really easy going man" Jirayia comment him

"At least, he is agreed" Izanagi said

"Let's us go to Junes after school" Souji said, Yosuke and Tsubaki agreed

* * *

(After School, Junes)

Everyone go to Junes Grocery Department to buy some ingredient for campout tomorrow. Yosuke and Jirayia at another floor for some reason, Souji and Izanagi go with Yukiko and Chie bought the ingredients, Tsubaki and Alastor go buy some snack for tonight

"Hm…" Tsubaki still thinking and looking at snacks

"Hm…" Alastor join thinking

"You unable to eat this" Tsubaki told him with low voice

"Oh, right" Alastor said remember

"Hm… I take this" Tsubaki said and take snack with seaweed flavor

"Don't buy so much, I don't want you wasting the foods" Alastor told him

"Hehehe, I know" Tsubaki said with soft smile

"Let's go back to Souji's spot" Tsubaki and Alastor walked back to Souji's spot

* * *

"Hey, we're back" Alastor said

"Oh, you two welcome back" Izanagi said

"Hey, Souji. Hm? Where is Yukiko and Chie?" Tsubaki asked

"Over there" Souji said and changed his look to them. Chie and Yukiko still buy some ingredients

"Yosuke and that frog, still not come back?" Alastor asked

"No, he still at another floor" Izanagi told him

"I image it, behind their favor. He and that frog have some planning for tomorrow" Alastor said suspicion

"Agreed" Izanagi said agreed

"What they're want making for tomorrow?" Tsubaki asked

"Curry… I guess…" Souji told him, suddenly his expression cloudy and Tsubaki look on him confuse. Alastor looking at their bag and look on ingredient what their already take it

"…Nah Tsubaki" Alastor suddenly said

"For making the curry just "Potato, Carrot, and Curry Flavor" right?" Tsubaki asked

"Yeah" Tsubaki answer him

"Why those two girls- I mean four girls, taking so much ingredients? They're want making the experiment or something?" Alastor asked confuse

"Well…" Izanagi cannot said anything, and Souji keep silent

"Yo guys!" Souji and Tsubaki hear someone calling them, that was Yosuke and Jirayia they're run into them

"How's going?" Yosuke asked

"They're still searched" Souji told him

"I see, but man I cannot waiting for to campout!" Yosuke said excite himself

"Hm? What's that a crazy ingredient? They're want to kill us? For making the curry, they're don't need that so much ingredient" Jirayia said after he saw their bags and everyone looked at him

"They're already have black and white pepper, that's not point in carrying both. Potato starch and Wheat based flour, and half of these vegetables are in bad quality"

"You know, how you cooked?" Yosuke asked suspired

"Of course, I a lone ninja you know that, and you know the girls liked the boys who can cooked" Jirayia told him

"By the way… I feel sorry who someone already eat this" Alastor said sad

"…." Souji and Izanagi still silent

* * *

(Evening, Tsubaki's House)

"I home" Tsubaki said greeting his back home

"Welcome home" His grandma said greeting back

"Tomorrow, I go to School Campout" Tsubaki told her

"I sorry, if I must leave grandma alone at home" Tsubaki said sad

"This's fine dear. You don't need to worried about me" his grandma told him

"Just have fun in there with your friends"

"All right, then I should get ready for tomorrow" Tsubaki said

"Good night, grandma"

"Good night, dear" Tsubaki walked to his room, after his grandma greeting good night to him

* * *

(Afternoon 06/17/2011, School Camp)

"Ugh, picking up all that trash was murder on my back" Yosuke said complain tired

"Ah… my back is sore too" Souji said

"I tired…" Tsubaki said tired

"I can't believe someone threw away an entire bike. Dammit, litterers should have to deal with their own garbage" Yosuke said complain

"Oh, suck it up. If you're always complain liked this, how can you impress and charming all girls around you" Jirayia told him

"Dude! SHUT UP!" Yosuke told him yell

"Whoa, Yosuke calm down, if you yell to him liked that, they would be thinking we're crazy" Souji told him

"Oh yeah sorry" Yosuke said apologize

"But this places really nice…" Tsubaki said somehow relief

"Then again, this places not so bad as I thought and today is kind a… fun" Alastor said impressive

"Yes, I agreed about that" Izanagi said agreed

"I already watched around here, and I see so much interesting object around this places, either"

"Hah… I wish I had bring my tea come here" Alastor said liked oldman, Izanagi nodded it

"Why are you two into like old man now?" Jirayia asked annoyed to Izanagi and Alastor

"The again, the interesting point now is… two subject in front us, right now" Jirayia said and point his look to Chie, Tomoe, Yukiko, and Konohana

"Yeah, the girls cooked just for us!" Yosuke said excited

"Not that I expect much outta Chie, but Yukiko's got the full tradition of the Amagi Inn behind her food!"

"You know it's gonna be out of this world!"

"I suggestion… you two shouldn't eat it…." Souji said depression

"Hm?" Tsubaki asked

"Ohhh, no way. I'm not falling for that" Yosuke said

"Don't tell me, you want eating that all for yourself, hah?" Jirayia asked

"No… We're just warning on you two" Izanagi told him

"I can't wait to dig in!" Yosuke said excite himself

"Hah…." Tomoe and Konohana cannot said anything after saw their curry into dark

"Should we… taste this?" Yukiko asked

"Huh? O-Only if you do it first…" Chie told her for tasting the curry

"Wh- Why me?" Yukiko asked worried

"And w-what should we do now?" Konohana asked worried

"W-Why don't we give this the curry to them first… think this as tasting for the curry" Tomoe suggestion

"Good Idea" Chie said agreed, Yukiko and Chie carry their plate of curry to they group

"Oh man, here it comes!" Yosuke said

"Uhhh, sorry for the wait….Um" Chie said

"We…put a lot of love into it…"

"Whoa, really?" Yosuke asked excite

"Woah… "Put a lot of love into it" part, seems odd, but I thought this would be delicious after he eat this, hmhm…" Jirayia said teased

"Please don't talk" Tomoe told him

"Well, that's kind a clichéd but still awesome!" Yosuke said excite to them

"Okay then, chow time!" Yosuke said and begin eat his curry

"Urhh, argh, aaarghhhraawww!" Yosuke suddenly spill out his food, and fell over the bench. Everyone suspired after saw Yosuke fell it

" _I told you"_ Souji thought himself

"H-Hey….?" Chie asked worried

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Yosuke get up and yell to them

"I mean, what kinda- _*cough *cough_ "

"Curry's supposed to be like "really spicy" or "kinda mild"… This just stinks!"

"And it's gritty too!"

"It's somehow both gritty and slimy… And it's got squishy parts in it…"

"It's so frickin' nasty I can't even swallow it!"

"Well, It just didn't mix to well…But it does offer a wide variety of textures…" Chie told him

"It's nauseating!" Yosuke yelled her

"Stop yelling at us!" Tomoe told him

"Yeah! It's not THAT bad…!" Chie told him

"I not see Jirayia agreeing about this" Tomoe told him

"That's cause Jirayia- Hm? Where is he?" Yosuke asked no see his persona

"Look down" Alastor told him and Yosuke look down

"Oh, crap! JIRAYIA!" Yosuke yelled after he saw his persona already passed out

" _Wheezee….._ " Jirayia wheeze weak

"W-What happened to him!?" Yosuke asked worried

"The pain your felt has passed to Jirayia" Izanagi told him

"Then again, he passed out because Yosuke eat that curry, I think he sensitive at your curry" Alastor told them

"Please, don't courage to him. He just act for making us off guard" Tomoe told him

"Hah? Are you sure this frog is act?" Alastor asked Tomoe

"Can you prove it?"

"Ok, then I will prove it to you" Tomoe said, Tomoe walked to Jirayia whom already passed out and ready for her naginata

"Tomoe… I think that's not right suggestion to prove it use your weapon" Izanagi told her

"Don't worried, it can't kill him" Tomoe said and ready to stab him

"Relax Izanagi, he cannot be die, we're immortal and we're the reincarnation from our partners" Alastor told him

"But still, I don't think that's wise for prove it" Izanagi said

.

.

 _*STAB_

"AAAAAAARGHHHHHHHH…!" Jirayia scream in pain, after Tomoe stab his stomach with her naginata

"See? He just faking it" Tomoe told him "Oh! You're right. Looks like I mistake it" Alastor said

"I-I think Jirayia is not faking" Konohana said worried

" _wheeze *cough *cough_ ….w-who is f-faking it…?Y-You d-damn s-sadist!" Jirayia yelled to Alastor

"Could you PLEASE stop hurting my Persona!" Yosuke angry with low voice to Tomoe

"But… _*cough_ … this is fine to me…than I eat that poison food…or _*cough_ mouth to mouth from you to me…this is fine… either" Jirayia told Tomoe

"…."

 _*STAB_

"AARGGHHH! _*cough *cough_ " Jirayia scream in pain after Tomoe pull out her naginata harsh and annoyed

"W-Well, that's just your opinion" Chie yelled back to Yosuke

Chie, Yukiko, Yosuke changed their look to Souji and Tsubaki

"Eh?" Souji and Tsubaki said same thing

"I'm telling you as friend…Don't do it. I wouldn't even joke about trying that slop!" Yosuke said warning them

" _wheeze…. *cough *cough_ … This is…evil….EVIL!" Jirayia told them weak

"Souji-kun, please try eat our curry, we put so much effort and… our love… into it" Yukiko said sweet embarrassed tone and begging to Souji

"Yeah, please" Konohana said sweet tone

"Tsubaki, you should try this too" Chie told him begging

"Yes, please try Chie and Yukiko's curry" Tomoe said begging

"…."

"We don't have the choice" Izanagi said ready on himself

"Yeah…" Alastor said depression

"Yes, this is nice to knowing you all" Souji said and already eat his curry

"T-Thanks for the food" Tsubaki said and already eat his curry either

"Mrrhghh… mgh…MMMM…. BALAGH!" Souji quick spill it out and fell to the bench same position like Yosuke

"Ugh… urp… I feel… I going sick" Souji said weak holding his stomach

"I told you already right? This stuff qualify as hazard's waste" Yosuke said

"Don't give us that! Look at Tsubaki, Izanagi, Alastor they're look fine after their eat it" Tomoe told him annoyed

"Actually… I fine" Alastor said confuse himself

"See? I told you" Tomoe said somehow relief

" _wheeze_ …W-What? _*cough *cough_ H-How can you're fine!? I mean… _*cough_ after you eat that hazard food!?" Jirayia ask yelled weak and confuse

"Because my element is darkness or…. Tsubaki?" Alastor asked and saw Tsubaki still silent at his bench

"T-Tsubaki? Oi? Are you okay?" Yosuke asked worried

"I fine Yosuke…." Tsubaki said

"I try…for not spill out the food…" Tsubaki said weak with purple color at his face

"TSUBAKIII!" Yosuke and Alastor loud worried

"O-Oi Tsubaki!? Are you okay!?" Yosuke asked worried

"I fine…. Don't worried… Hmm… Did suddenly I saw the snow already fall to here?" Tsubaki said like saw the illusion

"This is bad, he see the illusion now!" Alastor said worried

"T-Tsubaki! Hold on yourself! This is not an snow season!" Yosuke told him

"I see Tsukasa over there….and the gates over there too" Tsukasa said look his illusion

"This is bad, he think, he saw Tsukasa over there and the gates…Wait…What do you by GATES!?" Alastor said worried

" _fiuh_ … I think this food making him see the illusion" Yukiko said relief

"Yeah" Konohana said agreed to Yukiko

"OF COURSE! THIS FOOD MAKING HIM SAW THE ILLUSION!" Alastor yelled to them

"Yosuke! Give him a water, hurry!" Alastor told him

"O-Oh right!" Yosuke said hurry give him water

 _*gulp_ Yosuke give him the glass of water

"Dude! Are you okay?" Yosuke asked

"Ouch… my head…I felt my head in hurt now" Tsubaki said pain and touch his head

"T-Thanks Yosuke…." Tsubaki thanks to him

"Well… I should agree at Jirayia's part "you're food is evil"" Alastor told them

"W-Well! Izanagi still stand up!" Tomoe said and looking to Izanagi

"Izanagi was our food that bad?" Tomoe asked Izanagi

"…"

"Izanagi?" Tomoe asked

"Izanagi-kun? Are you okay" _*tok *tok_ Konohana asked worried and touch his mask with her finger

"… Actually… Izanagi already passed out" Alastor told them

"Eh?" Konohana asked confuse

"What are you talk-"

 _*creck *thud_

Before Tomoe said something, Izanagi fell back on the floor and already unconscious

.

.

"IZANAGIIII" Konohana loud worried, Konohana hurried kneel on the floor and take Izanagi's head on her knee

" _*cough_ …. Hahaha… you're kill him…." Jirayia said

"He's not death" Tomoe told him annoyed

"Izanagi-kun!? Are you okay!? Izanagi-kun!?" Konohana asked worried

"Don't worried, he just unconscious" Tomoe told her

" _*cough_ if…about him you care, but to me you stab me at my stomach" Jirayia told her after his energy back

"You want me to ending your life?" Tomoe threat him

"I already make it…" Jirayia said

* * *

(Later)

"We're sorry" Chie said apologize

"Sorry" Yukiko said apologize

"W-We're don't have attention to hurting you…" Konohana said

"Me apologize as well" Tomoe said

" _a-hem_ "

"I actually not feel sorry on you, I have fun for stabbeb on you" Tomoe told him

"Well, you're knowledge about that" Jirayia said

"Hahaha, she rejected on you" Alastor told him "Shut up" Jirayia said

 _*sigh_ "What're we gonna do? Our group's the only one without food" Yosuke said worried

"I mean, if it was even slightly edible, that'd be one thing… But I'm not taking another bite of this Mystery Food X" Yosuke said and everyone depression

"We'll starve here to death!" Jirayia yelled worried

"Don't exaggerate, we're can all go one night without food. It won't be health but, it won't kill us" Izanagi said

"Are you kidding?" Jirayia asked

"I agreed, unless we can find another source food" Souji said agreed

"Something smells good…!" Chie suddenly said and smell and they're looked back that was Hanako had eating her curry

"Hanako…!" Yosuke said

"Yosuke, we don't have choice, just ask her for the food" Jirayia told him

"Yeah… Besides she owes me, considering what she did to my motorcycle" Yosuke said

"Don't worried about it" Souji told him

"Did something happened between Yosuke and Hanako?" Chie asked curios

"Hahaha… I don't know…maybe…" Tsubaki said uneasy to them

"H-Hey…Uh, Hanako?" Yosuke begin talk to Hanako

"You… wouldn't happen to have any extra curry left, huh?" Yosuke asked

"C'mon, give us some! We're begging you! We're starving to death here!" Yosuke begging her

"No way" Hanako said refuse

"I'm on diet right now, so this is all that I made. It has to last me" Hanako said

"All that you made..? It's like a bucketful…" Chie said

"She really greedy" Tomoe said annoyed

"She is not at diet either, she just greedy the food and eat that all for herself" Alastor said annoyed

*sigh "I wonder If there's any way we can get something delivered here" Yosuke said worried and sighing himself

"Yosuke, our cellphone don't get service up here" Tsubaki told him

"And the dinner almost over" Chie said

"Alright, back to your tents! Men's tents are this way, and the girls tents are that way!" Morooka said

"Come on, people, look alive! Youngsters like yourselves should hurry up and get to bed after they eat!"

"It's now time for us teachers to have some boo- I mean, err, off to bed! Lights out!"

"He want to said boost right?" Alastor said and Izanagi nodded it

"You guys gonna pay for this…" Yosuke said

"A-Ahahaha….haha" Chie laugh

"… Night" Chie greeting them, Chie and Yukiko walked to girls tents, the boys go to their tents

* * *

(Evening, Boys side Outside Tent)

(Souji and Yosuke's tents)

"Hah… the moon at night is nice…" Izanagi said lying on ground

"Yeah" Take said agreed

"This feel so nice…" Alastor said agreed

"How about Tsubaki at another tent?" Izanagi asked

"He's fine and now he is already sleep" Alastor told him

"I cannot believe that teacher like duck creepy face stop him and order him to go sleep another tent" Alastor said annoyed

"Hm? Where's Jirayia-senpai?" Take asked

"He go to annoyed to Morooka" Izanagi said

"Leave him be, Take" Alastor said lying on ground

"That frog need sometimes for making that guy scare or suffering or whatever"

"Oh…Ok" Take said agreed

* * *

(Inside Tent)

"Dammit… I'm so hungry…" Yosuke said starve

"Me too…" Souji said

"And how the hell did you end up here?" Yosuke asked Kanji

"My teach threated to hold me back a year if I didn't show" Kanji said

"And the first-year's tent is all quiet, like someone died. I and Take don't like quite place so we decide to come here"

"Well, if you were in there with' em I'm not surprised…" Yosuke said annoyed

"Is it just you two in this tent? Where is Tsubaki-Senpai?" Kanji asked

"Tsubaki's sleep on another tents" Souji told him

"And the other guys called in sick. Smart move…" Yosuke said annoyed

"So it's okay if I hang out here?" Kanji asked

"Sure, stay as long as you want" Souji said

"Hey, you're stand-up guy, Senpai" Kanji said relief

"Don't worry, I won't make any trouble for you. They won't catch ne unless we raise a ruckus"

 _*sigh "_ Alright, alright. You can sleep over there" Yosuke sighing and point look behind Kanji

"Dude, there's a huge rock under there. How'm I supposed to sleep? It's gonna hurt like hell" Kanji told him

"Pipe down…Didn't you say you weren't going to make any noise?" Yosuke hushing him

"Yo Senpai, can't you go just a little further back?" Kanji asked

"Sorry Kanji, there's a slope. We'd down the hill when we're sleep" Souji said

"If you don't like it here, go back to the first-year tent" Yosuke told him annoyed

"Sorry…Hey wasn't your teacher some guy called King Moron?" Kanji asked

"That guy stopped me outside earlier, and he pissed me off so bad I was about to lose it"

"He was going on and on about when I was in middle school, when he doesn't know shit about any of that…"

"Not only that, he was bullshitting about how I'll be expelled immediately if I cause trouble… That ain't funny, man"

"Yeah! He dared threat to Oyabun like that! That's make me so angry!" Take said anger

"Yeah, that guy's set a speed record for jumping to conclusions…" Yosuke said agreed

"Check this out, right? I heard it from a guy in my class" Kanji told them

"He said that asshole was talking shit about the two girls who died"

"King Moron was talking about Ms. Yamano and Saki-Senpai…?" Yosuke asked

"It was like, "It's no suspired that people who are unfaithful or run away from home meet a bad end…"" Kanji said

"I dunno, maybe he was exaggerating. Everyone seems to hate that son of a bitch Morooka" Kanji said

"Damn, I can just picture him saying that…" Yosuke said annoyed

"He never shut up about me either when I moved here last year"

"Not that I remember anything he said…"

"Even if it's only a little true, it still pisses me off… The dickhead's damn teacher teacher, for god's sake." Kanji said angry

"Ahh, don't waste your energy getting pissed at that clown. _*munch *munch_ " Yosuke told him when he eat some snack

"Yeah, you got a point…" Kanji said agreed

"Wait a sec, what're you eating!?" Kanji asked

"Animal crackers" Yosuke said

"What the-!? Those are mine! Dammit, I was so pumped about finding the penguin today…" Kanji told him annoyed

"Penguin" Yosuke asked

"The secret animal cracker! You were eating them and you didn't know that!?" Kanji told him

"A-Are you serious? Well, you shoulda said something!" Yosuke told him

"Oh well…" Kanji said

"Ughhh… This isn't gonna fill me up…" Yosuke said annoyed

 _*sigh_ "Let's just go to sleep…"

"That's all you got to say for yourself after taking my snacks…?" Kanji said

* * *

(Outside Tent)

"Yo!" Jirayia said hi to Izanagi,Alastor,Take

"Oh you're back, Jirayia-senpai" Take said

"How is going?" Alastor asked

"Hahaha! Don't worried, I already knock him down" Jirayia told them proud

"Knock Down? You mean, he was unconscious?" Izanagi asked

"Yeah" Jirayia said "You scare to him?" Take asked curios

"How can you do that?" Alastor asked

"Well…"

* * *

 _(Flashback, At Bench)_

 _Jirayia scout Mr. Morooka from bush, Jirayia saw Mr. Morooka drinking his sake so much and now his is drunk_

"… _How should I do…" Jirayia said himself thinking_

" _Hm? What's this? Masked Bear?" Jirayia asked himself after take the masked with bear figure, the masked bear looks like real bear_

" _Hehehe… I maybe I can use this" Jirayia said with evil tone_

… _._

" _Huuh… I drink so much…" Morooka said in drunk_

 _*crestle *crestle_

" _Hah!? Who's that…!?" Morooka asked after hear sound from bush_

… _._

" _I know someone is there! Show your face you little prick!" Morooka said yell and walked to bush_

" _If you try scaring to teacher, I'll expelled you all! Immediately!"_

…

" _Oi pricks! Are you hear me!?" Morroka yell_

 _*WHUSH_

 _After Jirayia has wearing the masked bear show up to him, Mr. Morooka's face shock and into blue like he's in fear, then he fell on the ground and already unconscious_

" _Hehehe… Easy" Jirayia said happy tone_

* * *

(Back to Outside Tents)

"That's easy, right? I cannot believe he able to scare like that, Hahahaha!" Jirayia said laugh

"I wish, I was over there" Izanagi said "Me too" Take said

"And where's your masked?" Alastor asked

"I throw that masked somewhere, I don't want making some problematic in here" Jirayia told him

"Ah… This's good" Alastor said relief

* * *

(Inside Tents)

"Kanji, don't you have more space on your side?" Yosuke told him

"Man, I can't sleep over there, or my back's gonna break" Kanji said

"Souji?" Yosuke said

"I cannot Yosuke, I'm as close as I can" Souji told him

"Oh…Okay" Yosuke said

"Uh…Hey"

"Yeah?" Kanji asked

"…Why'd you come to this tent?" Yosuke asked

"Huh? I already told you…" Kanji said

"Geez…'s wrong with you?" Kanji asked Yosuke

"This is as good a time as any, so… I-I want you to be honest with us" Yosuke told him

"Uh, Yosuke" Souji said to him remember he spot sleep in middle

"Uh…Okay?" Kanji asked confuse

"A-Are you really… you know…?" Yosuke asked worried

"Yosuke please choose your word carefully" Souji told him worried

"Am I really what…?" Kanji asked

"What I mean is, uh… Are we gonna be safe alone with you?" Yosuke said

"What!?" Kanji said surprised and stand up

"Wh-Wh-What the hell's that supposed to mean!? I already told you guys I'm not like that!" Kanji yelled to him

"W-Well then why are you all hot and bothered about it!?" Yosuke asked worried and suspicion

"That's just more suspicious!"

"Hell no! We settled this already, dammit! Right now, I'm…well… How do I put it…? Uh…" Kanji said like trailer to them

"Oh God, don't trail off like that! You're freaking me out!" Yosuke said worried

"I'm trying to tell you that I have no problem being around girls now!" Kanji told him

"Can you prove it!?" Yosuke asked for prove it

"Oh lord…" Souji said

"P-Prove it…?" Kanji asked nervous

"Cause if you can't, we're gonna be stuck here all night half scared to death" Yosuke said

"Tch… To hell with this. If that's what you really think of me, then I'm gonna go hit the girls's tent right now!" Kanji said declaration to himself

"Huh? Wait Kanji you don't do something extreme like that" Souji told him

"Yeah, you don't have to go that far" Yosuke said

"They'll expel you if they find you! Don't tell me you forgot! King Moron's got his eye on you!" Yosuke told him remember

"Yeah… like that'd stop a man like me!" Kanji told him

"Don't worried, I already knock him down" Jirayia told them from outside

"Yeah! Now, this is my chance!" Kanji said

"Kanji, you shouldn't do this, we're don't think you're like that" Souji said tried convince to Kanji

"Y'think I'm gonna put up with this crap!? I'll show you guys!" Kanji told him and not listening

"To hell with King Moron! No one's stopping Kanji Tatsumi, dammit!"

"Raaaaaahhhhhh!" Kanji roar and running to girls tents

"Uh, hey! Wait!" Yosuke try stop him but he already running

"Wait for me! OYABUN!" Take said and following him

"Hah… He have guts and brave one for running off to lovely girls" Jirayia said like jealous

"Don't we should stop him?" Izanagi asked Jirayia

"I don't have same guts like him to Tomoe's territory" Jirayia said

"How about you, Ala?" Jirayia asked Alastor

"zzzz….."

"And he was sleep" Jirayia told him annoyed

"What a putz! I declare myself not responsible for anything that happens" Yosuke said

* * *

(Girls Tents)

(Chie and Yukiko's Tents)

(Outside Tents)

*SNOREE *SNOREE

"Mmm…. Grrrrr….RAAAHH! Someone please silence her! I cannot concentration myself to meditation!" Tomoe said anger, when she crossed her legged like meditation

"Uuhh… I cannot sleep… she's so loud…" Konohana said rubbing her helmet

* * *

(Inside Tents)

 _*SNOREE *SNOREE_

 _*sigh_ "Now I get why we're the only three in here…"Chie said

"I can't sleep…" Yukiko said

 _*sigh_ "I'm hungry, too… should've eaten little more that curry…" Chie said complain

"It might've knocked us unconscious…" Yukiko said

"Sheesh… We can't sleep, we can't walk around…" Chie said complain

"I wonder what Teddie's doing right now. Being alone all day's pretty rough when you think about it… You know, a while ago he-"

 _*SNOREE_

"…..uughh… Aaaargh! That does it! Yukiko, we're outta here" Chie told her

"Where'd we go, though? I don't think climbing down the mountain is good idea…" Yukiko said

"That's not save for us to walked to the mountain at condition and time night like this" Tomoe told her

"You don't need to go there far… Nee-san" Konohana told her

"…Do you think she'd stop snoring, if I covered her nose and mouth" Yukiko said

"N-Nee-san, you shouldn't say like that" Konohana told her worried

"Ugh… I can't take this anymore…" Chie said

"Hm! Chie someone is here" Tomoe said stand up and battle stance

"What?" Chie asked _*Rustle_ "Wh-Who's there!?" Chie asked

* * *

(Back to Souji and Yosuke's tents)

"…..Hm?" Izanagi look someone familiar

"Chie, Yukiko, why are you two doing here?" he asked

"Shh!Don't so loud- Oh yeah, everyone cannot hear you. Look we need help" Chie said with low voice

"Souji and Yosuke still wake up?" Chie asked

"Yeah, they're still up, but shouldn't you back to your side?" Izanagi asked

"W-Well… We're have some problem…" Konohana answer him shy

"Hm?" Izanagi said confuse after Konohana said

" _*yawn_ did something happened at your tents?" Alastor wake up and asked

"Well kind a" Tomoe answer him

"Hold on! I cannot believe, if two girls at here is real" Jirayia suddenly said

"Of course we're real!" Chie yell him quite

"Really? Well, I should search on you two" Jirayia told them

 _*WHAM_ Tomoe smacked Jirayia's head with her naginata

"Ouch! Ok… she is really real Chie but I cannot believe she is real Yukiko _*WHAM_ OK OK! You two passed! Now come go inside!" Jirayia yelled

" _*yawn_ … continue to my sleep" Alastor said back to sleep

"Hey… Are you guys still up" Chie asked from outside

"What're you doing here!? This is the guys' side!" Yosuke yelled to her

"Let us in!" Chie said

"Don't be ridiculous! If King Moron finds out, we'll all be expelled! Go back to your tent!" Yosuke yelled her

"We can't!" Chie said, and Yosuke confuse

"Someone's here" Izanagi suddenly said

"Are there any rotten apples out and about!? Any indecent students out there!?" Morooka said

"What the hell-!? I thought he still in unconscious!" Jirayia said complain

"A-Alright, hurry up and get in!" Yosuke said for go inside

"If you do something to Chie, I will make sure for making you pay" Tomoe threat him

"What!? Why you looked at me for?" Yosuke told her

"Do you really need to ask that?" Souji asked

 _*sigh_ "Right… so why are you two here?" Yosuke sighing himself and asked Chie and Yukiko

"Well, it's about Kanji-kun and Take-kun…" Yukiko told them

"He's out cold…"

"Out cold? Did something happened to them?" Souji asked

"We don't know what happened! Tomoe suddenly kicked to Take, cause she thinking Take threat to us and about Kanji he just came in and then…. H-He fainted all of a sudden, that's all. Right Yukiko?" Chie explain to them

"Huh? Y-Yeah" Yukiko answer confuse

"Oh… Brave Noble Soul" Jirayia said

"So there was no way we could sleep with him lying there, and you know… If we woke him up, he might've made a fuss. That's why we left him there" Chie said

"What? That makes no sense. He busted into your tent, then suddenly fainted?" Yosuke asked confuse

"Are you sure you're not kicked on him?" Souji asked

"Listen up! Being insolent and being indecent are very different things!" Morooka said making them suspired

"It's him! He's right outside!" Yosuke said worried

"Souji, hurry turn the light off!" Yosuke said to Souji and Souji turn off the light

"He's come this way" Tomoe said

"Everyone, please keep silent" Izanagi said to them and Souji nodded it

"Hey, are you two in there? Answer me!" Morooka said loud

"We're here" Souji answer him careful

"Huh…? Ahhh, so you're in there…" Morooka said

"Is Hanamura already sleep?"

" _snrk_ He had targeted to him now" Jirayia said smirk

"Yessir! Fast asleep, Sir!" Yosuke answer him

"Don't get cute, Hanamura! Shut up and go back to sleep" Morooka said annoyed

" _*yaaawnn_ ugh, I'm so sleepy now" Morooka said yawn

 _*Rustle_

"Hah!? Who's that!?" Morooka said after hear rustle at bush

"I won't get trap from your same trick! Now show your face pricks! The kid who's wear that Masked Bear! I will expel them now!" Morooka said and walked to bush

"He's left" Izanagi told them

"Man, I cannot believe he's still remember about that" Jirayia said

"And… who's the one rustle that bush?" Tomoe asked

"Oh that's me" Alastor said

"What!? How can you do that? I thought you're already sleepy" Jirayia asked confuse

"He's so loud and making me unable to sleep, so I do same trick like you did it, frog" Alastor told him

"At least, you saved them" Izanagi said

"Thanks to that frog for his trick… I should go back to Tsubaki's now, well good night" Alastor said and suddenly disappears

"That was fast" Jirayia said shock "Wait- He said "thanks to me"? That's not sound like him either"

 _*sigh "_ There goes a couple years off my lifespan" Yosuke said relief

"No joke… We were nearly expelled" Chie said relief

"Hey, this is you guys' fault!" Yosuke yelled to them

"Wh-What else were we supposed to do!?" Chie asked angry

"Anyways, we can't leave now. We'll sneak out before the others wake up tomorrow. Is that good enough for you!?" Chie told him

"What're you so pissed off for…?" Yosuke asked confuse

"You better not try any funny stuff while we're asleep, is that clear?" Chie said

"Yosuke that's your chance! Don't let this your wast- _*BAM_ OUCH! I just kidding!" Tomoe kicked Jirayia before he said something

"H-Hey, we didn't say you could- Dammit, you owe us for this!" Yosuke said annoyed

Souji set up the barricade inside the tent using everyone's belongings, they're spent the night cramped up in a tight space

* * *

(Morning 06/18/2011)

This day was last School Campout, and the students were all dismissed in the morning. Souji and everyone walked off to the river

"Looks like we're the only ones here!" Yosuke said excite

"Hm? Kanji are you okay?" Souji asked to Kanji who his expression like not well

"No, it's just… I thought I got pissed and ran out of the tent last night…" Kanji asked confuse himself

"It's so weird…Was it a dream? When I woke up, I was in Yosuke-senpai's tent…"

"Me either… when I woke up I already outside his tent too" Take said confuse himself

"It-It was a dream. Must've been a dream" Chie quick said

"Yeah, it must've been it" Tomoe said

"Okay…?" Kanji said confuse

"Alright, then let's get swimming!" Yosuke said

"Are you seriously taking a swim? I'll pass… I'm still all stiff" Kanji said depression

"Me either… I don't felt so well" Tsubaki said depression, Yosuke changed his look to Chie and Yukiko

"What're you looking at us for…? If you guys wanna swim, go right ahead" Chie told him

"You know, you two still owe us" Yosuke told her

"Hm…? Did something happened?" Tsubaki asked confuse

"I'll told you that later" Alastor told him

"Huh? Whoa whoa whoa whoa, we're not going in there" Chie said refuse

"I mean, we do owe you, but…Oh yeah! We don't have swimsuits with us! Man, of all the luck!" Chie said

"Y-Yeah, it really is unfortunate" Yukiko said

"Oh, I see how it is" Yosuke said

"We put up with your dinner, we save you from King Moron, and you won't even have some fun with us in the river"

"N-No, it's really too bad. It'd be no problem if I just had a swimsuit. Haha…" Chie said

"TA-DA! I've got you covered!" Yosuke said show them the swimsuit, yellow swimsuit and white with red line swimsuit

"They're Junes-brand originals, from out brand-news line of swimwear that just came in for the summer. I had a clerk friend of mine choose' em for me. Pretty swanky, huh?"

"Oh lord" Tomoe said annoyed

"O-Oh my" Konohana said embarrassed

"Jirayia…. That's your plan right?" Tomoe asked him and glare him angry

"Hahaha! Yup! I the one who suggestion this to Yosuke" Jirayia told her

" _sigh_ … thought so" Izanagi sighing himself

"I already figure it up, about his plan, he is really the pervy-frog" Alastor said annoyed

"Dude, that's just wrong…" Chie said depression

"Did you have those this whole time…?" Yukiko said depression

"C'mon, let's all go swimming!" Yosuke told them

" _sigh_ You're treading in hot water, you know that" Souji told him sighing

"I agreed" Tsubaki said agreed

"What should we do, Yukiko?" Chie asked Yukiko

""It'd be no problem If I just had a swimsuit"" Jirayia said imitate Chie's said before

"Urgh…" Chie said annoyed herself

"Jirayia!" Tomoe told him angry

"Y'know, we really were looking forward to dinner" Yosuke told them

"Ughh…" Yukiko said annoyed herself

"I wonder what would've happened if we didn't help you guys last night…" Yosuke said

"T-That's true…" Konohana said worried

"W-We get it already! Sheesh, you just never let things go!" Chie said annoyed on him

"Alright! That's more like it!" Yosuke said relief "Wohooo!" Jirayia cheer himself

* * *

Souji and Yosuke already changed to their swimsuit, and waiting for girls now

"How far off did those two go to get changed?" Yosuke asked

"That's not your business" Tomoe told him

"Why are you here?" Jirayia asked her

"For making sure you're not peeping on them" Tomoe told him annoyed

"Remember Jirayia-kun… She's target on you, for kill you… hehehe" Alastor said teased

"I know that already" Jirayia told him annoyed

"C'mon, let's get in" Chie said, and all guys changed their look to them

"S-Sorry for waiting" Konohana said shy

"Whoa… Man…" Yosuke said excite

"…." Kanji already heat blush at his face

"S-Stop staring like that!" Chie told them blush

"H-Hey…" Yukiko said blush

"You look cute, Yukiko" Souji told her "S-Stop it…" Yukiko told him blush

" _Hmhm… figure what he'd be said to her"_ Izanagi thought himself figure on Souji

"How about you Tsubaki?" Yosuke asked him

"Hm? About what?" Tsubaki asked him back

"About them and their swimsuit" Yosuke said

"Cute… I think, but I don't really get interesting about swimsuit stuff" Tsubaki told him

"Me either or actually not cared" Alastor said

"Man… You two suck kill joy sometimes" Jirayia told him

"Yeah" Yosuke said agreed

"But man, this is going even better than I expected" Yosuke said excite

"Kinda makes up for having to eat that Mystery Food X last night and c'mon, you guys gotta admit I chose some good suits"

"Those girls might be childish on the inside, but I bet they're gonna turn into some fine-looking women before too long! Don't you think so, Souji?" Yosuke said and ask Souji

"U-Uh? Yeah… I guess" Souji said nervous

"You guys crossed the line…" Chie angry

"… Definitely" Yukiko agreed

"Whoa!" "W-Wait!"

 _*SPLASH_

 _*SPLASH_

Chie and Yukiko pushed Souji and Yosuke on the river

"Agh! I-It's freezing! Y-Y-You didn't have to push us in…!" Yosuke told them

"I hate so much now" Souji told him cold voice

"Who cares!? You were going in the river anyway!" Chie told him annoyed

"Souji are you okay?" Izanagi asked

"I-I fine… I just freezing…." Souji told him freeze

"Hah… That's your risky for taking your plan without thinking" Jirayia told him

"T-That's your plan!" Yosuke told him annoyed

"But this is good part to me, I have my credit about this plan and saw him fall to the river. Hahaha" Jirayia said laugh

"S-SCREW YOU!" Yosuke said annoyed

"You think so too, hon- * _BAM_ OUCH! YOU DON'T NEED TO KICK TO ME THAT HARD!" Tomoe kicked him hard

"But… Did you two really need push them both in the river?" Tsubaki

"They brought this on themselves. Sheesh… Aren't they the worst, Kanji-kun?" Chie said

"…"

"Hm? Oyabun what's wrong? Are you okay?" Take asked him

"I-I fine" Kanji said and his nose has nosebleed

"Ewwww!" Yukiko immediately pushed Kanji over the side when she saw him

"OYABUN!" _*SPLASH_

" _*gasp_ " Kanji gasping himself

"That was close" Yukiko said

"N-Nee-chan, you don't need pushed him in the river" Konohana told her

"And what do you mean by "That was close" part?" Izanagi asked confuse

"Beats me" Alastor said

"W-What was that for!? I didn't do anything!" Kanji yelled to Yukiko

"Oyabun! Are you still alive!?" Take asked

"O-Of course I'm still alive, dammit! Do you think I sound like I dead!?" Kanji yelled to Take

" _*SNEEZE_ " Kanji sneezing freezing

"H-Hey! What's gotten into you!?" Yosuke asked

"Hm? I hear something from over there" Tsubaki suddenly said, and they're hear a man heaving upstream that was King Moron is vomiting further up the river. Alastor suddenly remember

"Oh my, I forgot for mention it" Alastor suddenly said and everyone changed their look to him

"All kids not to come here, because that man throw up something...over there" Alastor told him

"So that's why" Konohana said

"But good thing we noticed before we went in" Chie said relief

"Yosuke" Souji said to him angry calm

"Don't say it…" Yosuke told him

* * *

 **NEW UPDATE! I hope everyone liked my fanfiction stories and still tone XD**


	12. Ch12 Inaba Idol

**TA-DA .This is my next chapter, I'll get this serious, not all liked my fanfiction but I hope you liked it XD. THIS or ALL story, this would be focus on OC's and OC's memory.**

* * *

(Evening 06/19/2011, Tsubaki's House)

Tsubaki and Alastor watch the news on television when Tsubaki and his grandma eating their dinner, and they're hear about the news at television

" _That concludes Rise Kujikawa's statement regarding her temporary leave of absence from the entertainment industry"_ the reporter said

" _We're short on time, so if anyone has any remaining questions, we ask that you please keep them brief"_

" _I'm Ishioka from Lady's View. It says here that you'll be recuperating- are you facing physical problems?"_ Magazine reporter asked the question to Rise Kujikawa

" _No, my health isn't an issue-"_ Rise told him depression

" _Psychological problems, then?"_ Magazine reporter asked _"Wha…?"_ Rise said shock

" _Rumor has it you'll be staying with your relatives, but isn't that in Inaba where the murders have been taking place!?"_ Magazine asked her

" _Huh? Um…"_ Rise said confuse

" _Is it true that they run a traditional tofu shop? Will you be helping out with the family business!?"_ Magazine reporter asked her again

" _No more question! This press conference is over! Clear the way, please!"_ Agency spokesman said to reporters, the conference has erupted into chaos

"The job as popular for the society is really hard than I thought…" Alastor comment, Tsubaki answer him with contract eye to eye and said to him, _that's her job as celebrity of course that's hard_

"I see" Alastor answer him

"Hmm… she would be to move here, and she has appear at news television either… don't you think she would be-" before Alastor said something to him, Tsubaki told him with contract eye to eye and said, _I know, and I think, everyone would be discussion about this tomorrow_. Alastor nodded him agreed

"… _But I think, I knowing her… but where…Did I meet her before, somewhere?"_ Tsubaki thought himself for try to remember

" _Rise…."_

 _*Dung_

" _Gih! Damn… My head… Why my head suddenly feel hurt?"_ Tsubaki suddenly feel headache, his grandma notice on him and Alastor too, but he let his grandma asking him first

"Tsubaki-chan? Are you okay?" his grandma asked him

"Y-Yeah! I fine not worries" Tsubaki told her quick

"Well… I should go back to my room now, Thanks for the food" Tsubaki told her and hurry back to his room

" _I'm tired of diets! Enough with going to the gym! Good thing there's something even I can handle!"_ Rise on advertisement said

" _Quelorie Magic is made for those worried about their calorie intake and body fat. It'll slim you down in no time!"_ commercial voice said

* * *

(Tsubaki's Room)

"Tsubaki… Are you okay?" Alastor asked him worried

"Yeah… I fine… I just tired" Tsubaki told him

"You sure? You look in pain than tired is" Alastor said worried

"N-No don't worried, I fine… I just need some rest, Alastor" Tsubaki told him quick

"If you said so…" Alastor said still worried

"Well, Good night" Tsubaki said to him and begin to sleep

"Good night…." Alastor greeting him back still on worried

* * *

(?/?/?)

" _The Festival… That was cool and so many people!"_ the blond hair kid said excite

" _So many variety stall in here too"_ the black hair kid said

" _Let's go Tsubaki!"_ the blond kid said and running

" _W-Wait! Mother said we should stay together! Tsukasa don't run!"_ black kid loud him for stop him in the end, he don't listening and run fast

" _sigh"_ the black kid sighing

 _*sob *sob *sob_

" _Hm? I hear someone was cry"_ the black kid said himself after hear someone has crying

"… _."_ The black kid following the sound, he saw the little girl and wear kimono is cry

" _H-Hey, Why are you crying?"_ the black kid try asking to her

" _*sob *sob my sandal is shoelace has broken off"_ the little girl said cry

" _And I don't know, how I walked to home now…"_

" _Hmm…."_ The black kid looking at her sandal and try for repair it

" _Here"_ the black kid said to her after he repair her sandal

" _Woow! You can repair it!?"_ little girl said excite

" _This is just temporary, I can't repair this shoelace perfectly. Don't worried this shoelace can handle you_ _to your house"_ the black kid told her

" _Waahh… Thank you so much!"_

 _*HUG_

Little girl said thanks to him and suddenly hugged him, and the black kid suddenly blush

" _Y-You don't need hugged me like that"_ the black kid said blush

" _Hmhm! This is fine! Let's us becoming a friends!"_ little girl told him for becoming friends

" _A-Ah…Sure"_ the black kid said agreed

" _What's your name?"_ little girl asking his name

" _Tsubaki…And you're?"_ the black kid asked her back

" _My name is…"_

.

.

.

* * *

(Early Morning 06/20/2011, Tsubaki's Room)

"Tsubaki" Alastor called him

"Tsubaki, wake up!"

"Hm…? Oh, Good Morning Alastor" Tsubaki said to him greeting

"Morning Tsubaki" Alastor greeting "And you should go to school now" Alastor told him quick

"Hm?" Tsubaki looked at clock, he should get ready for school

"O-Oh, you're right, thanks for awake me up" Tsubaki told him thanks and get ready for school

"Tsubaki, are you feel okay now?" Alastor suddenly asked him worried

"Hm? I fine now" Tsubaki told him

"Is that so…." Alastor answer him and thinking

" _Who is a little girl I was dreamed now…?"_ Tsubaki thought himself

After Tsubaki already himself, he walked hurried to the school Alastor following him from behind

* * *

(School, Classroom)

Souji and everyone with their personas, already at class and talking each other. Kanji suddenly go inside their class and, Take in outside and looking them from outside window

"Yo" Kanji greeting them

"Hey, there he is. You've been coming to school pretty often lately. What's up?" Chie asked Kanji

"It's this annoying thing called the mandatory attendance policy" Kanji said

"But man, seeing you here kind a remind me of the school campout…" Yosuke said, Kanji and Souji suddenly depression

"I thought we were all gonna forget about what happened…" Kanji told him frustration

"Yeah… You don't need remind us about that…again…" Souji told him frustration

"Oh… Sorry" Yosuke said apologize

"Hahaha! I still remember about what happened at there place" Jirayia told them

"You want me to - _*SMACK_ OUCH! TOMOE! I just joking!" Jirayia yelled to Tomoe for smacked him at his head

"Hm? That was not me" Tomoe told him

"That was me" Alastor told him

"Wh-!? Damn you! You do it on purpose!?" Jirayia yelled on him

"You don't need told them about that incident, just forget it" Alastor told him

"Ugh! You're not funny" Jirayia yelled him like kid "Yeah, Whatever" Alastor told him annoyed

"So hey, you guys see the news?" Kanji suddenly asked

"News…? Oh, that stuff about Rise Kujikawa taking a break from showbiz?" Chie asked

"I wonder why. She was just getting popular lately…"

"Just goes to prove that being an idol is tough work" Yosuke said

"Is Rise really that popular?" Souji asked

"Huh? You don't know her? Dude, what's wrong with you? She's all over the media!" Yosuke said surprised

"It hasn't been that long since her debut but at this rate, she'll be a top-class idol in no time" Yosuke said happy

"To be honest, I'm a fan, too! She's such a cutie pie!"

"A cutie pie? What are you, 80?" Chie asked "At least he don't said something, like Jirayia's" Tomoe said

"Ah! Tomoe, harsh" Jirayia told her

"But I think she used to live here, so she must have a lot of local fans" Chie said

"Hm… The news said Rise's going move to her grandmother's tofu shop, right?" Tsubaki asked

"Oh, do you mean Marukyu?" Yukiko said figure what Tsubaki asked and Tsubaki nodded it

"Marukyu?" Yosuke asked

"It's the small shop near the blacksmiths, me and Nee-chan sometimes stopped their for the family" Konohana said

"Our Inn was serving their tofu until recently" Yukiko said

"Oh, that place in the shopping district! I pass by it all the time" Yosuke said remember

"Wait, does that mean I can meet Rise if I go to her tofu shop!?" Yosuke said excite

"Celebrities hard to meet people, right? Do you think we should meet her?" Izanagi asked Souji

"Can I meet her too?" Konohana asked Yukiko

"Me too! I want met her too!" Jirayia said excite

"I'm not interesting" Tomoe said

"We must meet her too Oyabun, someone liked her not match against you!" Take said

"Take-kun, that's not fighting but meet her" Alastor told him

"Hey, aren't we getting a little sidetracked from the point here?" Chie suddenly said

"About what?" Yosuke asked

"Someone famous like Rise has appear on news at television and she will be moved here, at Inaba" Souji said

"Did you forget about the murders!? You're the one who said the connection between the victims might be the TV!" Chie said annoyed to Yosuke

"And Rise could be the next target" Tsubaki said

"C'mon, it's not liked Rise started showing up on TV just recently also, how could Rise be connected to the incident so far?" Yosuke said

"I wondered the same thing, so I did some research" Yukiko said

"You found something?" Izanagi asked

"Yeah, me and Nee-chan research about her, it seems that she had no personal interaction with Ms. Yamano, they've just been on the same show once or twice" Konohana said

"She's been an idol for a while now. But she's talk of the town thanks to the news last night and she is moving here, after all" Chie said

"If Rise has arrived at Inaba, she'll fit requirement same like previous victims" Tsubaki said

"Yeah, and we should keep our eye to her" Alastor said

"Hahaha! You want peek on her?" Jirayia asked him

"I'm not talking about peeking to her or looking on her physical being, FROG! I talking about we should keep our eye to her and watched her situation at Tofu Shop, just in case!" Alastor yelled angry on Jirayia

"Woah! Dude! You don't need angry to me! I just joking, I know about what you're said" Jirayia told him

"You're joke really bad, you know that" Tomoe told him

"Alastor has the point. If Rise has been target that mean wel'll have keep our eye to her" Izanagi said agreed

"And if she is, that narrows down the killer's methods even further" Souji said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kanji asked confuse

" _*sigh_ Kanji-kun, listen real carefully" Yosuke told him annoyed

"If Rise is next, then that lets us rule out our theory that the targets have to be connected with the first case and that means the killer's targets are people who've been shown on TV recently. Get it now?"

"Hey! Don't talking to Oyabun, like idiot!" Take said

"You understand about what we're talking about?" Jirayia asked him

"uh…..hmm….no" Take said shame "Then shut up" Jirayia told him annoyed

"Huh. Ohhh… Yeah, okay." Kanji said kind a understand

"Alright, now we have to keep a close eye on everything Rise does!" Jirayia said excite himself

"Let's do it!" Yosuke said

"Sheesh, both are all pumped up" Chie comment

* * *

(After School 06/21/2011, Junes Grocery Department)

Tsubaki and Alastor go to Junes because his grandma request him for buy some foodstuff

"Grandma suddenly request you for buy some foodstuff, she had cooked something?" Alastor asked him curios

"Yeah, grandma said she made a curry" Tsubaki told him with low voice

"Ah…" Alastor suddenly fear "Don't worried, that's safe" Tsubaki told him

"Oh right, I suddenly worried because after you eat Chie and Yukiko's curry, suddenly you're saw the illusion around you" Alastor told him

"I thought, you already forget about dinnertime at school campout…." Tsubaki told him depression

"O-Oh! I'm sorry!" Alastor quick apologize

" _*sigh_ Lets go ho- _*GRAB_ Hm?" Tsubaki suddenly looking the cellphone fall on the floor from the girl with sunglasses and hat

"Excuse me, miss" Tsubaki called her "You drop this"

"O-Oh thank you" the girl said thanks to him and take back her cellphone from his hand, Tsubaki recognize her face but he don't want said her name

"No problem" Tsubaki told her, she walked back and leave him

"Tsubaki, that girl is…" Alastor said figure about her

"No doubt it, that's her for sure" Tsubaki told him

"Let's us go home now" Tsubaki said, he go on inside elevator and press down

* * *

After he go outside from elevator and already at Junes Lobby, he saw the girl he see before looks like she have some trouble and she hid from large windows, Tsubaki decide to go near her and ask

"Excuse me, miss" Tsubaki asked her

"Hah!" the girl surprised after Tsubaki called her

"O-Oh I sorry, I thought you're stalker" the girl said apologize

"This is fine" Tsubaki told her

"Wait, you're a guy I saw before, right?" the girl said recognize him

"Yeah, by the way. Did something wrong?" Tsubaki asked her

"Well…" the girls said uneasy "Tsubaki look outside" Alastor said and point his finger and saw the group

"Some group from Otaku who fans on her, It seems this group already know about she has already arrived here, we should do something before they catch on her" Alastor told him and Tsubaki nodded silent

"I have an idea" Tsubaki suddenly said and changed look on her

"Miss, could you please help me for second" Tsubaki told her "Y-Yeah?" the girl said

.

.

* * *

Tsubaki go outside from lobby at Junes, he walked pass to group of otaku

 _*ring *ring_

"Hello? … What!? You see Risette!?" Tsubaki said to the group Otaku and they're changed their attention to Tsubaki

"Where? ... Samegawa Flood Plain!? Ok thanks" Tsubaki hung off his phone and one from the group suddenly asking him

"Dude! That's true Risette at Samegawa Flood Plain!?" the man otaku asked him

"Yeah, at Samegawa Flood Plain so much crowd over there for looking on her, you guys should hurry, if you want see her" Tsubaki told him

"REALLY!? GUYS WE SHOULD HURRY GO THERE TOO!"

The man said run hurried same goes at group of Otaku, after their lost the sight, he gave the code to her for out and the girl come out from Junes

"Wow! You tricked to them so easily" the girl said suspired

"But not for long time, we should get out from here before that group come here again" Tsubaki told her

"Don't worried I'll escort you" Tsubaki told her, she agreed about him and begin for walked back to her home

" _Tsubaki tricked them with faking call, he asked her for calling to him and said to them to wrong locate, Hahaha…. I don't why I happy, but he good some tricked than Jirayia's. Haha…"_ Alastor thought himself happy

* * *

(Somewhere at Junes)

"HAACHHOOO! _*sneeze_ " Jirayia suddenly sneezing

"Whoa dude, what's wrong?" Yosuke asked him when he worked as part-time at Junes now

"I don't know why, but someone has talking about me" Jirayia told him

"Maybe Tomoe talking about me"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever-Wait did Persona can sneezing too?" Yosuke asked him confuse

"I don't know… essence?" Jirayia told him

"I guess" Yosuke told him

"Yosuke can I go to-"

"No"

"Haah…"

* * *

(Shopping District)

"Thanks again for helping me" the girl thanks to him

"Hm? No, problem" Tsubaki told her, and the girl looked at his face

"What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked her because he notice she look on his face

"You're face kind a cute" the girl said teased, Tsubaki suddenly blushed at his face

"T-That's…" Tsubaki cannot said anything just give her his blushed

"Hmhm, I just kidding but you look pretty if you blushed it" the girl told him with soft laugh and smile

"P-Please don't said like that" Tsubaki told her embarrassed, she just laugh to him soft

"Are you fans on my? You suddenly knowing about me" the girl asked him

"Think this as… 'luck'" Tsubaki told her and she smirked to him

When they're talking each other, suddenly they're already in front of Marukyu Tofu

"This is my grandma's shop, I live in here now" the girl told him

"Yeah and actually, I always come here, when my grandma ask me for buy some tofu" Tsubaki told her

"Oh I see" the girl said

"By the way thanks again for helping me"

"Yeah, this is fine, well see you later" Tsubaki told to her and begin walked to home

"W-Wait" the girl suddenly call him and stop him

"Hm?" Tsubaki asked and look on her

"I just called you because I want asking your name" the girl asked him his name

"My apologize, I forget to introduce myself to you" Tsubaki told her apologize

"My name is Tsubaki Nohara, nice to meet you, miss"

"My name is Rise Kujikawa, nice to meet you too, and please don't call me 'miss' just call me Rise" she introduce herself as Rise Kujikawa

"Well I should keep going now, see later then" Tsubaki told her and leave her be

"The killer's target has arrived, we should do something before the killer do this first on her" Alastor said to him

"Yeah, but night would be rain, we should watched the midnight channel first, just in case" Tsubaki told him with low voice and Alastor nodded it agreed

" _Rise… I know that name and her face before, but where… Why I don't remember about her"_ Tsubaki though himself

"Tsubaki don't over thinking" Alastor told him and Tsubaki nodded it, they're begin walked to home now

* * *

(Evening 06/21/2011, Tsubaki's Room)

"This is almost midnight…" Alastor told him and Tsubaki nodded it

"Hm?"

Suddenly someone has appear at screen on television the figure is a girl and wearing swimsuit but for some reason, it keeps zooming in on her chest and thighs and suddenly disappears from screen

"That was really Rise, right?" Alastor asked him

"Yeah, that's really her" Tsubaki said

"But something different at her on screen… she wearing the swimsuit?" Alastor asked confuse

"I don't know, but let's save that discussion for tomorrow" Tsubaki told him

"Let's go to sleep now" Tsubaki said and begin to sleep for tomorrow morning

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READ THIS WHO LIKED MY FANFICTION, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS DON'T FORGET FOR PREVIEW IT XD**


	13. Ch13 Next Victim: Rise Kujikawa

**New Chapter has update again! I hope everyone who read this enjoy it!**

* * *

(After School 06/22/2011, School)

Everyone has gathering at classroom and, hear the conversation from three student who talking about Rise Kujikawa

"Hey, did you hear? It looks like Rise Kujikawa really is here!" female student said

"You know the tofu store Marukyu? The owners of that place have the same last name: Kujikawa!"

"Seriously!? Hey, I practically live next door!" male student said surprised and the three students walked leave the classroom

"I've been hearing that there's a big crowd at Marukyu" Yukiko said

"I'm not surprised" Tomoe said

"But was it really her on yesterday's Midnight Channel? Didn't she seem a little… different?" Chie asked confuse

"It was her, no doubt it!" Jirayia suddenly said

"Her curves…Her posture… Even her beautiful, slim legs!" Yosuke said excite, Yosuke and Jirayia looking down and stare it at Chie's legs

" _*cough_ " Tomoe suddenly cough annoyed to Yosuke and Jirayia

"…What's that look for?" Chie asked annoyed

"…Anyways, I'm positive! Right!?" Yosuke said to Kanji and punch Kanji's back

"Uhh, are we going?" Kanji asked

"I don't really care about celebrities, but it's not like I got anything better to do… Sure, I'll tag along" Kanji said

"Me too" Tsubaki said

"Sorry, but me and Yukiko have plans Give us a call if anything comes up" Chie said

"Wait that's mean Tomoe and Konohana not go with us now? I don't like you leave us Konohana, but Tomoe isn't with us, that's mean no one watch on me" Jirayia said relief

"Don't worried someone has change my position to watch on you" Tomoe told him

"Hah? Who?" Jirayia asked

"Take-kun" Alastor told him

"Wh-!? Why!?" Jirayia asked yelled

"Well, I have some respect on him, so I asking Konohana and Alastor to told to him" Tomoe said

"Sorry Jirayia" Konohana said apologize

"You don't need to apologize on him" Tomoe told her

"S-Sorry" Konohana said apologize again

" _*sigh_ At least, Take you should punch him, if he do something suspicion" Tomoe said

"Ok! Tomoe-senpai!" Take said, and the girls leave the boys be

"Remember Take-kun, what I said to you before" Alastor said to Take

"Yeah! Alastor-senpai said I should punch him without any mercy and thinking on him as boxing bag for my training!" Take said proud

"Wh- BOXING BAG!?" Jirayia yelled annoyed

"Hmph! That's good!" Alastor said agreed and he crossed arms

"In any case, we must meet Rise in person" Izanagi said

"We should get going now, to Marukyu Tofu now" Souji said and everyone agreed

* * *

(Shopping District)

Souji,Yosuke,Tsubaki, and Kanji walked to Marukyu Tofu, and they're saw Adachi who standing in front of Tofu shop and, swing the traffic bat

"Hm? That's Adachi-san" Souji said and they're go to near him

"Um…Did something happened?" Yosuke asked him first

"Oh, it's you guys" Adachi said after notice them

"Ai yi yi…These gawkers keep streaming in with their cars, trying to park in the middle of shopping district"

"Why's that?" Kanji asked

"Don't you know? Rise Kujikawa's here. Hey, did you see her already? Is she there? Which is it?" Adachi asked

"Huh? We're askin' why a plainclothes detective is here doing traffic control" Kanji said

"Oh… Uh, well… The Inaba Police Department isn't that big, and we don't have enough staff… Well, I still have work to do, so I'll see you later" Adachi said and hurried walked leave them

"..…" Alastor looked on Adachi leave his post kind a uneasy

"What's wrong?" Izanagi asked

"Hm? No, this is nothing" Alastor told him

"Dude… You managed to scare off a police detective on active duty…" Yosuke said to Kanji

"I wasn't trying to scare the guy, I just said what I was thinking" Kanji said

"Yeah, he just scare on Oyabun" Take said

"You should practice to how you talking to other people" Izanagi said

"But you're right, it's weird for the police to come out like this…" Yosuke said agreed to Kanji

"Or the police already know about Rise might be the next target, too?" Jirayia asked

"I don't think the police come here because of that" Alastor said

"Alright, clear out. Coming through… Hey Adachi!" Everyone hear Dojima has been inside the tofu shop and calling Adachi, Dojima looking around and not saw him

"Dammit… I told him not to leave his post…" Dojima said annoyed

"What are you guys doing-Hm? Kanji Tatsumi!? Are you friends with them?" Dojima asked suspired after saw Kanji and walked to them

"Like it's any of your business…" Kanji told him annoyed

"Don't worried uncle, he's not bad guy as you're thinking about" Souji said to Dojima

"… If you say so. So I'll ask again: What are you all doing here?" Dojima asked them

"We came to see Rise" Souji told him

"Hmph" Dojima said suspicion to them

"Oh, Um… W-Well, who wouldn't wanna come check it out if they found out an idol's family ran a ordinary tofu store? I'm, uh…a big fan!" Yosuke try to explain

"… _*sigh_ Fine, but remember. She might be a celebrity, but this is her home. Try not to bother them too much" Dojima said to them, and leave them be at same direction like Adachi

" _*sigh_ I hope he not talking about this at home" Souji said depression

"I sure your uncle he means well, Souji" Izanagi said

"That cop's your uncle, eh…?" Kanji asked Souji

"Yeah, he's a detective" Souji said

"So, what the hell was that about? Are you guys under suspicion?" Kanji asked them

"Did something happened to you two before?" Tsubaki asked curios

"Well, they did take us in once…" Yosuke said depression

"Thanks to Yosuke" Souji said

"Wha- Why you make this, it's my fault because I holding the weapons!" Yosuke said annoyed

"That is "The weapon on the public" incident, of course the police would be suspicion on you two" Tsubaki said

"B-By the way, we can't just tell him everything, right?" Yosuke said change the topic

"Yes, If we say to the police about the other world, we look more suspicion than before and they'll be watched us all the time being" Souji said

"Got a point there" Kanji said agreed, and everyone hearing the people about Rise

"Man, there's no one in there but the old lady. Risette isn't here after all…" young man said

"I hears that she really is already here, but it might've just been a rumor, well, it was fun while it lasted" older man said, the crowd at tofu shop has leaving

"What!?" Jirayia said shock

"A rumor!? She's not here!? Seriously!?" Yosuke yelled not believe

"Pfft, you sound like the worlds about to end" Kanji said

"Yeah, weakling, and disappointed" Take said

"Shuddup!" Yosuke yelled on Kanji

"Since all those people are gone, we might as well check inside" Souji said

"Yeah, I'll buy something" Yosuke said, everyone step inside to Tofu and saw the one lady working in the back

* * *

"Sure enough… the only one here is your typical old lady. _*sigh_ " Yosuke said disappointed

"Man, why don't you just ask if she's in back" Kanji said

" _There she is_ " Alastor whisper Tsubaki and he answer nodded him

" Scuse me!" Kanji call her

"Yes, may I help you?" old lady said

"What the-!? Then, who's that?" Yosuke asked confuse

"…What?" Rise asked and Kanji walked to her

"Uh… Are you Rise?" Kanji asked "Yeah, So?" Rise answer him annoyed, after they're hearing that everyone walked to her

"No way… Are you really Risette?" Yosuke asked suspired

"What do you w-Hm?" Rise suddenly see on Tsubaki and remember about him

"Hello, you're Tsubaki, right?" Rise said greeting him and Tsubaki looked on her

"Hello again, Miss Kujikawa" Tsubaki greeting her

"Please, could you stop calling me with "miss" just call me Rise" Rise said to him annoyed

"W-What!? Hah!?" Yosuke suddenly confuse and shock

"Tsubaki, you know her?" Souji asked Tsubaki

"Yes and we're accidently meet at Junes" Tsubaki said

"And Tsubaki was helped her from some… troublemaker fans club on yesterday" Alastor said

"W-What!? You meet her at Junes!? Damn! Why I don't even know that!?" Jirayia yelled depression

"Hahaha! Unlucky on you" Alastor laughing at him

"Shut up!" Jirayia said

"By the way, what do you want?" Rise suddenly asked them annoyed

"Huh…? Oh, sorry, um…some tofu, please!" Yosuke said nervous

"Yosuke begin lost his balance for talking to her" Jirayia said disappointed

"Tofu…? Which kind?" Rise asked

"Huh? Wh-Which one's…." Yosuke suddenly thinking for buy the tofu

"If you're going to eat it by itself, you should go with silken. Momen's for cooking… Depends how you use it" Rise told him

"Um…Pss, Kanji! Order something!" Yosuke told him

"Wha-!? Why're you making me do it!?" Kanji asked confuse

" _*sigh_ we'll take four ganmodoki" Souji told her

"Oh, I see… I'll go get them" Rise said walked to tofu stock

"Wow… she's nothing like she seems on TV… I wonder if she's just tired…" Yosuke said comment

"And she's not cute at all" Jirayia said

"Man, but it's really her… I'm so glad I came! Mission complete" Yosuke said happy

"No, we're not complete yet" Tsubaki said to him

"We're came here for asking on her something" Souji said

"Rise, can we're asking you something" Tsubaki asking on her first and Rise changed her look to them

"What it is?" Rise asked

"H-Have you noticed anything weird lately?" Yosuke asked

"Weird? Like stalkers? Are you guys fans of mine?" Rise asked annoyed

"I wouldn't say "we" but yeah, dude here's a big fan" Kanji said, and everyone suddenly look the direction to Yosuke

"You said that before, right?" Souji asked to Yosuke

"You little…! Why'd you two let that slip!?" Yosuke yelled to them

""Her curves, her posture, even her beautiful, slim legs"… Ya finished checkin' em out yet, or what?" Kanji said

"Waaaah! Y-You doing this on purpose, aren't you!? I didn't say that! I never said of that!" Yosuke yelled to him

"He's lie! He said that before"

"What are you doing?" Izanagi asked to Jirayia when he lie down on the floor and looking on Rise's skirt from down

"I just checking" Jirayia told him

"Take-kun! Jirayia do something suspicion in here!" Alastor call Take

 _*BAM_ "GAAH!" Jirayia knock down by Take's fist

"Thanks Take-kun" Alastor said

"No problem Alastor-senpai" Take said, Alastor walked to Jirayia's spot

"Oi, this is not time for your to sleep now, get up frog" _*STAP *STAP_ Alastor said to Jirayia and stomp him at his back

"OUCH! Y-You don't need to stomp on me like that! Sadist!" Jirayia yelled on him

"Rise, maybe you know this already, but it's been dangerous in Inaba lately, and we've been investigating some stuff" Tsubaki said

"Oh yeah?" Rise asked confuse

"You know about TV show arrive at midnight when the rain? It's not like regularly scheduled programming, maybe this is hard to explain it" Souji said

"… That thing that was on last night? The Midnight Channel, yeah?" Rise asked

"She already know about that either" Izanagi said

"You know about it..." Yosuke said

"Wait…What!? You mean you saw it last night!?" Yosuke asked shock

"I heard the rumors from some friends of mine" Rise told them

"Tsubaki told this to her right?" Jirayia suspicion to Tsubaki

"Hah!? He's not said something about that on her! So don't try manipulate in here, frog!" Alastor told him

"Or maybe are you jealous to me and Tsubaki, huh?" Alastor asked him arrogant

"Wh- Jealous, hell no! Why should I jealous to him like that!? You said like that because all girls unable to saw us!" Jirayia yell him back

"Hah!?" "Huh!?"

 _*SMACK_

 _*SMACK_

Izanagi smacked on them like chop at Alastor and Jirayia is head and they're knock down on the floor

"But that girl last night wasn't me. I've never been filmed wearing that swimsuit before and the bustline…" Rise said

"Huh?" Yosuke said

"Mine aren't that big" Rise told to him

"Oh yeah, I see what you mean now- I-I mean…What am I saying!? U-Um, I'm sorry" Yosuke said to her

"…Don't apologize so much, you're funny" Rise told him

"Hey, she smiled" Yosuke said

"What is that show about, anyway?" Rise asked them

"We're not sure about that show either, but you know there's been stuff happening here, right?" Tsubaki said to her

"We think the people who appear there are the ones who get kidnapped next" Souji said

"I know this is sudden, but we're not lying" Kanji told her

"Yeah! Oyabun never lie to everyone!" Take said

"She cannot hear you" Jirayia said

"Yeah, that's why we thought you should know about it" Yosuke said to her

"Huh… So that wasn't a dream. I was tired yesterday, but I couldn't sleep and it was raining, so I decided to try rumor I'd heard about…" Rise said to them

"You should be carefully" Tsubaki told to her

"Hm… Alright, thanks… I'll be careful" Rise told them

"Here you go, four ganmo. That'll be 700 yen" Rise said and give ganmo to Souji

"There's extra tofu in there for everyone… A little thank-you for worrying about me"

"Thanks" Souji told her, after everyone but some tofu and already asking her they're go walked to outside and decide go home

* * *

(Evening, Tsubaki's room)

"How is going?" Tsubaki asked Alastor suddenly appear from behind on him

"Nothing happened" Alastor told him

"I already scout at Marukyu Shop, but nothing someone visit by and nothing has happened at that shop"

"You meet other Persona in there?" Tsubaki asked him

"No, just me. I scout her place from far" Alastor told him

"I see… Thanks" Tsubaki told him thanks

* * *

(Later)

"…Almost the time" Alastor said, Tsubaki nodded it

Someone has arrived from screen on the television, a same still wearing a swimsuit. Her chest area and waist are emphasized, the image was fairly clear and the girl is Rise Kujikawa

"That was definitely her… Rise" Tsubaki said

"Yeah, her appear is still same the wearing swimsuit- Wait, her appear looks like fanservice, right?" Alastor asked confuse

"I don't know about that,but everyone would talking about this tomorrow" Tsubaki said and Alastor nodded agreed

"I go to sleep now… Night" Tsubaki said and getting sleep now

* * *

 _(?/?/?)_

" _Wow! Tsubaki look, this place so much crowd now than yesterday"_ the blond kid said excite

" _I think everyone had have fun on this place"_ black kid said

" _I see- Wait why you suddenly into festival maniac?"_ the blond kid said suspired after the black kid said

" _No, that's not what I mean"_ the black kid told him annoyed

" _Hey!"_ someone has calling to them, the black recognize her face and sound

" _Hm? You're a girl from yesterday right?"_ the black kid said recognize

" _Yup! Thanks for help me in yesterday, and I happy to see you again"*HUG_ the little girl said to him happy and hugged him

" _H-Hey! I told you, you don't need hugged me like that"_ the black kid said blushed

" _Eh? What? Did something happened? Don't tell me you two already date?"_ the blond kid asked him confuse

" _W-What? We're not couple! I just meet her yesterday twice and helped her about her shoelace..."_ the black kid said blushed

" _Hahaha… I just kidding"_ the blond kid said laugh

" _Hm… Who he is, why he have same face like you expert his hair color?"_ little girl ask him

" _Oh yeah, I forget to mention it"_ the black kid said

" _We're twins, he's my older brother Tsukasa"_ the black kid said introduce to blond kid

" _My name Tsukasa, I Tsubaki's older brother, nice to meet you"_ the blond kid said to her

" _Nice to meet you and let's becoming friends now_ " the little girl said

" _That was fast and sure we're friends now"_ the blond kid told her with smile

" _By the way… what's your name?_ " the blond kid asking her name

" _My name is…"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

(Early Morning 06/23/2011, Tsubaki's Room)

"Hm…" Alastor notice Tsubaki has wake up from his sleep

"Good morning" Alastor greeting him

"Morning…" Tsubaki greeting him

"Hm? Are you alright? You face suddenly depression" Alastor asked him

"No, I fine… I should get ready go to school now…" Tsubaki told him and he begin prepare for go to school

" _I hope he's okay…"_ Alastor thought himself worried

* * *

(After School, Junes Food Court)

Everyone already gathering at Junes Food Court for discussion about Midnight Channel on yesterday

"So, about the Midnight Channel last night… That had to be Rise Kujikawa, it even showed her face this time" Yosuke said

"And the body figure…Hmhm" Jirayia said excite himself

"Shut up, Jirayia. We're not talking about that stuff" Tomoe told him annoyed

"What? Are you jealous about her because her body really beautiful? Don't worried Tomoe your body is nice and the good part of you is- _*BAM_ Argh! You don't need kicked me like that! I just comment on you!" Jirayia yelled to Tomoe after she kicked on him

"We know one more thing now, the culprit targeting they're was broadcasted on TV" Souji said figure

"Exactly!" Yosuke said

"We can rule out the assumption that all the victims are connected to the incident with Mayumi Yamano now" Tsubaki said, everyone nodded it

"As for Rise, I took a peek this morning, and she was still at the shop, so I'm guessing that "TV show" thing doesn't appear on the Midnight Channel until after the persons enters the TV" Yosuke said to everyone

"Teddie said before that it might be the victim's own creation upon entering that world. I didn't understand at all at first, but now I feel it may be true" Yukiko said remember about Teddie's said

"Yeah, I thinking about that too" Konohana said agreed to Yukiko

"The one that appear on the TV is your other self and the victim's true feelings are shown unconsciously" Souji said

"Yes, I agreed about that" Izanagi said

"But… We see them on the Midnight Channel before they disappear. You know, when it's still really fuzzy and you can't tell who it is. How do you explain that part?" Chie asked confuse

"Yeah… It always happens before the person disappears, like an advance notice…" Yosuke said confuse too

"Or like ransom note. But who are they announcing it to? And for what?" Tomoe asked

"We're dunno, ask the killer" Jirayia told to Tomoe

"There's a bunch of stuff I still don't understand." Yosuke said

"Is it possible that we see those images for same reason?" Yukiko asked

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked

"If the Midnight Channel shows the victim's true feelings… maybe it does the same for the culprit, maybe what we're seeing is the culprit's intentions" Yukiko said suggestion

"That's possibility" Souji said agreed to Yukiko

"Yeah, the killer can throw people into the TV after all, which means they must have the same power that we do" Yosuke said

"So… When the killer thinks "I'm gonna attack someone now", that's what we see on TV?" Chie asked

"I don't know about that…" Yukiko said depression

"Yes… Sorry…" Konohana said apologize

"You don't need to apologize Konohana" Izanagi said to Konohana

"We're still need to figure out" Souji said

"Well, if we're gonna go that far with it. We might as well say that's the basis for that entire world" Yosuke said

"You mean, like some kind a mix of the minds of the victims and the killer?" Tsubaki said

"Or that's everyone's minds?" Alastor said

"I think so too" Souji said, and everyone suddenly depression

" _*sigh_ As always, nothing makes sense" Chie said depression

"Hey Kanji-kun, you still with us? You haven't said a word yet" Chie asked Kanji who still silent all the time

"Yeah, and you too Take-kun" Tomoe asked Take same goes like Kanji

"Whaa…? Uh… Well, um…" Kanji cannot said anything

"You weren't sleeping, were you…?"Chie asked him annoyed

"O-Of course not! I was uh, lost in thought" Kanji said quickly to her

"But Take has sleep" Alastor said

"ZzZzZ…."

"What!?" Jirayia said shock and float to Take's face

"Oi! Take wake up!" _*plak *plak_ Jirayia hit him on his face

"ZzZ…Hah?" Take suddenly half wake up

"Hah, you already wak- _*SMACK_ GRAH!" Jirayia suddenly get smacked from Take use his right hand, and knock down on the floor

"Hm? Did I smacked someone?" Take asked when he already full wake up

"Yes, you did" Izanagi said and look on Jirayia still lie down on the floor

"O-OH! I sorry Jirayia-senpai! I thought you're mosquito!" Take said apologize

"This is fine, you don't need to apologize to him" Tomoe said

"Hahaha! You're still remember about that, like we're meet on the first time" Alastor said laugh

"Why I always get the suffering…." Jirayia said sad, everyone ignored Jirayia and continue their conversation

" _*sigh_ I wish I knew what that world's all about. Teddie's explanations have so many "maybes" in them that I don't understand the first thing about it" Chie said depression

"Why would the culprit throw people inside the TV in the first place?" Yukiko asked

"They must know by now that people die when they're in there long enough… There's no doubt it's attempted murder" Yosuke said

"Yeah, the TV's good place for do that stuff, because the police unable to prove anything about the crime" Tsubaki said agreed to Yosuke

"Murder, huh? So the killers got a grudge against certain people?" Kanji asked

" _*sigh_ Well, I know there's shitload of people who've got my number" Kanji said sighing himself

"Yeah! They're always said something bad to Oyabun!" Take said

"How' bout you Yukiko-senpai? Anyone hate you so bad they'd get rid of you forever?" Kanji asked

"No" Yukiko told him

"Uh, Yukiko… There's always a slight chance and you just don't realize it… Haha" Chie said to Yukiko kind a worried

"But if we're trying think of a common grudge someone would have against all the victims" Tomoe said

"Yeah, I'm drawing a blank" Chie said agreed to Tomoe

"The thing is, we have another shot at getting ahead of the killer" Souji said

"We can leave the culprit's motive leave side now" Izanagi said

"Yeah, once we catch 'em, we'll make' em talk" Jiraiyia said

"The only thing we can be sure of now is that Rise is in danger" Yosuke said

"Wait… We get to do another stakeout!?" Chie asked

"Hell yeah! This time we'll catch' em in the act!" Yosuke said and everyone agreed

" _I hope not something bad happens on her…"_ Tsubaki thought himself worried

* * *

 **I hope everyone liked my fanfiction! Don't forget for preview it XD!**


	14. Ch14 The True Self

**Persona 4 SP: The Chain of Memories has return back to business! I hope for this chapter you all liked this! Don't forget for preview!**

* * *

(After School 06/23/2011 Shopping District)

Today everyone had decide for doing to stake out Rise, the persona waiting their partner at outside the shop because, they're buy something inside the shop. Izanagi go to near Alastor who focus looking on Marukyu Shop from his spot

(Outside Shop)

"How is going?" Izanagi asked him

"No, I'm not see any suspicion at tofu shop" Alastor told him

"But dude, how can you know that and, see that shop from your spot?" Jirayia asked him

"I won't tell you" Alastor told him "Yeah, I'm even didn't need to know about that either" Jirayia said annoyed

(Inside Shop)

Everyone buy some food for stakeout

"We gotta go with donats and milk" Chie said

"You said it. There's no better meal than that for a man on stakeout. Oh, and throw in some disposable diapers" Yosuke said

"For what!? They don't even sell those here!?" Chie said

"We have 'em at Junes" Yosuke said

"Ooh, too much information" Chie said annoyed and Kanji suddenly appear

"You guys finished yet? Let's hurry up and get going" Kanji said

"Yeah, but we need to pay first" Tsubaki said and everyone go to cashier for pay their food, suddenly Adachi appear then looking around. Kanji notice him with everyone else

"Huh? What brings you here?" Yosuke asked Adachi

"Oh, uh…Well…I'm doing legwork" Adachi told them uneasy

"Ugh, what did I do to deserve babysitting detail…?" Adachi said himself with low voice

" _He must be complain about something"_ Tsubaki though on himself figure

"I-I mean, it's nothing major. It's not like Dojima-san ordered me here" Adachi said to them uneasy

" _Adachi-san come to here because,_ _uncle request to Adachi-san for watched on us, huh?"_ Souji thought himself figure what Adachi had said earlier

"So what are you kids up to? Buying snacks?" Adachi asking

"We were just about to head over to tofu shop to see Rise-chan" Yosuke told him

"Oh… I see" Adachi said disappointed

"H-Heyyy! I'm on my way there too!" Adachi said

"Oh, then why don't join we go there together?" Chie ask to Adachi for go to tofu shop together

"C'mon, he's a detective on active duty. Not bad guy to have around" Chie said making him confuse

* * *

After everyone already finished for buy some snack, they're go to tofu shop with Adachi, they're act like they do like always, the persona looking around. Yukiko and Chie talking each, the boys walked around tofu shop, Kanji suddenly stop walked

"Don't stop! The culprit might get suspicious!" Yosuke yell on Kanji

"But we've walked past here like a thousand times already…" Kanji said complain

"Come on out, you bastard…! We're ready for you…" Adachi said like threat to the culprit

"Oh… Look!" Yukiko suddenly said and look on the pillar

"Who's there!?" Adachi said shock, after see someone has climb on the pillar, the man notice they're see on him and climb down then run

"Hey, he's running away!" Chie said

"Get back here!" Kanji yelled to them man who running away

"Let's go everyone!" Izanagi told them and the persona follow on them behind

"Stop running, dammit!" Kanji yelled to him

"YEAH! DO AS HE SAID!" Take loud to him

"He can't hear you!" Jirayia told him annoyed, the man stop at traffic

"D-Don't come near me!" the man said

"Shaddup! What kinda idiot would listen to-"

"I-I'll do it, you know! What're you gonna do if I get run over!?" the man said

"W-What!?" Yosuke asked confuse

"N-No! If the suspect gets injured, the police will be held responsible… They'll get really angry, and…Um" Adachi said uneasy

"That is fine, if he want to run over, go ahead" Jirayia said not care

"Yah!" Take agreed

"Don't agreed to him like that!" Tomoe said annoyed

"W-We don't want someone getting injury" Konohana said worried

"I'll do it I swear! S-So get outta here and stop chasing me!" the man said and walked back

"We should do something!" Alastor said worried "You have idea?" Izanagi asked

"Tackle him from behind" Souji said with low voice

"How are we supposed to get behind him?" Yosuke ask whisper confuse

"Yosuke! Tricked to him, now" Jirayia said edge to Yosuke

"All right, on my mark…" Yosuke whisper them

"Look! Over there! A Martian!" Yosuke loud and lie excite after the man look back, everyone hurry capture him

"Ack!"

.

.

.

"H-How dare you assault an ordinary citizen like-" the man said complain

"Shut the hell up, murderer! We're taking your punk ass in!" Kanji said yelled

"Yeah! You're murderer!" Take yelled on him too

"Take! How many times I'm told you!? He can't hearing you and can't see us!" Jirayia yelled on him

"Wha-!? Time out! What do you mean, "murderer"!?" the man asked confuse

"It's no use playing dumb!" Chie said angry

"W-Wait a second! I just really like Risette, so I wanted to take a peek in her room…Look see! All I've got on me is a bunch of cameras!" the man try to explain

"The murder is really pervert. He same goes like Jirayia's" Tomoe said

"Tomoe, that was really harsh, if you use me as the explanation" Jirayia tell to her

"Hm…" Alastor thinking

"What is wrong?" Konohana asked him

"Nah… I'm just try for remember, I'm think, I see this guy before" Alastor said and try to remember

"Yep, you're the culprit, all right. No two ways about it. All right, I'll take it from here" Adachi said to him and hold his handcuff

"We'll hear your story down at the station… Ohh, how I've waited to use that line!"

"P-Please! Let me go! I didn't do anything wrong! I-I know for a fact it's not a crime in this country to take secret picture" the man said to Adachi

"Oi, who is care about the secret picture stuff" Alastor said comment to him, even he know that man can't hear it

"Hey, don't you understand what's happening here? You're under suspicion of murders! Come with me! We'll talk about this later!" Adachi said and tie the man with his handcuff

"Wow, that went better than I thought! What a coup! I gotta thank you guys for all your help! Well done!" Adachi said thanks to them

"Oh… Sure!" Yosuke said

"But you really should stop getting involved with this stuff. It's dangerous. I know Dojima-san was worried sick" Adachi told them

"Yes" Souji told to Adachi

"C'mon, let's go!" Adachi said to the man

"Is it… really over?" Yosuke asked "Who knows" Jirayia said

"Well, Rest is up to the cops" Kanji said "Yeah" Take said

"Looks like the killer was a pervert" Chie said "Just like we thought" Tomoe said

"Wait… Does that mean the case is closed? Seriously!? Awasome!" Chie said happy

"….." Tsubaki and Alastor has silent liked, they are thinking about something

"Let's us back to tofu shop" Souji said to them and they're back to the tofu shop

"Hey, we should let Rise know good news!" Yosuke suggestion to them and walked to near tofu shop

* * *

"Man, I cannot believe this, the culprit kinda like some… what they're said? if someone had fans to someone or character they're like is it?" Jirayia asked

"Otaku, and yeah I'm agreed on you at that part because, he looks like a…..Wait a second…" Alastor suddenly remember

"What's wrong?" Izanagi asked to Alastor

"Tsubaki! You remember that guy, right? Back at Junes!" Alastor suddenly tell to Tsubaki

"…Oh yeah. I remember now, he's the one, I'm was tricked to him and those group back there" Tsubaki suddenly remember

"What do you mean?" Souji asked

"You remember right, when we're decide go to come here, and she's already know about me. I'm was helped Rise back at Junes, because the fans club of Risette had already know about Rise has arrived in here. I use some tricked to those group and, guide them to wrong location" Tsubaki explain to Souji

"And, that guy is, the one who asking to Tsubaki back there" Alastor said

"Ah? Is that mean-" "Oh, hello. Would you like some tofu?" Rise's grandmother is ask to Yosuke before Yosuke had to said something

"Oh, …" Yosuke suddenly can't said

"Oh, did you come to see Rise? She seems to have gone, out, unfortunately…" Rise's grandma said

"Unfortunately? Wasn't she just here?" Souji asked Rise's grandma

"She does that sometimes. She'll just wander out without a word… You must forgive her. She quite worn out, in many ways" Rise' grandma said

"Tomoe, Konohana, please check on to her room" Izanagi told to Tomoe and Konohana, they're nodded and float to Rise's room

"She left… without saying anything?" Yosuke asked confuse

"C'mon, you worry too much! She must've just stepped out. I mean, we caught the guy" Adachi said

"W-What are you talking about…?" the man asked confuse

"We'll discuss it later" Adachi said to him

"If you'll excuse me, I've gotta take this guy in for questioning. Man, I can't wait to see the look on Dojima-san's face!" Adachi said to them and excite on himself, Adachi take the man to police station and leave them at tofu shop

"Now… I'm worry about her" Tsubaki said worried

"She left without saying anything…? Could that mean…" Yukiko said worried too

"We're back" Tomoe said

"How is it? She is in there?" Izanagi asked

"No… We're already search in her room, but not someone in there" Konohana said worried

"Shouldn't we look for her!? She can't have gone far" Yosuke said

"Y-Yeah, I agree" Chie said agreed

"Let's scatter up for find her" Souji said, and everyone already scatter to find Rise

* * *

(Later)

"I can't find her anywhere. What about you guys?" Chie asked to everyone, and everyone shake their head no

"None of the neighbors have seen her…" Yukiko said depression

"Yeah… I kinda worried about her" Konohana said worried

"Me either… How about you, Alastor?" Tsubaki asked him

"Sorry… I can't see her around in this place…" Alastor said depression

"Maybe we're just not looking in the right places… But where could she have gone?" Chie asked worried

"Dammit, this can't be good. I hope I'm wrong…" Yosuke said worried

"Yeah, we're hope so…" Jirayai said

"Well, we did everything we can. No use griping about it. The weatherman says it's gonna rain tonight, so let's just keep our fingers crossed and tune in" Kanji said

"Yeah" Tsubaki said agreed

"Everyone, let's watch the Midnight Channel, tonight" Souji told to them and everyone agreed

* * *

(Evening, Tsubaki's Room)

"This is almost time" Alastor said

"Yes, I hope not one would be show up…" Tsubaki said with hope and waiting the Midnight Channel

Suddenly the screen on television has arrived and it's an extremely vivid image

"Don't tell me, she is already at-Hm?" Tsubaki saw Rise has wearing the swimsuit and stand in front screen as host

"' _Maru-Q! Push Risette!' Good evening, good evening! I'm Rise Kujikawa!"_ Rise said to the previews

" _This spring, one young girl levels up to become a high school idol… Yayyy!"_ Rise said when show her sexy to the previews and she stand up again

" _So today, I'm gonna celebrate by pushing the limits of Standards & Pratices!"_

" _Does everybody know what time it is? Showtime!"_

" _Show what, huh? Hmhmhm… E-very-thing!"_

"W-What?" Tsubaki and Alastor said same thing with worried

" _Eee, how embarrassing! Is this too hot for TV!?"_ Rise run back from screen

" _Well, if a thing is worth doing, it's worth doing all the way! I'm gonna bare it all for you!"_

" _Heehee! Stay tuned!"_ Rise said goodbye to previews and disappear from screen

"Ah…" Tsubaki has lost his words

"I know, what are you think it, but man, I cannot believe this, she's changed into like, the fanservice for the boys and, she was said, she'll baring at all… I'm thought Jirayia would be love in this one" Alastor said uneasy

"I know, but that's not really her… everyone would be talking about this tomorrow" Tsubaki said

"I go to sleep, right now" Tsubaki said and already getting nap

"Well good night" Alastor greeting him

* * *

(After School 06/24/2011, TV World)

After School they're decide go to TV World for asking to Teddie about Rise

"Heeeeyy, Teddie, you okay?" Chie ask to Teddie

"I wasn't crying" Teddie say to them with sad expression

"Hah?" Jirayai response confuse

"That was wonderful" Take say relief to Teddie and suddenly Teddie has kneel down on the floor on depression

"Everyone was having fun out there. You forgot about me… I was abandoned" Teddie say with depression tone

"W-We would never do that!" Chie say to Teddie

"I'm sorry… Were you lonely?" Yukiko ask to Teddie

"I was bored. It made me all listless" Teddie say with depression tone "I'm a useless bear. I don't even know what I am. I couldn't figure it out… No one would come visit me"

"No Teddie, you're not useless" Souji say to Teddie

"We'll figure it out about, who you are together, Teddie" Izanagi say to Teddie

"Hm-hm… Then I thought I heard voice from your world. They were all having so much fun…" Teddie say depression "I was so lonely that I tried to cry. But I couldn't…"

"Well, you are hollow inside…" Yosuke say to Teddie

"Shut up! Stop saying I'm hollow!" Teddie is turn back to Yosuke then yell to him

"Don't snap at me! This is your world, isn't it!?" Yosuke yelling back to Teddie "You're the one who said you just want to live here peacefully, and made us promise to find the culprit!"

 _*smack_

"Ouch! What was that for, Chie!?" Yosuke yell to Chie because he get smack in his back

"Hah? That wasn't me" Chie say

"That was me" Tsubaki say

"What-!? Why?" Yosuke ask shock to Tsubaki

"Alastor's suggest" Tsubaki say to Yosuke

"Hah? That is!?" Yosuke yell annoying to Tsubaki

"C'mon, I'm sure Teddie's just tired from thinking so much, right?" Chie say

"When I'm alone, I think too much. It makes me even lonelier" Teddie say with sad tone "I was so sad that my chest would burst and cotton would fly out…"

Yukiko and Chie has petting Teddie in Teddie's fur

"Lucky" Jirayia say jealous

"Hah? Are you jealous to him, right now?" Alastor asked to Jirayia "You really are the envious man"

"Hell no!" Jirayia yell to Alastor

"At least, Teddie is happy" Konohana said relief and Tomoe just nod it agreed

"Can I try scoring with you two someday?" Teddie asking to Yukiko and Chie

"Sure, go right ahead!" Chie say agreed to Teddie

"Can we please drop the whole "scoring" thing…?" Yukiko say request in depression tone

"Anyways, we wanted to ask you something! How's it been over here?" Yosuke sudden ask

"The girl name is Rise Kujikawa, she is already show up in Midnight Channel" Tsubaki say to Teddie

"Then… She's already got kidnapped" Alastor say

"And she's already in here right now, can you sense the location where is she?" Souji asked to Teddie

"Rise Kujikawa? Hm…?" Teddie say confuse

"You didn't know, where is she, huh?" Jirayia say with crossed his arms

"Man, your nose is kinda losing its edge lately, huh?" Yosuke say comment about Teddie's nose

"I'm a pretty shabby bear…" Teddie said depression and shaking his head

"Soon, I won't be useful at all. Then I'll get thrown away…" Teddie said to them with bad thinking

"That's not true" Souji said to Teddie

"We're never throwing you away because of this" Izanagi said to Teddie

"… I can… stay with you all?" Teddie ask to them

"Of course" Alastor said to Teddie

"You're our friends too, Teddie" Tsubaki said to Teddie

"Okay. Then we'll go look for something that'll help you search, like last time" Chie said

"I'm agreed" Tomoe said agreed

"I can't tell for sure. But I can kinda sense someone in here" Teddie say "I think I'll be able to find her. I just need some kind of hint"

"Let's go to split up for today and, asking around the town about Rise" Souji said to his team and everyone nod it agree

* * *

(Shopping District)

Everyone has decide for split up on today for gathering information about Rise. Tsubaki and Alastor decide go to Tofu Shop for asking Rise's grandmother about Rise, after he already asked to people at Shopping District and still don't have information about her

"Oh, that was Souji and Izanagi-kun" Alastor suddenly said after he see Souji and Izanagi has in front of Tofu Shop

"Hello again you two" Izanagi said greeting to them

"Any information about Rise?" Souji sudden ask to Tsubaki

"No" Tsubaki answer to Souji with crossed his arms "I'm already asked to people around here but, their said, their didn't know everything about her"

"After that, we're decide to go to Tofu Shop for asking to her grandma about her" Alastor said

"Is that mean, we're in same purpose" Izanagi said to Alastor and, he's nod agreed

"Then let's go to inside for-" "Oh, hello there"

Before Tsubaki had to finished his word, Rise's grandma has notice Souji and Tsubaki was standing in front her shop

"Good afternoon, Ma'am" Tsubaki greeting to Rise's grandma

"Oh, Tsubaki-chan and, you're the boy from the other day, right?" Rise's grandma said hello to Tsubaki and recognize Souji too

"Yes" Souji say to Rise's grandma

"Are you two come here for buying some tofu?" Rise's grandma asked to them

"No, Ma'am" Tsubaki said to her "We're come here for see Rise"

"I'm sorry she's not here" Rise's grandma said "Sometimes she leaves the house without telling me… I hope she's okay…" Rise's grandma has worry about Rise

"Don't worry Ma'am, she'll be fine" Tsubaki said to Rise's grandma

"Yes…" Rise's grandma answer it with nod

"Ma'am, did you know anything about, her personally?" Souji sudden asked

"No, but I've heard that some person with a camera has been wandering around recently" Rise's grandma said recall to someone "I think that person was called a "papa rat" or something…"

"Papa rat… you mean paparazzo?" Tsubaki sudden figure what she is mean by "papa rat"

"I'm guess. The people in this district try their best to get rid of that person but he just keeps coming back…I heard that he's often at the flood plain" Rise's grandma said

"Alright and thanks for information ma'am" Souji said thanks

"Yes and, Tsubaki-chan please said "hi" to your grandma" Rise's grandma said to Tsubaki for give her message to Tsubaki's grandma and he's answer to her with nod agreed

"Excuse me, ma'am" Tsubaki said to Rise's grandma and they're leaving the Tofu Shop now

" _*sigh_ I'm thought, we should find some the strange creature like, the human who have rat's face" Alastor say sighing and imagination on himself

"That creature not exist in this world" Tsubaki said to Alastor

"Let's go to flood plain" Souji said and Tsubaki nod it

* * *

(Samegawa Flood Plain)

They're looking the paparazzi at Flood Plain but can't find it. Souji decide for asked the man has standing against tree for paparazzi what they're looking for, after Souji already asked to him, he meet up to Tsubaki for tell on him, that man's answer

"What he said?" Tsubaki asked to Souji

"He said, he not see the paparazzi come to here today, but, this is possibility, the paparazzi always come to here fairly often" Souji said his thought

"Then, why are we call for today and asked to the paparazzi for tomorrow?" Alastor suggest to them

"Good idea" Izanagi said agreed

"Well then, let's go home" Souji say for go home

* * *

(After School 06/25/2011, TV World)

After school Souji and Tsubaki decide go to Flood Plain again and meet the paparazzi then have the clue about Rise's personally. Souji announce to his team for go to TV World today for find Rise's location in TV World. Everyone are follow Teddie for Rise's location

"What is this place…? It's all dark" Chie comment

"Yeah and, this place so dark..." Tomoe said agreed to Chie

"Be careful on your step, Oyabun" Take caution to Kanji

"I'm kn- Uwah! _*bruk_ " Kanji sudden fall on the floor

"Told you" Take say

 _*CLING_

The light suddenly turn on

"What the…" Alastor sudden shock after see the room has bright pink light

"Wow! Awasome!" Jirayia sudden say excite

"Don't be so excite" Izanagi said to Jirayia

"What is this place?" Take asked confuse

"I'm glad, you're here, Take" Tomoe said to Take relief because, he didn't know about this place

"This place kinda like…the bar?" Tsubaki asked unsure about this place

"Oh, like the kind you always find in resort towns!?" Yosuke ask exist

"…. I'm guess you right" Souji answer with unsure about his answer

"Oh! B-But we don't have one… Our inn not like that…!" Yukiko quick said

"Huh. So this is a strip joint, eh?" Kanji asked

"Strip!?" Teddie sudden ask curios

"Aha! I know what that is! It's the thing zebras have, right!?" Teddie ask to them with not make sense

"…."

"You didn't know that!?" Jirayia ask shock "Well…. I'll explain that, Strip Joint are- _*BAM_ ARGH"

Tomoe quick kicking to Jirayia in his back

"Thanks" Alastor said thanks to Tomoe

"Strip… Like a zebra, right!? Right!?" Teddie still ask curios

"It's so bright here… Even with the glasses on, my eyes hurt" Yukiko say and Teddie sudden depression

"Doesn't anyone get the joke!? Okay, let's try one more time…Strip… it's something zebras have…" Teddie repeat his asked to them

"Can anyone shut this thing up!?" Chie request angry for silence Teddie

"Huh? Zebra…? Sorry, what're we talking about?" Yukiko sudden ask to Teddie

"I-I won't say it again…." Teddie said with depression

"S-Sorry" Konohana say apologize

"Let's go move" Souji say to his team and begin go to inside the Marukyu Striptease

* * *

 **The new chapter has update I'm hope you all enjoy it and I'm sorry If something wrong at grammar it is**

 **and**

 **Please preview on my 2 fanfiction!**

 **This stories still focus on Tsubaki's Arc. I'm just hope you all read this and enjoy it XD**


	15. Ch15 Marukyu Striptease, Vs Shadow Rise

**The new chapter has update. I'm hope you all like this**

* * *

(After School 06/25/2011, TV World)

(Marukyu Striptease)

"How long we were took walking on this hall?" Kanji asked to them

"I'm don't know, maybe still far way" Yosuke answer unsure to Kanji

"Haah…" Jirayia sudden depression

"Why are you so depression?" Alastor asked to Jirayia

"Haah… I'm thought something excited could be show up" Jirayia say to Alastor

"Like what?" Alastor asked again to him

"You know, what am I talking about?" Jirayia say excite to Alastor

"Something really, H-O-T would be show up" Jirayia said again to Alastor, inside his imagination

"Argh! I'm even didn't need to heard that!" Alastor yell to Jirayia and covering his ears

"Hah? You not liked that stuff? You are weirdo" Jirayia comment to Alastor

"I'm don't interesting about the woman wears swimsuit stuff" Alastor crossing his arms and said to Jirayia

"I'm glad to hear that" Tomoe sudden said relief

"He is gentleman same liked Izanagi-kun" Konohana comment

"Thank you, Konohana" Izanagi nod polite to Konohana

"This is my pleasure to heard such wonderful comment from the beautiful ladies" Alastor bow polite to Tomoe and Konohana

"Eh…" Tomoe sudden blush in her face

"H-Hm… N-No problem, I-Izanagi-kun and Alastor-kun" Konohana touching her finger together and, said embarrassing to Izanagi and Alastor

"Your Persona really same liked you" Souji comment to Tsubaki

" _*chuckle_ I'm guess…" Tsubaki chuckle and said to Souji

"But, for some reason you two are alike too" Yosuke comment to Tsubaki and Souji

"I'm agreed" Chie said agreed

"I-If you didn't interesting to the woman wears swimsuit and, what are you interesting by?" Jirayia quick change the topic and asked to Alastor

"Se-c-ret" Alastor said smooth to Jirayia

"S-Screw you!" Jirayia yell to Alastor

"That is enough, Jirayia" Izanagi sudden said to Jirayia "This is not time for question something like that now"

"Fine… Oh! One more question!" Jirayia point one finger in front of Alastor and begin to question to him

"Cut it out, Jirayia" Yosuke said to Jirayia "You know, this is not time for that"

"There is my last question to him, Yosuke" Jirayia crossed his arms and said to Yosuke

"What it is? If you are ask about swimsuit or striptease. I'm out" Alastor take his right arm in hips and said arrogant to Jirayia

"Are you interesting to the Old Lady?" Jirayia asked to Alastor

"…" The both are silence

"Yes….?"

"Hell no, FROG"

Alastor answer Jirayia's question annoying then turn back from him

 _*HUG_

"Please! I'm begging you! Tell me, what kind the woman you interesting by!?" Jirayia act like the tantrum child then hug into Alastor in his hips and he begging to Alastor for the answer

"Let go of me!" Alastor yell to Jirayia

"Just give me, 4 words! Or 3 words! Or 2 words! Please! Give me your answer!" Jirayia still begging to Jirayia for his answer

"JUST LET GO OF ME FROG! OR I'LL KILLING YOU INSTANT!" Alastor loud angry to Jirayia

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"DIE YOU!"

They are still continue about Jirayia's question for Alastor and still waiting to him for his answer, but in the end, they're begin on fighting

"What should we do now, Izanagi-senpai?" Take asked to Izanagi

"Don't we should…. Stop them?" Konohana asked worry

" _*sigh_ just leave them be" Izanagi crossed his arms and sighing then, said to Take and Konohana

"Look, the door" Yukiko sudden said and, looking the door is wide open

"Could it be, Rise on inside that room?" Tsubaki asked and take his index finger in chin

"Dunno, maybe" Kanji said unsure

"Why didn't we check out that room?" Yosuke suggestion

"Let's go everyone" Souji said to his team

"Come on you two, let's go" Izanagi said to Jirayia and Alastor

"Yes, sir"

"Alright, partner"

Alastor and Jirayia break out their fight then following them to the next room

* * *

After everyone go to inside the next room, they're see Rise was standing at stage

"It's Rise!" Yosuke loud to her

"But something's not right…" Chie said

"It must be her other self…" Yukiko said figure

" _ **Hello, all you fans out there! Thanks for coming today!"**_ Other Rise act like the host and said to them

" _ **Today, you're gonna see every last inch of me!"**_

"Grr… This isn't good at all" Alastor take his right palm in his face worry

"What? That is the goo- _*cling_ never mind"

Tomoe sudden pointing her naginata to Jirayia's back

"…Thanks" Alastor said thanks quite to Tomoe

" _ **What's that? You don't believe me? Ahahah! Okay, okay!"**_

" _ **Them why don't we- Oh, but you won't be able to see with all this smoke, huh?"**_

" _ **Okie-dokie! Just follow me a little further in and I'll prove that I'm every bit as good as my word!"**_

Suddenly, Rise's advertisement has appear

"W-Were we like that…?" Kanji asked worry "That's… going kinda far…"

"For correctly word is… Very far…." Tsubaki said worry to Kanji

"Far at where?" Take asked confuse

"You'd know that someday or rather… you didn't need to know about that" Alastor said to Take

Suddenly the voice of crowds appear with excite or cheer tone

"Those voices again" Souji said after heard the voice of crowds

"For this times…The voices were excite?" Izanagi figure to the voice's tone

"Sheesh, the roar of the crowd is insane this time… It's making me feel sick" Chie said

"True, I'm really wanted to end this" Tomoe said

"I'm with you" Alastor said agreed to Tomoe

"If people really are watching this… We gotta do something, and fast" Yosuke said

"Yes" Tsubaki said agreed to Yosuke

" _ **All right, Risetteers! Don't touch that dial!"**_

" _ **When we come back, you'll get a good long look at the real me! Maru-Q!"**_

Other Rise turning back from them and go away

"We'd better move it" Souji said

"Y-Yeah, this is a thousand times worse than just hearing a few nasty secrets!" Yosuke said agreed nervous

"But, you look so excite, for knowing her secret, Yo-su-ke-kun?" Jirayia asked tease to Yosuke

"O-Of course not!" Yosuke quick said to Jirayia

"How about you, A-la?" Jirayia change his tease to Alastor

"Shut up or I'll kill you" Alastor ready his great sword then said threat sadist to Jirayia

Another the voice appear again

"The Shadows are really getting aggravated!" Teddie caution to them "What we just saw is what that Rise girl is suppressing! She'll be in trouble at this rate!"

"So, guess I'm on the rescue team now. Fine, bring in on!" Kanji said

"Yeah! Bring in on!" Take repeat Kanji's word and punching his fist in chest

* * *

(After School 07/06/2011, TV World)

(Marukyu Striptease, Lt.11)

Everyone already appear on the last door

"She's right over there, but, another presence inside that door too" Teddie caution to them

"Her shadow no doubt it" Souji said

"Are you all prepared?" Izanagi asked to them and everyone nod it

Souji begin to open the next room.

* * *

After, Souji opening the door, they are see Rise and her shadow on the stage

"We've found them" Tomoe said after see them on the stage

"Hopefully, we can save her without having face anything dangerous" Izanagi said

"I'm hope so" Alastor said to Izanagi

"Rise!" Tsubaki sudden loud call to her

"T-Tsubaki-san? Everyone?" Rise said weakly

" _ **Ahahahahahaha!"**_ Shadow Rise laugh excite

" _ **They're all watching! All eyes are on me now!"**_ Shadow Rise said excite

"Stop it!" Rise yell to her shadow

" _ **Awwww! What's the matter? You wanna show your stuff, don't cha?"**_

" _ **How's this!?"**_

Shadow Rise grabbed on to the side of the pole and titled over and started dancing her chest out

"Damn, that was so h- I'm mean horrible, yeah, horrible" Jirayia quick corrected his word after, Tomoe give glare of death to him

"Please…. Stop this…." Rise said to her shadow in fear

" _ ***chuckle Ooh, she wants me to stop. That's so funny!"**_ Shadow Rise chuckle annoying to Rise

" _ **As if that's even close to what you're really thinking, you little skank!"**_

" _ **You're me! And obviously, I'm you!"**_

"Oh no, this is gonna be start!" Chie said worry

"No… That's not true…" Rise said not believe to her shadow

" _ **Ahahahaha! C'mon, look! You can't tear your eyes away!"**_

" _ **This is me! This is who I really am!"**_

" _ **Not Risette, the fake celebrity! Look at the girl right in front of you!"**_

" _ **I'm sick of being some airhead cliché who chokes down everything she's fed and takes it all with a smile!"**_

" _Rise-san…"_ Tsubaki thought in himself worry

" _ **Risette? Who the hell is she? There's no such person in this world!"**_

" _ **I'm no one but myself! C'mon, look at me!"**_

"That's not- I…" Rise said not believe

" _ **Well then, I guess it's time to prove it. I'm gonna show it all off! Let my naked truth be burned into your brains!"**_ Shadow Rise sudden threat to her and try to take off her swimsuit

"Someone! Please stop her before she do it more!" Yosuke quick said worry

"I'll shut that bitch up! Let's go Take-Mikazuchi!" Kanji said to Take and pick up his shield

"Ok, Oyabun!" Take said and pick up his lighting club, then they are charged to them

"Wait!" Souji loud to them for stopping them

 _*CLING_ "Argh!" Kanji and Take get reflect physical from their attacked

"Is that… The protection!?" Tsubaki said figure it

"That must been that Shadow Rise's doing" Souji said figure as well

" _ **Uh, Uh. No touching allow, mister"**_ Shadow Rise said to them

"Tch! All we can do know, just waiting that shadow into berseker?" Alastor said annoying

"Yes, we've prepared ourselves for the fight" Izanagi said

"Stop…Stop it!" Rise yell to her shadow

"You're…"

"No! Don't say it!" Chie try to stop her

"You're… not me!" Rise finally rejecting her shadow

"Oh crap" Jirayia said worry after she had rejected her shadow

" _ ***chuckle Heehee, ahaha! Ahahahahaha!"**_

The dark aura is appear around Shadow Rise

" _ **Here it comes!"**_

" _ **Now, I'm finally myself!"**_

The Shadow had been turned into a large woman shaped body covered with the different colors and her face looks like a satellite dish

"Here we goes!" Souji said

" _ **I am a shadow…. The true self…."**_ Shadow Rise said

" _ **And now, the moment you've been waiting for! It's time for me to show you every last inch of myself!"**_

" _ **Heehee… And for our guest in the front row…"**_ Shadow Rise said to Souji and Tsubaki

"U-Uh?" Souji and Tsubaki get confuse after Shadow Rise had said to them but they, are relaxed their arms and prepared on their weapons

"What the hell-!? That shadow get affection to those two!?" Jirayia yell annoying

"What are you complain about?" Alastor asked confuse to Jirayia

" _ **I'll give you extra-special, extra-intense service!"**_

"Looks like she had issues of her own after all…." Yosuke said "But we'll stop her from going berserk!"

"So I was like this…? Oh man…" Kanji comment

"Alastor!" Tsubaki order his Persona

"Understood!" Alastor charge fast to Shadow Rise

"Tomoe! You too!" Chie order her Persona as well

"Roger!" Tomoe charge to Shadow Rise too

" **Assault Dive!" "Kill Rush!"**

 _*catch_

"Wh-What?" "Tch!"

Tomoe and Alastor launcher their weapons to Shadow Rise and get close to her face but, Shadow Rise able to catch their weapons. After their fail to attacked Shadow Rise instant. Tomoe and Alastor retreat to their partner

"Eat this! **Garula!** " _*WHUSH_ Jirayia cast his wind magic to Shadow Rise

" _ **Hm-hm, Miss~"**_ Shadow Rise dodge Jirayia's wind magic so easy

"Come on!" Jirayia complained

"Konohana!" Yukiko order her Persona

" **Agilao!"** _*FWOOSH_ Konohana cast her fire magic to Shadow Rise but, she dodge as well

"We can't hit her" Yukiko said worry

"Izanagi! Made her defense down!" Souji order his Persona

"Roger! **Rakunda!** " Izanagi cast his magic to Shadow Rise for made her defense down

"That shadow's defense is down now!" Souji caution to them

"Take!" Kanji order his Persona

" **Zionga!"** _*BZZZTZZ_ Take cast his lighting magic to Shadow Rise

"Alastor! Dark magic!" Tsubaki order his persona

"Roger! **Mudo!** " _*WHUSH_ Alastor cast his dark magic to Shadow Rise

" _ **Hm-hm, this is useless~"**_

After, Take and Alastor are launcher their magic to Shadow Rise, Shadow Rise still fine and didn't have damage from their magic

"What the-!?" Kanji complained

"Even her defense already down, but our attacked still can't reached to her" Tsubaki said

" _ ***chuckle I'm hope you all are enjoyed this one"**_ Shadow Rise pointed her satellite to them

"Everyone! Be on guard!" Souji caution to his team

" _ **Maragion!"**_

 _*DUARK_

"Aaarghh!" "Ngghh!" "Gyaa!" "Wagh!"

Shadow Rise had cast her fire magic around Souji's team

"S-Sensei! E-Everyone!" Teddie yell worry to Souji's team

" _ **Ups, looks like I am hit my fake one too~"**_ Shadow Rise said not care about the real one

"You don't need to worried, miss"

" _ **What?"**_

Suddenly, Shadow Rise heard someone's voice after, the fire around them sudden gone

"The original one is fine"

"Ho, ho, ho, ho"

Alastor and Pyro Jack sudden appeared in front Rise and protected her, Pyro Jack helping for cleaning the fire from Souji's team on the spot line

" _ **Oh my~ Are you all still protected that fake one?"**_ Shadow Rise asked

"My bad miss, but, you're the fake one on here" Alastor said to her

"Alastor! Now!" Tsubaki order his Persona

" **Crazy Chain!"**

 _*GRAB_

" _ **W-What!?"**_

Alastor launcher the chains to Shadow Rise and binding her neck and satellite for making sure the satellite not to move to Souji's team

"Grgh…!" Alastor begin to grab Shadow Rise's neck and satellite

"Dude! You're the truly sadistic!" Jirayia yell shock to Alastor

" _ **L-Let go off me!"**_ Shadow Rise yell to him

"I and Alastor would try handle that satellite! Now, hurry up and finished her off" Tsubaki said to Souji

"Yes" Souji nod "Everyone! All-out-attack now!" Souji quick order to his team

"Konohana!" Yukiko order her Persona

"Jirayia!" Yosuke order his Persona

" **Agilao!" "Garula!"**

 _*FWOOOSH_

Konohana and Jirayia cast their magic in the same times and, appear the Fire Tornado around Shadow Rise

" _ **Argh! This's so hot!"**_ Shadow Rise yell in pain

"Woohoow! That was awesome!" Teddie cheer them up

"Izanagi!" Souji change his persona back to The Fool, Izanagi

"Take! Tomoe!" Izanagi called to them and they're nod it, they are charge to the Shadow Rise

" _ **Ouch… that was the hot one but…."**_

"W-What!?"

Shadow Rise grabbed Alastor's chain

" _ **That was useless!"**_

 _*BAM_

"Argh!" "Nrgh!" "Gyaa!" "Ugh!"

Shadow Rise has throwing powerful Alastor along with his chains to Izanagi, Tomoe, Take and fall on the ground after get smacking to the each other

"Alastor!" "Izanagi!" "Tomoe!" "Take!"

The Persona-user yell worry to their Personas

"Oh! No, no, no!" Teddie yell worried

"Even, Alastor's chains can't hold that shadow's satellite" Yukiko said worry

"Dammit! What we are gonna do now!?" Yosuke ask worry

" _ **Well then. This is time for the real show~!"**_ Shadow Rise said to them

"Tch! Guys! Defense position, now!" Souji quick order to his team, everyone ready for their weapons and begin to defense position

Suddenly, the soft white bright light from her face slowly brighter and brighter

" _This light… Don't tell me…!"_ Souji thought figure

" _ **Here we comes~!"**_

 _*DUARK_

"Gah!" "Ngh!" "Ugh!" "Ack!" "Hah!" "Wagh!" Souji and everyone were all knocked back off of platform and back onto the ground

"S-Sensei! Everyone!" Teddie yell worry

" _ **Ahahahah! Don't tell me you're all tired out already"**_ Shadow Rise said

" _*cough *cough"_ Tsubaki sudden cough and, the little blood is spill out from his mouth

"T-Tsubaki!? Are you okay!?" Alastor asked worry to Tsubaki then stand up

"I-I'm fine but… What is that just now…?" Tsubaki asked confuse, he use his spear for helping him for stand up

" _Ugh_ How can she really so powerful!?" Kanji complain

"I'm not think she's strong but, she had seeing to us" Souji said figure

"What do you mean by "seeing to us"!?" Chie asked worry to Souji

"Are you talking about that light…?" Tsubaki asked to Souji

"Yeah, I think it was some kind the scan ability" Souji said figure

"How can we defeat something that can predict our moves?" Yukiko asked to Souji in worry

"I… I don't know" Souji said

"I-I'm completely useless…" Teddie yell worry

Once again the green light had covered on this area again

"Oh crap! That moves again!" Take said

" _ **Get ready you all! Let see you're can survived this one~!"**_ Shadow Rise said and gathering another large amount of energy

"Dammit! Here we go again!" Yosuke said

The Persona move to in front of the persona-user for shielded them from Shadow Rise's power

 _*BOOOM_

Once again Souji's team had knocked down on the floor

"No again!" Teddie said

"Urgh… This is unfair…!" Jirayia complain in the pain

"A-Are we… going to die…?" Yukiko asked worry

" _ **Wuhoo! Here we go again!"**_

"No! You guys can't die!" Teddie yell worry to them

"There is nothing we can do now _urgh_ I feel so weak now…" Izanagi said

"Don't give up so _*cough_ sooner" Alastor said to Izanagi

The same moves suddenly is appear again

"C-Crap!" Jirayia said worry

"NO! Please stop!" Teddie said beg and worry

"Teddie Bear!" Take said

"Teddie! You take Rise with you and get out of here!" Souji yelled to Teddie for escape from this place

"W-What!? A-Abandon you…!?" Teddie asked shock after Souji said to Teddie

"Teddie, don't worried about us" Konohana said to Teddie

"Just go, Teddie!" Tomoe said to Teddie

"B-But, I can't do that!" Teddie said

"Am I going to be all alone again…? No… That's not what I want…. _Grrrrrrr…!_ "

" _ **Okie dokie, here we go again! Good bye…fore- huh?"**_ Shadow Rise sudden stop after see Teddie suddenly, move in front of Souji's team

"T-Teddie-san…?" Tsubaki asked

"I-I feel like I'm going Bear-serk! I-I'll do it! Take a good look… at Teddie's last stand!" Teddie's body sudden giving off a strange glow

"W-What is that…?" Alastor said confuse

"… _ **!? This high-energy reading…Is it coming from that weird thing…!?"**_ Shadow Rise said confuse after she had scanned to Teddie

"Teddie! What are you doing!?" Souji said

" _Roaaaaaawwwrrrrr!"_

" _ **No! Wait, wait! Stop! Nooooooo!"**_

 _*BOOOMMMM_

Teddie has run toward to Shadow Rise and Teddie jumped up toward her in head on collision. The surprising attack force of the attack caused everyone to cover their eyes from the bright light. The Shadow Rise back to the normal self

"What the hell is that!? I didn't know that bear can do that!" Jirayia said confuse

"Me either…" Konohana said worry

"W-Where is Teddie?" Yukiko asked

"…. Did that bear sacrifice in himself for saved us….?" Alastor said worry

"What-!? NOOOOOO!" Take kneel down on the floor and raise up his both hands to the sky, dramatic

"A-Alastor! Don't said something liked that!" Tomoe yell to him

"I'm just thought" Alastor said to Tomoe

" _Uuuurghh….."_

Everyone heard Teddie's voice in front of them

"Teddie?" Kanji said, Teddie was now flat as pancake but he was still alive

"Did… I help…?" Teddie asked to them

"Teddie!" Tsubaki said

"Teddie-Bear!" Take knelt in front of Teddie

"Why are you turned rug!?" Take said worry

"At less, Teddie was still alive…. I think" Alastor answer unsure

"He needs Medical attention!" Take sudden said

"Medical attention?" Konohana asked

" _*BAM_ Argh! _*BAM_ Argh!" Take punch Teddie in his chest

"TAKE STOP!" Izanagi yelled, Jirayia and Tomoe grabbing Take's arms

"Take, what the hell you doing!?" Kanji yell to Take

"Aren't you supposed hit people's chest when they're down?" Take asked

"That was CPR and that's only used, If the people can't breathing" Alastor crossed his arms and said to Take

"What-!? Teddie didn't breathing!" Take said worry

"HE'S FINE!" Izanagi, Jirayia, Tomoe yelled to Take

"Are you okay, Teddie?" Souji asked to Teddie

"Urgh… What happened…?" Teddie waving around like the paper

"You saved our lives" Tsubaki said

"I'm so glad… I didn't want to be alone anymore…." Teddie said relief

"Teddie…" Chie said

"Ngh… Urgh…" Teddie standing up from his spot

"Wh-What in the world!? Nooo… My fine, silky fur… I was so proud it! Waaahhh…." Teddie said shock about his body

"Looks like he's gonna be just fine… I guess" Yosuke said

"How about Rise-san?" Chie said

Everyone ran pass Teddie and walk to nearing Rise

"Rise-chan!" Yukiko said

"Yukiko, please using the healing magic" Souji said to Yukiko and she is nod it

"Konohana" Yukiko order to her Persona

" **Media"** Konohana cast her healing magic to Rise and Souji's team

"Mm…? Where… am I…?" Rise has wake up

"Are you okay, Rise-san?" Tsubaki asked

"Oh… you guys….. I'm sorry… It's all my fault…" Rise said apologize to them

"It's not your fault" Souji said

"Yeah, don't worried about that" Yosuke said

"Yeah… but it's still something that "I" did" Rise standing up and turn back to her shadow

"Here, stand up" Rise said to her shadow for standing up

"I'm sorry… You must've been in a lot of pain up to now" Rise said

"You're part of me but, I kept refusing to admit you existed"

"I was trying to figure out who the real me was"

"But I realize now that I was on the wrong track"

"There is no "real" me. It just doesn't exist"

"There's no… real me…?" Teddie said

"You… me… even Risette… They were all born from me" Rise said

"All of them are… me"

Shadow Rise nod to her after she accept her shadow and sudden her shadow's body suddenly bright blue

"And now, she'll require the persona for tomorrow" Izanagi said

"Yes" Alastor said agreed

"Rise-san, careful" Tsubaki said and helping her up

"I'm all right, don't worry …. Aren't you guys the ones who came to the store, right?"

"Y-Yeah, we were try to protected you from all of this stuff" Yosuke said nervous

"I'm thought I recognize you all" Rise said

"We need to get out you now and we'll explain everything about this place later" Souji said

"….Hm?" Izanagi sudden response after, he felt something strange from behind. Souji felt it as well and looked behind himself

Alastor give contract eyes to Tsubaki after, the both were felt the strange sense

"There's… no…real me?" Teddie said suddenly looking distorted

"What is wrong? Are you still feel sad about your fur?" Jirayia asked to Teddie

"H-Hey, Teddie…?" Kanji said

"Uh… Teddie-kun, are you okay?" Konohana asked worry

"N-No, Get back!" Rise suddenly said warning to them "Something's coming out of him..!"

"What's she talking about?" Tomoe asked

"No, she's right. I'm can felt it as well" Izanagi said

"Yeah, and that couldn't be good either" Alastor said and ready for his great sword

" _ **Real? Me?"**_

" _ ***chuckle such foolishness…"**_

"That voice…! Don't tell me!" Jirayia said worry

Suddenly another Teddie has appear without Teddie noticed it

"What the!?" Yosuke said shock

"What is that?" Yukiko said shock as well

"D-Don't tell me… Is that the other Teddie? Teddie's hidden thought!?" Chie asked confuse

"I think so, but it seems like there's more… I felt some powerful presence…" Rise said

"This isn't gonna be good, if you had said that" Yosuke said worry

"Wh-What's going on!?" Teddie asked worry and then he looked back on himself

"Wh-Whoaaa!" Teddie shock

" _ **The truth is unattainable…"**_ Shadow Teddie said

" _ **It will always be shrouded in fog…"**_

" _ **Though you reach through the murk and the gloom to grasp something, you have no means to know it is the truth…"**_

" _ **In which case, why…? What sense is there in yearning for truth?"**_

" _ **Close your eyes. Lie to yourself. Love in blissful ignorance… It is a much smarter way to exist"**_

"Wh-What're you talking about!? I don't understand a word you're saying!" Teddie yell to his shadow

"You're just making it sound difficult because I'm not that smart!"

"How rude! Maybe you can't tell, but I'm thinking as hard as I can!"

" _ **It is those efforts that I am calling useless… You are hollow. Empty"**_

" _ **At your core, you know this… You just cannot accept it. So you seek an alternate form… a denial of your nature"**_

" _ **You have no lost memories. If you have forgotten anything, it is this truth"**_

"Th-That's… a lie…" Teddie said worry then walk back from his shadow

" _ **Shall I spell it out for you?"**_

"W-What….?" Teddie sudden said shock

" _ **You are but a mere-"**_

"I-I said shaddup!" Teddie tried to attacking his shadow but when he hit him, he was repelled

"Teddie!" Yukiko said worry

"Are you okay?" Konohana asked worry

" _ **It is the same for you all… You undergo suffering because of your search for the truth…"**_ Shadow Teddie said to Souji's team

" _ **This world is filled with thick, heavy fog…"**_

" _ **How can you find something when you know not what you search for?"**_

"That was true… I'm guess" Jirayia unsure about his answer

"Why are you supportive to him!?" Tomoe yell to Jirayia

"There's a way to find it" Souji said to Shadow Teddie

" _ **And thus, you invite more suffering upon yourselves… It is beyond my comprehension"**_

" _ **Then I will grant you one truth… You will all die here, you sought the truth, only to find death…"**_

 _*RUUUMMMBBBLLLEEE_ the ground and room suddenly, started to shake

"Everyone, get back!" Souji quick said to his team after saw the hole

"Take!" Kanji called out. Take quick took a hold Teddie

"My apologize"

"Hah!"

Tsubaki quick took Rise and, took her like bridal-style, Rise sudden heat blush for Tsubaki's action, they are ran off from the growing hole, and then stopped growing

"The shake… is stop" Chie said

"But, that's not end" Tomoe said

"…! Something is coming!" Izanagi sudden warning, something is coming from the deepest hole

The Shadow Teddie has appear and the figure is the big Teddie then look like the ancient looking hollow with nothing but darkness, his body and face are cracked

" _ **I am a shadow…. The true self… I shall give you the "truth" you claim to hold so dear, the inescapable fact of your death here"**_

* * *

 **The new chapter has update. I'm hope you all are liked this**

 **And I am sorry for late update because my connection were bad, for grammar: I'm sorry, if m grammar bad or anything**

 **I'm just hope you all are liked this chapter**

 **Please, didn't forgot for preview!**


	16. Ch16 VS Shadow Teddie

**The new chapter has update! I'm hope you all are like this!**

* * *

(After School, TV World)

(Marukyu Striptease Lt. 11)

Souji's team are able to save Rise, but now, they were begin to facing Shadow Teddie

" _ **I am a shadow…. The true self… I shall give you the "truth" you claim to hold so dear, the inescapable fact of your death here"**_

"What a surprises… I'm can't believe we had another round at this place" Alastor said and read his great sword

"But, we were still tried from facing off against Rise's Shadow" Souji said

"Nee-chan and me, can't have much energy for healing and magic either" Konohana said worry

"What should we do now!?" Jirayia asked worry

" _ **MaBuFuLa…"**_ Suddenly, Shadow Teddie casting the ice magic to Souji's group

"Aaaaargh!" Everyone get impact from Shadow Teddie is ice magic

"D-Damn! Why that bear sudden attacked to us when, we were on conversation!?" Jirayia complain

"Stop complain, frog!" Tomoe said annoying to Jirayia

"We didn't have the choice but fighting" Izanagi said

"Rise, please stay here" Tsubaki put Rise down, carefully

"B-But…!" Rise try to stop them

"Don't worry, we'll handle this" Souji said to Rise, Rise nod it

"Rakshasa!" Souji change Izanagi to another Persona

"Prepared yourself!" After Souji summon another Persona, Rakshasa quick move toward to Shadow Teddie

" **Brain Shake!"** _*slice *slice_

Rakshasa quick playing his sword to Shadow Teddie and get some damages

 _*BASH_ "Argh!"

Shadow Teddie has smacking easily to Rakshasa

"Grr… That bear really strong…" Rakshasa said, Souji had change Rakshasa back to Izanagi

"Jirayia!" "Alastor!" Yosuke and Tsubaki command their Persona

" **Garula!" "Agilao!"**

 _*FWOOOSH_

Jirayia and Alastor casted their elements on the same, turn into the flame tornado to Shadow Teddie

" _ **Raaaghhh….!"**_ Shadow Teddie got damages from their the combination magic, Shadow Teddie want to smacked Jirayia and Alastor but they are able to dodge it

"That was close!" Jirayia said relief

"Tomoe!" Chie command her

" **Assault Dive!"**

 _*BASH_ "Gaah!"

Shadow Teddie sudden smacking Tomoe, before, she had attacked direct to Shadow Teddie

"Tomoe!" Chie yell worried

"Izanagi!" "Take!" "Alastor!" Souji, Kanji and Tsubaki quick order their Persona

"Roger!" "Ok! Oyabun!" "Understood!" Izanagi, Take and Alastor charge to Shadow Teddie

" _ **Foolish Whisper…"**_ Shadow Teddie cast the ailment magic to Souji's team, before, they're had charge to Shadow Teddie

"What the-!? Take!"

"zzzzz…."

Izanagi yell worry to Take was suddenly fell sleep

"Hey Take! Don't….!" Kanji sudden fell silent

"Crap! Kanji-kun has been silenced too!" Tsubaki said worry

"….!" Kanji yell shock

"And that frog too" Alastor look Jirayia has been silence but he didn't look care to him

"…..! …..!" Jirayia has been silence

"For him, I am glad, he has been silence for the time being" Tomoe said somehow relief

"… ….!?" Jirayia shock after Tomoe had said to him

" _ **MaBuFuLa…!"**_ **"Maragion!"**

 _*DUARK_

Shadow Teddie and Konohana has casting their magic to each other, made the small blow

" _*gasp_ I-I didn't have so much energy for casting another magic…." Konohana was gasping weak

"K-Konohana!" Yukiko yell worry to Konohana

" _ **MaBuFuLa…!"**_ Shadow Teddie begin to cast ice magic again

"WATCH OUT!" Souji sudden said warning to his team

 _*STRIKE_

"Argh!" Everyone has get rising ice striking from Shadow Teddie

"D-Damn! That damn bear so strong…! Oh, I can talk again" Jirayia figure the effect silenced is out after he had complain to Shadow Teddie

" _What is those….?"_ Rise thought confuse

"Let's go, Izanagi!" "Roger!" Souji and Izanagi are charge to Shadow Teddie

"RAAGH!" "HAH!"

 _*slice_

 _*crack_

Souji and Izanagi has slicing on Shadow Teddie's head and made that shadow's head has cracked an little bit, but, that was still not enough damage for defeat him

 _*slash_ "Alastor!" Tsubaki slashing to Shadow Teddie using his spear then quick command Alastor

"Yes! **Gale Slash!** "

 _*slice *slice *slice *slice_

 _*crack *crack_

Alastor had slicing to Shadow Teddie inside the wind, but still can't defeat him just gave the cracked on Shadow Teddie's head and the paws

" _Those two are impressive but, that wasn't enough for defeat that shadow"_

"Huh? W-Who is that…?" Rise sudden ask after she had heard the voice

"This isn't use! Our attacked hasn't effect to that shadow!" Tsubaki said worry

"We should attacked to that Shadow toget-" "Wait Souji, something isn't felt right" Izanagi sudden said before Souji had saying something

The energy suddenly gathering together on Shadow Teddie's left paw

"…? What is that…?" Tomoe asked after see the energy ball on Shadow Teddie's paw

"I'm felt the strong energy to that energy ball! That wouldn't be good!" Alastor said the condition after he had felt the strong energy from Shadow Teddie's paw

"Seriously!?" Yosuke ask shock

"We should quick stop it before that shadow going to launcher that energy!" Izanagi said

"Your right!" Jirayia said agreed

"Let's hurry up and defeat that bastard!" Kanji said

" **Kill Rush!"**

" **Rampage!"**

" **Arm Chopper!"**

" **Cleave!"**

" **Sonic Punch!"**

" **Agilao!"**

 _*DUARK_

The Persona has launcher their skill to Shadow Teddie's left paw, but that wasn't enough for stopping to Shadow Teddie

"Crap! This isn't use! We can't stopped that thing!" Jirayia complain worry

"W-What should we do…?" Konohana said worry

The Shadow Teddie begin for attacking to Souji's team use the energy ball

"Oh crap! He's gonna use that now!" Chie said worry

"E-Everyone!" Rise yell worry

" _Tell them to guard"_

"E-Everyone, don't move! Just guard!" Rise has rising her voice for telling to Souji's Team

"…! GUARD!" Souji quick give the order for guard to his team, everyone begin to guard

" _ **Take this…. Nihil Hand…!"**_

 _*BAM_

Shadow Teddie has launcher the energy ball to Souji's team

"EVERYONE!" Rise yell worry

"OUCH! HURT! THIS IS HURT!" Take sudden said

"Take…." Tomoe call to Take

"Yes?" Take answer

"We're not feel in hurt or anything" Tomoe said

"Ha- Oh, you right! I am fine!" Take said relief, he didn't felt pain

"I'm not feel hurt or anything… could it been… that shadow getting weaker?" Konohana ask confuse

"I'm didn't know either…" Yukiko say confuse

Izanagi turned back to Rise, Rise's eyes has looked directly to Izanagi

"I'm think, she can see us" Izanagi said to Souji

"What? I thought, she'd able to see the persona for tomorrow, right?" Souji asked shock

"Me either, but she has quick told to us for guard for some reason" Izanagi said

"T-That thing want to attack!" Rise sudden caution to Souji's team "He'll use the magic again!"

"Alastor!" Tsubaki quick said

" _ **MaBuFuLa!"**_ **"Maragion!"**

 _*DUARK_

Alastor quick casting the fire magic to Shadow Teddie's ice magic, made the small blow

"Rise said, is a truth…" Tsubaki said

"Looks like, she can saw us, now" Alastor said

"Could it be she's...Rise! Can you scan that thing!?" Souji asked to Rise

"S-Scan? W-Wait! That thing has gathering the energy on his left paw…!" Rise said caution "B-But, that energy isn't stable…!"

"Stable?" Izanagi ask confuse

"Is that mean… We were able to defeat that thing?" Alastor ask confuse

"Yukiko! Konohana! Please, heal us!" Souji sudden request to Yukiko for heal

"Yes! Konohana!" Yukiko command her persona

" **Media!"** Konohana has casting the healing to Souji's team

"We need the plan for defeat that thing first…." Tsubaki said

"Don't worry, I have the plan" Souji said

"And, what it is partner?" Yosuke ask

"But, I need Alastor's help" Souji said

"What it is?" Alastor asked

"You use the **Crazy Chain** to that shadow's left paw and cracking it" Souji said

"What? That was ridiculous! If, I am do that. Tsubaki's energy could be drain up for cracking to that damn bear!" Alastor say worry to Souji

"You didn't to worry about me" Tsubaki sudden said to Alastor "Just do it, what Souji-kun had said it"

"… Fine" Alastor answer believe to Tsubaki

"We'll help you for crack it as well" Izanagi said, Alastor nod it

"So, we'd be Alastor's assistant, huh?" Jirayia said arrogant "Well, that is fine"

Jirayia turned to Alastor

"Don't disappointed us, Ala" Jirayia said to Alastor believing

"… Just shut up, you damn frog" Alastor answer back to him

Alastor begin move fast to Shadow Teddie and standig front of him

" **CRAZY CHAIN!"**

 _*GRAB_

" _ **Hm…!?"**_

Alastor has summoning his chains then binding up to Shadow Teddie's left paw

"Everyone! Attack now!" Souji quick giving the order

"Keep firing, Jirayia!" Yosuke said to Jirayia

 _*bam *bam *bam *bam_

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" Jirayia using **Sonic Punch** so many as he can

" **Rampage!"** _*BAM_ Tomoe launcher her punch to shadow's left paw

" **Kill Rush!"** _*BAM_ Take jump to shadow's left paw and smacking it use the lighting club

" **Agilao!"**

" **Zionga!"**

 _*DUARK *DUARK_

Konohana and Izanagi was casting their magic to shadow's left paw

"Grrgghhh….!" Alastor try to cracking the left paw

" _ **This is not use…. You all are would be die here…."**_ Shadow Teddie said

 _*crack_

" _ **What…?"**_

" _*chuckle_ just like that girl had said…" Alastor said chuckle to Shadow Teddie

"The one who die here….IT WAS YOU!"

 _*CRACK_

" _ **W-What…!?"**_

"G-Go, Alastor!" Tsubaki kneel down on the floor and said for push to his persona

"GUWOOO….!" Alastor was pushing to himself and powering up for cracked up the shadow's left paw

 _*C-CRACK_

The left paw almost cracked up

"Izanagi, help him!"

"Jirayia, you too!"

Souji and Yosuke order to their persona and the persona nod it

"Let's do this, partner!" Jirayia said to Izanagi

"Yes" Izanagi answer back

" **ZIONGA!" "GARULA!"**

Izanagi and Jirayia has combination their magic at once and turning into Lighting Tornado to Shadow Teddie and make him surrender inside their magic

 _*WHUUSHBZZTT_

" _ **W-What…!?"**_ Shadow Teddie sudden worry after he get the damage from their magic

"AAAGHHH…!"

 _*CRACK_

" _ **I-Imposibble….!"**_

Alastor finally cracking up his left paw then fall off to Shadow Teddie itself. Alastor has knelt on the floor weak after, he using so much energy for cracking up, Jirayia quick grab up Alastor on his shoulder the float fast from the location

.

.

 _*DUARRRKK_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Since, Shadow Teddie's left paw has been fall off, making the explosive around them but, thanks to Izanagi and Jirayia's Lighting Tornado. The explosive hasn't wide off to Souji's team.

The Shadow has been return to the true self

"We did it!" Kanji said

"YEAH!" Take answer cheer

"Thanks goodness" Yukiko said relief

" _*gasp *gasp"_ Tsubaki and Alastor has heavy gasp

"Dude, are you okay?" Yosuke ask

"I-I'm fine…. I just get tired" Tsubaki answer weak

"I sorry, for request to you for do this" Souji said apologize

"You didn't need for apologize about" Tsubaki stand up and said to Souji

"Are you okay, Alastor?" Izanagi ask

"I'm fine…" Alastor answer weakly as well

"Man, you really are the careless one" Jirayia comment it

"Excuse me…?" Alastor ask annoying to Jirayia

"Never mind" Jirayia said to Alastor, Alastor walk back from him

"….By the way, thanks…" Alastor said thanks to Jirayia

" _*whistle_ that wasn't like you either" Jirayia said teasing, Alastor not heard to him, what Jirayia had said it

"I'm think, they're get along" Konohana comment happy

"I think so" Tomoe agreed

"How about Teddie?" Chie ask

"He's fine" Rise said

"Uughh…" Teddie was wake up

"Was that part of you, Teddie?" Yukiko ask

"Even Teddie had a hidden side…" Chie said, Teddie turned back and see his other self

"I… I don't know who I am…" Teddie said to his shadow

"….." Shadow Teddie fell silence

"I've thought a number of times… that maybe there is no answer…" Teddie said "But I'm here… I live here…"

"You're not alone, Teddie" Souji sudden said, Teddie turn back to Souji

"Souji's right, you're not alone, and you've got us too" Izanagi

"Then… I don't have to do this all on my own…?" Teddie ask

"Dude, we'll help you figure it out" Yosuke said

"I'm sure we'll find out about you, as we continue investigating this world" Yukiko said

"Y-You guys…!" Teddie begin to cry off

"I'm…. I'm one lucky bear! Waaahh…."

"Hm?" Izanagi see the bright blue at Teddie's shadow

"Is that…?" Tomoe said

"A Persona?" Chie asked shock

"I think so" Yosuke ask shock

"Could be, he'd require the persona as well?" Jirayia ask

"Is this…. My persona?" Teddie ask

"I can sense a strong from it, it's awesome Teddie… _ngh_ " Rise suddenly felt weak and kneel down on the floor

"Rise-san!?" Tsubaki said worry

"Whoa! Are you alright?" Chie asked

"I'm fine… don't worry" Rise said

"She must been tired after she require the persona too" Izanagi said, Souji nod it

"We need to get her out of here" Souji said

"Then, let's go back" Yosuke said

Everyone nod it, they're hurry back to their world

* * *

(In front exit at Marukyu Striptease)

"Grr..!" Alastor sudden felt pain in his head

"What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked to Alastor

"N-No… I'm fine" Alastor quick answer to Tsubaki, Tsubaki walking back to exit

" _Why am I felt dizzy all the sudden?"_ Alastor thought confuse and see his right palm hand

"… _!"_ Alastor shock after saw his nails has been long nails like demonic was appears but suddenly the demonic nail has disappears

" _What is that just now…?"_ Alastor thought confuse

"… _."_

". _... That was my imagination..._ _"_

Alastor quick cacth up to Souji's team

* * *

 **The New chapter has update!**

 **NEWS!**

 **I'm sorry. If I can't update for the next days/times, but, I hope, you all are liked this!**

 **DON'T FORGET FOR PREVIEW!"**


	17. Ch17 3rd victim, Rise and Himiko join

**Ta-Da, the new chapter has update! I'm hope you all are like this**

* * *

(Morning 07/10/2011, Tsubaki's House)

(Tsubaki's Room)

Tsubaki was wearing short sleeved purple collared and black pants. Tsubaki and Alastor are reading the manga inside his room

 _*criiinggg_

"Hm?" Alastor stop his reading after heard the sirens in the distance

"Is that police's sirens?" Alastor figure the siren it is

"I think so" Tsubaki said agreed

"Did something was happened in outside?" Alastor asked confuse

"Yeah and I hope that's not connection for us" Tsubaki said with hope

 _*Pip Pip Pip_

Tsubaki's phone sudden is ringing

"Hm? It's from Souji" Tsubaki look his phone and accept his call

"Hello?" Tsubaki said

" _Hello Tsubaki, it's me Souji"_ Souji said _"Did you heard that sirens earlier?"_

"Yes, I'm heard that too… Did something happened?" Tsubaki ask

" _I got called from Chie. She said, they found a dead body just outside the shopping district"_ Souji said to Tsubaki shock after he had heard that news

"W-What!?" Tsubaki shock "H-How!?"

" _I'm don't know, but we should hurry met up at Junes right now"_ Souji said

"Ok, see you later at Junes then" Tsubaki hung up his call

"What he said?" Alastor ask

"Souji say, they're found another dead body at outside shopping district" Tsubaki tell to Alastor

"What the-!?" Alastor sudden stand up shock "We're already save Rise back there, right!?"

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure, that wasn't Rise" Tsubaki said thinking

"Then who?" Alastor ask

"… I don't know… Anyway, let's hurry go to Junes now" Tsubaki said to Alastor, Alastor nod it agreed

* * *

(Junes)

(Food Court)

Tsubaki met up Souji inside the main room at Junes, after they're use the lift, they see Chie, Yukiko, and Kanji already took their sit, along with their Persona

"Hey, you two over here!" Chie call them

"Where is Yosuke?" Souji ask

"He and Jirayia to check out the scene. They should be back soon" Tomoe said

After Tomoe had said to them, Yosuke and Jirayia suddenly appear Yosuke's expression in panic, Jirayia just following him from behind

"We're back" Jirayia said to them "And, we bring BAD NEWS for us"

"What's the bad news?" Izanagi ask

"It was murder all right" Jirayia said

"The body was hanging upside down on an apartment's rooftop railing…" Yosuke said

"But… how could that…?" Yukiko said worry

"Who's the victim in this time?" Alastor asked to Jirayia and Yosuke

"It was, King Moron" Jirayia said, everyone shock after Jirayia had saying to them

"K-King Moron!?" Chie say shock

"You mean THAT King Moron!? Senpai's homeroom teacher!?" Kanji ask

"W-Why!? What on earth's going on here!?" Chie ask confuse

"How am I supposed to know!? But, I talked to a guy there who saw it and Jirayia snuck it too!" Yosuke said

"And, it's true" Jirayia said crossed his arms

"Gotta be shitting me… Ain't the killer targeting people who get show on TV?" Kanji ask

"Yes, but we didn't seen King Moron on television and Midnight Channel" Izanagi said

"Why would this happened…?" Konohana say sad

"Damn! We failed to save someone!" Take yell depression

"This's not use for feeling bad to him for his death" Jirayia sudden said

"So, you didn't care about that? You really are horrible person" Tomoe said not surprised

"Look, I'm know it isn't good for wish to death or anything, but still, this's not use for felt bad to him for his death, right?" Jirayia said

"Frog, you didn't have to saying like that to someone already died" Alastor said to Jirayia

"I thought you dislike that man" Jirayia said

"Yes, I am, but, we didn't deserve his death liked that" Alastor said "I'm don't want we all get curses because of this"

"… You're right" Jirayia said agreed

"We thought we're had known exactly, how to find the next target on the Midnight Channel, but King Moron was never appeared on television or Midnight Channel" Souji said

"Were they all just a big coincidence….?" Izanagi ask confuse

"Or rather, The Midnight Channel doesn't have anything to do with this?" Tsubaki ask confuse

"Dammit! We came so far, and now we're back to square one!?" Yosuke yell confuse

"Ok! We're screwed!" Jirayia yell confuse

"Were we in over our heads, trying to catch a culprit that even the police couldn't find…?" Yosuke ask depression

"It's too early to give up" Souji said

"Souji is right, even though our investigation would be start over again, but our purpose still same, for stopping the killer" Izanagi said

"Damn straight!" Kanji said "we started this thing' cause the police can't tell their asses from their elbows"

"Oyabun is right! If we give up now, we'll losing forever!" Take said, raising his lighting club

"Yeah, plus we promised the bear, too" Yosuke said

"Hey, that's right! Maybe Teddie knows something about this!" Chie said

"If Mr. Morooka really was thrown into the TV World, our assumption isn't wrong at all" Tomoe said

"It seems better than moping around, let's go see him" Souji said, everyone nod it

* * *

(Electronic Section)

Everyone decide go to TV World for see Teddie, they are see the two employee has blocked their path

"Huh? There's staff here?" Chie ask

"Now that's unusual" Yosuke said

"Could it been… they are already know about the TV World?" Konohana ask worry

"That would be troublesome, if they were known about that place" Alastor said to Konohana

"Yosuke, try to asking them" Jirayia said to Yosuke, Yosuke nod it and move forward for ask them

"Hi there. Did something happen?" Yosuke ask

"Ah, Yosuke-kun" Female employee said relief

"Great timing. Did the manager tell you anything about this?" Male employee ask

"About what?" Yosuke ask back

"There's been this weird mascot around our department for quite a while now…" Male employee said "Is there some kind of campaign on today?"

"Mascot?" Yosuke ask confuse

"He said his name was… Uh, what was it? Terry? Eddie?" Female employee said

"Well, there are no customers around, so I guess its fine… I better get back to my station" Male employee said

The employees walking back to their stations

" _*groan_ please don't tell me…" Jirayia put his right palm on his face

"And, there he is" Alastor pointing his finger to Teddie, he was currently laying in one massage chair

"Aaaahhh. This really hits the spot" Teddie said relaxing

"It's so shamefully, we can't take this chair to our homeland" the persona like the tank with the mantel said to him

Everyone running into Teddie and his Persona as well

"Teddie bear!" Take said happy

"Wh-What the…? I mean, how'd you…?" Yosuke cannot saying anything

"It took you guys long enough! I've been waiting" Teddie said

"Teddie, are you okay on this side!?" Yukiko ask

"How did you even leave your side!?" Kanji ask shock

"Of course I can come out. There's an exit. It just never occurred to me to do it before, but spending time with you all my curiosity about this world!" Teddie said

"This building itself take my interesting, I'm want to know deeply about this world and this places as well" the persona said excite

"That's because, you two are first time come to this world… Wait, who are you?" Jirayia ask to another Persona

"I'm almost forgot for introduce myself, my name is **Kintoki-Douji**. I am Teddie-Dono's persona and his assistant as well" Kintoki-Douji introduce himself to them

"This is pleasure to meet you, I'm-" "You don't need to introduce yourself. I am already knew about all of you" Kintoki quick said to Izanagi

"You are Souji Seta-sama's Persona, Izanagi-sama, and you are Tsubaki Nohara's Persona, Alastor and yellow lady over there, Chie Satonaka's Persona Tomoe, and pink lady over there, Yukiko Amagi's Persona Konohana-Sakuya, and the muscular man over there, Kanji Tatsumi's Persona Take Mikazuchi, and the frog ninja over there, Yosuke Hanamura's Persona Jirayia. I am right?" Kintoki said

"Correct" Alastor answer

"May I ask?" Jirayia sudden ask "Why ONLY Izanagi, you had calling him respectful, huh?"

"Good question, Teddie-Dono was respectful to Souji-sama as _Sensei_ , so I've show my respectful to Izanagi-Sama as well" Kintoki said

"That's it!?" Jirayia ask shock "Why only me, didn't have someone is respect!?" Jirayia kneel on the floor depression

"That was really painful, isn't it?" Yosuke said to Jirayia

"Shut up!" Jirayia said annoying to Yosuke

" _*sigh_ this's not time for stupid comedy, frog" Alastor said crossed his arms

"Did something happened before we got here, Teddie?" Souji sudden ask to Teddie

"Hmm… Someone asked for my name. So I told then "I'm Teddie"" Teddie said

"How about the TV World? Had anyone entered that area?" Izanagi ask

"No, Izanagi-sama. Myself and Teddie-dono had stayed until the fog settled in on our homeland, but no one came" Kintoki said

"No one came…?" Tsubaki ask confuse

"You're positive? You really didn't sense a single person?" Yosuke ask

"I just said that I didn't! I was there all by myself, like always, Hmph!" Teddie said

"Are you sure? You nose wasn't clogged or anything?" Jirayia ask

"Don't make Teddie-Dono repeat his words!" Kintoki said annoying "No one hasn't come to our homeland when we were in here!"

"Well, it's true the Midnight Channel was blank last night" Chie said

"Is that mean, he never thrown in inside the TV World…" Tomoe said

"Hmm… What's going on?" Yosuke said confusing

"Hey, hey, I wanna go somewhere!" Teddie said

"Please guide us somewhere else more entertaining" Kintoki request

"Huh? Now ain't the time, dude… You seriously don't plan on going back, do you?" Kanji ask "Where do you wanna go, anyway?"

"I want to give this to Rise-chan. It's for her" Teddie hold Rise's glasses

"Rise-chan will probably back us up from now on!" Teddie said "So I'm gonna fight alongside you with everything I got!"

"Be grateful, I'm shall be fighting alongside as well" Kintoki said proud to himself

"I really want use him as shield someday…" Jirayia said annoying

* * *

(Back to Junes Food Court)

Everyone decide back to Food Court for discussion about King Moron's case

"Okay, just to make sure, I'm gonna ask you one last time" Yosuke said "Nobody was over there, expert for you, until the fog came back. Correct?" Yosuke ask

"That's what I've been saying" Teddie said

"He didn't show up on the Midnight Channel either…" Chie said

"What's up with that?" Kanji ask

"If King Moron was never thrown into the TV, he could been got killed over here" Tsubaki said thinking

"And, why not throw him into a TV, like all the rest?" Chie ask

"Perhaps, they never intended to" Souji said thinking

"What do you mean?" Yosuke ask confuse

"You're mean, King Moron is, only one different between the victims from begin with?" Tsubaki ask

"I think so…" Souji answer Tsubaki's question and still thinking

"But why?" Yosuke ask confuse

"Maybe the culprit thought he couldn't kill any more people by throwing them into TVs" Yukiko said

"We prevented his last three attempts in a row" Konohana said

"That is make sense" Izanagi said when he's crossed his arms

"So they snuffed someone on our side this time to make sure it worked" Kanji said "Dammit… If that's true, then we have no way of preventing more murders unless we catch the killer!"

"Yeah!" Take said agreed

"We need more clues…" Chie said depression "I wonder if Rise-chan's up and around yet"

"Yeah… We'll have to put our hopes on her" Yosuke said, everyone nod it

" _*sigh_ it's so hot out" Teddie sudden said, feel hot "…I'm taking this off"

"What?" Jirayia sudden response

"Wait, you're not talking about your head, are you!?" Yosuke ask worry

"H-Hei!"

Before Teddie had to put off his head, Yosuke quick push his head

"Cut it out! There's kids watching!" Yosuke yell to him "Geez… They'll be scarred for life if they see an empty mascot walking around. Have a little consideration, man" Yosuke said

"Actually, I'm not longer a hollow bear! Mwahahah!" Teddie said cheer

"What?" Izanagi and Alastor response confuse

"I trained and trained, hoping to someday score with Chie-chan and Yuki-chan… And now I finally have an inside!" Teddie said

"Yeah… good job with that" Chie said

"What he's mean by "inside"?" Tomoe ask confuse

"Who knows" Jirayia answer

"Come on! Can't we give it a rest with the whole "scoring" thing?" Yukiko ask annoying

"N-Nee-san, calm down" Konohana said calming to Yukiko

"Hah? Dude, you're hollow. Taking your head off isn't gonna cool you down!" Yosuke said

"Teddie-Dono keep saying! He not hollow anymore!" Kintoki yell to Yosuke for defense Teddie

"Agh, it's too hot. I can't stand it" Teddie said

"Quick Teddie-Dono, taking off your head!" Kintoki quick said to Teddie

"W-Wait! Hold on!" Yosuke try to stop him

"Teddie, wait…. Huh?" Souji said

"Hah?"

"What?"

"Hm?"

"Eh?"

"N-No way…"

After Teddie taking off his head of his costume, everyone started at Teddie in the person, the blond, blue eyes, pretty boy person

"Hey, Chie-chan, Yuki-chan" Teddie call them

"Y-Yes…?" Chie ask confuse

"S-Should we put off the scoring thing…?" Konohana ask

"Konohana" Yukiko started to Konohana

"I-I'm sorry…." Konohana quick apologize

"I didn't know, Teddie bear is… pretty boy… sparkly…" Take said confuse

"H-His physical almost same like Tsubaki's…. expert the height" Alastor said/comment shock

"H-How can you do that!?" Jirayia ask shock

"Teddie-Dono has grew that body inside that costume, then born into the person just like you all see" Kintoki explain

"Impressive" Izanagi said impressive

"Isn't impressive!? This IS really bizarre event for the humans even me too!" Jirayia ask Izanagi annoying

"Do you have anything to wear? I'm basically like a newborn at the moment…" Teddie said

"T-Teddie? Is that really you…?" Chie ask

"Umm…" Yukiko can't said anything

"Wait a sec- did you just said you're like a newborn!?" Tomoe sudden said

"W-What-!? Then don't take the bottom part off!" Chie quick said with light blush

"You need some clothes, right? C'mon, let's go look around…" Chie said

Chie and Yukiko take Teddie to clothes section

"That's… Teddie…?" Kanji ask confuse

"I think so too, Oyabun…" Take said confuse

"He said, he's not hollow anymore… So, like… he grew himself a body in there?" Kanji ask

"…..Just like Kintoki has said earlier, he grew himself on inside that costume" Alastor said

"That is a…. Unbelievable…." Tsubaki said shock

"What kinda creature would do that!?" Yosuke ask

"Then again, he so lucky for walking around at clothes section with the lovely girls" Jirayia said annoying

"Here we go again, The Envious Man who's always get jealousy to everyone else" Alastor said arrogant

"S-Shut up!" Jirayia yell to him

"At least, he's not empty on inside that costume now" Izanagi said

"Yeah" Souji said agreed "Now, let's go see Rise-chan at Tofu shop now"

"Right, I'll tell the girls to meet us there later" Yosuke said

* * *

Souji and the guys all headed for Rise's home, they stopped by side shop for waiting the girls and Teddie

"Mmmm-mmmm! It's finally the season for topsicles again!" Kanji said licking his Topsicles

"Sorry we're late…" Chie said apologize

Teddie was wearing white shirt and jeans, the fancy looking button up shirt with a rose in the chest

"Oui, monsieur! How do I look?" Teddie ask

"And now, he can speak French? Yosuke's screwed in the opposite way" Jirayia said depression

"Why are you depression about?" Yosuke ask annoying

"C'est magnifique" Tsubaki answer with French as well

"H-Hey Tsubaki, don't encourage him" Chie said to Tsubaki

"I have to say, it totally blew my mind, but he's Teddie alright" Chie said

"It was very tiring for us, Teddie had to make it a huge ordeal…. Everything was new to him, so it turned into a big mess. Kintoki the only one who had choice what the clothes would be fitting for Teddie" Tomoe said

"Yes, I'm must choice the good clothes and the material for Teddie-Dono carefully" Kintoki said

"More embarrassing is…. when, Teddie-kun went to the woman section…." Konohana said embarrassing

"Wait… What!? I'm even not allowed go there!" Jirayia said shock

"Because you're _the pervert_ one" Tomoe and Alastor said

"Hey, you can't just go around doing whatever you please when you're in this form, got it?" Chie said to Teddie

"Huuh…." Teddie depression

"Well, he can't help it. It's his first time in our world" Yukiko said

" _*sigh_ All right… You don't need to get all mopey like that. I never said I won't forgive you!" Chie said

"I'm so glad! I was worried that you didn't like me anymore" Teddie said relief

"Why he keeps getting attention from the lovely girls…." Jirayia said annoying

"Because, he's better looking than you" Kintoki said

"No, no, he just jealousy to him, because, he didn't popular around the girls" Alastor waving his right palm to Kintoki "That's why I'm called him "The Envious Man""

"Oh, I see" Kintoki said nod agreed

"Shut up for you stupid gossip!" Jirayia yell to Kintoki and Alastor

" _*chuckle_ by the way, if you can behave yourself, you'll be pretty cute, same like Tsubaki is" Chie comment

"H-Heh?" Tsubaki response embarrassing

"Hey! Hey! What are you eating?" Teddie sudden ask to Souji

"Tospsicle" Souji said

"Can I'm have some too?" Teddie said excite

"Geez… fine…Here, Kanji. Get whatever ice cream you want, just share it with Teddie" Yosuke said and give 1000 yen to Kanji

"We're going to meet up with Rise now" Yosuke said

"Whoa! I can't just take this from you" Kanji said

"Just think of it as a welcome- back party for Teddie" Yosuke said

"Yosuke, what's gotten into you? You're acting like a real senpai all of a sudden" Chie sudden comment

"This is good to him for showing his mature adult to everyone else, now" Tomoe said nod and crossed her arms

"What…? You're worrying me" Yosuke ask confuse to Chie

"… Wait, did you hiding something from us?" Jirayia ask figure

"W-Well… it's about Teddie's clothes, that's all. We didn't have the money from them, so we charged the rest to you" Chie said to Yosuke

"Charge? WHAT!? You put it on my account!? What the hell, Chie!? I never said you could do that!" Yosuke yell angry to Chie

"What else were we supposed to do!? That stuff was expensive, even for Junes" Chie yell back

"You seriously charged it to me?" Yosuke ask worry "Wh-Why would you do that!? You know I just bought a motorcycle! I'm broke!"

"That is your fate" Jirayia said "Shut up!" Yosuke yell to Jirayia

"So? If you're already broke, a little more debt isn't going to make much of difference" Chie said

"What!?" Yosuke yell back

"C'mon baby. Stop fighting over-"

"Shuddup! This is your fault, y'know!" Yosuke yell to Teddie "Grrrr… You listen here, Ted… You better take really, really, REALLY good care of that. If you put even a single tear in it, I'll make your next set of clothes out of the bear hide you took off!"

Yosuke threat to Teddie, Teddie sudden sad

"How dare you! You threat Teddie-Dono like that!" Kintoki said angry to Yosuke

"Yo Ted, don't let it get you down" Kanji call him

"Yeah, come on Teddie and Kintoki, let's make the small party with some Topsicles!" Take said

"Sure" Kintoki said agreed "Hmph! Let's go!" Teddie said excite

Teddie and Kanji go to inside the shop for buy some topsicles

"Let's go on ahead… I think they're going to be a while" Yukiko said

"Yeah" Souji said agreed

"But…" Konohana said worry

"Just leave them be…" Izanagi said

"Well then, let's go move" Tsubaki said, they're go ahead to Tofu shop

* * *

When the three go in front shop, someone else had go outside from Tofu Shop

"You're…" Souji said after see the same boy with the hat

"Ah… I had a feeling you'd come" Naoto said

" _Naoto… Why he is here…?"_ Tsubaki thought

"Are you here to ingratiate yourself with Rise Kujikawa now?" Naoto move to them

"You're that guy we saw with Kanji-kun uh…" Yukiko said

"Right, I don't believe I've ever introduced myself" Naoto said "My name is Naoto Shirogane. I'm investigating the multiple murders that have occurred here"

"He must be the special Dojima-san mentioned before" Izanagi said

"May I ask you some question? The latest victim, Kinshiro Morooka… He was a teacher at the school you all attend, correct?" Naoto ask

"That's right, what about it?" Souji ask

"The public is focused on the fact that he is associated with the second victim's school… But in the truth, that's irrelevant. What intrigues me is the inconsistency. This Morooka… has never appeared on television" Naoto said

" _!"_ Tsubaki and Alastor thought shock calm

"He's already know about that…" Izanagi said

"Oh no no no, what if he arrest us" Konohana said panic

"He can't see us" Alastor said to Konohana

" _But, this is really impressive. That brat already have_ _the same conclusion just like we did…"_ Alastor thought impressive to Naoto

"What do you make of that?" Naoto ask

"Why you telling to us? Souji ask back

"Well, we'll leave it at that" Naoto said "For my part, I'd like to solve this case as quickly as possible. I'll be keeping an eye on you all"

"Well then, until we meet again" Naoto said leaving after, Naoto quick contract eye to eye to Tsubaki

"…" Tsubaki silent

Yosuke and Chie passed right by him, Naoto ignored them and just walked off

"Wait a sec… is that boy we were saw with Kanji before, right?" Jirayia ask figure

"Yes" Izanagi said

"That brat name is, Naoto Shirogane, the detective who came to here for investigation the multiple murders in here" Alastor said

"What the- That kid is a detective!?" Yosuke ask shock

"Then again, he came to same of conclusions that we have, he knew that Morooka wasn't on TV when he was murdered" Souji said

"How did he know that?" Chie ask

"Same way like we did, I'm guess…" Jirayia said, Alastor nod it

"I'm think so…" Alastor said crossed his arms

"Oh… Hi guys" Rise sudden appear from behind

"Rise-chan!" Yukiko said relief

"Feel better?" Tsubaki ask, Rise nod it

"Good, good…" Yosuke said relief

"Are you all here to check up on me?" Rise ask

"Well, yeah…" Yosuke said

"And you all have that thing too" Rise said after seen the persona

"So, you can see us now" Izanagi said, Rise nod it

"If you able to see us, where is your Persona?" Alastor ask after see around them

"I'm here"

 _*HUG_

"Eh?"

Izanagi sudden get hug in his right arm, from outside the Tofu Shop. Her Persona appear is slender young woman with black skin and white long clothes, she showing her face with long red hair, she have the antenna around her head

"H-Hey..!" Konohana sudden yell to her

"Oh my" Tomoe sudden shock for see Konohana's reaction

" _*whistle_ that was fast for draw attention to Izanagi, right Ji-Ra-Yia-Kun?" Alastor said, look and teasing to Jirayia

"S-Shut up!" Jirayia yell annoying

"She's your Persona?" Tsubaki ask Rise

"Y-Yes" Rise answer shameful

"M-Miss, could you please… let go of me…?" Izanagi request shameful/worries to her

"Nope! I'm want to hugging you very long as we L-I-K-E it" the persona said teasing to Izanagi

"W-What?" Izanagi ask worry

 _*Fwooooshhhh_ "L-Let go off from him…!"

 _*bruk_

The heat suddenly out from Konohana's helmet, Konohana quick let go Izanagi from her hug

"Y-Y-You don't have to hug into him like that!" Konohana tell to her with shaky voice

"Oh my, why? Are you his's the girlfriend?" the persona asked to Konohana

"N-N-No… I'm just…" Konohana suddenly into embarrassing about her question

"Hm~?" the persona still waiting for her answer

"W-Well…." Konohana still can't answer for her question just showing the heat blushing from her face

"Well then…" the persona move forward in front Izanagi

"W-What?" the persona suddenly move closer to Izanagi's face, Izanagi's expression into worry in his face

"How about, I am K-i-s-s-i-n-g him?" she said to Konohana

"What!?" Izanagi and Konohana said shock

"Ok time out, **Himiko**. This is not time for do that" Rise sudden said to her Persona

"Uuuh~ Fine, Rise-chan" Himiko answer disappoint "maybe, we can do that later _*chuckle_ " Himiko said to Izanagi with wink

 _*fwooshh_ "Uughhh…" Konohana still angry to her and the sound of heat appear from her helmet

"Calm down, Konohana" Tomoe calming her

"Man, I'm so jealous to you, partner" Jirayia said touching his shoulder "You have the two girls whose fall in love with you and your position now is, _in the center of Triangle Love_ " Jirayia said proud to Izanagi

" _*sigh…_ You didn't need telling me that…" Izanagi sighing worry

"This is into, the romantic drama stories for him, right?" Tsubaki whisper to Souji

"I guess" Souji nod agreed

* * *

(Tatsuhime Shrine)

Everyone decide go to shrine for talking about Rise's case

"Yeah, I remember being at my house…" Rise said "When I came to, though, I was already in the other world"

"Still no real information on the killer…" Chie said depression

"We met the boy named Naoto a second ago, did he asked you something?" Souji ask

"Oh, you mean the boy with the hat?" Himiko said "He's come to Rise-chan's house several times"

"And he asked me a lot about the incident" Rise said

"Did you told him about the other world?" Tsubaki ask

"No, If I tell him about the other world, it'd be a waste of time" Rise said "He actually, he asked me about you guys too, but I just made up some stuff"

"Like?" Souji ask

"They found me unconscious on the roof at Junes" Rise said

"That's close enough to the truth" Yosuke said

"And Jirayia would be under arrested by the police" Alastor said

"What-!? Don't said something like that to me, you damn knight!" Jirayia yell to him worry

"What are you scaring about? We were invisible from normal people…" Tomoe said confuse

"I-I not scared!" Jirayia yell to Tomoe

"Um… so..." Rise sudden into nervous

"Hm? What it is?" Souji ask

"Um… I-I really appreciate what you did for me…" Rise said nervous "Thank you soooo much! I love you guys!" Rise said cheer

"Huh…? Awww, you don't have to thank us!" Chie said

"Dude… She's so cute…" Yosuke said excite "Man, it's finally hitting me that you're the real deal. You really are Risette"

" _*whistle_ Yeah…" Jirayia whistle and said excite

"Well, I know I sounded gloomy and all from stress, so… I-I thought you might not like me that way…" Rise said

" _*chuckle_ don't worry about it" Tsubaki give her soft chuckle

"… I guess it sounds more "natural" this way to the public" Rise said worry "I'm sorry… I've practically lost touch with what the normal me is like"

"No need to apologize, Rise" Souji said

"He's right. Everyone has multiple sides to them. You don't have to force yourself to decide on just one" Yukiko said

"Haha, it sound convincing when Yukiko says it" Chie said

"Huh..? R-Really?" Yukiko ask confuse

"Thanks" Rise said relief "Yup, thanks everyone" Himiko said relief as well

" _*chuckle_ I'm glad you're the first people I got to know here" Rise said happy

"Especially, you, Izzy-kun~" Himiko look tease to Izanagi

"H-Hah?" Izanagi sudden response worry

 _*fwoosh_

The heat from Konohana's helmet sudden up again

"K-Konohana, calm down" Tomoe calming her

"How about me, Himiko-chan?" Jirayia ask Himiko

"Hmm… Sorry, you're not my type" Himiko said to Jirayia

 _*shock_

Jirayia sudden shock and knelt bow on the ground depression

"It's your fate, frog" Alastor said to Jirayia "shut up…." Jirayia answer him with low voice

"And this is The Teddie Glasses" Souji holding the pair pink glasses to her

"Glasses?" Himiko said "Oh yeah, I remember you all wearing these glasses back there" Rise sudden remember, Souji nod it

"That other world we were in was full of fog" Izanagi said

"And these glasses are helped them for us to see past the fog easily" Souji said

"Thanks" Rise said thanks

"Are you certain want to be a part of our group?" Souji sudden said "That would be dangerous for go ahead now…"

"I know… but, would be struggling without my help?" Rise ask, everyone shock after Rise had said that

"Yup, and we're can helping you all for supportive ability" Himiko said

"Oh yeah… Himiko and Rise having the scanning ability for the dungeon and the shadow as well" Alastor said

"I agreed, that would be helpful for us too" Izanagi said agreed

"Mm-hm~ wouldn't it be better if we joined the team?" Himiko said cheer

"Sure" Souji handed the glasses to Rise

"Welcome to the team, Rise and Himiko" Souji greeting to them

"Thanks, Senpai. Now I'm part of the team too!" Rise said thanks

"And we'll always to-ge-ther, right Izzy-kun?" Himiko ask tease

"….." Izanagi silent awkwardly/worries

"Oh! I'll be going to Yasogami High, starting tomorrow" Rise said

"What? Really!?" Jirayia sudden said excite

 _*cough_

Tomoe sudden cough and Jirayia's expression into grim all of the sudden

"But I don't have any friends yet, so don't ignore me, alright?" Rise request

"Alright" Tsubaki answer

"This sure is a rough time to transfer here, though" Yosuke said "The kidnappings, King Moron's death, and…."

"The exams" Jirayia continue Yosuke's word

" _Grgh…_ Exams… Now I'm depressing after you had said that. I wonder if there's any chance they'll be canceled…" Yosuke said annoying

"I doubt it. They always hold exams, rain or shine…" Chie told him

"Ok, you're screw now, Yosuke" Jirayia said

"Shut up, Jirayia…." Yosuke said annoying to him

" _*chuckle_ I almost got killed by those monsters. Compared to that exams are nothing" Rise said

"Are you sure?" Himiko ask "Sure!" Rise said

"Let's discuss about the case at special headquarters tomorrow after school" Souji sudden announcement to them, everyone nod it

Kanji and Take sudden appear at shrine

"Yo, Senpai!" Take greeting

"Hello, Take" Izanagi said

"How's it going?" Kanji ask

"Going well" Tsubaki said

"Dude, Teddie ate five Topsicles…" Kanji said "Though if you count the ones I had before that makes six, so I still win"

"No one asked…" Yosuke said

"Then again, who cares about you and that bear ate either" Jirayia said

"Where is Teddie" Souji ask

"He's over there, finishing up his fifth Topsicle. What are we gonna do with him?" Kanji ask worry

"Well… I guess I'll take him home…" Yosuke said

"Yea- Wait, What!?" Jirayia ask shock

"In other word, you and Kintoki would be sleepover for now on" Alastor said "Well then, good luck to you, I guess"

" _*sigh…_ I'm hope, I can sleepover with the ladies and NOT sleepover with that damn tank boiler…" Jirayia said depression

"Just accept it" Tomoe said to Jirayia

"I'm know…. Geez…" Jirayia said annoying

* * *

 **The new chapter has update! Sorry if my grammar kinda bad or anything**

 **BUT I hope you all enjoying this chapter!**

 **Once again, I'm hope you all are ENJOY IT!**


	18. Ch18 The Suspect?

**The new chapter has update!**

 **I'm add some parody from Gintama. I'm hope you all are liked this...**

* * *

(Evening 07/11/2011, Tsubaki's House)

Tsubaki was sitting on the sofa with his grandmother in the living room, they watching the news on the television

" _Good evening, this is Niteline News. Our top story for the night concerns the latest developments in an ongoing story…"_ Announcer said

The picture of King Moron has appearing on the television

" _The serial murder case in Inaba has claimed a third victim. The news shocked local residents, who have not seen another murder in three months, and assumed the spree had reached it's end. The deceased taught at a local high school. Since his body was found arranged in a similar manner as the last two victims…"_

"That is so cruel for someone had died like that…" Tsubaki's grandma said sad

"I agreed…" Tsubaki said, Tsubaki quick looking around for see Alastor

" _Where he is?"_ Tsubaki thought

" _This marks the second consecutive death, after Ms. Saki Konishi's where the target was involved with Yasogami High. Mr. Morooka was known for his strict teaching methods, and is said to have had constant friction with his students"_

" _The police will be pursuing this line of inquiry, and are planning to begin a large-scale investigation tomorrow"_

"Grandma, I need go back to my room" Tsubaki stand up from sofa

"Of course, dear" Grandma said, Tsubaki move to his room

" _We now turn to our reporter at the scene for more details…"_

* * *

(Tsubaki's Room)

Alastor was looking to his right arm and see the same mirage figure in another day at TV World then disappear again

"… _.This appears again…"_ Alastor thought

" _What is happened to me?"_

" _Should I telling this to Tsubaki?"_

"… _No, I shouldn't… If I tell him about this stuff, he'd been worry"_

" _I've trying to figure it out, by myself…"_

"Alastor?"

" _Ngh!"_

Alastor sudden surprised after Tsubaki has called him

"Hello Tsubaki, I don't notice you're back" Alastor quick said nervous

"It's alright" Tsubaki said "Are you okay?" Tsubaki sudden ask worry

"Hm? I'm alright" Alastor said

"Are you sure?" Tsubaki still asked to him, Alastor nod it

"Yeah, I'm PERFECTLY fine, you don't need to worry about me, Tsubaki" Alastor said to Tsubaki

"I… I see…" Tsubaki answer worry

"Well then, good night" Alastor has lie down on the floor and begin to sleep

"Good night" Tsubaki answer

* * *

(Early Morning 07/11/2011, Road)

Tsubaki and Alastor walking go to school like always

"Tsubaki-senpai!" Tsubaki and Alastor heard Rise's voice from their behind

"Good morning, Rise-san" Tsubaki greeting to Rise, Himiko follow her from behind

"Morning, Tsubaki-senpai" Rise greeting back

"Morning, Ala-chan" Himiko greeting to him

"Good morning… Wait, did you just called me "Ala-chan"?" Alastor sudden notice, what Himiko has calling to him for the second

"Yup, it was weird if I calling you that nickname….?" Himiko ask

"… Not at all" Alastor said with light blush

" _*chuckle_ you're blushing" Himiko light chuckle to him

"N-No! I didn't!" Alastor quick erase his light blushing

"How about you, Rise? Feel nervous for the first time your attendant to new school?" Tsubaki ask Rise

"Mmm-hmm… kinda, but I'm not alone in that school, because, everyone was over there too" Rise said cheer to him

" _*chuckle_ , you're right" Tsubaki give her light chuckle

"Hmm…" Rise sudden look closer to Tsubaki's face

"W-What?" Tsubaki sudden felt nervous to Rise

"You actually cool back there, same goes liked Souji-senpai" Rise sudden said to Tsubaki "When you took me like, bridal-style back there"

"S-Sorry, t-that was emergency…." Tsubaki said embarrassing to Rise

"You didn't need to apologize. Back there that was so cool, liked dramatic from the movies" Rise give him cheerful smile

"T-That's…. A-Anyway… We should hurry go to school now…" Tsubaki heat blush and said to Rise

"Let's go, Tsubaki-senpai" Rise nod cheerful

"Let's hurry go to school! I'm want to see Izzy-kun!" Himiko sudden spirit up

"That's your purposed about" Alastor comment to Himiko

* * *

(School)

(Classroom)

Inside their classroom is bustling, talking about their homeroom teacher has been killed

"Hey, is that stuff about King Moron for real?" Male student ask curios

"It was on TV, right? It must be true" Female answer

Suddenly, the teacher has go to inside the classroom

"Goooood mornin'" Ms. Kashiwagi greeting to the students

"I'm Noriko Kasihiwagi, your new class teacher starting today" Ms. Kashiwagi introduce to the student with charming mode

"I feel sick now…." Alastor sudden said not feeling good "For tell the truth…me too…" Jirayia said agreed

"That's surprised" Tomoe said

"You all probably know already, but now that has passed away… I'll be taking good care of you instead _*giggle_ " Ms. Kashiwagi said

"I think, she's a good person" Konohana said unsure

"I doubt it" Tomoe said to Konohana

"Okay, why don't we start off with a moment of silence for , close your eyes, everyone" Ms. Kashiwagi said, all students has closing the eyes

"That should be enough" Sudden, has sitting on table

"I'll do my best to fill Mr. Morooka's shoes. So our regular exams are still on track for next week. As your principal said "It's time like these when the schedule is most important, Nori-chan" _*giggle_ it must be tough for you, but that's what it means to become an adult little by little"

"She's really proudly to herself so much…." Alastor said annoying

"Agreed" Izanagi said agreed

"This is like… King Moron never leaving from this class" Souji said quite

"What do you mean?" Yosuke ask quite

"Oh, and one more thing. That idol in our first-year class… Ms. Kujikawa, was it?" she said

"In person, she's nothing like she seems on TV, so don't get your hopes up, mmkay? What's so great about an idol anyway, right class? She's just a piece of inexperienced jailbait"

"I'm understand what do you meaning by that…" Tsubaki said quite, Yosuke nod it

"What she is? Rise's rival? Then again, her atmosphere same like someone else" Alastor glare shoot to Jirayia

"W-What are you looking at me, MORON!?" Jirayia ask annoying

"I bet King Moron would've been ecstatic to hear Risette had enrolled here" Brown-haired student said

"Someone told me they saw him buying Rise's pinup book…"

"That sounds kinda pervy. He annoyed the hell out of me, but I feel bad that he got killed…" Student's friend said

"Oh, you know what? Risette was on a striptease show" Souji's team sudden shock after, brown-haired student said about Rise's show

"Huh? A striptease!? Dude, if that was true, the paparazzi would've been all over it" student's friend said shock

"I'm serious! But the reception went bad right when it was getting to the good part…It was on that Midnight Channel everyone keeps talking about" Brown-haired student said

"You actually believe that crap? How friggin' dense are you? Trust me, you were dreaming it…" student's friend said

"The rumor about the Midnight Channel is spreading further…" Chie said

"We'd better wrap this case up quick" Yosuke said

"Let's meet up at Junes after school" Souji said, everyone nod agreed

* * *

(After School, Junes Food Court)

"Ugh… Finals are next week… Blegh!" Chie said "It's been while since I failed any subject…"

"Yeah, if by "a while" you mean "all the time"" Yosuke said

"Sh-Shut up! Like you've ever seen my scores!" Chie said annoying

"But Chie always has above-average marks in the subjects that she doesn't fail!" Yukiko said

"H-Hey! Why'd you tell him!? My scores just… vary!" Chie said

"Sure, they do" Yosuke said "Same goes to you, Yosuke" Jirayia said

"S-Shut up, Jirayia!" Yosuke yell to him

"Ahaha!" Rise sudden laugh

"You too…?" Chie said, Rise shake her head

" _*giggle_ sorry… I'm not laughing at you. It's just… I thought it would take me a while to make any friends at my new school" Rise said

"That's not surprising, so much people were accepting of Rise-chan as friends" Himiko said

"Hah…" Alastor nod it

"Anyway, let's back to subject, what did you guys think about King Moron's case?" Souji sudden said

"Hmm… King Moron never show up on Midnight Channel back there…" Tsubaki said

"If this person had been inside the TV, I would've sensed it" Teddie said "But, Teddie-dono don't sensed anyone has been inside our homeland" Kintoki said

"Hm…" Izanagi response think

"But they found the body on a foggy day again, right?" Tomoe said

"Then again, the news that the crime scene was just the way it was for that announcer and Saki-senpai" Chie said

"I wonder. Why has been targeted?" Yukiko ask confuse

"Hmm… someone must been hatred to that creepy man" Take said

"You get the point over there" Kanji said to Take

"Hmm… didn't you all are said, the people who get famous on TV who are targeted, right?" Himiko sudden ask

"Yes, we thought that as well" Izanagi said to Himiko

"The killer's choosing targets by watching TV, I picture him as someone who doesn't know the victims at all" Rise said "I don't think it's worth trying to figure out motives for that type"

"Yeah, too many people who hold grudges against you for no reason, even if you've never met them though" Himiko said

"You two are speaking like from the experience" Tsubaki comment to Rise and Himiko

"But, they're said is true" Tomoe said

"About that man, he didn't appear on the Midnight Channel or the regular TV…" Alastor said

"Yes…" Konohana said "I don't get this at all!" Chie said

"Man, two victims in a row from our school…" Kanji said depression "That's gotta set off the police's alarm bells. They're not gonna leave any stones at school unturned"

"Yeah…Let's spilt up and start looking for clues, maybe we'll find something" Souji said

"That won't be necessary" the familiar voice and saw Naoto walked to them

"Y-You…" Kanji sudden nervous

"There is no need to examine the case of Mr. Morooka any further" Naoto said

"W-Why's that?" Chie ask

"Apparently, the police have found a suspect. It would be best to let them handle the case from here" Naoto said

"H-Hah?" Jirayia sudden shock

"H-How do you know…?" Yosuke ask shock as well

"I'm on this case as a special investigator, by request of prefectural police" Naoto said, everyone shock

"W-What!?" Yosuke sudden stand up from his sit

"And, who is it?" Tsubaki ask to Naoto

"As to his name, I haven't been informed, I do know… that he is a high schooler" Naoto said

"The one who doing this is… high schooler" Izanagi said wondering

"It isn't public knowledge yet, but he isn't a student of your high school, it seems they are quiet confident that this boy is the killer…They have testimonies directly linking him with the incident" Naoto explain

"I expect it's only a matter of time before he is apprehended" Naoto said

"This guy really pushing us now" Jirayia said

"Soon, this case will be solved, and your town will once again be it's peaceful, rustic self

"I agreed" Tomoe said annoying

"The suspect was a high schooler?" Yosuke ask

"So, why are you telling this? Doesn't seem like something you should go around telling everybody" Souji said calmly

"Your "game" will soon reach its end. I felt I should at least let you know that" Naoto said to them

"It's not a game to us" Souji said calmly

"He's right, we're not a playing around" Tsubaki said agreed

"H-Hoi! You two! What are you two doing!?" Jirayia sudden worry

"So, you don't deny, then, that you have involved yourselves in the matter? Well, no matter. I have no reason to say anything further" Naoto said

"A game…? Aren't you the one who thinks of this as a game?" Rise sudden said to Naoto, Naoto getting attention to Rise had said it

"I don't care if you're a special investigator or an amateur sleuth… All you're doing is solving mysteries" Rise said

"O-Oh no! We'll under arrested for sure!" Jirayia sudden said in fear

"Frog, he can't see us" Alastor said to Jirayia

"What could you possibly know about us? You're the one who's playing a game here" Rise said to Naoto

"One of the victims… she meant a lot to me. How could I possibly treat this like a game?" Yosuke said to Naoto

"Then again, we made a promise" Souji said

"S-Sensei…." Teddie said

"…a game… that may be quite true…" Naoto said

"W-Why so understanding all of a sudden…?" Chie ask

"Oh, I get it. I was wondering why you'd be wandering around like this when the police have a suspect… What did they get rid of you now that they have their man? Is that why you came here? You were lonely?" Yosuke said arrogant

"Y-Yosuke-kun, that is so cruel" Konohana said worry

"Detectives normally aren't involved with arrests. And we never harbor any special emotions regarding a case either. Still… it is rather unfortunate that people are only attentive so long as our services are required, but then I'm accustomed to it" Naoto said

"Much about this case was perplexing, but its solution was surprisingly simple… Well then, I'll be going now" Naoto said leave them be

"… _He must been unsatisfied about the case… but, he just told to us earlier, it was…."_ Tsubaki thought worry

"What was that about? He just said his piece and left…?" Chie sudden ask, Tsubaki quick focus to the conversation

"He just said, the police have the suspect…?" Tomoe ask

"Yeah, but is this really gonna solve everything?" Chie ask

"Who knows" Jirayia said

"… Let's call for today" Souji sudden said, everyone nod it agreed

* * *

(Early Morning 07/19/2011, School)

Tsubaki and Alastor walking on the hall school to his classroom

"Today's the exams, right? Good luck then!" Alastor said cheerful to Tsubaki

"Thanks" Tsubaki said to Alastor with low voice

"If you get 1st or 2nd ranking in your class, I'll _*sniff *sniff_ so glad!" Alastor begin to cry

"Stop crying, Alastor" Tsubaki said to him, Alastor quick erased his tears

"At least, I already trying for finish up the exams" Tsubaki said "Agreed" Alastor said agreed

Tsubaki and Alastor go inside his classroom, he see Souji and Yosuke with their persona

"Good morning" Tsubaki greeting to Souji and Yosuke

"Morning Tsubaki" Souji greeting back "Yo, Tsubaki" Yosuke said

"Good morning, Alastor" Izanagi greeting to him

"Good morning, Izanagi" Alastor greeting back

"Yo, Ala" the unknown persona figure, wears sunglasses and spinning blades around him, said to him, Alastor directly glare to him

.

.

.

.

.

"You're…. _**MADAO**_?" Alastor sudden ask confuse

"WHO IS THAT!?"

* * *

(Lunchtime, Roof)

Everyone minus Teddie, were all gathering on the roof of school

"Wow! Is that, really you Jirayia-senpai?" Take ask to him

"It's **Susano-O** …. NO! It's Jirayia! Dammit!" Susano-O said

"His changed his appearance and the name as well" Izanagi said

"Yeah" Souji said agreed

"I think he looks cooler" Kanji said "Yes, especially his pinwheel" Take said

"How is that cooler?" Susano-O ask

"How can you changed your appearance?" Tsubaki ask

"Who knows, I changed into this appearance without, I know it" Susano-O said

"Maybe… back there?" Izanagi sudden remember

"Back there?" Konohana ask

"Yesterday, Yosuke suggest to Souji for fighting at Samegawa Flood Plain" Izanagi said

"WHAT!?" Everyone shock expert Souji and Yosuke

"Izzy-kun! Don't told me, you join to that fight too!? Are you okay!?" Himiko sudden worry and move forward to him

"I-I…" Izanagi sudden nervous

"Y-You didn't felt hurt or anything, right!?" Konohana sudden worry and move forward to him

"C-Calm down, you two…I-I fine" Izanagi raise his both arm, for calming Konohana and Himiko

"REALLY!?" Konohana and Himiko asking same thing to Izanagi

"R-Really. I perfectly fine" Izanagi quick said nervous to two girls

"Then again, ONLY Yosuke and Souji had fighting, not me and Izanagi" Susano-O said

"A-Are you okay, Souji-kun?" Yukiko sudden ask worry

"You didn't have any injured?" Rise ask worry

"I-I fine" Souji quick answer

"Yosuke! What're you planning for suggest fighting to Souji!?" Chie sudden ask annoying

"T-That's not fighting" Yosuke try explain to them

"And what!? You always do something stupidity inside your mind!" Chie yell

"Not all the times!" Yosuke said "All the times!" Chie said

"Back to topic" Souji sudden said

"How are you felt in that form, Susano-O?" Izanagi ask

"Hmm… my body felt light, or rather, I get stronger than before" Susano-O said

"Stronger…" Izanagi said wondering

"Then allow me for testing to you"

"Testing? For wh _*BAM_ _*cling_ What the-!?"

 _*BAM *cling_ "H-Hey!Stop, Dammit!" _*BAM *cling *BAM *cling *BAM *cling_

Sudden, Alastor launcher his great sword for attacking directly to Susano-O without any mercy, but able to blocked it

"Impressive" Alastor said and put his great sword on his back

"W-What is that for!?" Susano-O yell

"Testing" Alastor said

"What kind testing is that!? You almost killing me!" Susano-O yell

"At least you still alive, MADAO" Alastor said

"Stop calling me that! What's MADAO meant anyway!?" Susano-O ask annoying

" **M** iddle **A** ged **D** umb **A** ss **O** ldies" Alastor said

"I'm not older! Then again, we don't have aged, either!" Susano-O yell

"Hmm… I'm heard that nickname from somewhere…That was from the manga, right…?" Himiko sudden said try to remember

"Who's cares!" Susano-O yell

"Anyways, let's go back to our class, the lunch over will end soon" Souji sudden said, everyone nod it

* * *

(After School 07/23/2011, School)

The exams already finished up

"It's allll over!" Yosuke said

"Urgh… I hates the finals day, there's nothing to do now, and I can't see Yosuke's suffering again too" Susano-O said depression

"What do you mean by THAT part?" Yosuke ask annoying

"You guys didn't study before the exams?" Izanagi ask

"It's not easy for memorize five days of random question all at once" Chie said tired

"I'm sure you did, Chie-san" Tomoe said sarcastically

"H-Hey, don't give me that look" Chie said

"At least, we can relaxing after the exams" Tsubaki said "Agreed" Alastor said agreed

Sudden, Rise and Kanji appear to their class with their persona

"Yo…" Kanji greeting them depression

"No more encores… I mean… Hi everyone…" Rise said depression

"Whoa, more losers!?" Yosuke ask

"What do I need to know English for!? I can always ask Himiko for translation!" Rise said

"Rise-chan, you know I can't help you for cheating" Himiko said

"I know…" Rise said, Rise change her looks to Souji and Tsubaki "How did you do, senpai?" Rise ask

"Hm? Pretty well" Souji said "Me too" Tsubaki said

"Definitely, you two could be highest ranked again in this class, I guess" Susano-O said annoying

"I'm… _*sniff_ so glad… _*sniff_ " Alastor sudden verge of tears

"STOP CRYING, YOU DAMN KNIGHT!" Susano-O yell annoying to him

"Ok, enough about the exams already…" Kanji said "What's going on with the murder case?"

"Yeah, we still need to find that culprit and hit it" Take said

"Let's go to headquarters first" Yosuke said

"Headquarters?" Rise sudden confuse

* * *

(Junes Food Court)

Everyone take the usually table

"I'm kinda bummed" Chie said "No just because exams are over, but… The whole thing with the police finding a suspect, I mean, we believed that only we could solve this case…"

"I thought that, as well" Tomoe said agreed

"We still don't know yet" Tsubaki said "They haven't an made arrested as well" Alastor said

"So… we gotta sit on our thumbs" Kanji ask

"I guess" Susano-O said

"I hear someone has talking about that too" Himiko said, they are see Adachi walking around in food court

"For crying out loud… it's nice to have a suspect, but where the hell is he?" Adachi said to himself

"We're at the end of our rope here…" Adachi suddenly notice them

"Y-You guys!? D-Did you hear what I said?" Adachi ask

"Ah…Ahahaha! This case is as good as solved! Don't worry, kids. It's only matter of time before we bring in the suspect. I mean, the guy's kidnapping people at random and slaughtering them! We won't rest until we bring him to justice!"

"….." Everyone has been silent

"I-I gotta get going!" Adachi hurry leave them be

"Now I'm REALLY worried…" Yosuke said

"Yeah, the police really useless for this" Susano-O said agreed

"If the police have a search warrant out for the guy we should stay out of it" Yosuke said

"Yeah…" Kanji said agreed

"Oh, uh, I just remembered. There was a question on the exam that I didn't get" Rise sudden said

"I think it was "The chemical formula HCHO, used for silver mirror reactions its 40% solution is known as formalin, and the question was, "What is HCHO?"" Rise sudden ask about the exam's question

"It's Formaldehyde" Souji answer

"Really? How about you, Tsubaki-senpai?" Rise ask

"I answered that too" Tsubaki said

"Oh, I see. I chose acetic acid… Duh, of course it couldn't have been vinegar" Rise said "hey, you had that question too didn't you Kanji?"

"Shut up. And don't call me by my first name" Kanji said

"Yeah!" Take said

"Take, Rise-chan said to him, not you" Himiko said to Take

"Wow, kinda harsh, aren't you? I heard you got a nosebleed when you were around our senpai" Rise said

"H-Hey! Who the hell blabbed about that!?" Kanji sudden ask shocked

"Rise-chan, why don't you ask Yukiko to help you study?" Chie suggestion

"Huh? I guess, but wouldn't you rather ask senpai of opposite sex?" Rise said, look to Souji

"Souji-senpai… I'm not nuisance to you, am I?" Rise ask

"Uh… no" Souji answer uneasy

"How about me, Izzy-kun~? I'm not nuisance to you, right~?" Himiko hug on Izanagi's right arm

"Uh…" Izanagi response uneasy

"H-Hey!"

 _*grab_

"Hah!?"

Konohana quick hug on Izanagi's left arm

"I've jealousy to him now" Susano-O said annoying

"Hah, he admit it" Alastor said

"Damn…This girl's dangerous…!" Chie said

"Especially, Himiko" Tomoe said

" _*chuckle_ At least, we were get along to each other" Tsubaki said with chuckle

"By the way, where is Teddie?" Souji sudden ask for change the topic

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention it" Yosuke sudden remind "Look over there" Susano-O pointing his finger to Teddie and Kintoki, Teddie was giving the balloons to the kids and Kintoki was behind him, looking for his dancing

"I let him stay at my place. In return, he's now our official store mascot" Yosuke said

"How about Kintoki? He's a known, he's the ghost, right?" Tomoe ask "Or…" Tomoe quick glare to Susano-O

" _*whistle_ " Susano-O whistle turn away from them

"Figures" Tomoe said annoying

"So he's hiding in plain sight. Reverse psychology, huh?" Kanji said

"But, Teddie bear, looks like one happy bear" Take said relief

"Yeah" Kanji said agreed

"The both are didn't wanna go back to the TV World, so Yosuke made him a deal" Susano-O said

"Since I've got nothing better to do… I'm gonna go bug him" Yosuke said

"Ooooh, I wanna go too!" Chie said

"C-Can I…feel his soft fur…?" Kanji ask excite "Me too…" Take said excite

"Don't Take" Alastor said "Ooohh…." Take sudden depression

"Let's go then" Souji said, everyone walking to Teddie and Kintoki

* * *

 **Ta-Da, the new chapter has update. I'm hope you all are liking this one!**

 **I am sorry if my grammar kinda bad...**

 **PLEASE ENJOYED IT!**


	19. Ch19 The Culprit(?): Mitsuo Kubo

**The new chapter has update!**

 **This stories would be focus between the Alastor's unknown power and Tsubaki's memories.**

 **I'm hope you all are enjoying this one! Please comment it!**

* * *

(After School 07/25/2011, School)

"Aaaaahh, we're finally free!" Yosuke raising his both hands

"Yeah" Souji said agreed, Rise and Kanji sudden appear in their class

"Hey, why don't we go somewhere during vacation? My motorcycle's back from the shop" Yosuke said

"Hey, you guys have motorcycles!? Lucky you!" Rise said

"Your scooter's fixed!?" Kanji sudden ask

"That's so fast for fixed up, since…. That accident" Take said

"Hah, since Hanako-senpai, was it?" Kanji said, Chie and Yukiko sudden suspires

"Did something happen with Yosuke and Hanako-san?" Chie ask curios

"He was strikin' out with the ladies and got his scooter busted up" Kanji said

"Striking out with the ladies?" Tomoe sudden response " _*sigh_ its must been Susano-O's planned" Tomoe figure

"Déjà vu" Susano-O said annoying

" _*pfft_ " Alastor hold his laughing "Shut up, Ala!" Susano-O yell to him

"Whoa! Yosuke's after Hanako-san!?" Chie ask curios "I'll back you up!" Yukiko said

"I wasn't talking about anything like that!" Yosuke yell to them

"I was saying we should go somewhere over summer vacation, like the beach. It'd be a pain to go by train, but a motorcycle…!" Yosuke suggestion

"The beach… that's a good idea" Souji said agreed

"Interesting… I want to know what kind that place it is" Izanagi said curios

"I haven't been to the beach in a long time either…" Yukiko said

"That would be the beautiful place" Konohana said excite

"The bright sun, the glistening waves, that luscious scent drifting from nearby stands, the dripping of meat juices…" Chie said excite

"Is food all you can think about…?" Yosuke ask annoying

"Hey, why don't we get our licenses too? It's just a written test, right?" Rise said

"Yes, it's just written test" Tsubaki said to Rise

"But, we can't. We're too young" Kanji said to Rise

"Aww, sorry Kanji! But my birthday was last month, so I'm sixteen now" Rise said to Kanji

"Hey, that's cheating!" Kanji said "Yeah!" Take said

"Take" Himiko glared to him "Sorry…" Take said apologize

"Ohh, but sitting behind Souji-senpai sounds great too. I wanna squeeze in close!" Rise said excite

"Ooh~ I wanna squeeze in close to Izzy-kun~" Himiko said excite

"E-Ehh…" Souji and Izanagi felt uneasy

"That's not law to have two people ride on a motorcycle" Susano-O quickly said

"I think, it's a good idea for you guys to get your licenses. It only takes about a week" Yosuke said

"Oh, it's supposed to be for work, but there's a scooter at the inn!" Yukiko sudden remind

"Really? T-Then, you can use it, right?" Konohana sudden said relief

"I need the permission from my parents first" Yukiko said to Konohana

"We got one as a gift at the office that's just sitting around. I bet I could borrow it if I asked!" Rise said

"But, you're need calling the manager first, right?" Himiko ask "Yeah…" Rise sudden depression

"How about you, Chie?" Yosuke ask to Chie

"A scooter, huh?" Chie said

"It can be any kind as long as it's lower than 50cc" Yosuke said

"What is that about?" Tomoe ask

"I don't know. I'm not some kind a technician" Susano-O said to Tomoe

"Then I might be in luck… One of our relatives loves motorcycles! Maybe he has scooter I can borrow" Chie said

"Whoa…! Awesome!" Susano-O sudden exciting

"Let's all get our licenses and hit the beach together!" Yosuke said

"Hold up. What about Teddie?" Kanji ask

"Oh yeah, I'm almost forget about him and that tank boiler" Susano-O said remind

"Hmm. If he doesn't move around, he could pass as luggage" Yosuke said

"That's stretchin' it a little…" Kanji said

"He'll be fine, we can't get him on with one of us. We'll just strap on some wheels and tow him" Yosuke said

"Nice idea!" Susano-O said agreed to Yosuke

"That's kinda hard for Teddie" Souji said, Izanagi nod agreed

" _*snrk_ Heehee…" Yukiko sudden laugh

"Wh-What's so funny?" Chie ask

"Teddie… on wheels…. Heehee… Rolleskates…! Ahaha… It's perfect!" Yukiko said between her laugh fit

"Hahahaha…. True…. Hahaha…" Konohana laughing fit as well

"How about you, Rise-san?" Tsubaki ask to Rise

"Hmm…. Ok! I'm gonna get my license!" Rise said "The beach, huh…? I've gone before for pinup shoots, but it's been a while since I went for fun!"

"Oh my gosh…" Yosuke and Susano-O sudden excite

"Does this mean… I'll get to see Risette herself in a swimsuit with my own two eyes!?" Yosuke said excite

"Woohoo…!" Susano-O excite

" _*cough"_ Tomoe sudden cough

"Can you not talking about her like she's not here!?" Chie said annoying

"Oh, right… sorry" Yosuke said apologize

"Please, don't kick on me" Susano-O appeal to Tomoe

"I'd kicking on you, if you'd do something suspicious" Tomoe said threat

"Tomoe-san~ Susano-O-kun, already peeking at woman's restroom when the lunchtimes" Alastor said to Tomoe

"What the-!"

 _*BAM_

"ARGH!"

Tomoe has kicking to Susano-O's stomach, and knock down him on the floor

"Anyway, Souji-senpai, Tsubaki-senpai. Who are you looking forward to seeing in a swimsuit?" Rise sudden ask

"H-Hah…" Souji feel uneasy, Tsubaki not saying anything

"Souji-kun, must be want to see Rise-chan in a swimsuit?" Himiko ask

"N-No, Souji-kun must been look forward to Nee-san" Konohana said nervous

"K-Konohana!" Yukiko sudden nervous and heat blush

"W-Well…" Souji sudden felt uneasy

"Calm down, you two don't need pushing on Souji for that question…" Izanagi said to Konohana and Himiko

"Anyway, looks like we're set on going to the beach" Yosuke said

"Well then! That's decide it!" Susano-O said excited

"You just looking forward to the woman wears a swimsuit" Alastor said to Susano-O

"Shut up, Ala! Don't into such killjoy!" Susano-O yell to him

"Whatever" Alastor answer annoying

"Well then, let's do this" Chie said

"Yeah!" Rise and Yukiko said same thing

* * *

(After School 07/26/2011, Road)

"Hm? Rise-san?"

"Oh, Tsubaki-senpai"

After school, Tsubaki decide walking straight go to home but, he accidentally met up with Rise and Himiko

"Going home, senpai?" Rise ask

"Yes" Tsubaki said

"Why don't we're walking together?" Rise suggestion

"…Sure" Tsubaki said agreed, they are decide walking together

"What's wrong with you, Himiko-san?" Alastor asking to Himiko, Himiko's expression kinda mad about something

"N-No, I fine!" Himiko yell annoying

"You didn't need yelling on me like that" Alastor said to Himiko

"Did something happen to Himiko, Rise-san?" Tsubaki ask to Rise

"Well, she said, she saw Izanagi and Konohana at the roof of school" Rise said

"Is that, why are you mad it about?" Alastor ask confuse

"O-Of course it is!" Himiko yell to him

"Is Souji-san and Yukiko-san at the roof as well?" Alastor asked

"N-No, I'm not saw them, just Izzy-kun and Konohana over there, if the both are saying the express of love to each other over there…" Himiko sudden felt scare

"That's just your imagination" Alastor said "Then again, Izanagi and Konohana go to the roof because of me"

"Hah? But, I not saw you on there when the lunchtimes" Himiko ask confuse

"You stalker them when, I was gone from my spot" Alastor said

"I-Is that mean, they are not express their love to each other!?" Himiko somehow relief

"No"

" _fiuh_ I'm so glad!" Himiko said relief

"… Did something happen with you, Alastor?" Tsubaki ask suspicious

"No" Alastor said to Tsubaki "We were just talked, that's it"

"… I see" Tsubaki said

"…."

* * *

 _(Flashback: Lunchtime, Roof)_

" _Grrg…!"_

 _Suddenly, Alastor feel in pain in his right arm, the mirage figure from before was appearing again then vanish_

" _T-This again…!" Alastor said annoying in pain_

 _*CLING_

" _Argh!" Alastor sudden feel headache_

" _ **Kill….."**_

" _W-What...?" Alastor heard the voice inside his head_

" _ **Kill… Kill…Kill…"**_

" _Wh-What is this…!? Who's said that….?" Alastor thought confuse_

" _Argh…! *gasp *gasp" Alastor gasping in pain_

" _ **Kill… Kill…Kill…Kill…."**_

" _S-Stop! STOP IT DAMMIT!" Alastor thought in pain_

" _Alastor" someone has touching his shoulder. That was Izanagi along with Konohana_

" _Hah! I-Izanagi-kun … K-Konohana-san?" Alastor said weakly "W-Why are you two doing here?"_

" _We were sensing the odd presence from here, that's why we come here for checking" Izanagi explain_

" _I-I see…" Alastor said shameful_

" _A-Are you okay, Alastor-kun?" Konohana ask worry_

" _I fine, you didn't need to worry about me" Alastor said_

" _No, you're not fine" Izanagi sudden said to Alastor "Did you hiding something from us?"_

"… _No, I didn't hiding anything from everyone" Alastor said to Izanagi_

" _No, you must been hiding something from us. This odd presence we had sense it earlier… it was from you…" Izanagi said figure_

" _If something was happened on you, please tell to us, we'll helping you for find out" Izanagi said_

" _Yeah, just like Izanagi-kun had said it" Konohana said_

" _... Does the persona-user felt that presence as well?" Alastor ask seriously_

" _I guess not… Only me and Izanagi had sense it" Konohana said_

"… _I'm glad…" Alastor said relief "Izanagi-kun, Konohana-san… could you two, please keep this a secret? Especially, to Tsubaki-san" Alastor sudden request_

" _W-Why?" Konohana ask worry_

" _Please…"Alastor suddenly disappear from his spot_

* * *

"… _I'm hope this presence, isn't effect to Tsubaki…"_ Alastor thought in hope

"Anyway, Tsubaki-senpai. I heard from my classmate, you and Souji-senpai are very popular at school, right?" Rise sudden ask

"I'm not that popular as you're thinking" Tsubaki said blushing to Rise

" _*chuckle_ you were cute when, you're blushing like that" Rise chuckle to him

"H-Hey! Y-You don't need to said like that" Tsubaki said embarrassing, Rise just chuckle to him

"Anyway, I can't wait for summer vacation" Rise said excite

"Me either" Tsubaki said "The summer festival would be come on soon too, right?"

"Yup, I'm can't wait for summer festival as well" Rise said excite "Let's go to festival when, the festival already preparing"

"I'm looking forward for the festival as well" Tsubaki said somehow cheerful

* * *

(In front of Marukyu Tofu Shop)

"Thanks for escort me back to my house, Tsubaki-senpai" Rise said

"This's fine" Tsubaki said

"I've go home now, and don't forget for watching a Midnight Channel" Tsubaki said to Rise

"Ok, see you tomorrow, Tsubaki-senpai" Rise said, Rise and Himiko go inside her house, Tsubaki walking straight to his house

* * *

(Evening, Tsubaki's house)

(Tsubaki's Room)

Tsubaki and Alastor in Tsubaki's room for waiting the Midnight Channel

"It's almost the time for Midnight Channel" Alastor saying remind to Tsubaki

"Yeah" Tsubaki answer

 _*biiip *biip_

The screen from television was appeared with the boy very clearly, on the background an appear figure looks like Colosseum

"… _You all think you can see me? You all think you know everything about me? Then try and catch me"_ the boy on the screen has disappear from the screen

"Who is that boy?" Tsubaki ask

"Who knows" Alastor said "Then again, he just said to the viewers "try and catch me" part"

"Yes, and… that boy looks like high schooler, just liked us…" Tsubaki said "Could it be…"

"… I shouldn't jump to conclusions" Tsubaki said

"Hah, everyone would been discussion about this tomorrow" Alastor crossed his arms and said to Tsubaki

"Agreed, well then, good night" Tsubaki said

"… Night" Alastor answer back to Tsubaki

* * *

(Daytime 07/27/2011, TV World)

The summer break starting today, and everyone has gathering at Junes for discussion about the Midnight Channel. Rise, Tsubaki and Teddie decide go to inside the TV World tried to search the boy

Himiko's face has covering and change into satellite, Rise's eyes has covering on Himiko's crown. They are concentration for searched the boy

"How it is Rise-san, Teddie-san?" Tsubaki ask them

"I know that boy is here but, we didn't know where he is" Rise said

"Yeah, we're already searching it but, couldn't find him" Himiko said

"Me either" Teddie said "I'm already sniffing everywhere but still can't found him"

"Just like, Teddie-dono was saying it" Kintoki said

" _*sigh_ what we'd do now?" Alastor sighing

"We don't have the choice but, searching the clue about him, just like always" Tsubaki said

"Yeah, that's only we're can do, right now" Rise said agreed

"Let's go back to, Izzy-kun and everyone else" Himiko said "Hah" Alastor said agreed

"Then, I'd staying a little bit for searched that kid" Teddie said

"Me as well" Kintoki said

"Fine, but don't push yourself so hard" Alastor said to them

Rise, Tsubaki along with their Persona go back to the real world without Teddie and Kintoki

* * *

(Junes Food Court)

Tsubaki and Rise walked around Junes Food Court and see Souji's team. Tsubaki and Rise go to nearing them

"We back" Tsubaki said to them

"How'd it go?" Souji asking

"Not good. There's not enough information to go on" Rise said

"At least, we're positive that someone in there" Himiko said

"I see…" Izanagi said

"Wait, where's Teddie?" Yosuke ask

"He's still looking" Tsubaki said

"Let's asking around at shopping for search about him" Souji said "Agreed" Izanagi said

"Once we figure that out, we just do our thing" Yosuke said

"That's right!" Chie said

"If that man really is the killer and he's escaped into the other world, the police don't have a chance of catching him" Tomoe said

"So it's all on us!" Kanji said "Yeah! Let's smash that guy!" Take said

* * *

(Daytime 07/28/2011, Shopping District)

Souji and Izanagi has asked about the boy to peoples at Shopping District, but they are didn't know anything about this boy

"… Still didn't have the information" Souji said

"Yeah… Why you don't ask Dojima-san about that kid?" Izanagi suggest

"Uncle would been suspicious to me, if I were asked about this to him" Souji said

"You have the point" Izanagi said agreed "Hm? It was Tsubaki-san and Alastor?" Izanagi pointing his finger to Tsubaki and Alastor has standing in front of Souzai Daigaku

"You're right" Souji said after he see them "I think, they are already found some clue" Izanagi said

"I guess, let's ask to them" Souji suggestion, Izanagi nod agreed

"Tsubaki" Souji called to him, Tsubaki has hear his call and look to him

"Hi Souji-san" Tsubaki said "Yo" Alastor said

"How's it? Did you found the clue about him?" Souji sudden ask

"Yes, we already have some clue about that man" Alastor said

"Here" Tsubaki giving the photo to Souji

"It's him" Izanagi said suspired after seen the photo, on the photo that's the same person on the Midnight Channel, the boy on the picture name is Mitsuo Kubo

"Where did you found this photo?" Souji ask

"I asking to another high school boy, actually we were just accidentally met up in front of Tofu shop" Tsubaki explain

"Then you asked to him about this boy?" Souji said, Tsubaki nod it

"Lucky, he knowing about him than we do" Alastor said

"When, we already have this boy's picture. Rise and Himiko could be telling us, where he is now" Souji said

"Agreed" Tsubaki said agreed

"When, we has face to face to that boy, we're should _**kill**_ \- I'm mean capture him" Alastor quick correcting his word. Tsubaki shocked after heard _kill_ part from Alastor's mouth

"Alastor? Are you okay?" Tsubaki suddenly ask worry

"I-I fine… I'm just tired…when, I was tired, I always said without a thinking _*chuckle_ hahaha…" Alastor quick explain

" _Damn…! Why am I sudden saying kill!?"_ Alastor thought confuse and shameful

"If you said so" Tsubaki change his look to Souji "What's your plan now?" Tsubaki asked

"If everyone get ready and we'll go to inside the other world instant" Souji said

"I see… Well then, I'm should going back to home, and you can take that picture" Tsubaki said

"Alright and thanks for information" Souji said thankful

"You didn't need to thanks to me, that's just lucky" Tsubaki said with soft smile

"See you later" Tsubaki and Alastor leave them be at Souzai Daigaku

"… I kinda worried about him" Izanagi sudden worry

"You mean, Alastor?" Souji ask figure, Izanagi nod

"Yes, Looks like… He secret something from us…" Izanagi said

"I know, what are you felt right now" Souji said understanding "Let's go back home and telling this to the others"

"Yes" Izanagi agreed

Souji and Izanagi walking back to home

* * *

(Daytime 07/30/2011, TV World)

Souji showed the picture of Mitsuo Kubo to the others

"So that man is our targeted? Urgh… This guy really creepy, especially his eyes like the fish-eyes" Take comment

"Why are you comment about his eyes?" the female warriors in black and white jumpsuit

"But, his comment it's true, **Suzuka** -chan" Susano-O said

"For the tell truth, this man really hideous one" Himiko comment to the picture of Mitsue Kubo

"That's him all right… it's definitely the guy on the Midnight Channel!" Yosuke said

"Ok. He's the killer and now, he's in here, not suspires" Susano-O said

"Hmm… If I remember, this guy came to our shop before" Rise said making everyone shock

"Wait what-!? Seriously!?" Himiko sudden shock

"Did he came to your tofu shop, just for spying on you?" Alastor said

"If it's true then… I really was being targeted" Rise said worry

"Dammit! Freakin' punk!" Kanji said "Yeah!" Take said

"Hey, I've seen him before too…" Chie try to remember

"You too, Chie-san?" Suzuka ask, Chie nod it

"Hmm….. Oh, now I remember!" Chie sudden said reminder

"Yukiko, it's that one guy!" Chie said to Yukiko

"That one guy…?" Yukiko ask

"… Oh yah, you mean, the dude has standing in front of school gates, right?" Souji said remember, Chie nod it

"Hah… Excuse me…?" Yukiko ask confuse

"Back in April, remember!? He suddenly came and started hitting on you!" Chie said

"Oh him!" Yosuke said remember as well "Man, Chie, how'd you remember something like that!?"

"Well, that was the first time he talked to her, but I remember he was always following her around" Chie said

"E-Eh!? He's following Nee-san all the times!?" Konohana said worry

"Looks like our targeted it was a stalker and pervert, just like HIM" Suzuka glare to Susano-O

"H-Hey! Don't saying like, I am the same level liked that brat!" Susano-O yell to Suzuka

"Um… Sorry, who are we talking about?" Yukiko ask confuse

"The dude who came right up to you at school gates and called you Yuki" Souji said to Yukiko

"Ohhh….Uhh… Who?" Yukiko ask confuse

"That was fast!" Alastor and Susano-O saying same thing

"Wait, did he kidnap Yukiko to get back at her for rejecting him!?" Chie said

"Um… I didn't really reject him…" Yukiko said

"He came up to me while I was busy working and asked "Don't the biker gangs bother you?" Just going on and on about how biker gangs can't do anything unless they're in a pack and stuff… He seemed to be the type who just keeps talking, whether you like it or not" Rise said

"That's makes sense" Himiko said

"I usually treat those people politely so they don't get offended, but I was so tired that I kinda ignored him" Rise said

"That's explain everything why you was kidnapped" Susano-O said

"Then again, the one who looks like the biker gang is…" Yosuke look directly to Kanji

"Huh…? Wait, I'm not a biker!" Kanji said

"Yeah! Oyabun isn't biker! Maybe, his reputation is bad, but still, he's not the biker gang!" Take defending Kanji

"You're not help for defending like that, Take-kun" Alastor comment it

"That's because, you're on the special report. Not wonder the people around you always thought you're the one from those biker gang" Souji said

"Yeah… Damn, that's why I dragged into this" Kanji said agreed

"You know, I heard he's been saying stuff about that announcer's affair too, lot's muttering about how women who cheat on their husbands should be executed" Chie said

"It's all coming together, yes?" Izanagi said

"Yes. Rise, Himiko can you tell where's Mitsuo Kubo's location?" Souji said

"Ok, just wait a sec" Rise and Himiko begin to searching Mitsuo's location

"Hmm… Oh!" Himiko sudden said

"You found him?" Suzuka ask

"The new sweaters are coming in clothes shop at Okina Station, tomorrow" Himiko caution to Rise

"Really? Awasome!" Rise said excite

"HEY! We're looking for the killer not the sweaters!" Suzuka yell to them

"Sorry sorry" Himiko said "…. Yeah! We found him" Rise said

"Alright, let's go! We're so close to the killer… We can't lose him now!" Chie said, everyone nod agreed

Rise guide them to Mitsuo Kubo's location

* * *

(TV World, Void Quest)

"What is this place….? Everything in this place was…. Square…" Konohana said confuse

"It's all 8-bit" Souji said

"Hm? Are you playing the game before, Souji-san?" Tsubaki ask to Souji

"Kinda" Souji answer it

"Then again, this is pretty lame for some the video game, but, he did taunt us saying "Try and Catch me"… I guess he thinks of all this as a game" Yosuke said

"I'm never playing the game" Teddie said excite

"Teddie, we're not here for playing" Izanagi said

"Ohhh, this pisses me off! I hereby sentence him to hundred kicks to the face!" Chie said angry

"Let the games begin!" Souji said "And we gotta reach the ending" Tsubaki said

"Whoa… you two suddenly into exciting about this" Susano-O said

"Of course it's…. All guys love games" Yosuke said

"And all girls love Teddie!" Teddie said "Yes, just like Teddie-dono had say" Kintoki said

"Come on, let's go" Souji said, everyone go inside The Void Quest

* * *

 **The new chapter has update! I'm hope you all are enjoy this one!**

 **Sorry if my grammar kinda not good**

 **And... Don't forget for preview!**


	20. Ch20 The Void Quest

**The new chapter has update!**

 **This story still about, Alastor's Unknown Power and Tsubaki's Memories/Flashback**

* * *

(Daytime 07/30/2011, TV World)

(Void Quest Lt.5)

"Susano-O!" Yosuke order his Persona

"All right! **Magarula!** "

 _*WHUUUSSH_

Susano-O casting the wind magic to the Shadows around him instant

"Suzuka Gongen!" Chie order her Persona

" **Assault Dive!** "

 _*SLICE_

Suzuka slicing to another shadow in front of her then vanished

"Izanagi!" Souji order his Persona

" **Assault Dive!"**

 _*SLICE_

Izanagi slicing to another shadow then vanished

"Kintoki- Douji!" Teddie order his Persona

" **Mabufula!** "

 _*CREEZK_

Kintoki casting ice magic to the Shadows then vanished. All Shadows are already disappeared in around them

"Great job everyone!" Rise saying cheerful to them

" _fiuh_ this fighting with those Shadows making me feel tired than usual" Susano-O comment

"That's because, the Shadows in this place, it's different level than other dungeons" Himiko said "That's why you all are should be careful… Especially you, Izzy-kun~" Himiko quick changing her look to Izanagi

"Ha… Well, thanks…" Izanagi answer nervous

"… You're getting a stronger than before, then again, you're improved, your skill as well, Izanagi-kun" Alastor comment about him

"Thanks" Izanagi pleasure about his comment

"How about me?" Susano-O ask

"Still a perverted and… that is" Alastor comment about him, without expression on him

"T-That is!?" Susano-O yelling on him

"Hm? What is this?" Tsubaki see the black jewel thing on his feet

"What's wrong?" Yosuke asked. Tsubaki picking up the black jewel

"The black jewel?" Souji said

"Why that thing drop out in here?" Yosuke ask confuse

"I think, this black jewel was dropped out from the Shadows we defeated a second ago" Souji said

"Why don't we take this black jewel just in case?" Yukiko suggest

"Agreed" Souji said agreed to Yukiko

"Let me take care thi-"

 _*CLING_

" _ **Tsubaki…."**_

"Grgh!"

" _ **Tsubaki…. Come here…. Tsubaki…."**_

"Argh!"

Before Tsubaki want to saying. Suddenly, he felt the headache on his head, after, he heard the mysterious voice inside his head and almost get collapse

"Tsubaki!" Everyone yelling worry on him

"Tsubaki-san! Are you okay!?" Alastor quick asking on him worry

"I-I'm fine… I just feel dizzy, all of the sudden…" Tsubaki quick answer and trying for hold his balance

"A-Are you sure? But, you looked more in pain than dizzy is…" Rise's expression was worry about Tsubaki's condition

"She's right. You're not good well too, Tsubaki-senpai" Kanji said worry

"Yeah… than again, the path to the Mitsuo guy still far away…" Yosuke said

"Why don't we call for today and, let Tsubaki get some rest" Chie suggest

"Good idea" Suzuka said agreed

"N-No… I-I don't need the rest! We should hurry capture the culprit!" Tsubaki quick said

"Tsubaki, don't do anything harsh" Teddie sudden said to him "You need back your strength and we'll continue capture that culprit"

"Teddie-Dono's right!" Kintoki say agreed

"B-But-"

"Let's call for today and I'll take care this black jewel for now on"

Souji quick saying before Tsubaki want to said it, Souji take the black jewel from Tsubaki's hand

"W-What!? S-Souji-san!?" Tsubaki yell shocked

"You condition isn't good for fighting with those Shadow on ahead. You need some rest and take back your stamina as well" Souji said

"Souji's right. You need some rest for now, Tsubaki-kun" Yukiko said agreed

"But-"

"Tsubaki"

Souji glare intimidation on Tsubaki

"…. Fine…" Tsubaki say defeat

"…" Alastor silent worry

Everyone decide go to back to the Real world and waiting Tsubaki for recover as well

* * *

(Real World)

(Road)

Souji decided escort Tsubaki for go to his house, because, his condition not feel well for go back home by himself

"In the end, you're the one who had escorting me back to my house… Sorry…" Tsubaki said to Souji shameful and apologize

"Don't apologize so much, I'm gladly for helping everyone else" Souji answer calmly

"I see… _*chuckle_ that's why you're our leader" Tsubaki saying to him with chuckle

"Hm? Someone has stood over there" Alastor pointing his finger to the man in black was standing in front of Tsubaki's house. The man in black noticing their presence and walking to near them

"Is that you…? Tsubaki-sama?" the man in black ask him

"Are you…. Shimura-san?" Tsubaki recognize the man in black with shock expression

"Yes, it's me" Shimura-san answer it

"Are you know this man, Tsubaki?" Souji ask to Tsubaki

"He's name is Kei Shimura, my father's subordinate and his assistant…. Anyway, why are you here, Shimura-san? Did you came here for visit by or….My father's order on you?" Tsubaki ask to him suspicious

"Actually… Yes, your father request on me for bring you back home…. To Kurogane Estate…."

Shimura-san had said to Tsubaki making, him and Souji are shocker, Tsubaki's expression sudden into darker and cold looked from his eyes

"WHAT!?" Alastor yelling shock

"Did my father… REALLY, ordering you for bring me back to home?" Tsubaki ask coldly from his tone and eyes

"…Yes" Shimura-san answer

"And… I won't go back" Tsubaki answer nothing care on him

"T-Tsubaki-sama… If, you didn't back to Kurogane Estate now, your father would been worry about you" Shimura quick say

"My father… worry about me? _*smirk_ I'm known my father's personality than you, Shimura-san" Tsubaki say to him bit annoying

"N-No! Hiroshi-sama really are worried about you and your mother" Shimura-san saying to him "That's why you and your mother are should back to Kurogane Estate, please for your father"

"If my father want me and mother for go back to home…. He should coming here by himself and saying to us… face to face" Tsubaki give his coldness response on him

"…. Shimura-san, telling this to my father… I won't go back" Tsubaki say to him

"B-But, Tsubaki-sama….!"

"Don't made me repeat my words once more, Shimura-san. I am won't go back to home and, I'll NEVER forgot, what he already did on us…!"

Tsubaki yell to Shimura-san with the rage of hatred from his expression and his heart. Shimura-san's expression was terrified after looking on Tsubaki's expression and Tsubaki's eyes

 _*CLING_

" _Rgh!"_ Alastor sudden feel headache on his head

"Alastor?" Izanagi ask

"I'm fine, don't worry…" Alastor quick answer it

"…. Get out from my sight and told that to my father" Tsubaki order to him for giving his message to his father

"…I understand…. Well then, excuse me" Shimura give lightly bow on Tsubaki and leave them be

"I'm sorry… Did I scared you?" Tsubaki ask

"Not at all" Souji shook his head "But, are you sure about that, Tsubaki-san?" Souji suddenly asked to him

"…Yes, after all, this is my decision and my mother's. Then again, I still hatred to that man…" Tsubaki answer depression

"And… I'm still helping on you and everyone for solving this case, no?" Tsubaki say

"…. Yeah" Souji closing his eyes and answer agreed on him

* * *

(Daytime 08/12/2011, TV World)

(Void Quest Lt.10)

Souji and everyone already reached the top of Void Quest

"He's just beyond that door" Rise caution to them

"So, this is it, the last travel for us in this place" Alastor say

"Yes" Izanagi say

"Everyone's ready?" Souji asking, everyone nod it "let's go" Souji said pressing the door

"Hm? Hrgh!" Souji pressed the door hard

"What's wrong?" Chie ask

"This door can't open" Souji said "I guess, it's stuck"

"What? Let me try" Yosuke try pressing the door for open it, but can't open it

"Move everyone! Let the real man do this!" Susano-O sudden said proudly on himself

"The real man? Where?" Alastor looking around

"I think, Souji-san" Suzuka answer "Oh! Right! I almost forget, Souji-san's the real man one here" Alastor punch his right fist on left palm reminder

"I meant me, dammit!" Susano-O yell to him, Susano-O try opening the door

"Hrgh…! Ok, can't opened it"

"That was quick"

Susano-O suddenly said give up and, Alastor comment arrogant

"Let me try" Kintoki sudden said and move forward to the door "I'll opening this door for all of you!"

"R-Really!? That's beary awesome!" Teddie said shocker

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

Kintoki saying to in front of the door like a commanding spell for open it

"….."

They're both silence for Kintoki's act

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Kintoki try once again "…. Why can't open… Hmm… maybe, I'm used the wrong spell…."

"The wrong one it was your head! You, idiot boiler tanker!" Susano-O yelling to Kintoki "That is just a normal door, not a magic door!"

"Hm? I thought, that spell would be useful, same like the people using this spell on television" Kintoki said curious

"Oh! You meant from a television, when Yosuke's little brother watched his favorite channel, right?" Teddie sudden say reminder

"Yes! I watched that too. I'm curiosity for the creation looks like the blue cat thing without ears and have a pocket on that blue cat's stomach" Kintoki said

"I don't know, you brother like watching that, Yosuke" Chie say curios

"Well…" Yosuke just scratch his head worry

"Oh! I know that film! Oyabun always wat-"

"TAKE!"

Kanji quick silence Take before he have chance to talk

"Ok, we unable saving him, if WE can't opening a door now" Alastor say

"Any ideas, how to opening this door?" Tsubaki asked

"Let me try!" Chie sudden say

"D-Don't Chie-san! I know, you'd using a kung-fu style for hitting a door" Suzuka saying worry on her

"Of course! Let's try first!" Chie say

"You shouldn't, this door really are harsh" Alastor said

"See?"

 _*tok_

 _*tok_

Alastor percussion the door, he feel something hard in this door

"If you still thinking for kick on these door, you would be get shorter than before" Alastor say to Chie

"H-Hey! That's mean!" Chie yell on him

"Any idea?" Souji ask

"Hmm…. We need the key for open it" Himiko say

"The key… but, we don't have the key with us" Konohana said worry

"… How about this?" Souji put out the black jewel from his pocket pants

"Yeah! That's an actually the key!" Rise response cheerful

"WHAT!? SERIOUSLY!?" Susano-O yell annoying

"That's a good choice for keep this jewel with us" Izanagi said relief

"The security at this place, kinda suck" Yosuke said

"Let me open it!" Take sudden raising his right hand, and take the black jewel from Souji

"Ahh… Take-kun, did you know, how to open it?" Alastor ask a bit worried

"... Like this?"

 _*THUNK_

Take threw the black jewel on the doors

"TAKE!" Kanji yell "CRAP! What the hell are you doing, Take!?" Susano-O yelling to Take

"Oyabun, always trouble with the door when, he's still at his room" Take explain

"Kanji!" Chie yell to Kanji

"W-What are you yelling on me for, Chie-senpai!?" Kanji ask

"But, Take doing a good job" Tsubaki sudden said when he kneel on the floor, everyone look directly to Tsubaki

"Here" Tsubaki pick up the key

"T-The key?" Yukiko ask shock

"Is that mean, that black jewel just covered the key to make sure we're don't know where is an key" Souji say

"I guess" Tsubaki answer

"I can't believe this. Take, actually opened the door" Yosuke say don't believe

"Grrrr…! Just hurry up and opened this damn door!" Susano-O yell annoying

Souji using the key for opening the door

* * *

(Colosseum)

They're go inside the room looks like the colosseum

"This place really are creepy…." Alastor comment

"Yeah, this place really are not fitting as the colosseum" Susano-O comment

"Look! There he is!" Chie sudden say when, she saw the person has stood in front of his shadow

"You Mitsuo!? You better be ready to pay, you bastard!" Kanji yell on him

"Yeah!" Take yell on him too

"Something's not right!" Yosuke sudden said "Yeah, I felt a same way" Susano-O say agreed

" _Rgh_ Everyone gets on my nerves… That's why I did it!" Mitsuo yelling on another him "What do you think of that!? Say something, dammit!" Another Mitsuo still silent

"Nobody even thought of me after the first two people. That's why I went for the third one!" Mitsuo keep yell

"I killed them!"

Everyone shock, after, they're heard what Mitsuo had said it to another himself, but another Mitsuo kept silent

"He admit it" Konohana said

"Wh-What're you all quite for…?" Mitsuo asking worry

" _ **Because… I feel nothing…"**_ Another Mitsuo say

"Feel nothing?" Souji say confusing

"I feel something wrong on that Shadow" Izanagi say

"Agreed" Alastor say

"What're you talking about!? Make sense, dammit!" Mitsuo yelled

"What the…? Which one's the Shadow?" Chie ask confuse

" _ **I…. have nothing…. I am nothing… And you…. are me…."**_ Another Mitsuo say

"What…? What's that supposed to mean!? I'm… I'm not nothing…" Mitsuo still yelled on him

"No! If this keeps up…!" Yukiko said

Mitsuo had finally noticed Souji's team and turned around

"Wh-Who are you guys!? How'd you get in here…?" Mitsuo asked confuse "Dammit, who the hell are you!? What're you doing here!?"

"And now, he looked full confuse" Susano-O say

"Shut the hell up! We came after you!" Kanji yelling on him

"Yeah! Shut the hell up!" Take yell

"Not now, Take" Suzuka said

"You! Are you the killer?" Chie ask

"Haha…" Mitsuo sudden laughing "Ahahahahahaha!"

"What are you laughing about?" Souji asking cold on him "Is that meant, are you the killer?

"Of course I am! I'm the one behind everything!" Mitsuo said

"Grr…! Now, I want defeating him quick!" Susano-O say

"I'm with you" Suzuka say

Mitsuo turned back to his shadow

"I don't give a damn what this impostor's saying! Hahaha, you hear that!? You have nothing to do with me!" Mitsuo say "Get outta my sight!" Mitsuo ordering him for leave but, another himself still silence, Mitsuo turned back to Souji's team

"That goes for the rest of you, too… Why'd you chase me all the way here!?" Mitsuo yelling to them

"I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you!" Mitsuo yelling threat to them "I can do it, you know… I can do anything!"

" _ **So you don't accept me…"**_ Another Mitsuo suddenly into a dark aura around him

"Ngh… What the…?" Mitsuo kneel on the ground weak

"AAaarghh…!"

Another Mistuo finally into the true self, the shadow appeared looks like a baby and floating in the air with a big head

"Dammit, here we go again!" Yosuke say

"That's would be fun" Susano-O say exciting

"Keep your guard up" Izanagi said

"Let's go everyone!" Souji said to his team

* * *

 **The new chapter has update and I'm add the parody (Parody: Doraemon) as well.**

 **I'm sorry if my grammar still same like always, but I am hope you all are enjoying this and sorry if I late for updating this, because my schedule**

 **I'm HOPE EVERYONE ENJOY THIS**


	21. Ch21 Vs Shadow Mitsuo and The Darkness

**The new chapter is a update! This chapter's gender: Supernatural**

 **for explanation look at the bottom!**

* * *

(TV World, Void Quest)

Souji and everyone are stood their ground as the strange baby like Shadow stared down at them

" _ **WAAHHH WAAAH"**_ The shadow is cried out at them threateningly

"How adorable. This baby it's threat on us" Susano-O said

"Hey, Susano-O! Could you stop underestimate our enemies, like that!" Suzuka say annoying to Susano-O

"It's just slightly baby! We're can totally kick its ass!" Kanji said flexing his fist "Yeah! Let's break this thing quickly!" Take said when holding his lighting club

"Wait everyone! Something isn't right!" Rise suddenly warning to them

The circle of green like letter started circling around and suddenly changing into a sort a the large knight character 8-bit

"It's changing, huh" Alastor said

" _ **I am….a…. Shadow..."**_ Shadow Mitsuo said _**"Come…. I'll…. end your….. Emptiness"**_

"It's all jaggy and blocky!" Teddie said shocker

"He turned into some kind, uh-"

"Game character"

Yosuke finished Chie's Line

"I don't know what is doing on, but… that thing could be more offensive than other Shadow, isn't?" Alastor asked

"No, that large knight just a shell" Himiko said "Yeah, you guys need destroy outer shell first!" Rise said

"Great, more work for us" Susano-O said

"But, this is good for you, isn't? For, relaxing your stress when we're at the door" Alastor remind

"… You have the point" Susano-O said

"Let's defeating it, first! Izanagi!" Souji said and quick summoning his Persona

" **Rakunda** " Izanagi casting a spell to Shadow Mitsuo for decreases defense

"Alastor!" "Kintoki-Douji!" Tsubaki and Teddie order their Persona

" **Marakukaja!** " " **Matarukaja!** " Alastor and Kintoki casting the supportive spell on Souji's team for power up and defense up

"Now! You all are strong! Hurry defeat that intruder!" Kintoki request

"What do you think we are!? Soldiers!?" Susano-O yelling on him

"Let's go!" Izanagi with the persona move forward to the Shadow

" **Garula!"** _*WHUSSH_ Susano-O casting his wind magic on Shadow Mitsuo, but, his magic just giving a small damage on Shadow's Mistuo's shell

"Jeeze this shell are pretty tough" Susano-O comment annoying

" **Agilao!"** _*FWOOSH_ Konohana casting her fire magic on Shadow Mitsuo, but the effect still same like Susano-O's precious magic

" **Might Swing!"** _*BAM_ Take swinging his lighting club on Shadow Mitsuo's shell, the half-shell already is gone

"Yeah! The shell almost gone!" Take said

" _ **Command: Fight"**_

"What the- Watch out, Yosuke!"

Susano-O quickly response when he seen Shadow Mitsuo's targeted on Yosuke

 _*BAM_ "Woah! That was close!"

Yosuke quickly dodge from Shadow Mitsuo's attack

" **Black Spot!"**

" **Mind Slice!"**

" **Assault Dive!"**

 _*SLICE_

Suzuka, Alastor, Izanagi was launcher their skill on Shadow Mitsuo's shell at once, the shell has surrender on Shadow Mitsuo already gone

"Everyone! All-out-attack, now!" Souji order his team

" **Agilao!"**

" **Garula!"**

" **Zionga!"**

" **Bufula!"**

 _*BOOM_

Konohana, Susano-O, Take, Kintoki was casting their elements spell on Shadow Mitsuo at once, then, make a few damage on Shadow Mitsuo

" _ **WAAAHHHH….WAAHHHH"**_ Shadow Mitsuo cried out again

"Even though it's a shadow but, I'm feel sorry on him" Konohana said sympathy

"Don't feel sorry on him" Souji said

"Wait Souji-san" Tsubaki sudden said "it's something not right at that Shadow" Souji keep looked on Shadow Mitsuo

" _ **WAAAHH WAAHHH!"**_ Shadow Mitsuo cried out again and another shell is appeared around on him once more

"Oh no… That shadow trying to make another shell again!" Rise said

"A-Again?" Chie ask worry

"It'll take a while this time, maybe you guys should hurry break it before it's finished it" Rise said

"Let's blow it away! **Garula!** "

"Wait, Susano-O!"

Himiko trying to stop him but it's too late, Susano-O already used his wind magic on Shadow Mitsuo

" _ **WAAAHH WAAAAH!"**_

 _*whuush_

"What the-!"

Suddenly, Susano-O's wind magic it is absorb by Shadow Mitsuo's **Green Wall**

"That shadow was used Green Wall. You can't using your wind magic for a time being when that shield still on active" Himiko said

"Oh come on!" Susano-O complain

"Hah!" _*SLICE *SLICE_

Tsubaki slicing at Shadow Mitsuo with his medieval spear

" _ **WAAAHHH WAAAH!"**_

 _*CHOP *CHOP_

"That was close"

Tsubaki quickly dodge after Shadow Mitsuo using **Arm Chopper** on him

"RAGH!" _*SLICE_

Teddie swinging his claw on Shadow Mitsuo

"EYAAAHHH!" _*BAM_

Kanji tossed the shield directly at Shadow Mitsuo

"Hah! How'd you like that ass hole" Kanji said to Shadow Mitsuo

" _ **WAAAAHHH WAAAAHHHH!"**_

Another shell has appeared around on him once more

"Oh no! That shell almost finished it!" Rise caution

"Let's try this, **Black Frost!** " Izanagi had disappeared and changing by large black snowman like demon

"Kill them! Kill them!" Black Frost said

"That's so creepy" Susano-O comment it

"That black one….so cute" Alastor comment it

"Ok, you two are creepy" Susano-O saying a bit annoy to Alastor

"I'm missed with white one" Konohana say sadly

"Yeah… _*sniffle_ " Take almost cried out

"Black Frost! Mind Charge!" Souji order him

"Oho! Oho! **Mind Charge!** " Black Frost casting a spell on Souji

"Guys give a second guys, try and hurt him while you can" Souji said when he's concentrating as hardly as he could

"Konohana-Sakuya!" Yukiko order her Persona

" **Agilao!"** _*FWOOSH_

Konohana casting her fire magic on Shadow Mitsuo

"Hyah!" _*SLICE_

Yosuke swung quickly with his Kunai at Shadow Mitsuo

"Wataaa!" _*BAM_

Chie made another running at Shadow Mitsuo and delivered a powerful kick to it

" _ **WAAAAHHH WAAAAHHH!"**_

Shadow Mitsuo cried out again at a same time, another shell has appeared again and that could be a shell almost finish

"It's almost finish! Everyone hurry up!" Rise caution

"Okay! I'm ready! Black Frost!" Souji ordering Black Frost

" **Agidyne!"**

 _*BOOM_

Black Frost casting a fire magic at Shadow Mitsuo

"…. We're defeat it?" Souji ask

" _I don't know but, don't let your guard down, Souji-san"_ Izanagi saying within Souji's soul

"….! That thing… is still alive!" Everyone had shocker when Himiko caution it

" _ **WAAAHHH WAAHHH"**_ Shadow Mitsuo still alive and cried out again, the shell already complete into the large knight character 8-bit once more

"Damn it! What the hell does it take to beat it!?" Kanji said

"You'll have destroy that shell like last time!" Rise said

"Don't worry! We're can do that again!" Take said

"Ugh, more work… I hate this battle even more now" Susano-O comment annoying

" _ **Command: Spell"**_ Shadow Mitsuo raising his sword raining down a barrage of 8-bit lighting

 _*KRAAKOM_

Everyone braced themselves as the lighting hit all them all shocking way

"Urgh! I don't know that thing can use the magic too!" Suzuka complain

"Ouch! So, much painfully and imitation within!" Susano-O complain

" _ **Command: Item"**_ Shadow Mitsuo made a large bomb 8-bit appeared nowhere

" _*gasp_ Careful everyone! That's a bomb!" Rise yelled

"B-Bomb!?" Yosuke yelled worry

 _*BOOOMMM_

The explosion covered a wide area, hurting everyone else

" _*cough_ this bomb really strong one" Tsubaki said

"Let's hurry kill that thing up!" Black Frost said

"Izanagi!"

"H-Hey! Why are you chang-" "Any idea?" Black Frost disappear and back to Souji's Persona, Izanagi

"We need leave some mark at that shell and attack directly on that mark" Souji say thinking

"But, that shell already recovering up, not any marks leave there now"

" _ **Command: Attack"**_ Shadow Mitsuo swinging his blade to Yukiko

"Watch out!" Konohana said. Yukiko able to dodge it from Shadow Mitsuo's sword

" _ **Command: Attack"**_ Shadow Mitsuo swinging his blade to Yukiko once more

"He coming this way again!" Konohana said

"Yukiko!" Souji yelling worry

"Alastor!" Tsubaki quickly order his Persona, Alastor quickly moving forward to Shadow Mitsuo, and, Izanagi quick following him as well

* * *

" **Agilao!"** _*FWOOSH_

Konohana casting her fire magic at Shadow Mitsuo, but, Shadow Mitsuo keep attacking on Yukiko

"Why he keep attacking on us?" Konohana question

" **Garula!** " _*WHUUSH_

Susano-O casting his wind magic at Shadow Mitsuo

"I don't know, maybe he like her?" Susano-O question

"W-What?" Konohana asked shock

" **Black Spot!"** _*BAM_

Suzuka swung her weapon at Shadow Mitsuo

"He just joking, Konohana!" Suzuka saying to Konohana

" _ **Command: Attack"**_ Shadow Mitsuo change his target and moving forward to Chie

"Oh crap, he moved forward on Chie!" Susano-O said

"Chie-san!" Suzuka yelled on her worry, because her stance kinda far from Chie's spot

"That was easy!" Chie able dodge from Shadow Mitsuo's blade

" _ **Command: Attack"**_ Shadow Mitsuo still targeting on Chie and want attacking on her with his blade

"Chie-senpai!" Rise yelled worry

"C-Chie-chan!" Teddie yelled worry

"I'll dodge so easily- Woah!" Chie suddenly fell on the ground, and she didn't have chance for dodge it

"Chie-san!" Suzuka hurry moving forward on Shadow Mitsuo and want to save Chie

"Suzuka! Wait!" Susano-O quickly following her

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Suzuka high jumping on Shadow Mitsuo and assault directly on Shadow Mitsuo

 _*BAM_

"ARGH!" "RGH!"

Shadow Mitsuo noticing Suzuka's presence and threw her away using his sword, but, Susano-O appeared from behind and catch her up before, she is hitting on the wall

"Ouch" Susano-O feeling hurts on his back

"S-Susano-O!?" Suzuka said shocker

Shadow Mitsuo turned to Chie and want to attacking on her

"Oh no! Chie-san- _gih_!" Suzuka kneel down weakly "C-Chie!" Suzuka loud on her worries

 _*BAM_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Rgh!"

When Shadow Mitsuo launching his sword at Chie, Yosuke suddenly appeared in front of her and blocking Shadow Mitsuo's attacked with his kunais and his arms

"Yosuke!" Chie yelled worry

"Rgh! T-This isn't a blade! I-It's just a freaking bat! Grgh!" Yosuke feeling heavy in his arms and felt in pain in the same times, but he keep trying for his balance up

"Y-Yosuke! Get out from there!" Chie yelling on him

"L-Like hell! I-I'm hearing that!" Yosuke yelling back on her

"But, your arms would be-!" "I-I'll be fine! Just staying there!" Yosuke saying back to her before, Chie want to said it

"Rgh!" Yosuke feeling his muscle in his arms already in his limits

"Yosuke!" Chie yelled worry

" **Kill Rush!"**

" **Assault Dive!"**

 _*SLICE_

Alastor and Izanagi slicing at Shadow Mitsuo's blade into piece

"Yosuke! Are you okay!?" Souji asking to him worry

"I fine…. I'm just feeling my arms in pain, right now" Yosuke said

"Hm! Izanagi-kun, look over there!" Alastor pointing to the cracked at Shadow Mitsuo's shell on his head

"That's my precious's attack" Suzuka recognize that cracked

"We have a chance for defeat it" Souji said

"Really!? That's awesome, Souji-senpai!" Kanji impressive on him

"But, how?" Yukiko ask

" _ **Command: Item"**_ Shadow Mitsuo made another bomb once more, but the bombs has appearing around in this area

"The bombs!" Take said

"Oh no! The bombs has appearing in this area!" Rise caution

"Is that mean… We were blowing up too!" Himiko notice and said worry

 _*BOOOM *BOOM *BOOM_

The bombs had explosion around at this area

* * *

(Rise's spot)

"…. What is going on?" Rise question "I thought we were blowing up too, because, we're the only one, who is closing by at that bombs, right?"

"Yeah… What is doing on here?" Himiko question

"Looks like you two are okay..."

Rise and Himiko suddenly hear Tsubaki's voice in front her

"T-Tsubaki! A-Ala-chan!" Himiko saying shock, after see Tsubaki suddenly standing in front of them and Alastor protecting them from the explosion earlier. Alastor already taking so much damage from a explosion

"These…. Bombs… really make me… annoying"

 _*THUD_

Alastor collapse on the ground and unconscious

"Ala-chan!" Himiko yelled worry

"I-I guess… you're right….Argh!" Tsubaki kneel on ground weakly and almost get unconscious

"Tsubaki-senpai!" Rise yelled worry

* * *

(Souji's team's spot)

" _*cough *cough"_ Yukiko coughing "W-What happened?" Yukiko looking around and she notice Souji had hugging her to protected her from the explosion

"S-Souji-kun!?" Yukiko asking to him with red blushing

"Are you okay, Yukiko?" Souji ask

"Y-Yes, I-I'm fine, don't worry" Yukiko answer nervously

"That's good to be hear" Souji sighing relief

" _S-Souji-kun… He actually worried on... me?"_ Yukiko though embarrassing

"Souji-san! Yukiko-san! Are you two okay!?" Izanagi asking worry

"Yeah, we're okay" Souji answer calmly

"I'm so glad" Konohana saying relief "We're hurried to protecting all of you before the explosion and… we took a few damage within" Konohana explain

"I see, thanks" Yukiko answer

"Is everyone else, okay?" Souji asking to his team

"Man, that's hell one! Yeah, we were okay" Kanji said, Take nod it

"We are okay too" Yosuke said

"Me and Suzuka are okay too" Susano-O said, Suzuka nod it

"Wait… How about Rise and Himiko?" Suzuka ask noticing

"Rise! Himiko! Are you two okay!?" Souji highly his voice to Rise

"Y-Yeah! We are fine!" Himiko quickly said "But…."

"But?" Izanagi said

"A-Ala-chan already on unconscious a-and, same goes to Tsubaki! They are protecting us from that explosion!" Himiko explain to them

"WHAT!?" Everyone shock

"I'm can't forget to him! NEVER!" Kintoki yelling angry

"…. Yukiko! I need you for recovery Tsubaki right away!" Souji request to her

"Of course, Souji-kun!"

Yukiko hurry go to Rise's spot for helping Tsubaki for his recovery

"And Yosuke, you need stay-" "No, partner. I'll go with you" Yosuke sudden said before Souji want to said, Souji nod it

"Everyone! Attacking directly on that cracked, immediately!" Souji command

"YES!" Everyone saying same thing and rushing to Shadow Mitsuo

* * *

(Rise's Spot)

"Tsubaki-senpai! Tsubaki-senpai! Please wake up!" Rise calling on him

"Rise-chan!" Yukiko walking forward to them

"Y-Yukiko-senpai! Please healing him!" Rise begging

"Yes, don't worry" Yukiko saying softly to her "We'll trying for healing them up"

"Konohana" Yukiko ordering her Persona

" **Diarama!"** Konohana casting heal magic on Tsubaki and Alastor but still not wake up

"They're already heal up but… still can't wake up…" Konohana saying worry

"Tsubaki-senpai! Please wake up! Tsubaki-senpai!" Rise cried out on him

* * *

(?)

" _Where am I….?" Tsubaki questing after see around him it was dark_

"… _. Did I'm…. In inside… of Darkness…?"_

 _"... Why?"_

" _ **Because… you have the connecting with The Darkness"**_ _The unknown voice suddenly appearing around him_

" _The Voice…"_ _Tsubaki shocker after hearing the recognize voice_

" _ **You're already connecting with The Darkness…. Inside your heart"**_

" _What do you meaning by… I already connecting with The Darkness?" Tsubaki asking_

" _ **The Persona is another yourself or reincarnation from the past life, yes?"**_

" _You mean… Alastor?" Tsubaki said_

" _ **You two are having a similar life and feelings… Hatred…. Anger… and….. The instinct for killing someone…"**_

" _Similar…." Tsubaki trailer off_

" _ **Yes… and, are you still never forgot to your father…. Didn't you?"**_

" _!" Tsubaki shocked after hearing The Voice has saying to him about his father_

" _ **Maybe, you're already accept about your brother's death but…. You still never forgetting about yourselves, right?"**_

" _ **Are you still hatred to yourselves, because you're weak"**_

" _Weak…." Tsubaki trailer off with emotionless_

"… _ **. Are you want getting stronger? For… protecting your dear friends….?"**_

" _Strong…." Tsubaki trailer off emotionless_

" _ **You don't want see the same painful memories and tragedy are came back into you again, yes?"**_

" _Painful memories…. Tragedy…. No…. I don't want to…" Tsubaki trailer off_

" _I…. I want…. Have the power…..to protect everyone else…." Tsubaki raising his right hand up_

" _ **You should have the contract with me…. But… This power... you and Alastor unable to control it"**_

"… _Yes…"_

"..." _  
_

* * *

(Back to Void Quest)

(Rise's Spot)

"Tsubaki-senpai!" Rise said relief after see Tsubaki was opening his eyes

"Tsubaki-san, are you okay?" Yukiko asking worry. Tsubaki has standing up and ignore Yukiko's question

"Tsubaki-senpai…?" Rise ask worry

"Alastor…." Tsubaki command his persona emotionless

"Gyaa….! Argh…. AAAARRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH…..!" Alastor suddenly screaming in pain from his spot

"A-Alastor! What's wrong!?" Konohana ask worry

"M-My… B-Body… I… I…. AAAARRRGHHHH!"

The Darkness has surrender on his body and Alastor has standing up with the Darkness within

" _*GROOOAAANN"_

Alastor's form actually same but, his appearance almost like a demonic race, his fingers and feet into demonic's fingers and feet without his Great Sword. Alastor had surrender by the Aura of Darkness within

"I-Is that a Shadow?" Rise question shocker

"No… That's a Persona… but something isn't feel right…." Himiko said

"Eliminate…." Tsubaki commanding his Persona

" _*GROAAANNNN"_

Alastor(?) Suddenly disappeared from his spot

"He's gone…" Himiko said shocker

"We should hurry telling this to everyone!" Yukiko said

"Y-Yeah!" Rise said agree

* * *

(Souji's Team)

" **Power Slash!"**

" **Mighty Swing!"**

 _*SLASH_

Susano-O and Take swinging their weapons at Shadow Mitsuo and almost got cracked

"Damn! We're almost out energy before we had chance for defeat it!" Susano-O complain

" _GROAAAAANNNNN"_

"W-What is that!?" Suzuka suddenly ask

"Did someone summoning a dogs?" Take ask

"Of course not" Susano-O said

" _! This presence… a same presence when, me and Konohana were found this abnormal presence, at school's rooftop before!"_ Izanagi though remember

"Izanagi…." Souji glaring on Izanagi, Izanagi nod it

 _*SLICE_

 _*SLICE_

Alastor(?) suddenly, attacking at Shadow Mitsuo with his claws and making a path for attacking the real shadow in inside shell

" _GROOOOAAAANNNN"_

 _*FWOOOSH_

Alastor(?) Casting a fire magic **Maragidyne** at Shadow Mitsuo

"I never though, he have a ridiculous power on him!" Yosuke said shocker

"S-Same here!" Susano-O saying nervously

"Man… that was cool" Kanji comment it

"Go! Alastor-Senpai!" Take cheering on him

" _GROAAAANNN"_

 _*shoot *shoot *shoot *shoot *shoot *shoot *shoot *shoot *shoot_

 _*DUAARK_

Alastor(?) Summoning **Myriad Arrows** at Shadow Mitsuo. The Shadow Mitsuo already defeating because the heavy damages from **Magaridyne and Myriad Arrows** at once

Shadow Mitsuo has returning back to a true self

* * *

(Rise's Spot)

"Elimination…. Complete…."

 _*THUD_

Tsubaki suddenly collapse on the ground and unconscious

"T-Tsubaki-senpai!" Rise yelled worry

* * *

(Souji's Team)

" _GROAAANN…_ hah….?"

 _*THUD_

Alastor(?) suddenly changing back to usual form and collapse on the ground and unconscious

"Alastor!" Everyone yelled on him worry and running into him

* * *

(2 minutes later)

"T…. Tsu….. Tsubaki-senpai!"

"H…Hm?"

Tsubaki has opening his eyes when he heard Rise's voice, and looking around him has surrender by everyone else

"Tsubaki!" Everyone saying relief

"W…What happened?" Tsubaki question

"Rgh…. My head…. I feel like, Susano-O hitting on my head harshly…" Alastor saying in pain

"Why you always said like, that's all my fault" Susano-O asking a bit annoying

"… Yukiko and Rise already explain on us, what happened when you two are unconscious" Souji sudden said

"… Did something happened when we were unconscious?" Tsubaki asking confuse

"You don't remember?" Rise asking, Tsubaki shook his head

"No… I'm just remember… I and Alastor moving to Rise's spot for protecting her from that explosion and…. That is" Tsubaki explain

"How about you?" Izanagi asking to Alastor

"Same goes to me…." Alastor said

"….." Everyone has been silence

"… Wait a second…. Where is that shadow?" Tsubaki suddenly ask

"That shadow already gone and turned back to usual self" Susano-O explain

"S-Seriously? But, how?" Alastor asking shock

"That's because y-" "We're have a chance for defeating it, thanks to Suzuka's precious attacked at that Shadow" Izanagi quickly explain before Susano-O want to talk

"O-Oh yeah… Sure" Suzuka quick said

"…. You mean that mark?" Alastor asking remind, Izanagi nod it

"I see…." Alastor said

"Well… that's relief" Tsubaki saying and stand up

"Uugh…." Everyone heard Mitsuo has wake up too, and standing up

"Finally awake huh? You've been a major pain in our ass" Yosuke saying to Mitsuo

"What the….? You guys…. Wh-Who the hell are you guys!?" Mitsuo suddenly confuse

"Why he acting like… he confusing for anything?" Susano-O asked

"Who knows" Suzuka said

"We came to capture you" Souji said, Mitsuo just gasping

"The police are after you" Yosuke said "They think you're the one who killed King Moron and the other two"

"Are you really the killer?" Souji asking

"All the case… All on me… Aha…. Hahahaha! That's right, I did it!" Mitsuo admit it he's the killer

"You piece of shit!" Kanji yelling on him

"YEAH!" Take yelling on him

"Not now, Take" Suzuka saying to Take

"And not just that bastard Morooka… That stupid announcer and the Konishi bitch too! I killed all of them! It was all me!" Mitsuo proof it, at same time his shadow suddenly disappeared

"Wh-Where did it go!?" Rise question confuse

"What's going on…?" Chie question confuse

Mitsuo turned around

"Ha….Hahaha… it's gone… That frickin' monster disappeared… Take that, son of a bitch…." Mitsuo saying happily

"Urgh…." Mitsuo kneel on the ground weakly

"H-Hey!" Kanji yell

"He's exhausted… We need to hurry and get him out of here!" Rise said

"Let's go back everyone" Souji said, everyone decide back to TV World

* * *

(Real World)

(Daytime 09/12/2011, Junes Electronic Section)

Everyone go back to the Real World at Junes Electronic Section along with Mitsuo

"Where… am I….?" Mitsuo ask confusing

"… Can't you tell?" Souji asking

"Why… am I here….? What the hell are you guys…?" Mitsuo question confusedly "S-Stop it… Why did the TV… Nngh…."

"Looks like, he's confuse for everything what he saw…" Tsubaki said

"Yeah…" Rise said

"You seem confused from everything that happened. But we have a bunch of question for you" Teddie suddenly say "First off, why did you do all this!? Answer in ten words or less!"

"YEAH! ANSWER IT RIGHT NOW!" Kintoki command to Mitsuo

"Stop yelling! He can't hear you!" Susano-O yelling back to Kintoki

"Haha… What the hell? Is that a costume…?" Mistuo asking when he see Teddie "… What a loser… Get outta my face you freak…"

"F-Freak!? Grrrr!" Tedddi angry on him

"HOW DARE YOU SAYING FREAK TO TEDDIE-DONO LIKE THAT!" Kintoki yelling on him

"AND COULD YOU STOP YELLING! HE CAN'T HEAR YA!" Susano-O yelling on Kintoki

"Hold it, Teddie. You're not helping" Yosuke saying on Teddie

"Leave this on us, Teddie" Souji saying calmly on Teddie

"Once more question, just in case…" Tsubaki suddenly said "Did you really do it?"

"Get off my back… I already told you… I did it…" Mitsuo said

"May I ask, why?" Tsubaki continue his question on him, but he not answer it

"Not want to answer from my question, huh" Tsubaki said

"You know… Three people are dead because of you" Chie said on him

"Ha….Ha…haha…. Hahahahahaha!" Mitsuo suddenly laughing

"Everyone's talking about it, right?" Mitsuo said happily "It's a huge deal… and I did it! All of it! All by myself…!"

"… In other words… your motive just wanted the attention" Tsubaki said

"What!? That is!?" Susano-O saying shock

"Then why did you target me and the others? How did you kidnap us?" Yukiko asking

"O-Onee-chan calm down" Konohana trying calmly her

" _*gasp *gasp_ " Mitsuo gasping and looking on Yukiko

"Wow… that's creepy…" Susano-O comment

"Same goes like you" Alastor saying to Susano-O

"Hell no" Susano-O say annoying

"Whoa… Look who it is… Haha, hey Yuki…" Mitsuo saying to Yukiko "After all this time… now you wanna talk to me? Haha… What bullshit"

"Answer me! If you held a grudge against me, that's fine… But why the others!?" Yukiko question to him with anger

"Calm down, Yukiko" Souji saying calmly to Yukiko

"Right… Sorry" Yukiko say apologize to Souji

"Ha…Haha, what a joke… You're so desperate it hurts…." Mitsuo saying "I didn't care who I attacked… Everyone pisses me off…"

"What!?" Yosuke suddenly saying with anger "…. Gotta be… kidding me…! You killed Senpai over nothing!?... You son of a bitch!"

"Calm down, Yosuke" Susano-O trying calmly him

"I hope you're ready to get what's comin' to you…" Kanji saying with rage, Mitsuo look on Kanji

" _*chuckle_ what, you gonna kill me?"

"Kanji-kun!" Yukiko and Konohana yelling worry, Kanji pick up Mitsuo's collar clothes

"Kill you…? It ain't gonna be that easy you piece of shit. What you did can never be taken back" Kanji yelling on him "No, you're gonna own up to your crimes and pay for what you did, you ain't gonna be allowed to kick the bucket until you understand exactly what it is you've done!"

"Yeah" Take say agreed

Kanji drop Mitsuo on the floor

"Why, dammit…? Why did she have to die because of this bastard…?" Yosuke asking annoy

"… Yosuke call the police" Souji sudden saying to Yosuke

"O-Oh yeah" Yosuke hurry picking up his phone and quickly calling the cops

"…." Souji and Izanagi are silent treatment, they are looks like thinking about something

* * *

 **The new chapter has update!  
**

 **For Alastor's form: I'm taking my imagination from Megaman Network 6 Cybeast Gregar, and Alastor's form actually not fully revelead!**

 **Don't worry! I'll keep continue my stories!**

 **For Grammar: I hope everyone everyone able to understand (or rather still kinda bad but not all bad!)**

 **Please enjoy it! And! Don't forget for preview it!**


	22. Ch22 The Celebration

**The new chapter has update!**

* * *

(Daytime, Junes Food Court)

After Mitsuo be arrested by the police. Everyone decide go to Junes Food Court for relaxing

"At least Adachi-san seemed happy…" Chie sudden saying

"Well, I guess this means our work is done…" Yosuke said

"Speaking of work…. How about your arms, Yosuke?" Souji suddenly asking

"Not worries, my arms are already fine now" Yosuke answer

"Geez, Yosuke… You give me a heart attack when you were protected Chie back there" Susano-O saying a bit worry

"…." Chie remain silent

"Wow… Are you worried about me? ...Wait, did Persona have a heart?" Yosuke asked shock

"Who knows, I'm just worried about you back there…. That is…" Susano-O saying nervously

"You're already out character when you speaking like that" Suzuka comment

"Hah… you think so too…?" Susano-O answering her kinda embarrassing

"How about you, Tsubaki-senpai?" Rise sudden asking to Tsubaki

"Hm? I'm okay… I just… trying to remember what happened back there" Tsubaki answered

"Me too… But, this is not use… I can't remember anything" Alastor say depressing

"Don't push yourself, both of you" Izanagi telling to Tsubaki and Alastor

"…. You right" Alastor nod it

"Yeah… that beside, about Mitsuo Kubo's motive. He did it all incident to draw attention at Mitsuo himself" Tsubaki saying "Still… I can't believe this, he did all this just for get attention…. That is so cruel" Tsubaki comment sadly

"Yeah, it's just wrong" Chie comment agreed "I mean, not that it would've been okay if he'd had a better reason…"

"I know… Don't worry" Yosuke said

"At least, it's finally over" Himiko said "Yeah, let's leave the rest to the police" Rise said

"My world will be peaceful again now" Teddie saying happily" Teddie said relief

"Finally! Our kingdom back to peacefully!" Kintoki raising his hands to the sky

"Kingdom? What kingdom?" Susano-O ask annoying

"Mmph! I'm happy to you two" Konohana nod happily

"We really went through a lot" Yukiko said

"Like scoring with guys!" Teddie say

"Oh, come on…! Will you ever let it go?" Yukiko yelling to Teddie

"What…? Scoring with guys!?" Kanji suddenly ask shocked

"Y-You don't need to know the details. I'm sure you'd like us to forget the sauna incident too… right Kanji-kun?" Yukiko saying to him

"Urgh… W-Well… Sorry…" Kanji apologizing to Yukiko worry

"Ouch… That must be hurt" Alastor comment understanding to Kanji

"Hey! That's not fair… I wanted to see everyone else's too!" Rise complain

"That's right. We three are the only ones who saw everyone's secret" Yosuke say

"Hey, so what was Yosuke's like? C'mon, it's about time you told us" Chie asked curios

"Ooh" Susano-O suddenly exciting about Chie's question

"What?" Chie asked confuse

"Why you asking that, Chie-chan? Did you fell in love with Yosuke, now? Hm~?" Susano-O asking teasing on Chie

"T-T-That's not what I meant!" Chie quick answering him with lightly blush, Yosuke just blushing on his face

"Chie-san just curios with that, Susano-O!" Suzuka defense Chie and yelled to Susano-O

"I know~ I know~" Susano-O answer cheerfully

"I think, Yosuke's shadow is pretty much like all of you. Even, I'm never see it" Tsubaki comment it "Right, Souji-san?" Tsubaki asking to Souji when he still thinking about something

"… Souji-san?" Tsubaki calling him

"Oh… Yes?" Souji response it

"Did you heard our conversation just now?" Tsubaki asked

"Oh sorry… I'm not followed it" Souji answer

"Are you thinking about something?" Yukiko asking to Souji, Souji nod it

"Yosuke's Shadow?" Take asked

"No, not that" Souji answered "We were just thinking about this case…." Izanagi said

"…. Are you two still thinking about, that fishy-eyes brat?" Alastor asking

"Yes, that's something feels wrong about this case" Izanagi answer

"Wrong? What do you mean by that?" Tsubaki question

"I'm not know how to input it but, this whole thing seems off" Souji say thinking

"….." Tsubaki remain silent

"What's off? That brat already admitted his guilt" Take saying

"Yeah, then again the case already solved and the killer in jail right now" Susano-O answer it

"I know… Maybe I'm just worrying about this" Souji answering

"You just need to relax" Susano-O say

"Yeah and let's make a celebration for us" Take suggestion

"Yeah! Let's make the celebration for saving our homeland!" Kintoki quickly agreed

"Oh, party huh? That's sound great" Chie say agreed

"Yeah, let's do this, but where?" Suzuka asked

"I wanna go to Yuki-chan's house!" Teddie suggest

"The inn? With the waitresses and hot spring? Man, I wanna go to there for relaxing my physical and mind~" Susano-O suddenly saying within his imagination

"Lie, you just want go there for peeking the ladies at hot spring, didn't you?" Alastor sudden said

"W-What? Of course not" Susano-O quickly answer

"If something like that happen, I'll-"

"Ok! Ok! I won't go there! Geez!"

Susano-O quick saying before Suzuka had to finishing her words

"A-Actually, I don't think this is a good time for go there" Konohana suddenly said "Our Inn is full right now, so I don't think we can do that" Yukiko said

"Oh yeah, it's summer vacation. Of course, all rooms must be occupied" Chie remind

"Ooh… No sleep over" Teddie disappointed

"Maybe next time. I promise" Yukiko saying

"Hey, why don't we hit your place instead?" Yosuke sudden say

"My place? Well, I suppose that is fine for me" Souji saying "Yeah, that's no reason for not to go, Nanako-chan can join with us too" Izanagi said

"That would be merrier" Alastor nod agreed "That beside, your uncle couldn't be over there, yes?" Alastor asking

"Oh yeah, if your uncle's a detective, he might not come home tonight" Chie remember

"Poor Nanako-chan, she's alone at her house and not anyone making a dinner for her" Suzuka saying sadly

"Why don't we make dinner together?" Yukiko suddenly suggestion

"Cooking for dinner from a ladies? I answer… No" Susano-O saying

"Come on, that would be fine" Suzuka said

"Fine at where? Remember, when WE let you two are cook" Susano-O asked

"The Mysterious Food X, the creation from hell… Geez, when I'm remember that accident at school camp out, that's make me feel pain on my stomach" Yosuke say disgusted

"Come on, that's not that bad" Chie said

"You stabbed me, Izanagi died standing up, and Tsubaki saw an illusion after he ate an curry" Susano-O said

"For that part… I'm agreed with him" Alastor agreed to Susano-O

"But, YOU are the one, who courage Suzuka for stabbed on me" Susano-O said a bit annoying

"I'm not courage to her, but a proof" Alastor answering

"That's actually a same, you damn Do-S knight!" Susano-O yelling to him

"But, he doesn't look dead" Take comment

"Of course not" Suzuka answered

"Please… don't remind me that" Tsubaki say awkward

"And, PLEASE don't do this, I'm begging you… I don't need take another trauma for deal with it" Yosuke begging

"Same here…" Souji answering quietly, Izanagi just remain silent worries

"Hey, hey, Rise-chan good at cook too!" Himiko suddenly said "Yeah! Oh, I'll make something for you two" Rise saying to Tsubaki and Souji

"Well… Thanks" Tsubaki answer it

"Hey! Hey! Teddie has a great idea!" Teddie suddenly say "Let's have a cooking battle! The winner will be crowed Iron Cook Inaba!"

"That's a good idea!" Kintoki agreed

"A cooking battle? Now, I'm even more worried" Yosuke saying worry

"Sure, that sound like fun" Chie said

"Aww, but I'll win hands-down. You sure you want to make it that easy?" Rise asked

"How about this... Which one who the winner at cooking battle, the winner can dating with Izzy-kun" Himiko saying challenge "And definitely Rise-chan will win for this~"

"What? Me?" Izanagi question shocked

"N-N-No! Onee-chan would be win…! I'm sure it!" Konohana quickly response "R-Right, Onee-chan?"

"Of course, Konohana" Yukiko answer

" _*sigh_ we don't have the choice but to do this…" Suzuka sighing

"Wait? What!? You want after to Izanagi too!?" Susano-O ask shocking

"No" Suzuka answering

"Wow, is that mean… You actually after to-"

"No"

Suzuka quickly answered it before Susano-O had to finishing his words

"A-Anyway! Partner, I need you to cook something too" Yosuke begging to Souji

"Uh, yeah I suppose I will" Souji said

"Then you can represent the guys' team. Nanako-chan will be our judge!" Chie said

"I can be a taster too!" Kanji suddenly said

"Me too" Tsubaki said

"Yeah! Teddie can be a tester too!" Teddie said

"Ok then! Let us advance forth into the grocery section downstairs! Chargee!" Chie saying with highly spirit

* * *

(Junes, Grocery Department)

Everyone decide go to Grocery Department for making a dinner for Nanako

"Izanagi, do something" Susano-O whispering to Izanagi

"I can't do anything" Izanagi whispering back "The girls had make up their mind for making some dinner for the party"

"At least, you can do something" Jirayia whispering back

"That can't help" Alastor suddenly saying "All we were can do now just… hope and faith with it" Alastor's expression suddenly into grim

" _*sigh_ Agreed" Izanagi sighing

"Let's making a marvelous dinner for Teddie-Dono" Kintoki said

"Actually, that dinner is not for Teddie but for Nanako-chan" Izanagi said

"Hm? Who?" Kintoki question

" _Hello, Dojima Residence…"_ Nanako answering Souji's call

"Hello, Nanako. It's me" Souji said

" _Oh, hi Big bro"_ Nanako recognize his voice and said 'hi' to him

"Nanako, Is your dad working tonight again?" Souji asked

" _Yeah, he said he's gonna be late too"_ Nanako said

"I see… Actually all of my friends are going to come over there tonight and cook dinner too" Souji explain

" _Huh? Dinner? You're all going to cook?"_ Nanako question

"Yes" Souji answer

"Oh! Ask Nanako-chan what she wants for dinner" Chie said, Souji nod quietly

"Was there anything you wanted for dinner?" Souji asking

" _What do I want…? Um… Anything's fine"_ Nanako said

"What she said?" Izanagi asked

"She said, anything's fine" Souji saying to them

"She's just being modest! Ask her again" Yukiko said

"Are you sure Nanako? You don't want us to make you anything all?" Souji asked

" _Ummm…."_ Nanako response thinking

"If she saying curry, I'm out" Susano-O said

"And, I don't let Tsubaki eating THAT dangerous experiment from all of you" Alastor said

"You two SHUT UP and STOP thinking like we were service the dangerous food" Suzuka yelling to them

"Of course we're think that" Susano-O and Alastor unison said to them

" _An Omelette. I wanna eat omelette with fried rice"_ Nanako has decide it

"Got it! I'll let everyone know" Souji said "Well then, I'll see you at home, Nanako"

" _Okay, I'll be waiting!"_ Nanako answer cheerfully and Souji ended the phone call

"What she said?" Tsubaki asking

"She said 'she want an omelette with fried rice'" Souji telling to them, but, for some reason the girls are depression

"T-The omelette? Wohoho! That is an excellent choice, Nanako-chan! YEAH!" Susano-O said cheerfully and relief

"Yeah! With a dish that simple, I doubt we'll get a second helping of Mystery Food X" Yosuke saying relief

"You two are over reacting, you know that" Suzuka say a bit annoying

"A-Anyway, let's go get our ingredients" Chie suddenly said

"Yeah" Yukiko agreed

"Ok then, let's go" Rise said

The girls are splitting up from the groups

"Why they are splitting up?" Take question

"I don't know, maybe this is a cook contest?" Alastor question back

"Souji-san shall we make something for Nanako-chan?" Izanagi said

"Ah yeah, I'll be back" Souji said taking off along with Izanagi

* * *

Everyone has gathering, after everyone already had the ingredients what everyone needed it at their cart. Yosuke and Susano-O started looking around with different ingredients at their cart

"Foie gras?" Yosuke noticing at Rise's cart

"You want cook an omelette with that ingredients?" Susano-O asking

"Yup, it's must-have for our special omelette" Rise said confident

"We'll showing you our special omelette" Himiko said

"Oh, speaking of cook. I heard last time you chocked down something so awful that words couldn't describe it" Rise said remember

"It was horrible…" Yosuke answer dramatic

Chie and Yukiko started annoying at Yosuke

"Yeah… Very awful like the hell, right?" Himiko asked

"Yeah, that's some kind our punished…" Susano-O answer dramatic

Suzuka and Konohana started annoying at Susano-O

"That it! Chie will defeating you at cooking battle!" Suzuka yelling to Rise and Himiko

"Yeah!" Chie agreed

"W-We'll defeating you two, for sure!" Konohana yelling at Rise and Himiko _"A-And, I must winning this for, Izanagi-kun…_ " Konohana thought embarrassing

"I'll crush you with one strike" Yukiko threat to Rise

Take and Kanji are come back with the one bottle on his hand "Hey guys, you guys sure got a lot of food" Kanji said

"Kanji-kun! That's alcohol!" Yukiko telling to him

"O-Oh yeah…. Sorry" Kanji quickly heading back

"Where is Teddie?" Tsubaki asking

"Miss? Am I allowed to eat this?" Teddie's voice said

"Oh, Susano-O's student was over there" Alastor pointing to the older woman's sample food stall

"That bear is not my student" Susano-O answer a bit annoying

"Of course you can, dear. Eat as much as you like!" sample tray lady said

"You're such a nice lady. Is this one cooked already?" Teddie asking sparkly to her

" _*sigh_ Teddie is surely your student, Susano-O" Alastor sighing comment

"Hell no, dammit!" Susano-O yelling to him

* * *

(Evening, Dojima Residence)

"Everyone please come in" Souji pleasure his friends for go to inside

"Yay! You're here!" Nanako saying to them cheerful "Hey Nanako, are you ready to eat?" Souji asking

"Yup!" Nanako answer happily to Souji

"Ok, let's begin!" Chie declaration the Cook Competition has begin

The Persona just looking at their partners at kitchen, Teddie has sitting along with Nanako, but, for some reason, Kintoki just standing till in his spot. Alastor noticed it, he go nearly to Kintoki

"What's wrong Kintoki?" Alastor asking to Kintoki

"….." Kintoki remain silent and just started at Nanako

"Kintoki! HELLO!" Alastor highly his voice to Kintoki

"S-Sorry!" Kintoki suddenly apologized

"Hah? Why are you apologizing, about?" Alastor question

"N-No! I'm mean-No!" Kintoki don't know how to explain this situation

"No what?" Alastor question back

"No! I'm okay! I just lost my though!" Kintoki quickly answered, Alastor looking at Kintoki's direction earlier. His direction at Nanako

" _Oh I see now …"_ Alastor though understand

"Yo, what's going on?" Susano-O suddenly asked and join a conversation "Hah? What's wrong, Kintoki?" Susano-O asking to Kintoki

"No! That is nothing!" Kintoki answered nervous and quick go to Teddie's side

"What's wrong with him?" Susano-O asked

"Oh my~ Kintoki has little crush to Nanako-chan~" Himiko suddenly said to them

"W-What?" Izanagi suddenly said

"Ok, that's something wrong on his mind" Susano-O say disgusting "Suzuka, you against this, right? Fix him up" Susano-O said

"… I let this one go for now" Suzuka said

"What? But, always do like that on me" Susano-O question

"That's because you're perverted, that beside I'm like watching you suffer" Suzuka explain

"Suzuka-chaaaan" Susano-O yelling childish

"Just let it go, Susano-O, it's alright" Izanagi said "You don't care about this one, right?" Susano-O ask a bit annoying

* * *

"This celebration does make me feel like it's over" Teddie said

"Yeah…" Kintoki agreed "Since, our homeland has safe. Why don't we visiting Nanako-chan more often?" Kintoki suggestion

"… I'm afraid not" Teddie saying sadly to Kintoki

"Hm? Did you say something?" Nanako asked "Oh no, that's nothing" Teddie quickly answered and remember Nanako can't see Kintoki

"What? W-Why?" Kintoki asking worry "I'll have to leave soon…" Teddie said

"W-What?" Kintoki asking shock

"Are you going somewhere?" Nanako asked "Yep… The guys kept their promise" Teddie answer

"A promise, huh?" Nanako said "What if you made a promise with me? Could you stay then?" Nanako suggestion to Teddie for the promise

"A promise… with Nana-chan?" Teddie said shocker

"J-Just accept Nanako-chan's promise, Teddie-Dono" Kintoki begging

"Ok, this's get disgusting when Kintoki was said that" Susano-O comment

"Hush!" Suzuka hushing to Susano-O

"Um… A promise that you'll play with me. How about that?" Nanako said

"Promise…" Teddie wondering

"You already finishing an omelette?" Izanagi ask "Yeah" Souji answering quietly

"… What is wrong?" Souji said move forward to Teddie and Nanako

"Sensei… You kept your promise with me… So I should go back over there…" Teddie said sadly

"Don't worried about it, just staying here" Souji said

"B-But… a promise is a promise… It's not good to break them…" Teddie answer nervously

"But, it's not good either for breaking a promise from Nanako-chan, yes?" Izanagi said

"I-Izanagi-senpai is right… We should staying here for Nanako's promised" Kintoki begging

"Y-Yeah… I'll keep my promise to Nanako" Teddie said, Kintoki nod cheerfully

Yosuke walking to them

"Yosuke… I have a new promise to keep. So, I wanna stay here a little longer! Please!" Teddie begging to Yosuke

"If you and Kintoki leaving, Yosuke would be lonely" Susano-O comment

"That's not what I meant" Yosuke answer annoying to Susano-O "Then again, you can't just quit your job like that. In any case, if you left-"

"It's reeeaaaadyyyy! In coming food! Out of the way, Senpai!"

"Ouch!"

Rise pushing Yosuke away

* * *

All gang are sat up around the table with different plates of eggs and rice were laid about

"Bon Appetit!" Rise said

"I hope these food are safety" Alastor saying hope

"Don't worried, this is safety" Suzuka answering

"I'm have a bad feelings about that" Susano-O said

"Hold on, why don't we test it first?" Yosuke said "If, we asking Nanako-chan to jump in and try for us is kinda…. Unethical"

"You have the point" Kanji agreed

"Yeah! I'm ready for our punishment!" Take standing tall withi his fist on his hips

"Don't getting this serious" Suzuka said

"Then try me first, Yosuke-senpai. It's guaranteed delicious!" Rise say confident "I second that!" Himiko said

"Hah? You don't mind me going first?" Yosuke asking shock "I hope you don't jealous to me, Suzuka-chan" Susano-O teasing to her

"Why should I jealous to you?" Suzuka asked

"You too, Tsubaki-senpai" Rise request to Tsubaki

"Me too? Well…. Ok" Tsubaki said

"Ok then! Chow time!"

Yosuke and Tsubaki taking their spoonful of Rise's dish and eat it

"Urgh…"

"Uuh…."

After Yosuke and Tsubaki eating Rise's dish. They are expression suddenly into grim

"AURGH!" Susano-O and Alastor fell on the floor. Susano-O quickly hugging his stomach and Alastor's temperature suddenly heat up

"A-Alastor-kun are you okay?" Konohana asked worry

"Grr…. This is so hot and dizzy…." Alastor answering weakly

"P-Please don't stab on me" Susano-O say begging

"I'm not stabbing you because of that" Suzuka said to Susano-O and smiling to Himiko

"I-I…. can't give this to Nanako-chan…" Yosuke said worry

"A-Agreed…." Tsubaki said worry

"OH GOD! I can feel it from here! That taste is terrible!" Susano-O cried

"That can't be that bad" Izanagi comment "Really? Then try it" Susano-O said

"C-Come on, Souji-senpai, try it" Rise begging to Souji

"Well… I guess, I can try a little bit" Souji said, taking a small spoon to Rise's dish and eat it

"Urgh…" Souji tried to keep his food down

"Ngrh!" Izanagi suddenly kneel on the floor

"I-Izanagi-kun!" Konohana cried out and help him up

"Looks like, they omelette really are dangerous part" Suzuka comment

"Yeah… I'm can felt something undescribed from that dish with it" Alastor answered weakly

"Don't tell me, you trying to kill us!?" Kintoki asked shocker

"H-hey! You three are so mean!" Himiko yelling to them

"Hey, try mine next" Yukiko suddenly said

"I-I'm sure our dish are the best" Konohana saying confident

"NO! NO! Does two are might be lethal!" Susano-O cried out "I-I afraid, I can't take this anymore!"

"Same here…" Alastor said worry

"No, no, that would be fine and Izanagi-kun can't get hurt from our dish" Konohana said

"If you said so…" Izanagi saying worry

"I'll take this one" Kanji said

"K-Kanji… That's a lot…" Yosuke said, when, Kanji took a big bite of Yukiko's dish and ate it up

"Hm? Oyabun already ate it, right? Why I'm not feel suffering?" Take question and Kanji took another bite

"Wait, what? Is that mean… hers dish is safe?" Susano-O question confuse

"K-Kanji, please save for everyone else" Konohana said worried, Kanji seems remain silent after he ate Yukiko's dish

"S-Say something" Yukiko say worried

"Well… Uh… How do I put this…?" Kanji said "It tastes. Um… boneless?"

"What!? That's not a word you use to describe taste!" Yukiko yell to him

"O-Oneechan, calm down" Konohana trying calmly her

"Does it taste good or not!? Tell me!" Yukiko said

"Well… Um…" Kanji unable said anything

"Let me try it" Souji took a little bit of Yukiko's dish and eat it. He didn't taste anything in the dish at all. It was like tasting hard air

"Uh, I don't taste anything" Souji said

"Wait, what!? Don't tell me you already loses your sense of taste!?" Susano-O said shocked

"No, Souji-san said, he don't taste anything from Yukiko's dish" Izanagi said

"Not good, that's for sure. It tastes like… I'm eating plain oatmeal…" Kanji comment

"B-But, we were already put all ingredients with it" Konohana explain

"It's pretty impressive that you put so many ingredients into a dish and it came out tasting like nothing" Kanji comment

"I…. I suppose so" Yukiko said optimistic

" _*chuckle_ nice dish for you Konohana~" Himiko saying arrogant to her

"A-At least, Izanagi-kun is fine" Konohana said to her. Nanako reached past the table and took spoon full of Yukiko's dish and ate it

"…. I think it tastes good" Nanako said "Nanako-chan… Thank you" Yukiko said happily

"That's good for see Nanako-chan say that" Kintoki said relief

"O-Okay… Try mine next" Chie said

"Great, another lethal f- _*BAM_ OUCH!"

Suzuka suddenly kicking on Susano-O's back

"Could you STOP thinking our food is an 'lethal'!" Suzuka yelling to Susano-O

"I'll give it a whirl" Teddie said, taking spoon of Chie's dish and ate it, but, Teddie still eating Chie's dish

"H-How is it…?" Chie asked

"Wow, this tastes awful!" Teddie said "Very awful" Kintoki said

"You not need repeat that word" Suzuka said a bit annoying

"You have to try this, Yosuke" Teddie said to Yosuke

"Not after you say that…" Yosuke said

"Yosuke" Chie threat to Yosuke

"Fine... I'll try it" Yosuke took spoon of Chie's dish and ate it

"Aah… I see…." Yosuke said "Sure enough, awful" Susano-O said

"Susano-O" Suzuka threat to Susano-O

"I-It's a huge improvement over the curry" Yosuke commented

"Yeah… Thanks for the consolation" Chie said depression. Nanako took spoon of Chie's dish and ate it

"I think this tastes good too" Nanako said "Nanako-chan…" Chie said happily

"She's a good girl" Alastor comment "Yeah…" Tsubaki said quietly

"That's good so heard that from Nanako-chan" Kintoki said relief

"That's creepy" Susano-O said

Yukiko suddenly taking spoon of Chie's dish and ate it

"Oh yeah, they're right…" Yukiko said "They're totally right! It tastes awful! Hahahaha!" Yukiko said and laughing

"Then try Rise-chan's! I bet you anything mine tastes better than hers!" Chie yelling to Yukiko

Yukiko took spoon of Rise's dish and ate it

"U-Urgh…" Yukiko suddenly went wobbly and fell over

"S-Senpai!?" Rise asking shock

"Sure enough… One strike" Kanji said "Yeah" Take said

"Urgh…" Konohana suddenly kneeled down on the floor weakly

"Konohana, are you okay?" Izanagi asked

"I… I'm don't feel so well… my head feel dizzy" Konohana said weakly

 _*SSSSSS_ "Ouch! Konohana you get a fever" Suzuka said after she touched Konohana's forehead

"I feel a same way" Alastor said

"Well, Yukiko and Chie's didn't taste good either…. But at least theirs didn't cause any casualties… Haha…" Yosuke said

"Yosuke, that's kinda…. cruel" Tsubaki saying to Yosuke

"B-But, it's a taste too subtle for kids! It's a mature flavor!" Rise yelling to them "You guys are just kids… I…I… _*sniff_ Waaahhh" Rise begin to crying

"S-See! You all make Rise-chan cry!" Himiko yelling to them

"H-Hey, don't crying like that" Tsubaki say worried "Y-You dish is actually good, you just need a practice, that's all" Tsubaki trying calm down Rise

Nanako suddenly reached try out Rise's dish and ate it

"N-Nanako!" Souji said worried

"Ngh… It's spicy, but it's still good" Nanako comment even she still feels spicy

"Nanako-chan…!" Rise said happily "I knew it! Nanako-chan's the most mature person in this room"

"C-Crocodile tears!?" Chie said

"Anyway, Tsubaki-senpai, thanks for cheer me up" Rise saying thanks to Tsubaki

"O-Oh, yeah, sure" Tsubaki answer embarrassing

"Oh yeah, didn't you make one too, Souji-senpai" Kanji said to Souji

"You did!? Ooh…" Nanako said excited and eating Souji's dish

"How is it?" Souji asked

"Mhm! This is really good!" Nanako said happily and eating some more

"Anyway~ who's the winner for dating over with Izzy-kun~?" Himiko asked

"No one is the winner, in other words, you and Konohana unable to dating with Izanagi" Susano-O said

"WHAT!?" Konohana and Himiko yelling

"Thanks" Izanagi quietly said to Susano-O

"No problem, partner" Susano said back to Izanagi

* * *

Nanako finished Souji's omelette

"Are you full, Nanako-chan?" Chie asked

"Yup!" Nanako nod it

"But we're still starving…" Yosuke said "This is just bring back at camp out…" Susano-O said

"If you're so hungry, then help yourself to an awful-tasting omelette! Hmph!" Chie yelling to Yosuke

"At least, Nanako-chan is happy and our celebration has success" Izanagi said

"Even our celebration wasn't 100% as we hope it" Alastor said

"Hey! I have a suggestion" Yosuke suddenly said "What is it?" Tsubaki asked

"You know, about the festival" Yosuke said "They're holding in the shopping district, right? Why don't we all go?"

"Oh, that sounds good!" Rise said excited

"Summer festival, huh? I can't waiting for that" Tsubaki said

"Whoa! Does that mean the girls will be wearing yukata!?" Teddie asked exciting

"A festival…" Nanako said

"Yeah, it'll be fun and we can bring Nanako-chan along too" Yosuke said

"I can come?" Nanako asked excite

"YES!" Kintoki said agreed

"Of course you can" Souji saying to her with softly smiling

"Really!? Yay!" Nanako said happily

"That settles it, then" Yosuke said

"Festival food always tastes great for some reason, even if it ain't anything fancy and we'll finally be able to get some edible food for once" Kanji said, but for some reason the girls suddenly started looking glum

* * *

 **The new has update! And, I'm hope everyone enjoying this one!  
**

 **Oh! One more thing!**

 **About the date at chapter 21, that's actually '08/12/2011' not '09/12/2011'**

 **I'm very sorry about this! I just noticed it from second ago!**

 **But, for the next chapter! I hope everyone enjoying!**

 **THANKS FOR READ MY FANFICTION!**


	23. Ch23 Feelings

**The new chapter has update!**

* * *

(Daytime 08/13/2011, Tsubaki's House)

Tsubaki helping his grandma for baking some bread in the kitchen. Tsubaki still beginning for make an bread, but he tried his best for success it, after, he looking at his bread in the oven, his bread looked perfect but some brown stuff on his breads, because, he oven it to over heated

"… My breads into brown stuff" Tsubaki said

"Don't worried, dear" his grandma said "At least, that breads isn't turned black"

"Well then, let me taste it" His grandma took one Tsubaki's bread and ate it

"Hm… the taste is good, you did well, Tsubaki-chan" His grandma gave a good comment to Tsubaki with the smile

"T-Thank you, grandma" Tsubaki saying thanks to his grandma

"Why you not give this for your friends?" his grandma suggestion "maybe, your friends would be like it"

"Oh sure" Tsubaki said, he putting his breads to inside five small box and bring it

"Well then, I'm off" Tsubaki saying to his grandma and walking to outside

* * *

(Road)

"Where are we going now?" Alastor suddenly appeared from behind and asked to Tsubaki

"I don't know, maybe go to Souji first" Tsubaki said

"Well then, let's go" Alastor said agreed

* * *

(Dojima's Residence)

 _*tok_

 _*tok_

Tsubaki hit slowly at the door

" _Yeah, who is it?"_ Nanako's voice in inside house

"Hello, Nanako-chan, it's me Tsubaki" Tsubaki answering

" _Oh! Tsubaki-chan"_

 _*click_

Nanako recognize his voice and hurry to open it

"Hello, Nanako-chan" Tsubaki greeting to her with soft smile

"Hello, Tsubaki-chan" Nanako greeting to him cheerful

"Hi, Tsubaki" Souji move nearly to Tsubaki

"Oh, hello, Souji. I'm sorry for coming here all of sudden" Tsubaki said

"Don't apologize so much, Tsubaki" Souji said "Please come in" Souji pleasure Tsubaki come to inside his house

"Yo, Tsubaki" Yosuke greeting to him

"Yosuke, why are you here?" Tsubaki asked

"For summer homework of course" Yosuke saying depression "I'm almost forgot for do my homework because, the case and, part-timer job at Junes, that's why I'm asking to Souji for helping me out" Yosuke explain

"That must be hard" Tsubaki comment

"Tsubaki, I'm go to rooftop and waiting you there" Alastor said and disappeared from his spot

"That was fast" Yosuke comment

"Oh yeah, I'm almost forget…. Here" Tsubaki give one small box to

"I bring an bread inside that box, actually... I made it" Tsubaki explain

"Woah! That's awesome!" Yosuke said excited

"R-Really!? Can I try it?" Nanako asking, Tsubaki nod it

"Sure" Tsubaki said, Nanako took one from five breads in inside small box and ate it

"Hmm… This taste so good!" Nanako said excited, Souji took one bread and ate it

"You right" Souji said agreed to Nanako "I don't know, you can making it, Tsubaki" Souji said

"Actually… This is the first time for me to made that stuff… well… that's not perfect 100% and still some brown stuff on that breads too" Tsubaki explain

"At least not black stuff" Souji said

" _*chuckle_ I know, my grandma already told me that stuff" Tsubaki said with chuckle

"Please, make me another breads to me, someday" Nanako said cheerfully

" _*chuckle_ Of course Nanako-chan, I'll make it just for you and, not just breads, I'll try make an cakes and cookies, just for you, young miss" Tsubaki said polite and cheerfully to Nanako

"Ok! I'll be waiting" Nanako said excited

"I have the feeling, you'll be open a bakery shop" Souji said

"I'm actually didn't have plan for open bakery shop. If, I'm do that, bakery shop at Junes would be crisis because my shop" Tsubaki said

"Dude, that comment so sadist" Yosuke said worried "By the way, can I have some bread too? I want try it" Yosuke asking

"Finishing your homework first and, I'll give this to you" Souji said to Yosuke

"WHAT!?" Yosuke cried out "Man, another sadist is here too, huh" Yosuke disappointed

* * *

(Dojima's Residence Rooftop)

"The sky so clean" Izanagi said when he sat on the roof along with Susano-O

"Hah…" Susano-O answering him with not spirit

"…. You still unsatisfied with the party from yesterday?" Izanagi asked

"Not that, but some else still bothering me" Susano-O said "It's about Ala"

"Alastor? What about him?" Izanagi said

"I don't know how to input it but… You can sense his abnormal presence from him, right?" Susano-O begin discussion about Alastor

"… When we were fighting with Mitsuo's Shadow, right? I can sense it" Izanagi said

"Hah, then again, he and Tsubaki don't remember everything since that" Susano-O said "Don't you think this is very odd for us?" Susano-O asked

"I don't know for sure, at least, the both are safe" Izanagi said "And, about that presence we should forget it for now, but keep our guard up"

"Well… that's make sense. Anyway, why you lie to him back there?" Susano-O asked

"… I don't want the both are over thinking because of this" Izanagi said

"Man, you're too kind" Susano-O said "Well, that's why you and Souji are our leader"

"Let's leave about that for now" Susano-O said and stand up "Anyway, where is Ala's house?" Susano-O asked

"Over there" Izanagi stand up and pointing to the red rooftop in the right side

"Wow, he house quiet far" Susano-O said "And, he always visit by, to come here from that house?" Susano-O asked

"Not always, he just came here when the Midnight Channel time or Tsubaki has ordered him, after that he suddenly disappeared because Alastor go back to home" Izanagi said

"Man, he soundly like a stalker" Susano-O comment

 _*BAM_

"UWAGH!"

.

.

.

 _*BRUK_

Alastor suddenly appeared from Susano-O's back then kicking him and falling from the rooftop

"Who are you calling a stalker, idiotic-sunglasses?" Alastor asked annoying

"Alastor, why are you here?" Izanagi asked

"Tsubaki want to giving an breads he already made it for everyone else and, our first stop is here" Alastor explain

"… Wait, is that mean, you're already come here with Tsubaki, right?" Izanagi figured "Is that mean, you heard our conversation?" Izanagi asked

"Conversation? About what?" Alastor asked confuse

"… No, that's nothing" Izanagi said

"… Ok, I can leaving that" Alastor said

Alastor noticed Tsubaki had leaving Souji's house

"I should go now, see you later" Alastor said and disappeared again from his spot

"Ouch… Damn, that Do-S knight, he had kicked me so harshly" Susano-O flight back to the rooftop "He's gone again, huh?" Susano-O asked

"Yes" Izanagi said

"Man, when, he disappeared like that… He looks like a Ghost" Susano-O comment

* * *

(Shopping District)

Tsubaki walking around at Shopping District for give his breads for his friends. He accidently meet up with Chie and Yukiko at Book Store along with their Persona

"Oh, hi Tsubaki" Chie greeting to him

"Hello, Chie, Yukiko" Tsubaki greeting to them

"Hello, Tsubaki-kun" Yukiko said "Did you come here for buy some book?" Yukiko asked

"No, but I want to give you two this" Tsubaki gave one small box to Yukiko

"What is this?" Konohana asked

"Some breads and that breads was actually made it by Tsubaki" Alastor explain

"Woah… Really? That's awesome!" Chie said impressive to Tsubaki

"You already making this stuff at your ages" Suzuka comment "You actually have a same ability like Souji's"

"You gave this just for us?" Yukiko asked, Tsubaki shook his head

"I already gave this to Souji and Nanako-chan before, I'm come here, and Yosuke actually over there too" Tsubaki said

"Yosuke? What is he doing there?" Chie asked

"He asking to Souji-san for helping his homework" Tsubaki telling to them

"Homework…. ARGH!" Chie suddenly cried out "What's wrong, Chie?" Yukiko asked

"I-I forget to do my homework!" Chie said worry "H-Hey, Yukiko, can you please help me" Chie begging

"Well, sure" Yukiko said

"Let's go ahead to Souji's place" Chie said

"You want do your homework at Souji's place again?" Suzuka asked

"You don't like go to over there?" Konohana asked

"…. Maybe, I'll be meet up with him again but…. Alright then, let's go" Suzuka said

"You missed for kicking into him?" Alastor asked

"Yes" Suzuka said

"Let's back to my house then go ahead to Souji's place" Chie said, Yukiko nod it

"We'll go ahead, well then, see you later" Chie said

Chie and Yukiko taking off and leave Tsubaki and Alastor be

"Let's go move" Tsubaki said and continue walking around at Shopping District

* * *

(Tofu Shop)

Tsubaki see in front of Tofu Shop it was Rise, Kanji, and Teddie in human form along with their Persona

"Hi, Tsubaki-senpai" Rise greeting to him "Hi, Ala-chan" Himiko greeting to him

"Hi Rise, Kanji, Teddie" Tsubaki greeting to them

"Yo, Senpai" Kanji greeting to him "Did you want buy something?" Kanji asked

"Hey, you came here for buy something too, right?" Rise asked

"Hah? Yeah, Ma ask me for buy some Tofu for the dinner" Kanji said

"And, which tofu, you want for buy?" Rise asked

"Which tofu…. Hm…" Kanji trying to remember "Take, you remember?" Kanji asked

"…. I'll try to remember….Hm…" Take trying to remember

"Geez, Kanji is hopeless" Teddie said

"What you just said!?" Kanji yelling to Teddie " And, why are you here anyway!?" Kanji asked

"I'm want dating with Rise-chan~" Teddie said

"No" Rise rejected Teddie

"Uuh…" Teddie depression

"I come here for give this to you and Kanji" Tsubaki gave the one small box to Rise and one small box to Kanji

"Ooh~ what is this, an experimental!?" Teddie asked

"What!? That must be dangerous!" Kintoki said

"Hell no, that is just breads! Then again, Tsubaki made that breads and gave that for everyone else" Alastor explain

"Woah… You made this, Tsubaki-senpai? That was awesome!" Kanji said impressive

"Yeah" Take said

"Wait, for everyone else? Is that mean, you already gave that to them, right?" Himiko notice

"Yeah, first, we visited to Souji's house and meet up with Yosuke, and second, we meet up with Chie and Yukiko and then we're leave. Oh, Chie and Yukiko go ahead to Souji's place for homework" Alastor explain

"Homework? Oh yeah, I forget about that" Kanji said

"You just said, Yosuke is over there too!? That's not fair!" Teddie complain

"Let's go to Nanako-chan's house!" Kintoki said "Gotcha!" Teddie said

Teddie and Kintoki rushing to Souji's house

"I should go ahead to Souji-senpai's house too" Kanji said "Hey Rise, an three tofus" Kanji said

"Okay, here" Rise giving the pack of tofus to Kanji and Kanji pay it

"Well then see ya later and thanks for this breads, Tsubaki-senpai" Kanji said

"No problem" Tsubaki said and Kanji leave them be

"Hm? Tsubaki-senpai, the last one for who?" Rise asked to Tsubaki about his last box

"Oh this? This is for my another friends" Tsubaki said

"I see" Rise said "I should go to Souji-senpai's place for helping my homework"

"Oh, okay" Tsubaki said

"And…." Rise suddenly nervous "Hm?" Tsubaki asked

"If… I'm don't understand about my homework, can you help me for explain it?" Rise request nervously

"…. Sure" Tsubaki answering her with softly smile, Rise suddenly blushed up

"Well then, I should keep going. See you later" Tsubaki said and leaving her

"Tsubaki really is a good person" Himiko comment

"…." Rise remain silent and still staring to Tsubaki

"Rise-chan?" Himiko calling her

"Y-Yeah?" Rise quick answering

"Should we go ahead to Souji-kun and Izzy-kun's place?" Himiko remind her

"O-Oh yeah, let me preparing my homework first" Rise hurry go to inside her house for preparing her homework for go to Souji's place and Himiko following her

* * *

(Samegawa Flood Plain)

"I'm have a feeling, I would finding you here" Tsubaki saying to the young man with blue cap has looking to the river

"I'm not surprises, if you the one who find me here, Tsubaki-Niisan" Naoto said to him

"I'll let you speaking with him, face to face" Alastor said

"Just like usual, always calm" Tsubaki said and downstairs then move nearly to Naoto without Alastor

"Same goes to you, Tsubaki-Niisan" Naoto said calmly

"..."

"Why are you here, Tsubaki-Niisan?" Naoto directly question to Tsubaki

"For give you this" Tsubaki gave the one small box to Naoto, Naoto open the small box and see three breads with in

"Breads? You made this?" Naoto question

"Yeah, that's the first time I made it, also I'm already gave this to everyone else" Tsubaki said

"You mean, you friends…?" Naoto asked, Tsubaki nod it

"What is your intention for gave me this?" Naoto question suspicious

"I don't have any intention to you or anything" Tsubaki telling to Naoto "I'm gave you this for cheer you"

"Cheer me?" Naoto question confusing

"You actually, not satisfies for the case has be solved so quickly, no?" Tsubaki question

"… Looks like, I can't hiding this from you" Naoto admit "You always quick understanding from everyone's thought"

"I'm not some kind magician" Tsubaki said "Then again, we were already know on each other very long, yes?" Tsubaki said to Naoto

"… You absolute right" Naoto said

"… What you doing now? Go back to Shirogane Estate?" Tsubaki question

"I don't know…. Maybe" Naoto answering

"… I see" Tsubaki said "I'm should go back now" Tsubaki turned back from Naoto

"Please, said "hello" to your grandfather" Tsubaki said

"Sure, I'll let grandpa know it" Naoto answered

"Well then, see you later" Tsubaki begin to walked and leaving Naoto

"… He never changed, he always kind to me when we were still young" Naoto saying to himself

* * *

(Dojima's Residence)

After all boxes already giving for everyone else. He decide go back home, but, in front of Souji's house it was Rise without Himiko with her was standing there

"Rise?" Tsubaki call her

"Oh, Tsubaki-senpai" Rise said

"Why are you here? I thought, you already go to inside with everyone else" Tsubaki asked

"Actually…" Rise say nervously

"I'll go to inside first" Alastor suddenly said

"What are you doing?" Tsubaki asking suspicious

"I'm just want to playing with everyone else, well then, I'm in" Alastor said and go to inside Dojima's Residence

"What's that mean, anyway?" Tsubaki question about Alastor's reaction

"Tsubaki-senpai…" Rise suddenly calling him, Tsubaki turned around to Rise

"Yes?" Tsubaki response

"Actually… I'm want to said, thank you" Rise said

"Thank you? For what?" Tsubaki asked

"F-For everything" Rise suddenly said nervous "For protected me from that explosive…" Rise said sweetly to Tsubaki

"At least, I'm glad you're save" Tsubaki said

"But, you got hurt because of me…" Rise said depression "I'm can't protecting everyone because I weak…"

"You're not weak, you're a strong girl" Tsubaki telling to Rise "You have the stronger feelings to protecting everyone else. Then again, without you, we were unable to defeated any Shadow, especially, that one"

"But Senpai, you're strong" Rise said "* _chuckle_ Of course not" Tsubaki said chuckle to Rise

"For tell the truth, the stronger one isn't from fighting, but, from our feelings and our soul. That's why, you're strong than myself, because you can understand everyone's feels. You didn't need to fight but all you need just understanding the soul and everyone's feels" Tsubaki telling to her

"Understanding everyone's feels and soul…" Rise wondering

"I'm sorry for lecturing you, all of sudden" Tsubaki apologize

"Mhmhm, that's okay" Rise answering him with warm smiling from her face

"… I see" Tsubaki answering with softly smile

" _WHAT YOU JUST SAID!? DO-S KNIGHT!?"_

Tsubaki and Rise heard Susano-O's voice from inside

" _HAH!? I'M JUST SAID YOU'RE IDIOTIC-SUNGLASSES!"_ Alastor's voice has yelling to Susano-O

" _WHAT!? I'M NOT IDIOT! YOU'RE THE ONE IDIOTIC HERE!"_ Susano-O's voice has yelling to Alastor

" _WHAT!?" "HAH!?"_

 _*BAM_

 _*BAM_

Tsubaki and Rise heard someone has punching Alastor and Susano-O

" _Could you two stop fighting, you make Persona-user can't concentration, because of you two"_

Izanagi's voice has lecturing to Susano-O and Alastor with cold voice

"Looks like something happen between them" Rise said

"Alastor and Susano-O always liked that" Tsubaki said

"Why don't we checked them?" Rise suggestion

"Sure" Tsubaki nod agreed

"And one more thing!" Rise said raising her index finger in front of him

"Hm?" Tsubaki response

"You should telling me how to make bread" Rise request to him

"Sorry, that is a secret" Tsubaki tell to her cheerfully

"Oh come on! Please tell me!" Rise begging to him

"Nope, that is a secret" Tsubaki said

Tsubaki and Rise go to inside Souji's house with everyone else

* * *

 **The new chapter it is update!  
**

 **I'm hope everyone enjoy it and don't forget for preview it!**


	24. Ch24 Part-Timer Job

**The new chapter has update!**

* * *

(Daytime 08/15/2011, Junes Food Court)

"This is your orders, two steaks" Tsubaki putting the steaks on the table to two customers

"Thank you" the middle woman said

"Please enjoy it" Tsubaki said, and turned back from them

"Oh my, don't you think, he look so pretty?" the middle woman speaking to her friend

"You right. I just notice it now, that boy so pretty" the middle woman's friend said exciting

"Tsubaki-kun!" the group of girls from his fans, suddenly appeared and rushing to Tsubaki

"O-Oh, hello" Tsubaki greeting to them "Why you guys come here?" Tsubaki asked

"We were just know, you and Souji-kun has part-timer at Junes" the exciting girl telling to him

"Oh I see" Tsubaki said

"Tsubaki-kun, let's go hang out with us" the brown hair girl said

"Sorry, I can't hang out with you girls. I have a job" Tsubaki said

"Oooh come one… Just leave that job for moment and hang out with us" the brown hair girl say begging

"I can't do that" Tsubaki telling them "I should keep going, later" Tsubaki turned back from them and quickly move to another stalls

"TSUBAKI-KUN!" The group fans of him yelling sadly to him

* * *

Tsubaki moving to Souji's spot

"Welcome Back, Tsubaki" Souji greeting to him

"Yeah, I'm back from the fans of mine…." Tsubaki answering tired

"That must be tired for handle to the girls from our school" Alastor said "Of course, I'm tired" Tsubaki said

"By the way, the fans from yours are over here too, right?" Izanagi asked to Souji

"Hm? Yeah, but, I just keep ignored it" Souji said

"No wonder, the girls are crazy on you. You're so cool, calm and, cold" Alastor comment "Agreed" Tsubaki nod agreed

"You think so?" Souji question

"Anyway, where is Yosuke and Chie?" Tsubaki asked

"They are at storage room, for helping stocked the supply" Souji telling to him

"How about Susano-O and Suzuka? The both are always fighting on each other" Alastor said

"They would be fine, don't worried" Izanagi said

"I actually, not worries about them, just asking" Alastor said

"I'm actually surprise back there, when Yosuke called to me with begging to me so much. I thought he call me because something has happen with him, in the end, he requested me for, part-timer job at Junes" Tsubaki said

"Yosuke always panic, when, his father asking on him for find a volunteers for part-timer job at Junes" Souji said

"That's explain for everything, why a worker in here it was low" Alastor comment "Speaking of which, where is Teddie?" Alastor asked

"Teddie over there, as mascot" Izanagi pointing to Teddie when, he's gave the balloons and playing with the kids and Kintoki has attraction to those kids, but, the kids can't see him

"Teddie looks like, a happy bear…" Tsubaki comment with softly smile

"Yeah" Souji said agreed

"… What Kintoki is doing?" He know, the kids can't seeing him" Alastor said confusing

"I pretty sure, Susano-O was said something to him" Izanagi said

"Get trapped by him, huh?" Alastor said a bit annoying "Well… Let's just leave them be"

"Since, our jobs at food court has done, why don't we helping Yosuke and Chie at storage room" Souji suggestion

"Ok then, let's go" Tsubaki said

Souji and Tsubaki move to the storage room for helping Yosuke and Chie

* * *

(Storage Room)

In the storage room, Yosuke and Chie were both carrying two boxes, and the next boxes, Yosuke has carrying three boxes but he keep, his balance up

"Urgh…" Yosuke suddenly groan in pain

"Yosuke, are you okay?" Chie suddenly asked after she heard Yosuke's groan

"Hah? I'm fine" Yosuke answered

"… Hey, let me carry one boxes for yours" Chie said

"No need, I can handle this" Yosuke said

"Just do it!" Chie yelling to him "Ok! Ok! Geez…" Yosuke answer a bit annoying

Chie took one box from Yosuke's carrying it, and continue their jobs

"… Hey, Yosuke" Chie suddenly call him

"What is it?" Yosuke asked

"I'm sorry…" Chie said apologize

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Yosuke question

"You remember, when we are fight with that Shadow back there. I'll let my guard off, and then, you protected me… when, you protected… I'm was worried about you, if something happened with you… I…" Chie said depression to Yosuke

" _*sigh_ I already told you, I'm fine" Yosuke sighing and said to her

"That's not fine for me!" Chie yelling to him "You know, I so REALLY scared if something happened with you back there!"

"…." Yosuke remain silent

"You should get out from that and leave me be! I can take care by myself!" Chie yelling

"I can't do that!" Yosuke yelling back to her "I don't want something is happened to the person I'm dear to me!"

"What?"

"Hah?"

Yosuke yelling to her without think and spill it out, the both are shocked when, Yosuke himself was saying that to her. The both are scarlet blushing

" _W-W-W-What just I said!? Why I let that spill it out!?"_ Yosuke though embarrassing

"W-What you just said…?" Chie asking nervously

"T-T-That's nothing! I just yelling without think" Yosuke waving his right hand "L-Let's continue our worked" Yosuke quickly turned from her, Yosuke used a small staircase and up, He trying reached another boxes from top

"Got it!" Yosuke finally reached the one box from the top "Man. This one is heavy" Yosuke trying hold his balance and carried it

"Haah…" he balance has unstable and almost falling

"Uwaa! Calm down, Yosuke!" Chie saying to him when she's carrying two boxes with her

"Fiuh, that was close one" Yosuke relief

"Okay, let's g- Uwooh…Waaah!"

"W-Wait!"

* * *

(In the same time)

Souji and Tsubaki are walking to storage along with their Persona

"Hm?" Izanagi see Suzuka has grabbing Susano-O's collar

"Yo, Suzuka" Alastor calling to her

"Hm? Hello, Izanagi, Alastor, Souji, Tsubaki" Suzuka greeting to them

"Hi, Suzuka and Susano-O" Izanagi greeting to them

"Yo… Partner…" Susano-O greeting weakly

"Wow… You must been peeked up to the woman section or woman's rest room" Alastor said

"How do you know that?" Susano-O asked

"You already beat up" Alastor telling to him

"Oh, yeah, right" Susano-O said a bit annoying

"Did Chie and Yosuke know you two are gone from storage room?" Izanagi asked

"… Damn! I'm forget for telling her" Suzuka suddenly remember "Because, I'm focus to this pervert one, he suddenly disappeared when, I was not watching on him" Suzuka explain

"Oh my, that was close one" Alastor said "Next time, you must guard up when this guy targeting to that place"

"Just forget about that" Tsubaki suddenly said "Let's go to stor-"

 _*BRUK_

 _*BRUK_

Everyone suddenly heard the sound of falling from storage room

"What is that?" Tsubaki asked

"That sound... that sound was from storage room" Souji said

"W-What!?" Suzuka and Susano-O saying worried

"Let's checking it out" Souji said

Everyone hurry go to storage room

* * *

(Storage Room)

"Urgh…" Chie groan in pain

"Ouch… that is a hurt one" Yosuke said in pain

"Chie! Yosuke! Are you two o...kay?" Tsubaki suddenly remain silent

"What's wrong… Oh my" Alastor shocked

"…." Souji and Izanagi just remain silent

"Hah? What's wrong with you guys?" Yosuke asked

"Chie! Are you o... HAH!" Suzuka yelling shock

"Hyuuh! Nice excuse, Yosuke!" Susano-O said proudly to him

"What are you talking about?" Yosuke asked confuse

"Y-Y-Y-Yosuke! Get away from me!" Chie yelling to him with blushed

"Hah? ….. WAH!"

Yosuke suddenly noticed, he position has hugged on floor with Chie and Yosuke hurry for stand up

"I-I sorry Chie! P-Please forget me! I-I not have attention for do something to you or anything" Yosuke appeal to Chie with scaring in his life

"Yosuke…." Chie calling to him with rage

"YOU IDIOT!"

 _*BAM_

"Aaaargh!"

Chie kicking on Yosuke's stomach

* * *

(Grocery Section)

After Souji and Tsubaki are helping Yosuke and Chie for carrying the boxes and stocking the supply. Souji help for stocked the supply at Grocery Section. When, Souji has stocking the supply, Yukiko and Konohana see them and walking to nearly them

"Hello, Souji-kun" Yukiko greeting to him "H-Hello, Izanagi-kun" Konohana greeting shy

"Hi, Yukiko" Souji greeting back to her "Hello, Konohana" Izanagi greeting

"Are you at part-timer job?" Yukiko asked

"Yeah, Yosuke has begging to me for working at Junes in this week" Souji telling to her

"Just you, who is begging for helped at Junes?" Yukiko asked

"Not just me, Chie and Tsubaki are here too" Souji said

"Is that mean, Suzuka-chan is here?" Konohana asked "Where she is?"

"At Junes Rooftop for punish Susano-O" Izanagi said

 _*BAM *BUK *BAM_

" _UWAGH! H-Hey! Suzuka! That's not my fault!"_

" _Shut up!"_

They're can heard Suzuka's and Susano-O's voice from here. Looks like Suzuka was yelled to Susano-O then kicked into him

"D-Did something happened between them?" Konohana asked worry

"Well… That is a long story…" Izanagi said

"Anyway, Yukiko. Are you come here for shopping?" Souji asked

"O-Oh yeah" Yukiko suddenly get nervously

"You want to cook practice?" Souji asked Yukiko

"No. I just want buying something for the Inn" Yukiko said

"I see… I thought you'll cook an omelette again" Souji said

"Please don't remind me that" Yukiko said depression

"At least, Nanako enjoy your omelette" Souji said positive to Yukiko

"Yeah" Yukiko said optimistic "Nanako is a good girl"

"Yeah…" Souji answering her with soft smile on his face, Yukiko looking to his face with faith blush

"Onee-chan, don't we buying something for the Inn" Konohana remind to her

"O-Oh yeah, I'm almost forget" Yukiko suddenly remember "I-I'm sorry, but I must keep moving" Yukiko said apologize

"See you later, Souji-kun" Yukiko said

"S-See you later, Izanagi-kun" Konohana lightly bow shyness

"Oh yeah, see you later" Souji said, and see Yukiko leave along with Konohana

"Hmhm" Izanagi suddenly making a sound

"What is it?" Souji asked Izanagi

"Nothing" Izanagi answer a bit cheerful

"….." Souji stared to Izanagi suspicious "Anyway, let's continue our stocking" Souji said

"Yeah" Izanagi said

Souji and Izanagi continue their stocking at Grocery Section

* * *

(Storage Room)

"All done" Tsubaki said

Yosuke,Chie and Tsubaki has finishing an stock of supply at storage room, they are decide take some time for break

"Man… that was hell one" Yosuke tired complain and sit on the floor

"At least, we were done for it" Chie said "By the way, where is Suzuka?" Chie asked

"At Junes Rooftop, along with Susano-O" Alastor told them

"Why they are over there?" Chie asked

"Since, Chie and Yosuke are hugged. Suzuka suddenly felt angry and grabbed Susano-O to rooftop, for punish him" Alastor explain "Man, the youngest are sure love something romantic experience" Alastor comment and, scratch his chin

"Wh- I already told you, that is an accident!" Yosuke yelling to Alastor

"But, you looked so happy when you hugged Chie, Yosuke" Tsubaki comment

"W-What!?" Chie said shocker

"N-No!" Yosuke said embarrassing

" _*chuckle_ I'm just kidding" Tsubaki said chuckle, Souji suddenly entry into the storage room

"Oh, welcome back, Souji" Chie greeting to him "Are you already finished the stock supply?" Chie asked

"Yeah, how about you guys?" Souji asked

"We're done too" Yosuke said

"The both are still over there?" Izanagi asked

"Yeah" Alastor answered "You want me to calling them?" Alastor asked

"No need" Izanagi saying flat

"Yeah, then again, Susano-O and Suzuka are so close on each other from time to time" Alastor telling his comment to Izanagi

"Hm? You think so?" Izanagi asked

"You not recognized that?" Alastor asked shocker "For tell the truth, the both are looks like cou- _*BUK_ UWAGH!"

"ARGH!"

 _*BRUK *BRUK_

Suddenly, Susano-O has appeared without warning from outside the wall and get hitting on Alastor's back, the both are fall on the floor

"Who are you calling us the 'couple' huh?" Suzuka asked threat

"Urgh…" Susano-O and Alastor groan in pain

"Suzuka, why you throwing Susano-O like that?" Izanagi asked

"I'm heard someone has said something and make me felt me anger... even more" Suzuka saying with rage

"Sorry… I'll pull back my words before…" Alastor said weakly

 _*ring *ring_

Tsubaki's phone suddenly ring up from his right pocket pants. Tsubaki quickly pick up his phone and push the green button in his phone, and, the one who's calling him it is Rise

"Hello" Tsubaki saying on his phone

" _H-Hello, Tsubaki-senpai! It's me Rise!"_ Rise answering exciting

" _And, it's me, Himiko-chan~"_ Himiko said

"Not one, asking about you" Alastor said

" _HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEANT BY THAT, ALA-CHAN!?"_ Tsubaki pushed his phone from his ear when Himiko yelling to Alastor

" _F-Forget about that! We have something surprises!"_ Rise saying

"Surprises? Did something has happened at outside?" Tsubaki asked

" _No, but something has change to Take"_ Himiko explain

"Take?" Alastor question "… Let me guess, he's evolved right?"

"What?" Souji, Yosuke, Chie along with their Persona shock after they are heard that

" _Yup! Anyways! Everyone please come to Food Court and see it by yourselves"_ Rise said

"Ok, we'll be over there" Tsubaki said

" _Ok"_ Rise has turn off her called to Tsubaki, Tsubaki pick off his call

"What's wrong?" Souji asked

"This is about Take, and, Rise want us for go to Food Court" Tsubaki explain "She said something 'surprise' part within"

"Surprise?" Izanagi asked

"Why don't we check out?" Tsubaki suggestion, Souji nod

"Yeah, let's go" Souji said, everyone decide go to Food Court

* * *

(Food Court)

Souji and everyone used the lift and walking nearly to Rise, Teddie, Yukiko, Kanji along with their Persona, but something is not right. Something has different at Take. Take's appearance has dark red muscular along with replaced flame. His head had grown a strange thin boomerang like mustache and a long pointy mow hawk reaching his pace

"You didn't notice, Take has changed?" Rise asked

"I-I don't know, he always with me from all the time" Kanji answered confuse

"I thought you did this on me, Oyabun" Take said

"How could I do that?" Kanji asked annoying

"Hei!" Yosuke calling to them

"Oh! Senpai!" Rise said to them

"Sensei!" Teddie said happily

"Izzy-kun~"

 _*HUG_

"H-Hah?"

Izanagi felt worried when Himiko hugged on his left arms

"H-HEY!" Konohana yelled to her

"Hah, Yukiko?" Souji calmly shocker when he saw Yukiko

"Oh, hello again Souji-kun" Yukiko greeting to him

"I though, you still on shopping" Souji said

"Yeah, but, suddenly Rise-chan has called me when I'm still in here" Yukiko said

"Anyway…" Susano-O suddenly said "This is… really Take?" Susano-O asking shocker

"Yup! It's me" Take said proudly

"So, Take already changing" Souji said

" _*whistle_ you look so manly when you at that appearance" Alastor commented with whistle

"Thank you, Alastor-senpai!" Take answered happily

"When our Persona has change, the name should changing too, right?" Suzuka asked

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" Kanji said

"Mmmmmmmmmm…. I don't know, what is my name" Take said "Did everyone know my name?"

"No" Everyone answered

" _*sigh_ Ok Take, repeat after me" Susano-O saying to Take, Take nod it

"Take Mikazuchi" Susano-O said

"Take Mikazuchi" Take repeat Susano-O's words

"Ok, said that again" Susano-O said

" **Rokuten Maoh**. Huh?" Rokuten response it confusing

"Gotcha" Susano-O said "Man, this is took longer than I imaged it" Susano-O said a bit annoying

"Stop complain" Suzuka said to Susano-O

"You changed when our fighting has done" Alastor said

"Man….I forget about that either" Kanji complained

"How about your weapon?" Kintoki asked

"Mm… Here" Rokuten showing his weapon to everyone else. His weapons was huge orange cleaver in the shape of flame

"Changed as well, but, that weapon's design it was pretty good" Alastor comment

"Well, it's nice to see you've has changed as well. Even our fighting was done" Izanagi said, when he able for released from Himiko's hugged

"Yeah" Konohana answered softly

* * *

 **Sorry everyone for short chapter!  
**

 **I hope everyone enjoy it and don't forget fo preview!**


	25. Ch25 Summer Festival P1

**The new chapter has update!**

* * *

(Evening 08/19/2011, Junes)

Souji, Chie, and, Tsubaki has helping Yosuke for an part-timer job at Junes in this week, and this day is finally day as part-timer job at Junes Department Store

"Hah! All done!" Chie said relief and relaxing her arms

"So, we done for…." Suzuka suddenly said

" _*whistle_ you miss me, Suzuka-chan?" Susano-O whistle and said teasing to her

"Of course not, I'm glad we never meet again for a time being" Suzuka said

" _*chuckle_ you said that" Susano-O answering with chuckle

"But, you always got beat in this week, no?" Alastor question

"Shut up and, stop being such kill joy" Susano-O said a bit annoying to him

"Thanks for your help, guys" Yosuke said thanks

"No problem, Yosuke" Souji said "We're happy for helping you for part-timer job"

"Wow, Partner, I glad to heard that" Yosuke said relief

"Where is Teddie and Kintoki?" Izanagi look around and not see Teddie and Kintoki

"We are here!" Teddie in human form has appeared along with Kintoki

"Fiuh, that's very tired some. I'm must give my attraction to those children at Food Court from all the time" Kintoki said tired

"Kintoki, I don't know you noticed it or not, but those children can't see you" Alastor telling him

"I know" Kintoki said

"And, why you attraction to them, like that?" Alastor asked

"Susano-O said 'I must ritual for Teddie-dono's and children's luck with my attraction" Kintoki explain

" _*sigh_ Figures" Alastor take his right palm on his face

"… Oh yeah, tomorrow is Summer Festival right?" Tsubaki suddenly remind

"…That's right, I'm almost forget about Summer Festival" Izanagi said realization "Thank goodness, we need some relax for tomorrow" Souji said relief

"And… where should we meet up?" Tsubaki asked

"In front of shrine" Souji said

"Ok, I'll be sure telling everyone" Yosuke said

" _Summer Festival, huh…. This is been while since I with Tsukasa and… a little girl…"_ Tsubaki thought

" _Speaking a little girl…. Who she is anyway…"_ Tsubaki thought curios

"Oh, I'm almost forget, here a pay for everyone else and as my thanks too, for helping Junes as part-timer job" Yosuke said and give their pay to each other

"Thank you, Yosuke" Teddie said happy

"Well, since we were have our pay, let's buy some beef steak!" Chie suggestion

"You should save your money for buying something, not buy the steak!" Yosuke told her annoying

"S-Shut up!" Chie yelling back to Yosuke

"Let's us go back home, we need rest for tomorrow" Souji suddenly said

"Yeah, and don't forget for Summer Festival" Yosuke remind them

"Man, I can't waiting a woman in kimono for tomorrow" Susano-O said quietly excited

"Did you said something?" Suzuka asked suspicious

"No, not at all" Susano-O said

* * *

(Road)

"Hmm…." Tsubaki relaxing his back "I'm so tired" Tsubaki said

"Same here" Souji said

"We were like Odd Jobs always accept to job everything" Alastor comment

"Odd Jobs? You want create that?" Izanagi asked

"Hah…No" Alastor said

"At least, we were happy helped Yosuke for part-timer job at Junes, actually that's kinda fun" Souji said

"Plus, the fans from our school always came to us in this weeks either… That is makes me feels more tired for handle to the girls" Tsubaki said a bit annoying

"You should ignore them" Souji said to Tsubaki

"But, you always talked to Yukiko calm and a bit cheerful when she is around us" Izanagi suddenly said

"I-Izanagi!" Souji suddenly yelled to Izanagi and almost panic with lightly blush on his face

"Is that mean, Souji like to Yukiko?" Tsubaki question

" _Crap, Tsubaki-san almost figured it out"_ Alastor thought worry _"But, that can't be helped"_

"We just talking" Souji said calmly

"Oh… Ok" Tsubaki said

Souji and Tsubaki continue their walking to home

* * *

(Daytime 08/20/2011, Tsubaki's House)

(Tsubaki's Room)

Tsubaki still sleeping on his room. He still tired for part-timer job at Junes before, he try getting some rest for tonight, because today is Summer Festival. Alastor just sitting on the floor and read some Jump manga. Alastor notice Tsubaki has wake up

"Morning, Alastor" Tsubaki greeting to him

"This is daylight not morning" Alastor said

"What? Why you not wake me?" Tsubaki question

"You looks so tired so I didn't dare to wake you up" Alastor said "That beside… You looked so beautiful when you sleep like that" Alastor said teased to him

"Could you stop joking to me like that, you know. I don't like joke something like that" Tsubaki said annoying

" _*chuckle_ sorry, I'm just kidding" Alastor said to him with soft chuckle

"But, today is summer festival, right?" Alastor said remind

"Yeah…" Tsubaki answer depression

"What's wrong?" Alastor asked

"No… I just remember, when me and Tsukasa still young, we're always visited to the shrine" Tsubaki telling Alastor about his past

"I see…" Alastor said

"Tsukasa always spirit and excited for everything and he running on festival for looking stalls at summer festival. I'm already told him for not running and accidentally, I meet up with a girl" Tsubaki explain

"A girl?" Alastor question

"Yeah, that girl has cry because her sandal's strap was broken off and I'm help her for repaired it" Tsubaki said

"I see, then again, you're so nice to everyone else" Alastor said cheerful

"You thinks so…? Thanks" Tsubaki said thanks to Alastor

"By the way, you remember that girl's name?" Alastor suddenly asked

"… I don't know…" Tsubaki said and trying to remember a little girl's name

"Her name is…."

 _*CLING_

"Grgh!"

Tsubaki suddenly headache when he's tried to remember a little girl's name

"Tsubaki!" Alastor cried out worry

"I-I'm fine… I just feel dizzy" Tsubaki quick said

"… I'm very sorry for question to you like that" Alastor apologize to Tsubaki

"No, isn't your fault" Tsubaki said

"But-" "Tsubaki-chan, you already wake up?"

His grandma calling Tsubaki, before Alastor when to say something

"Yes, grandma! I already wake up!" Tsubaki saying to his grandma

"Could you please come here for second? I need your help" his grandma request to him

"Ok, grandma. I'll be there" Tsubaki saying to his grandma, Tsubaki turned to Alastor

"Sorry, Alastor, I should helping grandma" Tsubaki said

"Sure, go ahead" Alastor said, Tsubaki go to outside from his room

"… _Tsubaki…."_ Alastor thought worry

" _Grgh!"_ Alastor suddenly feels headache on his head

" _ **Kill… Kill…Kill… Kill….Kill…."**_

" _SHUT UP AND GET LOST YOU FREAKY VOICE!"_ Alastor thought yelling to the unknown voice and suddenly the unknown voice was disappeared

" _What the hell happened to me, now?"_ Alastor thought confusing

"… _."_

* * *

(Evening, In front of Shrine)

Tsubaki has standing in front shrine for waiting everyone else. Tsubaki see Souji along with Izanagi

"Hey, Souji" Tsubaki greeting to him

"Hey, Tsubaki" Souji greeting back "You've waited a long time here?" Souji asked

"No, I'm just come here a minutes ago" Tsubaki answered

"Where's everyone else?" Izanagi asked

"Who knows, maybe they are late" Alastor said

"Yo!" Tsubaki and Souji heard Yosuke's voice from Tsubaki's behind. That was Yosuke, Kanji, and Teddie along with their Persona

"Hey guys" Souji said

"Hm? Susano-O, why you look so happy?" Izanagi asked

"Nope~" Susano-O said cheerful

"I get it, you want see Suzuka, right?" Alastor asked

"Susano-O-senpai excited to see the girls on this festival has wears ki- _*BAM_ "

Susano-O quick hitting Rokuten's head

"I'm so stupid for asking you that" Alastor said annoying

"Where is Nana-chan?" Teddie asked to Souji "Yeah, wasn't she supposed with you to come here, yes?" Kintoki asked

"Oh, Chie has stopped by earlier" Souji said "Nanako with the girls now, they'll meet us all later" Izanagi said

"If you said so, why don't we go to inside the festival first?" Tsubaki said

"Yeah" Yosuke said agreed

"Well, then, let's go" Kanji said

* * *

Everyone go to inside the Summer Festival at Shrine

"Hm…" Yosuke suddenly response

"What's wrong?" Susano-O asked

"No, I just thought, this festival being a lot more crowded… is it because of the murders?" Yosuke asked

"That's just your imagination" Susano-O said

"But you right, there ain't that many people here this year. Well, I guess you can't blame people for being scared…" Kanji said to Yosuke

"Is that mean, they are coward?" Rokuten question

"Who knows" Alastor said

"Then again, I haven't seen the reporters around, either. They sure are good at stirring shit up and then disappearing" Kanji said

"I'm guess, you right" Tsubaki answer "Let us enjoying this Summer Festival first and waiting Nanako-chan and other girls for now"

"Yeah, what IS important right now is that we go get some ikayaki!" Kanji said

"Ooh! I wanna get some too!" Teddie said exciting

"Me too!" Kintoki said

"You unable to eat that" Susano-O said

* * *

The boys are looking around and buying some food from the stalls. After they're finished their foods. The boys are decide for waiting the girls

" _*sigh_ how long we should waiting the girls?" Susano-O asking with boring expression

"I don't know" Yosuke said

"Oh, there they're" Souji said, and see the girls has wearing the kimono

" _*whistle_ " Susano-O whistle

"N-N-Nanako-chan, she is… SO CUTE"

 _*THUD_

Kintoki suddenly collapse on the ground and unconscious

"KINTOKI!" Rokuten cried out

"Just leave him be, Rokuten-kun" Alastor said

The girls are walked to nearly them and Kanji suddenly turned back from them

"Sorry we took so long" Chie said apologize

"O-Oh, that's okay" Yosuke quick said

"Hm? What happened to him?" Suzuka asked, when she see Kintoki has unconscious

"Just get, love attack when he saw Nanako in kimono" Susano-O explain

"It took us some time to get dressed" Yukiko said

"You have to wrap towels inside, so they're not as breezy as everyone says" Rise said

"It's kinda hard to walk…" Nanako said

"You look very cute, Nanako" Souji said to Nanako with softly smile

"Hmhm~ very cute" Tsubaki said with softly smile

" _*giggle_ thank you big bro, Tsubaki-chan" Nanako said happily

"Nana-chan, you look so cute! I'm head over heels for you!" Teddie said

" _*giggle_ thank you Teddie" Nanako said happily

"How do we look, Senpai?" Rise asked

"Y-Yeah, how do we look to you Souji-kun?" Yukiko asked

"Uh, you both look very nice" Souji said uneasy

"Oh~ don't be so modest. Rise-chan is very beautiful right?" Himiko said

"B-But, Yukiko-neechan l-look elegant?" Konohana asked

"You two please stop pushing to Souji for that question" Izanagi telling

"Awww" the both girls groaned

"How about you, Tsubaki-senpai?" Rise asked to Tsubaki

"Well, you look good" Tsubaki said to Rise

"Kanji? What're you looking away for?" Yosuke asked

"N-Nothing" Kanji answered

"Dude, are you into the monk now?" Susano-O asked

"N-No" Kanji answered worry

Suddenly, Dojima has walking into them

"Daddy!" Nanako said happily

"Hi, uncle" Souji greeting to his uncle

"Hey… Thanks for looking after her" Dojima said

"Look, they bought me cotton candy!" Nanako said

"Did they now? Alright then, you wanna go play some of the games with me?" Dojima said

"What!?" Kintoki suddenly wake up and stand up

"Wow, he's wake up" Susano-O said

"Uh-huh! Let's go!" Nanako said exciting

"I'll take care of Nanako from here" Dojima said "It's only a few times a year that this town get charged up like this. You kids should go and have fun" Dojima taking Nanako and leave them be

"Ok, I should go-"

"Don't"

"Uuh"

Izanagi quick said before Kintoki go ahead to following Nanako and Dojima

"Hmmm, a summer festival…. Hrrmmm…." Teddie suddenly said

"What it is?" Tsubaki asked to Teddie

"A couple walking together at a festival… Unused to wearing it, the girl's yukata comes loose….. summer has begun" Teddie said

"That's a good idea" Kintoki said

"Just to the point, what it is?" Alastor asked

"We gotta go two by two! Raaaawr!" Teddie said

"W-What?" Souji said nervously

"That's kinda like a couple" Tsubaki said nervously

"What!? No, no, no, no! I refuse about this!" Suzuka said refusing "And why you give the decision like that!?" Suzuka asked annoying

"Hmm… I've been thinking. It's the summer, you're wearing yukata, and we're at a festival" Teddie explain "It's just wrong for guys and girls to walk around in a huge group like this. We should couple up while we're here! It's the natural way of things!"

"Susano-O, did you teach something to him, like that?" Alastor question to Susano-O

"Hell no! And, could you stop calling Teddie as my student!" Susano-O yelling to him "But he got the point" Susano-O suddenly agreed to Teddie's decisions

"That's what you after for!" Suzuka yelling to Susano-O

"And, I'm with Teddie!" Rise suddenly agreed, everyone look directly to Rise

"Second!" Himiko agreed

"R-Rise?" Tsubaki said shock "You into this too, Himiko?" Alastor question

"Yup!" Himiko nod

"C'mon, Senpai… Why wear yukata in the first place? So we have memories we can remember fondly, right?" Rise said

"Ooh yeah!" Himiko clapping

"So we should pair off right away!" Rise said

"Jeez, the both are terrifying pair" Chie comment

"I agree for it too" Yukiko said

"Wh- Yukiko!?" Chie asked

"W-We should make a good memories for us, right?" Konohana said

"… I'm agreed about that…" Izanagi nod to Konohana

"Alright… Y-You guys decide how we'll split up" Chie said

"Huh? Seriously?" Yosuke asked nervous

"Yeah, hurry up and decide it" Chie said

"O-Ok" Yosuke said

"Sooooo? This is fine for you, honey~?" Susano-O asked teasing

"Shut up and stop calling me 'honey'!" Suzuka yelling to him

The boys has gathering up for couple decision

" _*sigh_ I'm actually don't interesting about this stuff..." Souji sighing said

"Me either..." Tsubaki said

"Oh, come on, you two, that would be fun. Then again, the girls asking to us for decide to pair off with us at summer festival" Yosuke said

"As for us Persona, we should following a human step for pair off as well" Susano-O said

"What?" "Hah?" Izanagi and Alastor said shock

"Well then, let's decide it. Aahh… four guys and three girls… What should we do?" Yosuke question

"Four guys? Aren't missing one?" Teddie question

"What? Me, Souji, Tsubaki, and Kanji makes four" Yosuke said

"Whaaaa!? You did that on purpose!" Teddie yelling to Yosuke "You've forget counting Teddie-Dono" Kintoki said

"How about this" Susano-O suddenly said

"Souji with Yukiko and Izanagi with Konohana" Susano-O said

"Wait, why you decide it?" Izanagi question and Souji just remain silent with lightly blush

"And, Tsubaki with Rise and Alastor with Himiko" Susano-O said

"Hey! Don't decide it like this is nothing!" Alastor yelling to him "Wait a sec, how about you?" Alastor question

"Yosuke would be with Chie and me with Suzuka~" Susano-O said

"Y-Yeah" Yosuke said nervously

"B-By the way… we should hurry up for pair off, who with who…." Tsubaki answered embarrassing

"Yeah" Souji said agreed

"Anyway… Should I really do this?" Kanji suddenly asked

"Oh yeah… You can barely look at 'em" Yosuke said

"N-No way! I can look at' em! It'll be a cinch, just watch!" Kanji complain

"Yeah!" Rokuten said

"Nah… You should bail, Kanji. It'd be best for everyone that way" Yosuke said

"Wha-!? You don't believe me!?" Kanji question

"Well, I've made my decision" Teddie suddenly said

"Hey! We're not done to decide for pair off!" Susano-O yelling to him

"I want Chie-chan and Yuki-chan and Rise-chan for my partner" Teddie said

"What!?" The boys said shock to Teddie

"That's not the decision! Then again, you're the one who said we gotta pair off in the first places" Yosuke yelling to Teddie

"But, that's Teddie-Dono's decision, you all should accept it" Kintoki said

"Hell no!" Susano-O yelling to him

"Hey! What's taking you guys so long?" Chie asked and interrupting their conversation "It's decide! I'm going with all of you!" Teddie suddenly said

"WHAT!? NO!" Yosuke telling to them

"Hah? You?" Chie question

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! WE'RE NOT DONE YET!" Susano-O telling to them

"Nope! Teddie-Dono already decide it! And, everyone already accept it" Kintoki said

"Oh, there are too many guys, so someone would have been left out…I just couldn't let that happen" Teddie said

"WHAT!?" Yosuke and Susano-O yelling to him

"I see" Chie said "At least, I'm not with Susano-O" Suzuka said

"You're so kind, Teddie…" Yukiko said _"Is that mean… I can't pair off with Izanagi-kun…"_ Konohana thought depression

"We let them decide and this is what we get? Awww, what a letdown" Rise said

"Yeah, I'm so disappoint to you guys" Himiko said

"Ok, then, let's go~" Teddie walking around along with the girls and leave them be

"We fail, huh?" Yosuke asked Souji

"Yeah" Souji answer

"And, this is an epic fail" Tsubaki answer

"Yeah…" Yosuke said depression

"YOU SON OF B*TCH! I'LL KILLING YOU TWO FOR SURE!" Susano-O yelling with rage

"Just leave them be" Alastor said

* * *

 **The new chapter has update!  
**

 **This chapter talking about Tsubaki's Memories.**

 **I'm hope everyone enjoying it! And, don't forget for preview it!**


	26. Ch26 Summer Festival P2

**The new chapter has update!**

* * *

 **Souji's Side**

(Daytime 08/21/2011, Dojima's Residence)

(Souji's room)

Souji was in his room, reading one of bought of the books he had bought at book store, he feels relaxing since the case was over

Souji suddenly put his book on the sofa. Izanagi has noticed from Souji's expression

"Feeling bored?" Izanagi asked

"Huh? Yeah, honestly I already read this book like a month" Souji said

"At least you able do something" Izanagi said

"Sorry about that" Souji said apologize

"No, that wasn't your fault" Izanagi said "How about we were tour at TV World" Souji suggestion

"I rather not especially Susano-O, he outburst and want to attending murder on Kintoki" Izanagi explain

"What? He'll be okay?" Souji question

"Don't worry, we're the immortal as long our partner still alive" Izanagi explain

"Hmm… That's not need to worried about then" Souji said

 _*piiiip *piiip_

Suddenly, his phone is ringing up and quick picked up from his spot

"Hello?" Souji said on his phone

" _H-Hello Souji-kun. It's me Yukiko_ " Yukiko said nervously

"Oh, hello Yukiko, what's up?" Souji asked

" _A-A-Actually…_ " Yukiko said embarrassed and trailer off

"Hm?" Souji question

" _A-Actually, I want invite you to summer festival again…. So….. Are you free for today?_ " Yukiko asked nervously

"Yeah, sure" Souji quick answered

" _R-Really? Are you sure? If you don't want to… that's fine"_ Yukiko said

"No, that's Ok. Actually, I bored with nothing to do. It'll be nice" Souji said calmly

" _O-OK, I'll see you at eight?_ " Yukiko asked "Yeah, alright" Souji said

" _W-Wait, Konohana want saying something to Izanagi_ " Yukiko suddenly said

"Izanagi? Okay then" Souji said "Izanagi come here" Souji command Izanagi

"What it is?" Izanagi asked

"Konohana want say something to you" Souji said

"Me?" Izanagi question, Souji nod it and holding his phone to his ear

"Hello?" Izanagi said

" _H-H-H-Hello, I-Izanagi-kun, it's me Konohana"_ Konohana said nervously

"Yeah, what is it?" Izanagi asked

" _W-Well…. Are you come to the festival too?"_ Konohana asked

"Hm? Of course, I'm come with him, I wouldn't leave Souji alone" Izanagi said

" _O-Oh… O-Ok. I-I'll be waiting"_ Konohana said

" _O-Ok, I'll meet you at eight…. See you later…"_ Yukiko said

"See you later" Souji hung up his phone

"That's sound like, Yukiko invite you for date" Izanagi said teasing

"We not talking about this, that beside, Konohana invite you for date too, right?" Souji said

"… Yeah" Izanagi said agreed

* * *

 **Yosuke's Side**

(Hanamura's Residence)

(Yosuke's Room)

"GRRRRRR….. I'LL KILL HIM FOR SURE!" Susano-O yelling with rage

"Cut it out, you already do that all of time" Yosuke telling to him when he reading some tabloid

"I want killing him again. OK, I'll do that again…. Tonight" Susano-O said

"Don't do that again! I can't sleep a whole time cause of you!" Yosuke yelling to him

" _Yosuke-chan. Did something happened with you?_ " Yosuke's mother asking him from outside

"N-No mother! I fine, don't worried!" Yosuke quick said to his mother

" _Oh, Okay then"_ His mother said and not give an another question to him

" _fiuh_ that was close" Yosuke said relief

"That's your fault for yelling to me like that" Susano-O said "Remember, your parents would be take you back to psychiatrist again"

"Shut up, that's your fault from the first place" Yosuke said annoying to him

"Anyway Yosuke, do something!" Susano-O suddenly appeal to Yosuke

"Do what?" Yosuke question

"You should invite Chie for go to that festival again" Susano-O give his idea to Yosuke

"What!? That's no way, she's would accept that" Yosuke telling him

"Come on, just try it!" Susano-O begging

"Ok, ok! Geez" Yosuke said annoying

Yosuke picking up his phone and call Chie

" _Hello, Yosuke? What's up?"_ Chie question

"Well….. If you free for tonight, why don't we go to back to festival again?" Yosuke said

" _No_ " Chie refused

"Wha- Why?" Yosuke asked

" _I'm still mad, when that accident at storage room"_ Chie answer annoying

"Hey! That's already many days ago! And, I already said sorry to you back there, right!?" Yosuke yelled to her

" _Yeah, but, you didn't pay some steak for me as apologize_ " Chie said

"Should I pay some steak for you as apologize?" Yosuke asked annoying

" _Yup_ " Chie said

"My wallet could be emptiness cause, I paying you for the steak!" Yosuke yelled

" _Well, that's fine, right?_ " Chie said

"Urgh…" Yosuke groan

"Yosuke, let me talk to her" Susano-O suddenly said

"Hah? Sure" Yosuke said and holding his phone to Susano's ear

"Yo, Chie-chan. It's me, Susano-O" Susano-O

" _Hah? Are you doing to back up with him, now?_ " Chie asked

"Actually yeah, and, I knew Yosuke's fault from a start at storage room, right?" Susano-O said

" _Hah? Yeah…"_ Chie said

"But, that's not Yosuke's all fault, Yosuke just protect you from that boxes" Susano-O said

" _Hah….. Yeah… I guess…_ " Chie said nervous

"Hmm… If I though Yosuke had said something interesting to you before right~?" Susano-O asked teasing

"S-Susano-O!" Yosuke said panic

" _Y-Yeah…."_ Chie said embarrassing

"I don't need to know, what Yosuke had said it, but, remember one more thing" Susano-O said "Yosuke is the one who saved you from that Mitsuo's Shadow and almost hurting even more on his arms, right?"

"Susano-O!" Yosuke said panic once again

" _Yeah… I remember that…_ " Chie answered kinda sad

"So, did you accept Yosuke's request for hanging out to Summer Festival tonight?" Susano-O said

" _Ye-No"_

"What!? Why!?" Yosuke asked "Is must be Suzuka. Hey Suzuka are you there?" Susano-O said

" _What?"_ Suzuka answered

"Why you suggest to Chie-chan for saying no?" Susano-O asked

" _Because, the both of you are perverted. I hate you two, and I don't let HIM hanging out with Chie-san"_ Suzuka said

"Ah, I see, still mad from that accident" Susano-O said "But, you remember Yosuke had saved her back there, right?"

" _First time, I'm really pleasure for saving Chie-san, but this second time I never forget him"_ Suzuka said

"Ok, I understand about that, but, don't you remember, when, I'm saved you before you got hit to the walls?" Susano-O said

" _That's….. I'll let my guard off back there"_ Suzuka said remind but almost panic " _But, it is not mean, I approve Chie for go along with him"_ Suzuka said

"Who are you? Her mother? Look, we're the Persona. We can't organize our partners is lives, just let Chie decide it" Susano-O said

" _Still I can't let Chie go along with-_ "

" _Okay, I'll go with Yosuke"_

Chie suddenly saying agreed before Suzuka have a chance to said something

" _What?_ "

"What?"

Suzuka and Yosuke the both are shocked

"So~ you agreed about that~?"Susano-O asked excited

" _Yeah and, this is already my decision"_ Chie said _"So, what time?"_ Chie question

"It's up to you, Yosuke" Susano-O said to Yosuke, Yosuke turn his phone on his right ear

"Well… How about eight?" Yosuke question

"… _. Fine, then, I'll see you there"_ Chie said and turn off her phone

"Woowh!" Yosuke said happily

"Man! I'm happy for you, Yosuke!" Susano said proudly to Yosuke

"That's thanks to you dude" Yosuke said

" _*whistle_ now you respect to me, hmm?" Susano-O question

"For this time" Yosuke said

"Hah, thought so" Susano-O said

* * *

 **Tsubaki's Side**

(Shopping District)

Tsubaki and Alastor are walking on Shopping District for buying something at Rise's shop, Marukyu Tofu Shop

"May I ask? Why we were back to tofu shop again?" Alastor question

"Yeah, my grandma want cooking soup with tofu with and not just tofu, I've should go to Kanji-kun's house either" Tsubaki said quietly

"Hah? Why?" Alastor question

"My grandma entrusted something at Kanji-kun's mother" Tsubaki said

"Hah… I see" Alastor nod understood

(Marukyu Tofu Shop)

Tsubaki go to inside Tofu Shop

"Oh, Welcome to- Hah! Tsubaki-senpai!" Rise turned back and surprise that was Tsubaki

"Hello, Ala-chan" Himiko said

"Hello, Rise" Tsubaki greeting

"Yo" Alastor greeting simple

"Are you helping your grandma, Rise?" Tsubaki asked

"Yup, my grandma visit some friend at the hospital. So, I'm substitute for grandma's job" Rise explain

"I see… You're a good girl, Rise" Tsubaki said softly

"T-That's not true! I-I'm just helping grandma for took care an shop" Rise said to him with blushing

"You blushing" Tsubaki telling

"B-Because you teased me like that!" Rise yelled embarrassing

" _*chuckle_ sorry, sorry" Tsubaki chuckle and said apologize

"Huh! I mad at you now" Rise turned back from him

"Oh my" Himiko covered her mouth with both palm

"Look Tsubaki, you make her mad, hurry up and said apologize" Alastor said

"I'm very sorry. If I said something like that to you" Tsubaki said apologize

"Hmm~ Okay~ I'm accept your apologize, but, one condition" Rise turned back to him and said cheerful

"What is it?" Tsubaki asked

"Are you free for tonight?" Rise question

"Yeah, I've free for tonight, so?" Tsubaki said

"Tonight, you should hang out with me go to festival again" Rise request

"Festival again? I thought, you already have fun with Teddie, yesterday" Tsubaki said

"No, Teddie actually make us tired" Rise sighing

"Hm? Did something happened to Teddie, when he get along with the girls?" Tsubaki asked

"Yeah… that bear looked at pinup book, inside that book, actually have photo of mine in swimsuit" Rise explain

"Oh… I-I see" Tsubaki answer awkward

"Hah? That is? Man, sure enough that bear is Susano-O's student…." Alastor said awkward

"I think so" Himiko said

"So, can you go with me?" Rise question

"Hm… Okay, I'll hang out with you at festival again" Tsubaki said

"Really!? I'm so glad to heard that" Rise said relief "Ok, We'll meet up at eight" Rise said

"Okay" Tsubaki said "By the way, I want buying seven tofus" Tsubaki said

"Oh, Okay, Wait here, I'll take it" Rise said and taking the tofu from stall of tofu

"Why you need so much Tofu?" Himiko question

"For his grandma" Alastor said "His grandma want make soup tofu, so grandma requested to him for buy seven tofu with"

"Hmm… By the way, why don't we make soup for you~?" Himiko question

"Sorry, I refuse. I don't want take another 'Super Spicy of Destroyer' from you" Alastor said annoying

"Hey! That's meant you know!" Himiko yelling to Alastor

"Sorry kid" Alastor said

"Here, seven tofus for you, Tsubaki-senpai" Rise giving the pack of tofu to Tsubaki

"Thanks and, here" Tsubaki giving money 500 yen to Rise

"Well, we should go now" Tsubaki said "Thanks for the tofu, Rise"

"Yup and, don't forget for tonight, Tsubaki-senpai" Rise said

"Okay, don't worried I've remember" Tsubaki said and turned back from her, he walking to outside Tofu shop

* * *

 **Souji's Side**

(Evening, Summer Festival at Tatsuhime Shrine)

Souji and Izanagi has standing between stalls for waiting Yukiko and Konohana. Suddenly, Yukiko and Konohana was appeared in front of them and hurry into them. She wears the same yukata like yesterday

"Hello, Souji-kun" Yukiko greeting him "Hi, Yukiko" Souji greeting her

"H-Hello, Izanagi-kun" Konohana greeting him shyness "Hello, Konohana" Izanagi greeting

"A-And sorry, for making you come out again, even though went yesterday" Yukiko said

"That is fine, Yukiko" Souji telling her "Uh… I think you have spot on you" Souji said pointing at small red spot on her attire

"Huh, O-Oh" Yukiko said "I-I know, Teddie did that yesterday, he spilled ketchup on me. I wanted to try and wash it out myself, but I was busy-"

"Yukiko stop, this's fine" Souji said

"O-Oh, right, sorry" Yukiko said apologize "W-Well then, let's go" Yukiko answered shyness, Souji nod it

"Let's go, Konohana" Izanagi said and give his right palm to Konohana

"Y-Y-Yeah, sure" Konohana answered with blushing and accept his palm, then, they're holding hand together

" _This feels so warm…."_ Konohana thought embarrassing

* * *

 **Yosuke's Side**

(In front of Tatsuhime Shrine)

Yosuke and Susano-O has standing in front of shrine for waiting Chie and Suzuka

"Come on, Yosuke don't get nervous now" Susano-O said

"I-I not get nervous!" Yosuke answered "I-I'm just…"

"You get nervous cause, THIS is the first time you dating with the girl?" Susano-O question

"… I guess" Yosuke said depression

"Oh, come on Yosuke, you're lucky with Chie, right?" Susano-O said "Then again, Chie has accept your invitation for get along at festival, yes?"

"You right" Yosuke said "Oh, speaking of Chie. That's them" Susano-O said when he looking to Chie and Suzuka has walking into them. Chie has wears the same yukata from yesterday

"Hi, Chie" Yosuke greeting to Chie

"Hello, Suzuka-chan~" Susano-O greeting excite to Suzuka

"Hi, Yosuke" Chie greeting to Yosuke

"Grr…" Suzuka just turn away from them annoying

"Hm? What's wrong, Suzuka-chan?" Susano-O question

"Shut up" Suzuka answer

"Don't worried, she's just on bad mood now" Chie telling him

"Oh, I see" Susano-O nod understand

"Okay, let's go" Chie said

"O-Oh yeah, let's go" Yosuke said

The both are go to inside Tatsuhime Shrine for Summer Festival

"Come on, honey, let's go" Susano-O said

"Stop calling me that" Suzuka said annoying

The Persona are float to following their Persona-user

* * *

 **Tsubaki's Side**

(Road to Tatsuhime Shrine)

Tsubaki and Rise along with their Persona. They're walking together to shrine for summer festival. Rise has wears same yukata from yesterday

"I thought, you'll waiting me at shrine, Senpai" Rise said

"I want too, but, that would be the best, if we were together go there" Tsubaki said

"Oooh~ Tsubaki-senpai, you so sweet and gentleman" Rise said cheerful "No, wonder the girls at our school so crazy to you"

"…Please, stop joking me like that" Tsubaki answered with blush

" _*giggle_ Tsubaki-senpai so cute, when, you blushing" Rise giggle to Tsubaki

"H-Hey! Don't saying like that" Tsubaki complain to her and Tsubaki's face more blushing than before

" _*sigh_ youngest" Alastor sighing happily when he looking the both in front of them

"Yeah, the both are looks like a couple" Himiko comment happily "As for me…"

"Hm?" Alastor response

"I'll dating with Izzy-kun for sure!" Himiko suddenly spirit up

"That is what you after!" Alastor yelling to her "But, let's leave that for today and let our partners had some fun" Alastor suggestion

"Hmhm~ I'm agreed, Ala-chan" Himiko said agreed

"Let's go, Tsubaki-senpai!" Rise said excited

"Oh yeah" Tsubaki quickly said

"!"

Rise suddenly grabbing Tsubaki's right palm hand. Tsubaki's face suddenly heat blushing when Rise holding it

"…Youngest" Alastor said cheerful when he looking forward to Tsubaki

"Come on, Ala-chan!" Himiko calling him, Alastor continue float

* * *

(Tatsuhime Shrine)

 **Souji's Side**

(At other side of stalls)

Souji and Yukiko were both walking through area and gotten two candied apples. Yukiko appeared to be having a bit of difficulty biting through the hard shell

"You know we can get it cut" Souji said "No, I can do it" Yukiko said determination to bite the hard apple

"I see…" Souji said softly "Where is Konohana?" Yukiko asking about her Persona

"Izanagi and Konohana are walking through area, don't worried the both are not far from our spot" Souji telling her

"I see" Yukiko said

"So, how everything been going at home?" Souji suddenly asked

"Everything… is fine" Yukiko said

"How about your whole plan? Did your folks at Inn, already know it?" Souji asked calmly

"No…. not yet" Yukiko said depression

"You should tell them at some point. I mean, if you're not going to take over the Inn, someone must take over it, right?" Souji said

"I know, I know, I'll telling them…. But, not now…" Yukiko said depression

"… You still envelope job, I told you before?" Souji suddenly asked for change the topic

"O-Oh yeah, but, for find an envelope job kinda… hard" Yukiko said

" _*giggle_ Of course, it is" Souji giving Yukiko soft giggle

"H-How about you? Did you find another job, expert part-timer at Junes?" Yukiko question curios

"Oh, yeah" Souji nod it "I sort of job cleaning at hospital and job tutoring" Souji said

"And, you still getting top marks at school, how do you do it all?" Yukiko question

"Well… That's look normal to me, since, I was a kid" Souji said

"I see, that is why you looks so mature" Yukiko said with soft smiling

"Hm? You think so?" Souji question

"Yes" Yukiko nod it

"We're back" Izanagi said to them along with Konohana

"Oh, welcome back" Souji said quietly

"That is fun, Konohana?" Yukiko asked quietly

"Y-Y-Yeah, that is very nice, when… Izanagi-kun with me…. T-Thanks…" _*FOOOWWSH_

Konohana saying thanks to Izanagi with embarrassing and heated up on her helmet

"No problem" Izanagi said

* * *

 **Yosuke's Side**

(At food of stalls)

Yosuke and Chie looking around at food stalls. Chie want buying something at food stall

"Sir, two takoyaki, please!" Chie order her takoyaki to chef, the one who have takoyaki's food stall

"Ok!" the chef from takoyaki said and begin to making two takoyaki

"C-Chie, you already ate okomiyaki before, right?" Yosuke question

"Yup" Chie said

"Then, you still hungry even you already ate okomiyaki before?" Yosuke question depression

"Hmm… kinda" Chie said

"Oh God! My wallet would been emptiness for sure!" Yosuke said depression

"Calm down, Yosuke" Susano-O said "If your, money already empty, just asking your father for giving you some money

"I can't do that!" Yosuke yelled

"Here miss, two takoyaki" the chef said and give Chie a two takoyaki

"Here" Chie paying her two takoyaki to him

"Thanks miss and, enjoy it!" the chef said

"Wait, what? Did you buy this by yourselves?" Yosuke asked shock

"Here, one for you" Chie said and give one takoyaki to Yosuke

"Ah? Are you sure?" Yosuke asked uneasy "You always eating that for yourself"

"Yeah, right, but, not today" Chie said

"Hah? What is that mean?" Yosuke question confuse

"Just take it! Moron!" Chie yelling to him, Yosuke finally accept one pack of takoyaki from her

"Thanks" Yosuke said cheerful to Chie

"J-Just eat it!" Chie said to him with blushing and begin to ate it

" _*whistle_ so romantic, don't you think so, hon- _*SMACK_ Oooouch!"

Suzuka smashing Susano-O on his head hard

"First, STOP called me 'honey' or I'll killing you" Suzuka threat to Susano-O

"Sorry, I've forgetting about that" Susano-O said apologize

* * *

 **Tsubaki's Side**

(Shooting Gallery)

 _*shoot_

Tsubaki and Rise, the both are playing shooting gallery. Tsubaki has shooting on big white bear at shooting gallery

"One shoot" Tsubaki said

"Woow! Tsubaki-senpai, that is awesome!" Rise said impressive to Tsubaki

"Man, just one try, but, you already get big prize!" the man said impressive "You want, trying again?"

"Rise, you want something?" Tsubaki question "Hmm… It's up to you, Senpai" Rise said

"Okay then" Tsubaki said, Tsubaki begin for targeting the small box on gallery

 _*shoot_

"Wow! You have another big prize from ours!" the man said impressive, after, he saw Tsubaki already directly hit to the prize

"Here, for ya" the man said and give the big white bear and small box

"Thank you" Tsubaki said

"Tsubaki, really into this" Alastor said

"At least, the both are happy~" Himiko said cheerful

"!"

Alastor accidently see Souji and Yukiko along with Izanagi and Konohana from behind shooting gallery stall

"What's wrong, Ala-chan?" Himiko question

"Hm? Nothing" Alastor answered calmly

"Oh, Ok" Himiko said

" _Looks like Himiko not noticed Souji and Yukiko are here… What a relief"_ Alastor thought _"If, Himiko meet with Izanagi and Konohana now. She'll make some troublemaker for us"_ Alastor thought depression

"Wah… Beautiful…" Rise said when, Tsubaki opened the small box, that was necklace with small heart design

"Yeah, this is beautiful" Tsubaki comment

"You'll give this to your mother?" Rise asked, Tsubaki shook his head, no

"This is for you, Rise" Tsubaki said

"E-Eh? F-For me?" Rise suddenly asked nervously, Tsubaki nod it

"Let me put the necklace to your" Tsubaki helping putting the necklace to Rise's neck

"Beautiful…." Rise said blushing

"The one who wearing that, would be beautiful" Tsubaki said with soft smiling

" _*giggle_ thank you, Senpai" Rise said embarrassing

"You want continue, our walking?" Tsubaki said

"Of course" Rise said excited

* * *

 **Souji and Yosuke is Side**

"Hm? Yosuke?" Souji noticed when he seeing Yosuke and Chie had walked together

"Wow! Partner! I'm even don't know, you'd come here with Yukiko" Yosuke said shocked

"Yeah, me either!" Chie said shocked "So, you two are dating?" Chie asked curios

"N-N-No, we were just hang out" Yukiko said nervously "Speaking of dating, you and Yosuke are on dating, too?" Yukiko back question

"N-No! We're just…. Hang out" Chie said embarrassing

"Anyway~ why Konohana's expression looks so happy~?" Susano-O asked teasing

"H-Heh… I'm just happy for hang out with everyone else…" Konohana answer blushing

"Is that mean, you happy for dating with Izanagi?" Suzuka question curios

"E-Eh! T-T-That's…." Konohana trailer off embarrassing

"We were just hang out" Izanagi suddenly said

"May I ask? Why you two holding hand?" Konohana question and pointed to Susano-O and Suzuka are holding hand

 _*BAM_

"Ooouuuccchh!"

Suzuka punching on Susano-O's stomach

"Thanks" Suzuka said

"….I saw Alastor and Himiko" Izanagi said remind

"Where?" Souji asked

"I'm don't know… but, I saw them somewhere in this festival" Izanagi said

"That's just your imagination" Susano-O said to Izanagi

"I guess…" Izanagi nod it

* * *

 **Tsubaki's Side**

"You should telling me next time" Tsubaki said to Rise, when she has sitting at some chair in front of pillar of temple

"Sooorrryyy! My feet suddenly felt hurt" Rise said apologize

"That is okay" Tsubaki said "Let me see, your feet" Tsubaki said and see her feet just small crumpled

"How is it?" Himiko question worried

"Her feet is fine expert her sandal" Tsubaki said when, he see Rise is right sandal's shoelace already broken off

"Broken off" Alastor said

"Great… how I can go home…?" Rise said worried

"… Let me try to repair it" Tsubaki said, he beginning to repair the sandal's shoelace

"You can repair it?" Rise asked shocker

"Just temporary" Tsubaki said "Here, this should be handle you to go home" Tsubaki give her sandal to her

"Thank you, Senpai!" Rise said cheerful

"No problem" Tsubaki said, Rise stand up from her sit "Okay then, let's go back home" Tsubaki said

"…. Senpai…" Rise suddenly calling him "Hm?" Tsubaki response

"N-Never mind, let's go back home" Rise quickly said

"…Okay" Tsubaki said

" _I've felt…. Someone had helped me about this before… but who?"_ Rise thought

Tsubaki and Rise, the both are walking together go home

* * *

 **The new chapter has update! I'm hope everyone enjoy it! Don't forget for preview!  
**


	27. Ch27 Go to Beach

**The new chapter has update!**

* * *

(Daytime 08/22/2011, Shopping District)

Tsubaki walking around at Shopping District

" _*yawn_ where we were going?" Alastor question with yawning

"Just walking around" Tsubaki said

"I thought you've do something than this" Alastor comment

"Sorry about that" Tsubaki said apologize

"No, that's not your fault" Alastor said "At least, we need some place to protect ourselves from this sunny day… Grgh… I feel hot now" Alastor complain

"You have the point, well then, let's go to Junes and buying some soda" Tsubaki suggestion

"Yeah…" Alastor said

* * *

(Junes)

Tsubaki and Alastor go to inside Lobby of Junes. The both are accident meet with Rise and Himiko are in front of lift

"Hello, Rise" Tsubaki greeting to her first

"Hi, Tsubaki-senpai" Rise greeting back

"Hi, Ala-chan~" Himiko said cheerful

"Yo" Alastor greeting to her with raised his right arm

"Why are you here, Senpai?" Rise asked

"Need some relaxing" Tsubaki said "How about you?" Tsubaki back asked

"Same here, and Kanji over there too" Rise said

"Hmm well then, let's go to Food Court" Tsubaki said

Tsubaki and Rise using an lift for go to Junes Food Court

* * *

(Junes Food Court)

"What the…? What kind of defense is that!?"

After, Tsubaki and Rise go outside from lift. The both are hear Kanji's yelling and seeing Souji, Yosuke, Teddie and Kanji along with their Persona, and they're with the unknown girl with blue cap

"What he yelling about?" Rise asked curios

"I don't know. Let's go see them" Tsubaki suggestion

The both are walking nearly them. Himiko floating fast to Izanagi

"Izzy-kun~!" Himiko calling him

"Oh, hello" Izanagi greeting her

"Oh! Hi Souji-senpai" Rise greeting cheerful to him

"Hi everyone" Tsubaki greeting to them

"Hi you two" Souji greeting

"Kanji, why are you yelling about? I thought you came to talk with Yosuke-senpai?" Rise asked

"That's…" Kanji trailer off

"This girl said to Oyabun, he is old-timer" Rokuten telling to Rise and Tsubaki, when Rokuten pointed his index finger to the unknown girl

"Rokuten!" Kanji yelling to him

"Ha…ha…ha… I see now…." Alastor said awkwardly

Rise suddenly change her looked to the unknown girl with blue cap, closely

"Who she is?" Alastor question quietly

"Her name is Marie and, she can see us" Izanagi said

"Seriously" Alastor answered shock

"But, don't you think she is cute?" Susano-O asked excite to Alastor

"Should am I answer that?" Alastor asked annoying

"Whoaa…." Rise groan disappointed

"Senpai, what is she doing with you?" Rise asked to Souji seriously

"Calm down, Rise" Souji telling her for calm down

"I know this person" Marie suddenly said "I heard about her from Margaret. 'Someone even I can't handle'"

"That's advert is line, right?" Tsubaki asked

"Yeah, but, it's not quite like that" Souji telling her

"Hah? You think?" Marie question

"It's 'Something even I can handle!'" Rise yelling to Marie

"… That's not so different" Marie said

"Yes it is!" Rise yelling to Marie

"Hm…" Marie suddenly change her look to Tsubaki

"W-What is it?" Tsubaki asked nervously

"This guy, looks more like a girl than a boy" Marie comment "He is really a boy?" Marie asked

"I'm a boy, not a girl" Tsubaki said kinda depression

"Is that true?" Marie asked Souji

"Yes, Tsubaki is a boy" Souji said

"Or rather, He's on crossdressing, Heheheh _*BAM_ UWAAGH"

Alastor was suddenly kicking on Susano-O's back

"I-I just kidding!" Susano-O yelling to him

"Yosuke-senpai, what's with this girl!?" Rise asked to Yosuke

"Me!?" Yosuke asked shocker "Just answer it" Susano-O said

"Well…. Er… she's Souji's mate…" Yosuke uneasy explain

"What!? 'Mate'!?" Rise and Himiko said shock

"Yosuke, you just added fuel to the fire within" Susano-O said

"Yeah, yeah, I know" Yosuke admit it

"T-That's true, Souji-senpai!?" Rise asked curios

"No, we're just friends" Souji said

" _fiuh_ that's good to be hear" Rise said relief

"Heeeeyyyyyyyy"

Everyone heard Chie's voice had calling them. That was Chie and Yukiko along with their Persona

"Oh, everyone is here" Chie said

"Hello, honey~" Susano-O calling her

"Shut up" Suzuka said annoying to him

"Oh, Marie-chan's with you, too?" Yukiko said

"Hello, Marie-chan" Konohana said happily

"Senpais, you know her?" Kanji question

"We had fun together the other day. Right, Marie-chan?" Yukiko said

"Y-Yeah" Marie answer nervously

"We don't recognize her, right Oyabun?" Rokuten said

"Yeah, which high school are you from?" Kanji asked "Wait… You're even younger than me. Which middle school are you from?"

"To much question" Susano-O said

"Middle school? What's that supposed to mean? You're pretty rude, old-timer" Marie said

"Why do you keep calling me old!?" Kanji asked annoying

"Y'know, I don't know much about her, either" Yosuke said

"You have the point" Susano-O said agreed

"How old are you, Marie-chan? Where do you live? Are here on vacation?" Yosuke asked

"I don't…. I don't remember" Marie said depression

"….." Souji and Izanagi are remain silent

"Y-Yosuke! You're scaring the poor girl!" Chie yelling to him

"You shouldn't question, if she don't want to answer" Suzuka said

"Yeah, Senpai. Not very sub-buttle of you" Kanji said

"Hey, you brought it up!- Wait, what?" Yosuke yelling and notice something

"Did you said something, Kanji?" Susano-O asked

"W-What?" Kanji asked nervously

"He just said 'sub-buttle', right?'" Izanagi said

"Yeah, I heard that" Souji said

"Did you think the word 'subtle' is pronounced 'sub-buttle'?" Rise asked

"Yeah, what is that mean, anyway?" Himiko asked

"Kanji's got a sub-buttle" Teddie said

"Agreed" Kintoki said

"Sh-Shut up! Quit talking about my butt!" Kanji yelling to him

"Eh… We're not talking about that stuff" Tsubaki telling to Kanji

"That beside, you're the most un-subtle person ever" Rise comment annoying

"The un-subtle… sub-buttle" Yukiko suddenly want to laugh

" _*snrk_ Hahah, hahahahaha" Yukiko and Konohana, the both are laughing

Everyone begin laughing together and have fun together with Marie

* * *

(Daytime 08/23/2011, Shichiri Beach)

Everyone decide go to beach, since Yosuke called them up and suggestion for schedule go to beach today.

The boys are already changed their usual clothes into swimsuit

"So, this is the beach" Izanagi said wondering "The place, where a people can playing together in this place"

"Yeah, not wonder people love this place. This place so hot…" Alastor said

"So hot…I can't handle this." Kintoki complain about a Sunny day and collapse on the sand

"But, this is make me more exciting! You know, what is it?" Susano-O asked exciting

"Yeah, yeah, we're know that, shut up" Alastor said annoying

"What's wrong, Yosuke?" Souji asked to Yosuke

"You know… I'm starting to get nervous" Yosuke said nervously

"Nervous? About what?" Tsubaki asked

"You know, we're at the ocean. Which means swimsuits. Which means, Risette live and in person!" Yosuke said

"What are ramifications here? Am I using up my lifetime supply of luck with this?" Yosuke asked, Souji and Tsubaki, the both are don't know how to answer it

"Come on, Yosuke. You just in panicked" Susano-O said "And, there they are"

Susano-O pointed to the girls in the swimsuit

"Whoa!" Yosuke said excited " _*whistle_ " Susano-O whistle

"Oooooh!" Teddie said excited

"H-How come you guys are here? You should be in the water!" Chie said embarrassing

"Oh, were you waiting for us?" Rise asked

"Yeah" Souji said calmly

"Yosuke, remember, what we're should said?" Susano-O said remind

"Yeah!" Yosuke said remember

"Summer…is… AWASOME!" Yosuke and Susano-O said unison excited

"What are you two planning for?" Suzuka asked suspicious

"Nothing" Susano-O answered cheerfully

"Um, can we get going into the water…" Yukiko asked

"B-But, I-I not good at the water" Konohana said nervously

"You didn't have to go inside the water" Izanagi said to Konohana

"Same goes to us" Susano-O telling to Konohana

"Chie-chan, Rise-chan, and Yuki-chan all win the Ladies of summer competition" Teddie said excited "I'm surrounded by such beautiful mermaids. I feel like this could be my chance for a summer romance…"

"Nice idea!" Susano-O said agreed "So, how about we-"

"No way" Chie and Suzuka answering reject in the same time

"Where's Kanji?" Rise asked

"Yeah, I not saw him and Rokuten" Himiko asked

"I bet he's still worn out. Riding all that way on a bike really did a number on him" Yosuke said

"Even, he faster on riding than us, before" Susano-O said

"Oh, there is Rokuten-kun and Kanji" Konohana said when she seeing them

"Yo, everyone!" Rokuten greeting them when he walking into them

"Hello, Rokuten" Izanagi said

"Yo, sorry, we're late" Kanji said when he walking into them

"That's okay, Kanji" Souji said "We have not yet begun to swim, either"

" _fiuh,_ we're not late, Oyabun!" Rokuten said relief

"Hah" Kanji simple answered agreed

"What's wrong, guys?"

Kanji asking when, everyone suddenly into silence, since they're see Kanji's swimsuit. Yukiko and Konohana turned away

"Dude! What is that!?" Yosuke asked annoying

"What's what?" Kanji question

"Your swimsuit! What else would I mean!?" Yosuke said

"Color?" Rokuten question

"Oh, It's your basic black" Kanji said

"No! No! No! I'm not talking about the color! I mean… I mean… the whole thing!" Yosuke yelling "I'm seeing things I never needed to see!"

"Thing? What thing?" Rokuten asked

"Should am I explain that….?" Susano-O said awkwardly and put his right arm on his face

"You're the only one saying' stuff like that!" Kanji yelled

"Don't act like you're not egging me on!" Yosuke yelling

"Wait, Kanji. How come you're not getting a nosebleed over me?" Rise asked

"Huh? Why would that happen?" Kanji asked

"What!?" Rise yelling

They're begun in complain to each other

"That was fast" Tsubaki said

"And, I'm surprised they can get this worked up over just some swimsuits" Chie comment

"Geez, they're hopeless. I'm gonna go ahead and jump in the water!" Teddie suddenly

"I'll be waiting Teddie-Dono here…." Kintoki said weakly on heated up

"Oh, Okay then. Chie-chan, Yuki-chan! Let's be mermaids! Wheeeee!" Teddie said and jumping into the water

"Hey, he went in first!" Chie said "C'mon, you three. Let's go!" Chie said and jumping into the water

"Okay!" Tsubaki said and jumping into the water

"Let's go Yukiko" Souji said to Yukiko, Yukiko nod it. The both are jumping into the water

"Have fun~" Alastor said and waving his right hand

"What should we do now?" Izanagi question

"As Persona…. Let's get some vacation too" Susano-O suggestion "Okay, let's go!" Susano-O float to another route

"I bet, he want to peeking the woman, again" Suzuka said "I've watching him" Suzuka following Susano-O

"As for me… Sleep over at sunlight" Alastor said and lie down on the floor of sand

"ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ….." Alastor already on sleep

"That was fast…" Izanagi comment

"I've looking the ocean from here" Rokuten said and sit down on the floor of sand

"As for me… Let's go date~ Izzy-kun~" Himiko hugged Izanagi's right hand

"Eh?" Izanagi said confusing

"H-Hey! I'll go with him too!" Konohana hugged Izanagi's left hand

"Hey, Konohana! I'm the first asking Izzy-kun for dating!" Himiko yelling to her

"B-But, we're here for vacation…!" Konohana yelled nervous

"Huuuh!" Himiko groan annoying

* * *

Persona-user and Persona are had fun for today at Okina Beach. Izanagi and Alastor, the both are just watching a humans have fun. Suddenly, Susano-O floating into them

"Yo" Susano-O saying 'hi' to them

"Oh, you back" Alastor said "I thought you've already beat up by Suzuka"

"Yeah, I already beat up by her, but, isn't that mean, our vacation get ruin because of that" Susano-O said

"If this vacation get ruin it's your fault" Alastor said a bit annoying

Souji, Yosuke, and Tsubaki. They're get out from the water

"Have fun?" Izanagi asked

"Yeah" Souji telling him

"Hm? What's wrong, Tsubaki?" Alastor asked

"No, I just tired" Tsubaki said

"Anyway, you two not feel thirsty?" Yosuke suddenly asked

"Yeah" Tsubaki said "I felt it too" Souji said

"That's a vending machine" Izanagi pointing to a vending machine

"Okay, I'll go buy some drink. You two want a soda?" Yosuke asked

"Sure" Souji said, Tsubaki nod it

"Eek!"

They're heard Yukiko's scream

"Is that Yukiko's voice?" Souji asked

"Yeah, what happened?" Izanagi question confuse

"My string's getting undone!" Rise said

"Wait, what?" Susano-O asked curios

"Hold it, if you go there. Suzuka could be killing you" Alastor telling him and grabbed Susano-O's collar

"Easy man, Suzuka-chan looked around with Konohana and Himiko" Susano-O telling him

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Alastor said let go his collared

"Hey! Teddie! Watch the hands, pal!" Chie yelling to Teddie

"Aww, don't be so stingy! I think we're due for 'wardrobe malfunction'…" Teddie said

"What in the world are they doing…?" Yosuke said annoying

"Whooooaaaaa!"

They are heard Kanji's louder voice

"What now!?" Yosuke asked worry

Kanji has grabbing Teddie out from the water

"Got you, you bastard!" Kanji yelling to Teddie

"Busted…" Teddie said give up

"Looks like, Teddie get his lesson" Izanagi said

"I guess" Souji said agreed

"Hey, Senpai! This stupid bear here…." Kanji said and walking into them

Suddenly, they're turned away from Kanji

"W-WAIT! WAIT!" Susano-O suddenly stopping Kanji

"Hah? What's wrong?" Kanji asked

"Kanji, look down" Souji telling Kanji

"Down?" When he looking down and Kanji has notice and shocker he had lost his swimsuit. Teddie has shock and panic too

"Gyaaaaaaaaah!" Teddie yelling in panicked

"Holy shit, the wardrobe malfunction was mine!" Kanji said panicked and covering his chest

"What are you doing!? You need to cover up down there, dammit!" Yosuke yelled

"Oh yeah, right" Kanji said remind

"I give up! I give up!" Teddie yelling

"Hey, quit squirmin! You run off and I'm toast!" Kanji said panicked

"But if I don't run off, my dignity will be in ruins!" Teddie said

"Why we don't we take a break?" Yukiko suggestion

"I need to put on more sunscreen" Rise said

"Gotta take a break to slake with steak!" Chie said

"They're getting out of the water!" Yosuke said

"Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap!" Susano-O said panicked

"Teddie! What gives!?" Kanji question

"I'm…. done….for…" Teddie said weakly

"T-Teddie!" Tsubaki said worry

"Any ideas?" Izanagi question almost got panic

"We'll look something! You three stay here!" Souji order the Persona

"Just hurry up! I don't want spent my life to watch 'this'!" Susano-O said panicked

Souji, Yosuke, and Tsubaki running off for find something

"We should think something too" Izanagi said thinking

"If the woman, I'm okay, but THIS, I'm out!" Susano-O said

"Stop, complain and help us to think!" Alastor yelling to him

"Hm…. Hey, Kanji, how about seashell?" Alastor suggestion to Kanji

"You're right! Maybe If I use this white seashell…. Argh, no, that's too sexy!" Kanji said

"At least, you can hid it! And, who cares you're sexy or not!" Alastor said, put his right palm on his face

"Where is Rokuten and Kintoki!?" Susano-O asked

* * *

"So….. Hot…." Kintoki still collapse on the sand

"Here, here" Rokuten said, and waving his red sword for gave Kintoki an air

* * *

"The girls almost come here" Izanagi said

"Waaagh! What should we do, now!?" Susano-O said panicked

"Oh crap, Suzuka and the others had to come this way" Alastor said, when he saw Suzuka with the others was walking to this way

"Arrrrghhhh! Another problems!" Susano-O said panicked

"I can hear the harps…." Teddie said weakly

"Stay with us, Ted!" Kanji telling them

"Heeeyy" Tsubaki calling them

Souji,Yosuke, and, Tsubaki are running to Kanji and their Persona

"Tsubaki!" Alastor said relief

"Did you found something?" Izanagi said

"We found this" Souji said and showing on his right palm seaweed

"Wait, that's seaweed!" Kanji said

"Anything else?" Alastor asked

"We just found this!" Yosuke said

"Oh, there they are. Senpai!" Rise calling them

"Everyone~!" Himiko calling them too

"They're coming! Just hide it!" Yosuke yelling to him

"O-Okay" Kanji quick wearing seaweed

* * *

"Ah….."

Suzuka unable speak when the girls seen Kanji had wears seaweed around him and see Teddie has got collapse on the floor of the sand

"…What am I supposed to say to this?" Chie asked

"We're… uh… Reenacting the Birth of Vemus? Eh…hehehe" Yosuke explain awkwardly

"Y-Yeah! I-I'm ready to be born, dammit!" Kanji yelled to them

"Kyaaaa!"

"You sicko!"

The girls are running from them. The boys expression are suddenly into depression

"Was this… the best idea?" Yosuke asked

"Whatever else. It's givin' me an itch…." Kanji said

"Uh….huh…" Yosuke said awkward

* * *

Tsubaki had wears purple jacket within. He standing on coral reef and seen the sea from his spot

"….."

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

" _Look Tsubaki! The Beach!" The blond kid enthusiastic after he see the beautiful beach with his own eyes_

" _Yeah…" The black kid answered depression_

" _What's wrong?" The blond kid asked_

" _We were supposed go to beach with father and mother, right?" the black kid said "But, why we were vacation only me, you, and grandpa?" the black kid asked_

" _Hmm…. Mom, can't go because, she felt not well and father, he can't came cause his worked" the blond kid explain_

"… _. I'm understand for mother's condition but, I don't understand for is father…. Why he important his jobs than us?" the black kid question_

" _Why you think like that? Father do that, because he cares about us" the blond kid said_

" _Care what?" the black kid asked_

" _I don't know, anyway, we should believe to our father and think 'Father really cared about us' and, stop negative thinking to our father, Tsubaki" the blond kid said_

" _...All right, if you think so" the black kid said_

"… _Hey, Tsubaki look!" the blond kid said when he hold the one stone on his right palm_

" _Hm?" the black kid response_

" _Hiya!" the blond kid throwing an stone to the sea, but the stone he threw it has two reflection in water then deep it_

" _That's awesome, Tsukasa" the black kid said excited_

" _*giggle I'm just try it" the blond kid said "You try it" the blond kid give the stone to the black kid_

" _Ok…" the black kid nod it_

"… _. Hiya!" the black kid throwing the stone to the sea, the stone he threw it has three reflection in water then deep it_

" _Wooooooooow! That's awesome than I imaged it!" the blond kid said surprised "One more!"_

" _O-Ok"_

* * *

(Back at Shichiri Beach)

"….Why am I remember that…?" Tsubaki said quietly

"Tsubaki" Tsubaki hear someone has called him from behind

"Oh, Souji" Tsubaki turned back and see Souji "Why are you here?" Tsubaki question

"I asked Alastor where were you are, and, I find you here" Souji explain

"I see…." Tsubaki said

"Why are you here?" Souji asked

"… It's nothing" Tsubaki answered "Well, let's go back to everyone else" Tsubaki said and moving first

" _He must be hidden something from us"_ Souji thought figure at Tsubaki's reaction

* * *

The sun is starting to set

"…. Pretty busy day" Yosuke said

"I'm still itchy" Kanji said

"Still remember about that" Tsubaki said

"At least we had a laugh over it in the end right? And we found your swimsuit, too" Yosuke said

"Thanks to Susano-O, who found it" Alastor said

"Don't remind me that" Susano-O said annoying "Anyway, where is Rokuten and Kintoki?" Susano-O asked

"Rokuten still helped Kintoki on his sunburn" Izanagi said

"I see" Susano-O said flat

"Well… I never wouldna come to the beach if you hadn't invited me" Kanji said

"Haha, I guess it would be out of character for you" Yosuke comment

"… It actually might be more fun to try stuff that's out of character" Kanji said

"He's right" Souji say agreed

"Yeah… in a way, your nature is like a wall, after all" Yosuke said "Surrounding yourself with high walls makes things simple, but simplicity isn't always a virtue"

"Oh man, what was that!? Did I just get all philosophical there!?" Yosuke asked

"Hmm, you did well, Yosuke" Tsubaki said

"By all means, keep going, Yosuke" Souji said

"Hey you two! Stop embarrassing me even more!" Yosuke yelling

"I think it's fine" Kanji said "I look at that big ocean out there and think, man why keep hangin' on to all this embarrassment? Just let it go" Kanji said

"So you don't deny that it was embarrassing, huh?" Yosuke said

"Impressive then" Susano-O comment

They're see, Yukiko,Chie,Rise, and Teddie along with Konohana, Suzuka, and Himiko still in high spirit and having fun

"Everyone still having fun" Tsubaki said with softly smile

"Yeah" Souji said with soft smile on his face to them

"Good times never last long" Yosuke said

"Youngest" Susano-O said

"Hey, I've got an idea" Yosuke suddenly said

"What is it?" Souji asked

"Why don't we go skiing during winter break?" Yosuke suggestion

"Talking another weather already?" Tsubaki asked shocker

"Getting' a little ahead of ourselves are we?" Kanji question

"I'll look forward to it" Souji said

"…. Me either" Tsubaki said a bit cheerfully

" _Another vacation with everyone else….. *giggle looks like. I'm the only one who enjoy this, right Tsukasa?"_ Tsubaki thought on himself, and looking the sky. Souji notice Tsubaki had silence when they're discussion about skiing at winter

"Tsubaki, what's wrong?" Souji asked

"Nothing" Tsubaki answered it

"Well then everyone, let's go home" Yosuke suggestion for go back to Inaba

* * *

 **The new chapter has update!  
**

 **I'm terrible sorry can't update the new chapter so long because my illness and I've must hospitalized for healed my illness but now I'm at home and can for writer another chapter!**

 **I'm hope everyone enjoy it!**


	28. Ch28 The Mix Feelings

**The new chapter has update!**

* * *

(Daytime 08/25/2011, Shopping District)

"You want me do what!?"

In front of Tofu shop. Alastor and Himiko are talking without their partner. Alastor for some reason question shocker on her

"I want you investigation on Izanagi and Konohana" Himiko request to Alastor

" _*sigh_ Himiko… What's your purpose for request on me for do that?" Alastor sighing

"I'm just want to know their relationship" Himiko said

"….. That is? Well, I'm go home" Alastor turned away from her and want to float fast

"W-Wait, wait! Don't go!" Himiko quickly hold Alastor's right arm

"I'm can't believe this, you asked on Rise for calling to Tsubaki for call me out here then, you request on me for stalker to them" Alastor saying to her annoying

"I-It's not stalking but investigation!" Himiko telling him

"If you asking someone for stalker on them, ask to Susano-O. He'd be like it" Alastor telling to her and tried to escape Himiko's hold

"I-I can't do that! I'm have a reason for do this!" Himiko telling to him and make Alastor stopping his moves

"Reason?" Alastor question

"Yeah…. Yesterday I saw Souji and Yukiko at shrine from house, along with Izanagi and Konohana" Himiko telling her stories

"Well, that's normal to me" Alastor crossed his arms and said to her

"But, I saw…. Souji and Yukiko are…. Holding hands" Himiko telling to him

"Still, that's normal to- wait, what?" Alastor suddenly surprised after Himiko telling to him about Souji and Yukiko

"Holding hands? You mean, they're already into a…. Couple?" Alastor asked curios

"I-I'm don't know, I just saw that shortly" Himiko said nervously

"Are you telling this to Rise?" Alastor asked

"Of course not" Himiko shook her head

"… Good, then again, that's just your thought, not 100% is truth, right?" Alastor asked

"Yeah" Himiko nod it

"And, what is connection between Izanagi and Konohana?" Alastor question

"You know right, If Souji love with Yukiko. Don't you think Izanagi would be love with Konohana?" Himiko asked

"We don't know that for sure…." Alastor said

"But, if my thought is right, Souji and Yukiko are the couple now…. Rise would be heartbreak, if she know it" Himiko said sadly "Especially me…."

"…. You request on me, just want to know their relationship is true or not, right?" Alastor saying "Then, I'll do it"

"Eh? Really!?" Himiko suddenly asked relief

"One condition; don't dragging ours partners into this" Alastor raise one index finger and telling to her "We'd be trouble, if Rise and Tsubaki-san knowing about this"

"Got it?"

"Yes!" Himiko accept Alastor's condition

* * *

(08/26/2011)

Today, Alastor begin his jobs from Himiko, for investigation or following Souji and Izanagi's daily day to make sure Souji and Yukiko already into the couple or not, same goes to Izanagi and Konohana.

Alastor has sensing Souji's presence has go to outside from his house, looks like Souji and Izanagi want go to somewhere, Alastor begin to following them up careful and without his noticed it

" _The both are really sharp-person. I'm should be careful"_ Alastor thought and he stake them from far stance

* * *

(Shopping District)

Souji and Izanagi was walked around at Shopping District

" _Shopping District, huh? Just like always"_ Alastor thought

"Hm?" Izanagi suddenly turned back and Alastor quick hid his presence from Izanagi

"What's wrong?" Souji asked

"I felt… someone has following on us" Izanagi saying

"By who?" Souji asked

"… Maybe, that's my imagination" Izanagi said unsure "Let's go move, Souji-san"

Souji and Izanagi continue their walked

" _That was close!"_ Alastor thought horrified _"I'm glad, I can hid my presence spirit from him even I'm never used it before"_

" _But, damn…. I'm almost get capture by him….if Izanagi-kun know. I'm was sneaking to them…It'll trouble…"_ Alastor thought worries

" _Geez… I'm need another plan for it"_

Alastor continue sneaking to them from far stance

" _Hm? Is that Yosuke and Susano-O?"_

Alastor see Yosuke and Susano-O was talking to Souji and Izanagi in front of Weapon Shop

" _Hmm… What those people talking about?"_ Alastor though and begin to eavesdrop their conversation

"Yo, partner" Yosuke greeting to Souji "Sup, Izanagi" Susano-O greeting to Izanagi

"Hi, Yosuke" Souji greeting to him "Hello, Jirayia" Izanagi greeting to him

"Looking on these weapons?" Izanagi asked

"No, we just need some fresh air, after Yosuke had part-timer at Junes" Susano-O explain

"You still part-timer at Junes, I thought you've had holiday now" Souji said

"Yeah, my father suddenly ask me and Teddie for part-timer at Junes again" Yosuke explain annoying "Because, the shorthanded at Junes… Geez"

"Just hand in there" Izanagi said

" _Just normal talking, huh? Then again, that's useless information"_ Alastor thought

"Hm?"

" _!"_

Alastor quickly hid his presence when Izanagi was turned back

"What's wrong?" Susano-O asked

"I'm just get feel someone has following on us" Izanagi told him

"Really?" Susano-O looking around "I'm not see someone has followed you"

"…." Izanagi remain silent

"That beside, we should back to Junes for part-timer again" Yosuke said "See you later"

Yosuke and Susano-O leave them be

" _This is bad, Izanagi-kun begin to suspicious on my presence"_ Alastor thought worried

Souji and Izanagi begin to moves

" _Where the both go now?"_ Alastor begin to following them careful _"Then again, I've get felt, it would take long for investigation them…."_ Alastor though complain

* * *

(Evening, Tsubaki's House)

(Tsubaki's Room)

"What's wrong? You look tired" Tsubaki asked Alastor when, he lie on the floor tired

"… I fine" Alastor answered weakly

" _Today's not useful information, since, I'm stake them up… Just walked around and I'm almost death end when Izanagi always turned away to looking for…"_ Alastor thought tired _"I hope Himiko not asked me for give the report to her…."_

 _*riiing *riiing_

Suddenly, Tsubaki's phone had ringing up

"Hello? Oh, Rise, what is it?" Tsubaki hang up his phone and talking to Rise

"… Alastor? Yeah, he is here…. I see, I'll tell to him…. Good night" Tsubaki hang off his call

"Alastor, you should go to Rise's place" Tsubaki telling to him "She said, Himiko want to talking to you"

"What!?" Alastor said shocker

* * *

(In front of Marukyu Tofu Shop)

"What!? That is!?" Himiko asked shocker

"Hah… The both are just walked around anywhere…. And talked to, Yosuke, Chie, and Kanji…. And I AM almost death end, since Izanagi has suspicion on my presence…" Alastor telling to her tired

"… That's my report to you for now…. Tomorrow, I've continue sneaking on them…. Later" Alastor said and disappear

"Ala-chan…. He must been tired…" Himiko said worry "Did am I push him to hard?"

* * *

(In front of Tsubaki's House)

"So…. Tired…" Alastor complain

"Alastor"

"I-Izanagi-kun!"

Alastor shocked when he see Izanagi has standing in front of Tsubaki's House

"Why are you here? I thought, you with Souji right now" Alastor said

"Souji play with Nanako-chan, right now" Izanagi telling to him "Well… That's fine to me for go outside"

"… I see…" Alastor answered

"… Alastor, I need to talk with you something, just between us" Izanagi said

"….." Alastor remain silent

* * *

Alastor and Izanagi decide to talking at Dojima's Residence is rooftop

"What do you want to talk about?" Alastor asked

"This is about… your power" Izanagi said

"My power?" Alastor asked again

"Yes, did you remember when you and Tsubaki has unconscious, after both of you had protected Rise and Himiko from that explosion" Izanagi said

"Explosion… You mean from that eyes-fish brat's shadow?" Alastor said remind

"Yes…" Izanagi answered with worry "And, how to defeat that Shadow it was..."

"Me, right?" Alastor suddenly said

"You remember?" Izanagi asked shocker

"A little bit, but it was ME, who defeated that Shadow, no?" Alastor answered with serious expression

"Yes, but how can you remember that?" Izanagi asked

"I don't know how, but, I remember a little bit about myself…" Alastor said when he looking on his right palm "I'm… into like a monster, right?"

"Yeah… same goes to Tsubaki" Izanagi said "Rise and Himiko told to us, when he had conscious, his looking on his eyes, and expression, looks like a different person"

"Different person?" Alastor asked

"Yes" Izanagi nod it "After, Tsubaki commanded you. You suddenly surrender by darkness and changed into different appearance" Izanagi telling everything to Alastor

"Darkness…." Alastor said wondering

"How about Tsubaki? He is remember everything, what happened back there?" Izanagi asked

"No" Alastor shook his head "Tsubaki has complete forget about what happened back there"

"I see…" Izanagi said

"…." Alastor remain silent "Did we was involved by darkness…?" Alastor said quietly

"Hm?" Izanagi response

"I'm just thought…" Alastor said sadly

"…. Alastor, can you explain everything about your condition?" Izanagi suddenly asked

"….. That's…" Alastor said not trusting to Izanagi

"You hidden something from us, didn't you?" Izanagi asked figure

"…. I'm not sure, what happened but… I'm have this power, after, we were saved Rise" Alastor begin to explain "And, I heard the voice inside my mind"

"The Voice?" Izanagi asked

"The Voice said 'Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill' stuff… and that makes my head felt hurts even more" Alastor said

"Did you find out about that voice?" Izanagi asked, Alastor shook his head

"No…" Alastor said "But, I'll keep try to find out"

"Alastor…"Izanagi said understanding

"…. Izanagi, may I request something on you?" Alastor suddenly said

"Hm?" Izanagi response

"If something happened to me or Tsubaki… Please kill me" Alastor suddenly said

"What? Don't be ridiculous, I'm can't killing you cause of that!" Izanagi told him "I know, you have problem with your power but, that isn't choice for killing our friends like that"

"…. I'm saying to you, just in case" Alastor telling to him with smirk on his face "Someday, I've becoming 'monster' and unable to control it and…. Would be killing all of you either"

"If that happens, we've stopping you, not matter what" Izanagi said

"….." Alastor remain silent "Thanks…" Alastor saying thanks

"I should go home, now. Later" Alastor said and disappear from his spot

"So, you heard that too, Souji-san?" Izanagi saying to Souji in his room

"Yeah" Souji said "And, we can't let that happen" Souji said with determination

"Yeah, I'll protecting my friends without killing to each other. I'm promise" Izanagi said with determination

* * *

(Daytime 08/27/2011, Tatsuhime Shrine)

Alastor decide hid inside the bush for waiting Souji and Izanagi. He thought the both are would be show up along with Yukiko and Konohana. Alastor himself still thinking about yesterday

" _Darkness…. Monster….."_ Alastor thought depression _"Why I and Tsubaki had this power from first place….?"_

"… _. Geez, this is give me headache if I'm think about that"_ Alastor thought depression

" _Forget about that for now! I should focus to my job"_ Alastor said

 _*smrk *smrk_

Alastor heard sound bush from his behind

"Hello~" Himiko saying cheerful when she show up from his behind

"Himiko! What the hell are you doing!?" Alastor asked shock

"I'm here for help" Himiko telling him

"I'm don't need your help, after all this request was from your" Alastor telling to her "Then again, those people are really sharp-person, If between of us has find out by them, we've death end!"

"I'm want to help you! And, that's my decision!" Himiko yell back

"Himiko, Himiko! You're not good at sneaking and you just out my way for this job!" Alastor yell "Go back home and let me do this" Alastor turned away from

"No! Let me help you!" Himiko yell back to him

"I already told you! I'm not need your help!" Alastor yell back

"I'm want help because, I'm worried on you!" Himiko yelling back

"What?" Alastor suddenly asked shock

"…. I'm know… that request was from me, you do this because you've worried on me, right?" Himiko said sadly

"….." Alastor remain silent

"I'm sorry for request on you for my selfish reason, Ala-chan" Himiko said apologize "If, Izanagi and Konohana are already into couple…. I'll be fine so, you can stop for stake them…."

"… That's not selfish reason if you're do this for Rise's sake" Alastor said "And, that let's stake on them a little more… We need the truth right?"

"Ala-chan…" Himiko said relief _"Ala-chan is really nice-person even, I'm ask him for stop but he still want to continue it…. For not make me felt sad"_ Himiko thought comment about Alastor

"Someone is here" Alastor suddenly said, Alastor and Himiko are quick hid their presence

That was Souji and Yukiko along with their Persona

"Souji-san, Yukiko-san. I'm and Konohana will go somewhere" Izanagi said

"Okay" Souji said

"Have fun" Yukiko said

"Y-You too" Konohana said to her

Izanagi and Konohana go to somewhere without their partners

" _We should split up. You stay here and I'm following them"_ Alastor whisper to HImiko

" _O-Okay"_ Himiko nod it and Alastor disappear from his spot

* * *

(Shopping District)

Izanagi and Konohana are sitting the rooftop at stall has closed by

"This place so nice… Feels me better" Konohana said relief

"Yeah…" Izanagi said agreed

"And, I'm so happy to them" Konohana said happy "They're already told their truth feelings"

" _So the both are already into the couple…."_ Alastor heard their conversat _ion_

"Yes, I'm happy with them" Izanagi nod it

"A-And…." Konohana suddenly into shyness

"Hm?" Izanagi response

"I-I-It's nothing" Konohana quick answered shyness

" _From that_ _sound, looks like Konohana still shyness for confuse her love to Izanagi"_ Alastor though _"Is that mean, they're still category as 'friends'"_

" _Hm? Izanagi-kun and Konohana-san are leave, is that mean Souji and Yukiko already leave from shrine"_ Alastor thought when he see Izanagi and Konohana are leaving from their spot

" _I should back to Himiko"_ Alastor thought and disappear to shrine

* * *

(Tatsuhime Shrine)

"Yo" Alastor said to Himiko

"Oh, hi Ala-chan" Himiko said and her expression was sad

"So, you already know…. About them" Alastor said figure

"Yeah" Himiko nod it "I'm worried about Rise's reaction after she heard it"

"I know how your feels, but, we can't do anything for them" Alastor told her

"Yeah…" Himiko nod sadly

"Speak of which, about Izanagi and Konohana" Alastor said

"Already into couple? I can accept it" Himiko said sadly

"No, the both are still category as 'friends'" Alastor telling to her

"Wait, is that mean…. YEAH!" HImiko said cheerful

"Okay, my job is done, I'm go home now" Alastor said to her "Later" Alastor disappear from his spot

" _I'm glad Izanagi and Konohana still friends but, why I felt bad to Ala-chan?"_ Himiko thought sadly _"Did I really bad person to him? Even, I'm forget saying thanks on him…."_

* * *

(Evening, Tsubaki's Room)

Alastor sat on the floor and reading a manga just like always

"…. Boring" Alastor said and throw away his manga on the floor

"Did you think on something, Alastor?" Tsubaki suddenly asked to him

"No, I'm just not in my mood" Alastor said

"That's because you feelings or your job?" Tsubaki asked

"That's because- wait how do you know about my job?" Alastor suddenly asked shock

"Of course I am. I am you and the former agent" Tsubaki said with soft smile "You stake out on Izanagi and Konohana for Himiko's sake right?"

"That's… Grr… I'm do this just feels sorry on her" Alastor quick answer embarrassing

"You don't have to embarrassing about. I'm as same way" Tsubaki said

"About Rise?" Alastor asked though "So, you've already know about Souji and Yukiko"

"Yeah, but that can't be helped" Tsubaki said worried

"….."

"Let's us go to sleep" Tsubaki said

"Agreed" Alastor said agreed

The both are already go to sleep. Alastor suddenly wake up and see his right arm, his right arm suddenly appear demonic arm just like before and then disappear

" _Darkness…. Monster….. Feelings… This is really mix up on our mind"_ Alastor though

" _This is make me feels confuse even more…. Geez… Just go to sleep"_ Alastor though and begin to sleep again

* * *

 **This chapter's story only Alastor and Himiko is feelings  
**

 **I'm hope everyone enjoy it! Don't forget for preview!**


	29. Ch29 The Fireworks and The Relationship

**The new chapter has update!**

* * *

(Early Morning 08/30/2011, Tsubaki's House)

(Tsubaki's Room)

 _*riing *riiing_

Tsubaki's phone suddenly ringing up, when he cleared his room. Tsubaki quickly picking up his call

"Hello?" Tsubaki saying on his phone when he clearing his bed

" _Good morning, Tsubaki-senpai. It's me Rise"_ Rise said

"Oh, good morning Rise" Tsubaki said back when took his manga in the bookshelf

" _Did you know the fireworks festival is today?"_ Rise telling him about fireworks festival

"The fireworks festival?" Tsubaki suddenly said remember "Yeah, my grandmother told me that before. It's tonight, right?"

" _Yeah, everyone will over there too"_ Rise said _"If you don't have any schedule for tonight. Why don't we watch the fireworks together?"_

"Of course" Tsubaki said

" _And…."_ Rise said trailer off

"Hm?" Tsubaki response

" _N-Never mind... W-Well, then I'll see you tonight"_ Rise said nervously and hang off her called

"Who is it?" Alastor asked

"Rise, she telling me about the fireworks festival is tonight" Tsubaki telling to Alastor "And, we should watching the fireworks too"

"I want to look that too" Alastor said with cheer tone

" _Tsubaki-chan! Can you please help me for a moment?"_ Tsubaki's grandma calling him from the kitchen

"On it, grandma!" Tsubaki answering back to his grandma

"Sorry, Alastor. I should help my grandma" Tsubaki told to Alastor

"Oh, okay" Alastor said

Tsubaki go to outside his room and walking to the kitchen

"What a busy day" Alastor comment it

* * *

(Tastuhime Shrine)

Souji and Izanagi are staying at Shrine for relaxing

"Tonight is the fireworks festival" Izanagi remind

"Yeah" Souji said

"And you should telling to the others about you and Yukiko-san has been into a couple" Izanagi said

"I know, but, I'm worry about Rise's feelings" Souji said worry "You know, she crush on me so much"

"You have the point" Izanagi said and crossed his arms "Hm? Someone is here"

The Oldman wears black jacket has walking to shrine and noticing Souji has standing in front of the shrine

"Oh hello, young man" the Oldman greeting softly

"Hello" Souji greeting to him politely

"Ho, ho, ho. I'm thought just only me, who is visit by to the shrine" the Oldman said cheerful "Are you come here for praying?" The Oldman asked to Souji

"No sir, I'm just take some rest at here" Souji answered

"I see" The Oldman said "This shrine must be good place for relaxing, I'm admit it" The Oldman said turning around the shrine

"This place, where I'm a first meet with my love and the place where my grandsons always play together" The Oldman said "Well, that's past already…. I'm kinda miss to my grandson"

"Souji-san… Look to that man's eyes color…Is a brilliant green, like Tsubaki have those color" Izanagi suddenly said and noticing to The Oldman's eyes color

"You right… Is that mean" Souji whisper to Izanagi and figuring it

"Excuse me, Sir" Souji suddenly call to him

"Yes, young man?" The Oldman asked

"May I ask something to you sir?" Souji said "Are you…. Tsubaki Nohara's grandfather?"

"Ho, Ho, Ho. That was impressive, young man" The Oldman turned away to Souji with laugh

"So, you really are…" Souji trailer off

"Yes, I am Tsubaki's grandfather. My name is Alexius Vermilion Kurogane. Actually. I'm not bloodline from Kurogane Family" The Oldman introduce himself

"You're not from Kurogane's bloodline?" Souji asked shock calm

"No, but, she does" Alexius said "My wife is truly bloodline from Kurogane Family"

"That beside, if you know about my dear grandson, Tsubaki. Is that mean, you're Tsubaki's friends?" Alexius asked

"Yes, I'm Tsubaki's friends and his classmate too" Souji said

"I see, and… How he is doing?" Alexius asked

"He's fine, Sir. Don't worried" Souji said politely

"I see… I'm so glad. He have some friends now…" Alexius said relieved "… Did you just calling him 'Tsubaki Nohara' right?" He suddenly asked

"Yeah, his last name now is Nohara" Souji telling to him

"…. Is that mean, he's still hate to his father…" Alexius said "I heard that from Hiroshi's assistant when he visit by to his mother is house and already meet up with him… Tsubaki said, he refused back to Kurogane Estate because Hiroshi…. The both are never have a good relationship between father and son, cause that tragedy…."

"Tragedy…. You mean, Tsukasa's incident?" Souji asked figure

"So you know that and yes" Alexius said "I'm so sad…. To losing someone I love, like my grandson Tsukasa and, my wife…"

"….." Souji remain silent sadly

"I'm sorry for hearing my sadness stories, young man" Alexius apologizing

"No sir, it's okay" Souji said

"Young man, are you from Yasogami High School?" Alexius suddenly change the topic

"Oh, yes sir" Souji said

"When I was young, I was exchange student from England to Japan in here. I'm was so excited about Japan's culture back there and I met my love in here" Alexius said "She's really silent from outside but warm-heart from inside…and…hm… her appearance same like Tsubaki expert her eyes, her eyes color is purple… When we're already open our hearts and feelings to each other… We pray to ourselves for our future…" Alexius telling the stories to Souji

"That's a good stories sir" Souji said "But, why are telling this on me?" Souji question

"That's cause, you look reliable and trusting person…. I know that from your eyes" Alexius said "Your eyes have a determination for solving something…."

"For Tsubaki… His eyes, same like my wife when I'm first meet with her…. Hatred, Sadness from on those eyes… That's like, The Darkness always with them…" Alexius said

"Darkness…." Izanagi said wondering

"Sir Alexius"

Souji and Izanagi heard Yukiko's voice and walking to them

Yukiko, and Kasai and Tsubaki's mother along with Konohana has walking to them and noticing Souji and Izanagi

"S-Souji-kun" Yukiko said shock "I-I-Izanagi-kun" Konohana said shock and shyly

"Hello, Yukiko" Souji said "Hello, Konohana" Izanagi said

"Hello, Sou-chan, we never thought we've meet up in here" Kasai said

"Me either" Souji said

"Hmm…. Youngest" Alexius said with smile

"Father, I've looking on you" Tsubaki's mother said "You go to outside, without telling on us and you've understand the situation at Inaba right now" Tsubaki's mother yelled to him

"Sorry, and Sorry. I'm just want to come here" Alexius said "Beside, this place where I'm meet my love here and…. I've go back to Inn"

"I'll go back later" Yukiko said

"Okay, Yuki-chan" Kasai said

"Well then, young man. I've back now and I'm hope we'll meet again…"

Alexius go back to Inn with Kasai and Tsubaki's mother. Yukiko and Konohana still stay with Souji and Izanagi

"So, he's your costumer at your Inn?" Souji asked Yukiko

"Yes, he's from Kurogane Estate, and he stayed at our Inn for vacation…. When, I heard 'Kurogane' from his last name… He's must be Tsubaki's relative" Yukiko explain

"Yeah, Alexius-san is Tsubaki's grandfather…" Souji said

"Seriously!?"Konohana asked shock

"Yes" Izanagi nod it

"Well, that's explain for everything…." Yukiko said

"That beside…. Yukiko, are you ready for telling to everyone about our relationship?" Souji asked calm

"Y-Yes, but… I'm still worry to Rise-chan…." Yukiko said worry

"Me too, but we should telling to them the truth" Souji said

"I'm agreed…." Yukiko said positive

"Let's telling them after the festival" Souji said decide, Yukiko nod it

* * *

(Evening)

The Fireworks Festival is tonight and, everyone expert Teddie and Kintoki decide go to hill overlooking the tower

"Souji" Tsubaki suddenly calling him

"Hm?" Souji response

"Did you meet my grandfather on this morning?" Tsubaki asked

"Yeah…. How do you know that?" Souji asked

"From my mother" Tsubaki said "And, he must be told you, his stories…. The stories about my grandfather meet up with my grandmother"

"Yeah, he told us about where they're meet up" Souji said

"Actually… I'm never meet my grandmother" Tsubaki telling to him "My grandmother has passed away when my father still high school student because an illness"

"Sorry to heard that…" Souji said

"That's okay…" Tsubaki said

"….." Rise remain silent and see to Souji with depression looking

"What's wrong Rise-chan?" Chie asked

"O-Oh, is nothing" Rise quickly answered

"…." Yukiko remain silent

"Look! We're almost there!" Susano-O suddenly said

* * *

(Hill overlooking the tower)

"Ooh! The crowd's pretty thin here" Yosuke said

"Yeah! We're lucky!" Susano-O said happily

"The riverbanks were packed. I'm surprised you found a quiet spot like this" Kanji said

"Oh no, we knew about it" Konohana said "Me and Nee-chan pass by the mountainside a lot"

"A customers ask me about it, too" Yukiko said "I wonder if Nanako-chan will make it. I called and told her where we'd be before I left"

"She's with Uncle and I'm sure they'll make it" Souji said

"… Wait a sec, where is Teddie and Kintoki?" Tsubaki suddenly asked

"Yeah, I'm not see them" Rise said

"Not only was he hitting on girls nonstop, he accidentally put the moves on Hanako and she dragged him away" Yosuke explain

"As for Kintoki, he following into him" Susano-O said

"He ducked into his 'bear skin' right away and acted like a bear, but he still got dragged off without word" Yosuke said

"W-WHAT!? We should save them!" Rokuten suddenly said worry

"Nah, Leave them be" Susano-O said

"Wha-!? Can we just leave him like that!?" Chie asked worry

"Sure we can. His karma caught up to him" Yosuke said

"Aren't you being a little cold to Teddie today, Yosuke-senpai?" Rise asked

"When I think back to what he did this morning? No, I really don't" Yosuke said annoying "Truth be told, I wish I could send two or three more Hanakos at him…"

"WHAT!? NOooooooo!" Rokuten kneel on the ground sadly

"H-He just kidding" Suzuka calming to Rokuten

"Dude, that would kill him" Kanji said "What happened anyway?" Kanji asked

"I don't even want to remember it…He dug up some private stuff from my room and brought it to Hanamura family breakfast" Yosuke explain annoying "He was all like 'Yosuke, what's this magazine about?'"

"He got the humiliation from his parents in this morning, because of that bear" Susano-O said

"So, that's what happened" Souji said, Izanagi just sighing

"Well, it's your fault for having that stuff" Chie comment

"It's not like I ever thought anyone would wave it around in front of my parents!" Yosuke yelled

"Is this really what you want to be talking about with girls around?" Rise asked

"Huh? Is he not talking about his secret savings?" Yukiko asked confuse

"Yeah… I'm thought he talking about that" Konohana said confuse

"Secret saving? For a guy… Right, just leave them be" Himiko said

Yukiko and Konohana still clueless about the conversation

"Hm? I heard something" Izanagi suddenly said

"Urrgh…"

Everyone heard Teddie's voice from behind

"Teddie!?" Yukiko asked

Teddie along with Kintok was appear in front of them and he already flat like pancake

"Teddie Bear!?" Rokuten said shock

"Oh my" Alastor said

"What a tragedy… My lovely fur is completely ruined" Teddie said sadly

"That's your fault!" Kintoki yelled to Yosuke and Susano-O

"That's worse than I was expecting" Susano-O comment

"Yeah, anyway, people are going to stare at you like that. Hurry and take it off" Yosuke said

"But I'm like a newborn child inside…! Just like your magazine from this morning, Yosuke!" Teddie remind him

"Quit reopening this morning's wounds!" Yosuke yelled to Teddie

"There they are! Big bro!" Nanako calling them

"O-Oh no! That's Nanako-chan! T-Teddie-dono hurry up change!" Kintoki said panicked

"R-Right!" Teddie hurry hid inside the bush

Nanako walking to them along with Dojima

"Hey, Nanako-chan! Looks like Dojima-san mad it in time" Chie said relieved

"Yeah! Dad came home early!" Nanako said happily

"I'm happy for you" Souji said to Nanako with soft smile

"Yep!" Nanako said happily

"I'm happy to see Nanako is happy" Izanagi said happy

"Yup" Konohana said happy

"Sorry if I made you nervous I didn't quite finish my paperwork, but I figured Adachi could handle the rest" Dojima said

"Hey there, little lady. Wanna launch some fireworks of love with me?" Teddie asked in his human form

"That was fast!" Susano-O and Alastor saying same thing

"How do you do that!?" Nanako ask excited

"Well…!"

"Cut it out, Teddie! Do you want Dojima-san to haul you in!?"

Chie yelled to him before Teddie have a chance to finishing his word

"I'm just kidding" Teddie said

"Things are heatin' up down there" Kanji notice

"Really?" Tsubaki asked

"Does that mean it will be starting soon?" Yukiko asked

"Really!?" Nanako asked excite

"Yeah" Souji said and looking the sky

The fireworks festival has been starting with beautiful attraction on the sky, everyone has enjoy it

" _That concludes our program for the summer fireworks festival"_ Announcement said _"Thank you for coming, and all of us here in Inaba hope to see you again next year as well!"_

"The fireworks…. Was end" Tsubaki said with satisfied smile

"That is a… pretty fireworks" Alastor comment

"Yeah" Suzuka said

"Man that was amazing! Totally worth coming out here for" Chie said happily

"Because you got to stuff your face, right?" Yosuke comment

"So what!? You were all munching on snacks too!" Chie yelled to him

"An extra large steak bowl doesn't qualify as a 'snack'…" Yosuke comment

"You two are out from the topic" Souji said

"Did you have fun, Nanako-chan?" Yukiko asked Nanako

"Mmm-hmm… I'm sleepy" Nanako said tired

"Hahahaha, I'm not surprised. It's about time for you to be home in bed" Dojima said

"Yeah…" Nanako said

"I'll take Nanako back. Make sure you guys don't stay out too late" Dojima told them

"Bye-bye, Nana-chan!" Teddie said

"Bye-bye…" Nanako said to theme

"Good night, Nanako" Souji greeting to Nanako

Nanako and Dojima walking back to home

"I'm happy so see, Nanako is happy~" Kintoki said happily expression

"Dude, that's creepy" Susano-O said disgusting

"That beside, the summer vacation's just about over" Suzuka said

"Suzuka, why'd you have to bring that up?" Chie said complain to Suzuka

"S-Sorry…" Suzuka apologizing

"I'm all right with that" Rise said "When I'm working, I have to wear fall clothes during the summer, so I don't clothes during the summer, so I don't get a sense of the seasons changing"

"Yeah, especially, the beach and the summer festival" Himiko said happily

"The summer festival, huh? The first day is really bad" Susano-O said depression

"Thanks to a certain SOMEONE, I don't have anything but bitter memories of that" Yosuke said annoying

"Really?" Teddie asked

"Yeah, Really?" Kintoki asked

"The SOMEONE is you two" Yosuke and Susano-O telling to them

"Well, I had fun" Kanji said

"Yeah, me either" Rokuten said

"Kanji, you just eat candy-cutting at festival" Yosuke said

"But, the second day it was fun, right? Suz- _*BAM_ URGH!"

Suzuka suddenly kicking on Susano-O's stomach

"Strike" Alastor said

"Guys, I want to announce something for all of you" Souji suddenly said

"Hm? What's it?" Yosuke asked

"Actually….me and Souji-kun are already together…." Yukiko telling to them with shyly and everyone shock especially Rise

"T-Together!? Is that mean…. You two are already…. COUPLE!?" Chie asked shock

"I-Is that true!?" Suzuka asked happily

"True" Izanagi nod it

"W-Wow partner, that was awesome!" Yosuke said proudly

"We're proud on you two! Wait… Is that mean, you and Konohana are couple too?" Susano-O asked

"No" Izanagi said

"Y-Yeah…" Konohana said shyly

"Man, you two are clueless" Susano-O comment annoying

"Wow, Senpai! You're the man!" Kanji said proudly

"Sensei is Da Man!" Teddie said proudly

"C-Congratulations, Yukiko-Senpai, Souji-Senpai…." Rise forcefully to smile

"Rise-chan…" Himiko said quietly worry

"W-Well, it's already late. O, I should back home, before my grandma worry on me" Rise said "See you later"

Rise hurry go back home and leave them be

"I'll follow her" Tsubaki said and following Rise

"Rise-chan…." Yukiko said worry

* * *

(Shopping District)

"Rise, wait!"

"Tsubaki-senpai…."

Rise noticing Tsubaki has catch up on her and turned away to him

"Himiko, come here for sec" Alastor said

"Y-Yeah" Himiko quickly said

Alastor and Himiko float to somewhere and leave them be

"... Rise, are you okay?" Tsubaki asked softly

"I-I'm okay, Senpai. Don't worried" Rise quickly said

"… Rise, I'm know, you're sad from your heart. It's fine, if you want to cry…" Tsubaki said softly

"…. Why Souji-senpai choice Yukiko-senpai as girlfriend… Why not me?" Rise asked with hold her verge of tears

"….." Tsubaki remain silent

"I…I love to him so much than Yukiko-senpai is, but…. Why? Why Souji-senpai choice Yukiko-senpai!? I'm better than hers!" Rise yelled

"… Rise, I'm know how your feels but, that's Souji's desire from his feelings, we can't change his feelings because of this… You should accept it and move forward" Tsubaki telling to her

"B-But, still…!" Rise still yelled

"… I have a brother" Tsubaki suddenly said "He's very reliable, kind, and always supportive to me all the time… That's why I love him" Tsubaki telling about his brother

"You… You have a brother?" Rise asked shocker

"Yeah" Tsubaki nod it "But, he already passed away… because, he protected me" Tsubaki telling to Rise the truth with sadly tone but try to forcefully smile

"Before, I met Souji and everyone else, I was alone… not have friends and, I'm always said to myself 'this is all my fault, because I am weak… he's dead' and 'Why not me!? Why should him' since that incident…then again, I've still trap in my dark past"

"Tsubaki-senpai…." Rise understanding his feels

"When, I was got kidnapped and go inside the other world. I was faced my shadow and accept it. I noticed I wasn't alone… even, my brother already gone from this world…. I can accept that and I'm have friends too…" Tsubaki said and closing his eyes

"Same goes to you, Rise. You should accept it and let them happy" Tsubaki said to Rise "Even, the both are already together, that's not mean you're alone…. You still have us… your friends"

"Could you promise me, you'll happy for Souji and Yukiko?" Tsubaki asked softly

"….."

 _*HUG_

Rise suddenly run into him and hugged him

"I'll…. Happy… for them… Waaaaaahhhh!" Rise said and let the verge of tears out from her eyes

Tsubaki see on her with understanding look on his eyes

"Rise…. It's okay… Just, let those feelings are out from your heart…."

Tsubaki said and hugged back to her

(2 minutes)

"Feeling better?"

Tsubaki asked after the both are already off from their hugged

"Yeah" Rise nod it "Thanks for always with me" Rise said thanks

" _*chuckle_ No problem" Tsubaki chuckle to her

"T-Tsubaki-senpai" Rise calling to him shyly with blushed

"Yes?" Tsubaki asked

"Why you always with me and… supportive on me?" Rise asked softly, Tsubaki suddenly blushing on his face

"That's…." Tsubaki trailer off embarrassing

"HEY!"

Tsubaki and Rise heard Yosuke's voice

"Oh, everyone"

Tsubaki said after see Souji's group along with their Persona plus Alastor and Himiko are over there too

"Hey! We're going to Ayia ramen shop now! You two want to join with us!?" Yosuke saying to them

"Sure! We've over there!" Rise answered "Let's go, Tsubaki-senpai!"

"Okay…" Tsubaki said with smile

The both are walking to them and go to Aiya Ramen Shop together with everyone else

* * *

 **The new chapter has been update!  
**

 **And, actually... I'm still think for add another OC (Still on plan)**

 **I hope everyone enjoy this fanfiction!**


	30. Ch30 School Trip Plan and The Necklace

**The new chapter is update!**

* * *

(Daytime 08/31/2011, Tsubaki's House)

(Tsubaki's Room)

"Hah…" Tsubaki lie down on bed tiredly

"What's wrong?" Alastor asked when he sitting on the floor

"I don't know… but I feel boring for some reason" Tsubaki said

"Oh…" Alastor said

 _*riing *riing_

Tsubaki taking his phone and pick up the call

"Hello?" Tsubaki answer

" _Yo, It's me Yosuke"_ Yosuke said

"What is it?" Tsubaki asked

" _Good news! Souji had watermelon from his uncle, and he invite all of us to eat the watermelon"_ Yosuke said happily

"Watermelon?" Tsubaki suddenly stand up from his bed with expression anxious on his face

"We'll be there, see you later!" Tsubaki said and pick off his call

"What's wrong? You look so anxious" Alastor asked

"Alastor, we should go to Souji's place" Tsubaki said

"Why…?" Alastor asked confuse

"We'll eat a watermelon at Souji's place" Tsubaki said anxious "Let's go!" Tsubaki suddenly moving dash

"… I glad his boring is gone" Alastor comment awkwardly

* * *

(Dojima's Residence)

Everyone has arrived at Souji's place and Nanako seems happy when everyone was able to come here

"Man, a watermelon! Cause of all the stuff that's gone down this summer, I completely missed out" Kanji said "So where is it? The fridge

"Yeah! I want to eat it!" Rokuten said happily

"You can't eat it" Himiko told him

"Kanji! They invited us over… At least show some manners" Rise yelled

"I-I know…!" Kanji said nervously

"Forget about that at least, we had a watermelon" Susano-O said

"We gotta smack it open first" Yosuke said

"Huh? Are we seriously gonna do that? We can't eat it if it gets all crushed" Chie said worry

"That would be wasting the watermelon" Suzuka said

"But, doesn't it sound like fun?" Yukiko said

"I-I'm agreed too" Konohana said agreed

"Hmm… Smack…" Alastor suddenly wondering

"What is it?" Izanagi asked

"Is… this smack is, putting the people's body on the ground and only head let out then take a watermelon on ground and finally, the smacker closing his eyes and smack it with wooden sword, is that right?" Alastor asked curios

"That's sound like…. Dangerous, that beside they're never do such thing" Izanagi said

"Really? Man…" Alastor said disappointed

"This guy truly is Do-S" Susano-O comment annoying

"I wanna do it too!" Nanako said excited

"Then, let's do this!" Kintoki said cheerfully

"Nanako can't hear you!" Susano-O yelled to him

"I'll swing at it with everything I've got! The splattering fruit juice! Bursts of joy! One night of love… The bitter sweetness of those days is the essence of youth!" Teddie said

"What are you two teaching him!?" Suzuka yelled

"That wasn't our fault!" Susano-O defense himself

"Will you cut out those commercial lines of yours!?" Yosuke yelled

"That's the essence of youth!" Nanako copying Teddie's said

"Great…Now, you should responsibility for this" Alastor said annoying when he crossed his arms and look directly to Susano-O

"For what!?" Susano-O yelled

The front door opened up and Dojima walked in. Nanako instantly ran to him

"I'm home-whoa! That's a lot of shoes. How many people are here?" Dojima asked surprised

"Yay! Let's split the watermelon open!" Nanako said excited

"Say what!?... Uh, well, you see…."

* * *

The watermelon had already been cut up, so no one could split it up like Nanako wanter, everyone was enjoying their own separate slices

"C-Calm down, Kintoki!" Konohana trying to stop Kintoki, who actually want to launcher the missile to Dojima

"Let me launcher this!" Kintoki yelled angry "He's making Nanako-chan sad! I'll make him pay!"

"But, that's her father" Suzuka said

"I'm don't ca- _*BAM_ Ouch!"

Alastor suddenly kicked on Kintoki's back like football and fall on the ground

"Shut up and, enjoy it" Alastor said

"He,he,he, you look confident for today. What's wrong?" Susano-O asked curiosity

"Cause… This watermelon is so delicious. I can felt it" Alastor said

"That!?" Susano-O yelled

"C'mon Nanako, don't pout. Everyone came here to hang out, right?" Dojima said and try to cheering Nanako but, she's still sad

"… I'm really sorry. It never occurred to me you'd want to do that…" Dojima said

"Hey, Nanako-chan. Let's do it again sometime" Chie said "Next time, we'll do it right- at the beach!" Chie said

"Seconded!" Rise said

"Woah! Really~!" Susano-O said excited

"Hey! Don't be so excited!" Suzuka yelled to Susano-O

"Whoa… Does that mean we get another chance to see you in bathing suits!?" Yosuke asked excite

"But, we aren't have days left, you know, back to school" Tsubaki said

"Yeah, we'll have to do it next year…" Yosuke said disappointed

"… Next year" Nanako said "Will you play with me next year too?" Nanako asked Souji

"Of course, I will" Souji said "Yeah! We'll all go!" Chie said

"You betcha!" Kanji said

"You betcha!" Yukiko said

"There you see?" Dojima said "Thank you everyone" Nanako said happily

Everyone kept having fun till the day ended, soon everyone had gone home and Nanako had promptly fallen asleep

* * *

(Early Morning 09/01/2011)

The next day was the start of the new school semester, Souji accidentally meet up with Tsubaki by a same route. The both are decide go to school together. At school gate Souji and Tsubaki met Yukiko and Chie who were walking along path

"Mornin'" Chie greeting

"Good morning" Yukiko greeting

"Good morning, you two" Tsubaki said

" _*sigh_ summer vacation's over already" Chie said "And, another year of keeping watch on that pervert" Suzuka said

"Yo, guys. I got lost on my way here" Yosuke appear and said to them

"And I heard someone had talking about me" Susano-O said

"Yeah right" Suzuka say annoying

"Another year of suffering for Susano-O, good for you" Alastor said

"Shut up!" Susano-O say annoying

"Come on guys let's go see if everyone else here" Souji said

They were about walked into school but, the suddenly saw the familiar face as they were enter about. He approached "Good morning" Naoto greeting to them

"You?" Souji said "No way, pint-size detective!" Yosuke said

"Okay! We're screwed!" Susano-O yell worried

"W-What should we do?" Konohana ask worried

"Both of you calm down, he's still can't see us" Izanagi said, Alastor just sighing to them

"I beg your pardon!? My name is Naoto. Please, don't give people bizarre nicknames you make up on the spot" Naoto complain

"He just joking" Tsubaki said

"You know this is a high school, right?" Yukiko asked

"My cooperation with the police has come to an end. However, there are aspects of the case with which I remain unconvinced. There are some family-related issues as well, so I've decided to stay here for the present" Naoto explain

"…." Tsubaki remain silent

"From today forth, I'll be a first-year at your high school at your high school. And I felt that I should at least introduce myself to you all. I trust our relations will be cordial, Senpai" Naoto turning back from them and go to inside the school

"That detective boy's our underclassman?" Chie asked

"I guess" Suzuka said

* * *

(After School)

The school days was finally over, Souji, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Tsubaki was school entrance about to leave

"Hmm….!" Tsubaki relaxing his hands and his back "This's a great for back to school" Tsubaki comment relieved

"But, that's boring for me" Yosuke said a bit annoying

"Yeah, I'm tired for today through…" Susano-O said tiredly

"Let me guess, you stake into girls restroom but, Suzuka caught you up and beat you" Alastor said

"You don't need to telling me that" Susano-O say annoying

"But, I'm surprised you know about it" Suzuka said

"Huh? That is always, no?" Alastor asked back

"Oh right" Suzuka said remind

"How about we go to Junes?" Souji suggestion

"Agreed, that will be help us to relax" Izanagi said

"Why don't we ask Naoto to join us?" Yukiko suddenly suggestion, everyone look to her for her suggestion

"Me and Yukiko-neechan though that he might be feeling lonely since, he's new here" Konohana explain

"Traitor" Susano-O said

"E-Eh?" Konohana asked worry

"She's not trying to betray us" Izanagi defense Konohana

"That beside, only YOU who's scared to him and always thought, you might be under arrest by him" Alastor comment

"S-Shut up!" Susano-O yelled to him

"Hey! Senpai!"

Rise and Himiko arrived from hallway school

"Oh, hey Rise" Tsubaki said

"Well, why not? Let's invite him to join us" Souji said agreed "What?" Susano-O asked shock

"Hm? Did we miss something?" Himiko asked Alastor

"Not at all, just hearing Susano-O's police phobia" Alastor said

"I'm not phobia with the police!" Susano-O yelled to him

"Oh, there he is" Tsubaki was looking down on the hallway where Naoto was along with the two other girls in his class, the rest of group looked into Naoto as well

"You dunno the area yet, right? C'mon, we'll show you around" Conniving girl said "There's probably tons of places to hang out that only we'd know about" Girl's friends

"What the-!? Why everyone else better with the woman than Yosuke!" Susano-O complain annoying

"I'm sorry to hearing that" Alastor said not care

"Why are you 'sorry' about!?" Susano-O ask yelled

"That won't be necessary" Naoto shaking his head "I'm not interested in 'hanging out' and neither am I interested in you two" Naoto said

"I've give back my words before" Susano-O said

"Huh? Hey, what did you say!?" Conniving girl yelled angry to him

"What's with that attitude!? We're just trying to be friendly!" her friends yelled angry to him

"Geez… Way to make an impression" Yosuke comment and move forward to them

"Yo, Naoto-kun. How's it going?" Yosuke asked to them

"Oh, um…"

"H-Hey guys. 'Sup?" Kanji arrived from his class and greeting to them

"Uh, well, we'll be going now" the two girls leave them be in hurry and everyone was walked to Naoto

"So. We meet again. May I help you?" Naoto said

"Hey, Naoto-kun. If you're not doing anything after school, wanna come with us?" Chie said

"Come with… You mean me?" Naoto asked "… Perhaps another time. I have some things to mull over" Naoto telling them

"Things to mull over?" Rise asked "What's that mean anyway?" Himiko said curios

"I must go straight home today. I promised my Grampa so" Naoto said

"Grampa?" Kanji ask wondering "No, mother and father?" Rokuten said confuse

"Oh well… That's that, then. Let's hang out some other time" Chie said

* * *

(Junes Food Court)

The group decide go to Junes Food Court without Naoto and everyone already took their spot in the middle of food court

"Man, you just see, what he just said to those two girls before?" Susano-O said "His attitude so bad"

"Is he gonna be okay at Yasogami?" Yosuke asked worry

"I'm sure he'll be okay" Souji said

"He's different, but he has this… mysterious air around him that draws your attention" Yukiko said

"Whoa, Yukiko, I never knew… You like younger guys?" Yosuke ask teased "Be careful Yukiko-san, Souji would be jealous to him" Susano-O teased

"No, that's not what I meant…" Yukiko said

"She's just comment about him" Souji said coldly

"Woah partner, we're just joke" Yosuke said to Souji "Man, I've forget you two are already together" Susano-O said

"The both of you really bad at joke" Suzuka said "Do you think so too, Rokuten?" Suzuka asked to Rokuten

"Yeah" Rokuten nod it

"Why are you two comment about US?" Susano-O ask annoying

"That a side, Naoto-kun said he has 'things to mull over' right?" Chie said remind

"He's be talking about the murder case, I guess" Souji said "Then again, he's must be feels unsatisfied when the case is closed" Izanagi said

"He's some ace detective. Of course he not satisfied" Susano-O said

"Okay new topic!" Rise suddenly said

"Oh. Isn't our class trip coming soon?" Souji suddenly asked

"Oh right and, where are we going?" Yosuke asked remind

"Tastumi Port Island" Yukiko said

"What's that?" Susano-O said "Some kind an places like the beach?" Susano-O asked

"Of course not" Alastor said

"I heard it's an artificial island that faces the ocean. It's pretty big city" Yukiko explain

"Huh? Port Island?" Rise said "I did tons of shoots there. It's just beyond the Moonlight Bridge, yeah?" Rise said "Let's hang out there!" Himiko said excited

"I was over there before… but, that's cause my jobs" Tsubaki said

"Job? What's your job, Tsubaki-senpai?" Kanji asked

"I'm never thought you have another job beside your school days, Senpai" Rise said shock

"Oh yeah, you two don't know about him more, huh" Yosuke suddenly said remember

"His real name is Tsubaki Kurogane and his truly job is, as agent" Souji explain

"Wait…WHAT!?" Rise said shock "I-Is that mean, you're…" Rise trailer off

"Yeah, I'm Hiroshi Kurogane's son. The member from Department International Police as police and as agent too" Tsubaki explain quietly "But now, I'm out from my duty as agent for my reason"

"Wow, Senpai! That was awesome!" Kanji said impressive "Yeah…!" Rokuten said agreed

"Don't so loud" Tsubaki said sweat drop

"Should we calling you 'Tsubaki Nohara' or 'Tsubaki Kurogane'?" Himiko asked

"Tsubaki Nohara, that's his wish through" Alastor said, Tsubaki nod it

"Okay, back to the topic" Chie suddenly said "Oh, as for hang out… we may not have any time to goof during this trip" Chie said remind

"That's true then, the schedule has be changing" Tsubaki said remind

"Changed how?" Souji asked

"Yeah, the idea is we're gonna visit a private school. Like, to have local and urban students interact or something. It'll be all about studying and serious business… Yuck" Chie said

"That was really mess for the school trip" Suzuka comment disappoint

"That won't be fun" Kanji said "Yeh, they're totally missing the point of a class trip" Rise complain

"What kinda place is this private school?" Yosuke asked

"I heard it's really good. They have nice buildings an everything" Chie explain "But it's closed on the day we're going there, so they're going the extra smile to make this work. They want us to tour some factories on the second day, and then we're coming back on the third day"

"So our school trip about, the social studies trip" Souji said

"Though so" Izanagi said

"Urgh… That would better staying at home than join social studies trip" Yosuke complain "That's really boring schedule" Susano-O said disappoint

"Can't expect much from a school-sponsored trip, I guess" Kanji said "Well, we'll be around, so if it starts to drag we can ditch"

"That would be nice" Rokuten said

"I'll show you guys around!" Rise said excited

"But we're in different years…" Yosuke said

"Oh, didn't you know? The excursion will be like the campout. They're going to the first and second years" Yukiko explain

"Is that mean, we can together again" Konohana said happily

"Then, I'm can date with Izzy-kun~" Himiko said excited

"What?" Izanagi response

"I-I'm not approve that!" Konohana yelled to Himiko

"Geez… You two begin to triangle love again" Susano-O say annoying

"At least, we won't be bored without you, Susano-O-senpai, everyone" Rokuten said

"May I ask something?" Tsubaki suddenly asked "Where that idea for changed the schedule of school trip come from?" Tsubaki asked

"King Moron" Chie said

"What!?" Yosuke said shock

"Okay then, let's dig into his grave and beat up his corpse!" Susano-O said "I'm agreed about that! Let's do this!" Alastor said

"D-Don't do that!" Konohana said worry to them, Izanagi just sighing

* * *

(Daytime 09/04/2011, Shopping District)

 _*riing *riing_

Tsubaki's phone suddenly ring up when he stroll around shopping district, he take his phone from his right pocket pants and that is a message from his mother

 _Please come to Amagi Inn, your grandfather waiting you_

"Grandpa? I want to know what's going on…" Tsubaki asked and put back to his phone on his pocket

"We've find out after we're already over there at once" Alastor said, Tsubaki nod it agreed

"Hi, Tsubaki"

Tsubaki and Alastor heard someone's voice has calling to them, the both of them are turned back and see Souji and Izanagi are is there

"Hi, Souji" Tsubaki said

"Hello, Izanagi" Alastor said

"Hello, Tsubaki, Alastor" Izanagi said

"Are you two going somewhere?" Tsubaki asked

"I'm go ahead to Amagi Inn" Souji said "Yesterday, Yukiko called me for go to Inn"

"Oh my" Tsubaki covering his mouth with right palm "Don't tell me, you'll telling Yukiko's family about your relationship with her"

"Hmhm~ Youngest" Alastor nod with humming

"We still secret that from her parents" Souji said with blushing "She told to me, Konohana has changing her form but, she have some trouble with Konohana's new form and other reason too"

"So, she already change too" Alastor said "For some reason, I'm jealous to them, who's already changed…"

"You'll change your form, someday" Izanagi "Hah…" Alastor nod it

"Speaking of which, where are you going?" Souji asked

"Same purpose as yours, go to Amagi Inn" Tsubaki said "My mother suddenly message me and say, I'm should go to the Inn cause, my grandpa want to see me"

"Why don't we go there now?" Souji said "I'm don't want Yukiko waiting on me too long"

"Yeah" Tsubaki nod it

The both are decide go to the Amagi Inn with walking

* * *

(Route to the Amagi Inn)

"Tsubaki" Souji suddenly call him

"Hm?" Tsubaki response

"What do you think about Rise?" Souji suddenly asked to him out of blue and make Tsubaki heat blushing

"W-What are you talking!?" Tsubaki asked embarrassing "W-W-We're just friends"

"You sure?" Souji asked "Then, why your face so bright red?"

"E-E-Eh? I-I'm just…" Tsubaki said nervously and blushing

"Come on, I already know about you" Souji said "You can hidden your privacy from us but, you unable to hid your feelings"

"T-That's…" Tsubaki said shyly

"So, you indeed love with her?" Souji asked figure from Tsubaki's expression

"…I don't know just… I'm feel… I want always by her side" Tsubaki said "And, I don't want see her sad and suffering anymore"

"Is that mean, you love with Rise. Why you not tell her your feels?" Souji suggestion "I think you and Rise would be perfect couple"

"I can't tell her that now" Tsubaki said embarrassing "M-Maybe someday… if I'm ready for telling her"

"How about you?" Izanagi asked Alastor

"About what? Himiko?" Alastor said "I'm not have feelings with her, that is. No question" Alastor said sharp but his face was faith blush

" _*chuckle_ " Izanagi suddenly chuckle

"What?"

"Nothing"

* * *

(The Amagi Inn)

The both of them are already arrive at Amagi Inn and go to Inside. In front of entrance, Yukiko has standing there along with Kasai and the woman with long black hair same like Yukiko's and wearing kimono

"Welcome to The Amagi Inn" the woman with long black hair greeting warm to Souji

"Thank you, ma'am" Souji said nervously but polite, the woman with long black hair move forward to Souji

"You must be Souji-chan, the transfer student who moved here from the city, right?" the woman with long black hair asked

"Yes, my name is Souji Seta, this is pleasure to meet you ma'am" Souji said politely

"I'm Yukiko's mother" Yukiko's mother said "You look so mature, handsome, and reliable too. No wonder Yukiko like you" Yukiko's mother said with softly smile

"M-Mother!" Yukiko yelled

" _*chuckle_ I'm sorry dear. I'm and your father just happy you had a boyfriend now" Yukiko's mother said happily

"Wait a second" Souji suddenly said "Is that mean…"

"S-Sorry, Souji-kun" Yukiko apologizing "My parents already know about my relationship and they're want… so see you" Yukiko explain shyly

"I'm sorry as well. I'm the one who told Yukiko-chan's parents" Kasai said with smile

 _"Looks like my joke was come true..."_ Tsubaki though

"So, that's the other reason, what she mean" Izanagi said with softly smile inside his mask

"And you're?" Yukiko's mother change her look to Tsubaki

"I'm sorry to forget for introduce myself. My name is Tsubaki Nohara. I'm an transfer student from the city as well and I'm friends with Souji and Yukiko" Tsubaki said

"Oh! You're Itsuki's son?" Yukiko's mother said "Your mother always talking about you but, I'm can't image you look so pretty" Yukiko's mother said with softly smile

"Well… Thank you, ma'am" Tsubaki said nervously "But, I'm here to meet with Alexius Kurogane" Tsubaki say straight to them

"Oh, Alexius-san now at our back yard" Yukiko's mother said "Kasai-san, please escort this pretty young man to Alexius-san"

"Yes" Kasai said

"Well then, I should meet with him now" Tsubaki said to Souji "Have fun, you two" Tsubaki saying to him with the smile

"See you later, you three" Alastor said

"This way"

Tsubaki begin to move along with Alastor when, Kasai has guiding him to where Alexius is

"I'll be waiting you at our living room" Yukiko's mother said and leave Yukiko and Souji be

"I'm sorry, Souji-kun" Yukiko apologizing sadly

"This's fine, Yukiko" Souji said "You don't have to apologizing about"

"Where's Konohana?" Izanagi asked

"In my room" Yukiko said "She's still uncomfortable for her new form. Could you please conform her? She's must be still scare"

"Okay, I'm try to conform her" Izanagi said

"Come Souji-kun. This way"

Yukiko and Souji move to living room without Izanagi. Izanagi float to Yukiko's room for conform with Konohana

* * *

(In front of Yukiko's Room)

Izanagi had arrive in front of Yukiko's room

"Konohana, are you there?" Izanagi asked from outside room

" _That voice… I-I-Izanagi-kun!?"_ Konohana answer from inside room

"Yeah, is me" Izanagi said "What happened to you, Konohana?" Izanagi asked

" _I-I already changed my form but my new form… is…."_ Konohana trailer off

"Is?" Izanagi asked

" _I-I'm know you don't want to see my new form! My new form kinda…. Unconformable!"_ Konohana yelled _"And actually… my form is… naked…"_

"Wait what?" Izanagi asked confuse

" _That's why you shouldn't see my new form…. That's kinda…. Embarrassing…."_ Konohana said nervously

"… You should proud, you able to change your form" Izanagi said "Then again, I'm didn't care what your form like…" Izanagi begin saying softly to her

"… _. But still"_

"…. Let me see your new form" Izanagi suddenly

" _W-Wait! No! No! No! Please don't go inside!"_

Izanagi don't listening Konohana's warning, he does float and go to inside Yukiko's room to see Konohana's new form

"Oh I see now" Izanagi said and smile inside his mask when, he see, her body was bright light, silver steel petals and she's holding katana with white sheath

"P-Please stay away from me, Izanagi-kun" Konohana said worry "I-I'm now holding this katana and… that would dangerous for everyone else"

"What are you talking about? You're not dangerous" Izanagi said softly "You're not naked but, your body just bright light up and… you look beautiful in that form" Izanagi's last word make Konohana bright red blush

"E-Eh?" Konohana asked shock "Are you seriously? Not lie?"

"Seriously and not lie" Izanagi said "That beside, everyone else don't care about their form either but, the important one is…. you're still yourself" Izanagi said

"Still myself…" Konohana said

"Yes" Izanagi nod "So… You'll accept your new form right now?" Izanagi asked

"Y-Yes" Konohana nod it

"… Oh, I'm almost forget" Izanagi suddenly say remind "Since, you already changed, your name must be change too, right?"

"… What's your name now?" Izanagi asked softly

"…. **A-Amaterasu** …." Amaterasu said embarrassing

"… That's a good name" Izanagi answered to her with softly smile

* * *

(At Back Yard in Amagi Inn)

"He's over there"

Kasai pointing her finger to the Oldman was standing at back yard

"Thank you for escort me, Kansai-san" Tsubaki said thanks to her politely

"No problem" Kasai said Tsubaki moving forward to the Oldman over there. There was Alexius

"Oh, Tsubaki-chan, this is been while" Alexius said with smile

"Me either grandpa and I'm sorry, I can't hang out with you because my school days and helping grandmother" Tsubaki said

"Ha, Ha, Ha, don't worried about that" Alexius laughing "I'm just glad you have friends now"

"… Yeah" Tsubaki said softly

"… Tomorrow, I'm should back to home" Alexius said

"I see" Tsubaki said

"Don't worries, I've here to vacation for the next month, I guess" Alexius said

"I see" Tsubaki repeat his words

"Tsubaki… Why don't you back to Kurogane Estate? Your father was worry on you" Alexius said

"Is he?" Tsubaki asked irritation "But, I don't want back to home beside, I have a mission to finish off in this town and, because of him… my father" Tsubaki said more irritation and anger

"I see" Alexius "I'm understand that"

"Oh one more thing… Here"

Alexius take something from his jacket. This is the necklace with design silver sword, the center on sword is an white crystal

"Grandpa… this necklace is…" Tsubaki trailer off shock

"Yes, that's your grandma's necklace" Alexius said

"But why you give this to me? I'm thought, you'll taking care this" Tsubaki asked

"Yes but, I've changed my mind and decide for give this to you….just thing that as gift and please, take good care that necklace" Alexius said hopefully

"…I will, thanks grandpa" Tsubaki answer cheerfully, Alastor smiling to him

" _This is…a nice days"_ Alastor thought and looking to the sky

* * *

 **This fanfiction focus between Souji and Tsubaki  
**

 **I'm hope everyone enjoy it and don't forget for preview, favorite and, follow**


	31. Ch31 School Trip P1

**The new chapter has been update! I hope everyone enjoy it**

* * *

(Living Room in Amagi Inn)

The atmosphere at Living room where Souji has talking with Yukiko's parents so lively. Izanagi and Amaterasu appeared then standing along with their partners. Yukiko's grandfather begin to speak with Souji

"Souji-chan, what do you think about Inaba?" Yukiko's grandfather asked

"This place so nice and the air so clean… for tell the truth, I'm love this place" Souji comment politely

"Of course, he will be like this place, father" Yukiko's father said with laugh "And, Souji, please take care my daughter and protect her" Yukiko's father begging to Souji

"Yes, I'll protect her, no matter what happens" Souji said seriously, Yukiko suddenly blushing bright red after, Souji answer her father's begging

"Ha, Ha, Ha! That's good answer!" Yukiko's father said

"Oh dear, you're too exaggerate to our daughter" Yukiko's mother said with smile "But, that's true"

"Souji-chan, why don't you staying here at one night? Yukiko would be love it, If you staying here with her" Yukiko's mother teasing

"Oh! That's a good idea" Yukiko's father said with laughing "That beside, we're already accept Souji-kun as my son in law" her father teasing

"M-Mother! F-Father!" Yukiko yelled embarrassing

"Well, I don't mind, if I'm staying in here" Souji said with softly smile to Yukiko

"S-Souji-kun!" Yukiko yelled embarrassing, Izanagi and Amaterasu just softly laughing to them

"Ho, Ho, Ho, I'm really want back to young again"

Someone had go to inside the room it was Alexius along with Tsubaki and Alastor

"Alexius-san, Tsubaki" Souji said

"Sorry for intruder your meeting but, my grandpa instinct want to come here" Tsubaki explain, Alastor move nearby to Izanagi and Amaterasu moving to him as well "Grandpa, why don't we waiting at outside? We were… intruder the candidate of son in law in Amagi Inn here…" Tsubaki try to telling his grandfather

"T-Tsubaki! Not you too!" Yukiko yelled more embarrassing

"Ha, Ha, Ha. Sorry, that's a joke" Tsubaki said

"Ho, Ho, Ho, don't be so nervous" Alexius said cheerfully

"That's not what I meant" Tsubaki said nervously

"Geez… this old man pushing Tsubaki for go to here, even Tsubaki had tried to stop him" Alastor explain a bit annoying "But, this is good to see you two, Izanagi and…. Is that you Konohana?" Alastor suddenly asked and notice Konohana was changed her form into Amaterasu

"Yes, she's Konohana but now, her name is Amaterasu" Izanagi said

"W-What do you think about my form?" Amaterasu asked nervously

"…" Alastor put his index finger on his chin and staring to her "Not objection here but, as long, you're still yourselves is fine" Alastor answer

"I see" Amaterasu say relieved "What's up with that anyway? You suspect me as 'pervert' now?" Alastor ask confusing

"O-Oh No, just asking" Amaterasu telling to him nervously

"Oh, hello again young man. This is good to see you again" Alexius noticed Souji

"Yes sir. This good to see you again as well" Souji nod politely

"So, you are Yukiko's boyfriend now. Good for you" Alexius said cheerfully

"Why are you here, my old friend?" Yukiko's grandfather asked

"Old friend?" Yukiko and Souji asked shocker "Is that mean… grandfather know Tsubaki's grandfather?" Yukiko asked curios

"Not just them dear. I am as well" Yukiko's grandmother said "When we were still young, Alexius-kun and your grandfather always fighting like cat and dog because an small problem but, they're always work together even the both are as rival…." Yukiko's grandmother explain cheerfully

"Really?" Yukiko's father and mother asked same

"I'm never thought you and Yukiko's grandfather already friends so long" Souji said

"That's news to me" Tsubaki said "Same here, to me either" Yukiko said

"I'm should back to England" Alexius said "That's why I'm here for telling you that"

"… I see, stay health" Yukiko's grandfather said

"Yukiko, could you please escort Alexius to the station?" Yukiko's mother request

"Yes, mother" Yukiko said "I'll go with you, Yukiko" Souji said

"O-Oh, thanks, Souji-kun" Yukiko said shyly

* * *

(Yasoinaba Station)

Souji, Yukiko, Tsubaki escorting Alexius, Tsubaki's grandfather to the station

"Thanks for escort me, youngest" Alexius said

"No problem sir" Souji said

"Oh Tsubaki, please take care, your grandma's necklace…" Alexius said "That necklace would be protect you"

"… I will" Tsubaki said and already wear the necklace on his neck

"Well the, see you later, youngest"

After Alexius saying good bye to them, he walking to the station. Souji and Yukiko suddenly glaring to Tsubaki's necklace

"So, that's your necklace now?" Souji said "Beautiful…" Yukiko comment

"Yeah, this actually my grandmother's necklace but, my grandpa trust to me for take caring off" Tsubaki said cheerfully "Well… here we goes then…"

"He's look more cheerfully than before, don't you think so?" Izanagi asked to Alastor

"… Hah" Alastor response

"Oh, about you and R-" "I'll go home now… See you later"

Before Souji had to finishing his words, Tsubaki walking in hurry along with Alastor and leave the both of them be. Souji look he leave with softly chuckle

"Did something happen with Tsubaki-kun?" Yukiko asked curiosity

"I'll tell you later" Souji said

"Let's go back to the Inn" Yukiko said

"And, I'll escort you back to the Inn" Souji said

"Thank you Souji-kun" Yukiko said, Yukiko suddenly bright red on her face and the both of them are holding hands then go back to Amagi Inn

* * *

(Evening, Tsubaki's House)

(Tsubaki's room)

Tsubaki has hugged his pillow and lie on the bed. He still thinking about Souji had said to him earlier about his love feelings to Rise, he know, he can't telling to her because his unfinished problems from himself so, he decide to secret his feelings and act normally just like always

"… _. I'll telling her someday…"_ Tsubaki thought

" _Someday….."_

" _I should go to sleep… I'm feel tired…"_ Tsubaki was closing his eyes and go to sleep

* * *

(Early Morning 09/07/2011, Road)

"Morning"

When Tsubaki was walking by usually road from his house, he turned back and see Souji and Izanagi has go outside from his house. Tsubaki decide for waiting him and the both are walking nearly to them

"Good Morning, Souji" Tsubaki greeting to Souji and begin to continue walk go to school

"How is it? In Amagi Inn?" Tsubaki asked curious

"Well yeah, we were dinner together with Yukiko and her family, talking of any topic either" Souji said and touching his chin

"Did you stay at Amagi Inn one night there?" Tsubaki asked "No, I should back to home and make a dinner to Nanako" Souji said

"Speaking of Nanako, did she know, you and Yukiko already together?" Tsubaki asked back

"Yeah, after I'm back home, Uncle already at house and he interrogation me 'where have you been?' I'm don't have choice but explain to him when, I explain, I already with Yukiko as my girlfriend…" Souji explain

"Nanako and Dojima-san are happy? _*chuckle_ Nanako-chan would be happy, she'll have sister in law and you'll change your last name as 'Souji Amagi' for the future" Tsubaki chuckle

"That's still a long way beside, we're still high schooler" Souji said

"You're right" Tsubaki said smile

"How about you Izanagi?" Alastor suddenly asked to Izanagi

"Hm? About what?" Izanagi asked back

"About you and Amaterasu" Alastor said "Did you spent time with her? Hmm~?" Alastor asked curios

"Well yeah, I'm spent time with her…" Izanagi said

"So, what are you two talking about?" Alastor asked curios

"Anything… Well, let's not talked about that" Izanagi said nervously and faith blush on his face

"Okay~" Alastor said cheerfully

"Yo!"

Everyone heard Yosuke's voice has calling them, they're turned back and see Yosuke and Kanji along with their Persona. Susano-O float forward to Alastor and Izanagi

"Morning" Yosuke greeting "Mornin' Souji-senpai, Tsubaki-senpai" Kanji greeting

"Morning you two" Souji greeting

"Morning Ala, Partner" Susano-O greeting to them

"Hello Susano-O" Izanagi greeting back

"Hey, did you two gossip of something?" Susano-O asked

"Nah, we were just talked" Alastor said "About the girls? Or school trip?" Susano-O asked

"No" Alastor answer annoying

"So are you two ready for the trip yet? This guy won't shut up about it" Yosuke said

"Hah, Yosuke-senpai hasn't even started packing. He's all like 'Was that tomorrow?' 'Sup with that?" Kanji said

"Yeah! We should ready anything for fighting!" Rokuten said proudly

"Dude, they're go to the school trip, NOT go to the battlefield" Susano-O said annoying

"But, you are way too excited about this. I mean, you're even worried about how many boxes of animal crackers to bring. We're gonna be there for two nights dude!" Yosuke said

"Don't worry about your snacks, Kanji. I'm pretty sure they have convenience stores in Port Island" Tsubaki said

"Really!? I've never really left this place" Kanji asked surprised "Me either…" Rokuten said

"Geez, Rokuten. You're not born back there" Susano-O crossed his arms and said to Rokuten annoying

"Huh… I wonder if the murders here got as much play over there, too" Kanji suddenly said

"You mean, the news of Mitsuo Kubo?" Souji said figure "Yeah, he's still showing on TV, right?" Izanagi said

"Yeah, every time I switch on the tube, the news is showing like, what he wrote in his yearbook. Pisses me off, man" Kanji said

"Yeah! You know, the freakin' media's slapping together anything they can find to make the dude look like a born criminal" Rokuten comment

"You have the point" Alastor said agreed

"People think they can say anythin' they want about a guy who's been branded a criminal….'s just not right" Kanji said

"Maybe, you're right" Tsubaki said agreed "I agree as well" Souji said

"I still hate the guy's guts" Kanji said "But… I dunno, after getting involved with all this, I started to realize how off-base most rumors are… It's so messed up" Kanji said

"Well, I gotta admit, the news can be pretty out there" Yosuke said agreed

"Hey, it's Naoto" Yosuke suddenly said when he see Naoto has walking from this way, Kanji suddenly into nervous after, Yosuke had say that

"Oh crap! What should we do!?" Susano-O asked worry

" _*sigh_ we'll be okay, Susano-O beside, Naoto can't see us" Izanagi sighing

"Geez, you such of Police-phobia for sometimes" Alastor said annoying

"Morning Naoto" Souji greeting to Naoto

"Good mor-"

"Oh yeah, I-I'm on duty today! W-Well, see ya later!"

Suddenly, Kanji was saying to them before, Naoto have a chance to finishing his word. Kanji has walking in hurry and leave them be. Naoto is look confuse on Kanji's expression

"W-Wait for me, Oyabun!" Rokuten hurry following Kanji

"What's up with him?" Tsubaki asked

"Who knows" Souji said

" _*sigh_ he's the messed up one" Yosuke sighing

"Let's hurry go to the school before we were late" Tsubaki suddenly said

"Yeah" Souji said

Everyone continue their walked for go to the school

* * *

(Evening, Tsubaki's house)

Tsubaki is eating his dinner time along with his grandma in the dining room just like usually. Tsubaki want to speak with his grandma about, his school trip for tomorrow

"Grandma, tomorrow our school go to the Tastumi Port Island for the school trip. This is, fine with you for stay at home alone…?" Tsubaki saying to his grandma kind worry

" _*chuckle_ it's fine dear, after all, I'm not alone, I'm with your mother" Tsubaki's grandma said with softly smile "Don't worry, your mother will be visiting me very often"

"I-I see… I'm sorry grandma for asking you like that…." Tsubaki politely apologizing

"You don't have for apologizing about" his grandma said "Oh, are you already packing your backpack?" his grandma asked

"Yes" Tsubaki answer

"Don't stay up at late night, dear" his grandma said

"Okay, grandma" Tsubaki said and continue ate his dinner

* * *

(Meanwhile for Alastor in Tsubaki's Room)

"Zzzzzz…..Zzzzzzz" Alastor already go over sleepy on the floor in Tsubaki's room

* * *

(Afternoon 09/08/2011, Tastumi Port Island)

(In front of Gekkoukan High School)

The whole trip had been exhausting for Souji and his gangs, a long bus ride followed by a boring boat ride. As soon, the students of Yasogami High School was arrive in front Gekkoukan High School, the place so big than their current school

"Wow! This place so bigger!" Susano-O said exciting

"You're right… Man, this school way too big!" Yosuke said quietly to Susano-O and comment it

"Hmmm…" Alastor response

"What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked quietly

"I don't know but… for some reason, I feel… peacefully in this place" Alastor said but, Tsubaki look confusing to him so, he don't question to him now

"Well, uh, next I will explain about our fine educational institution and the reasons for its establishment!" Gekkoukan principal explain endless "Uh, I'd like to start with a proverb… 'If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well'

" _*yawn_ is this principal in love with his own voice or what…?" Chie comment annoying about the principal

"I admit that" Suzuka say agreed

"Chie! He'll hear you!" Yukiko say to her and try back focus to principal's endless lecture

"…." Izanagi remain silent "What's wrong?" Souji asked quietly

"Oh… Nothing" Izanagi quickly answer, he just keep looking the school

"Ah-hem… Our school is closed today, but, ahh, because of this rare opportunity for cultural exchange… Some of our students will walk you through these hall. First, through, a student body representative will say a few words" Gekkoukan Principal said

"Thank you, Principal" the student standing next to him was a young brunette woman, wearing the Gekkoukan uniform and glasses

"Welcome to Gekkoukan High School" she said

"My name is Chihiro Fushimi. I'm a third-year student, and the student Council President here at Gekkoukan" she introduce herself

"It's an honor to meet you all today"

"Holy crap, that girl's unbelievable!" Yosuke said

"Wooow….." Susano-O said creepy

"That's creepy" Suzuka comment

"Yeah, you're right… She is cute…" Kanji comment agreed

"Very cute…" Rokuten said blushing

"I gotta say… She's the most bewitching bespectacled beauty I've ever beheld…" Yosuke comment

"Dude you right, she's really better than other girls around u- _*BAM_ Wagh!"

Suzuka suddenly kicking on Susano-O's back then collapse on the ground

"You guys! Stop over reacting!" Chie yelling to them

"Strike" Alastor said and see around like looking to someone "Where is Rise and Himiko?" Alastor asked

"Rise-chan and Himiko are behind in this line up" Amaterasu said

"I see…" Alastor said

"Oh~Are you feeling lonely~?" Susano-O ask teasing

"O-Of course not!" Alastor quickly answer

"This is the first time our school has invited another student body for a true cultural exchange, to learn about others is to learn about oneself, and is the first step on the road to self-betterment… This I believe, to ensure a worthwhile experience for each and every one of you, we will do our best to help you accomplish that. So let us enjoy our time together! Thank you very much" Chihiro Fushimi said

"Hey, are you two looking on her?" Yosuke asked Souji and Tsubaki

"Uh? I'm just hearing her speak" Souji said, since he already have Yukiko

"Same here" Tsubaki said

"What's wrong with you two!? She's freaking beautiful and all of you just said that _*BAM_ Urgh!"

Chie suddenly kicking on Yosuke's back and he try to stay balance before he had collapse on the ground

"Yosuke! Stop overacting and don't starring to her so much!" Chie yelled complain

"Oh my…" Yukiko said calm surprise

" _*giggle_ I dare say, you two are looks like the couple" Tsubaki say with giggle

"Tsubaki!" Yosuke and Chie yelled to him at same time

"Youngest" Rokuten said peacefully

"Yeah- Wait, that's my line" Alastor suddenly complain to him

"Alright, everyone get into groups with your classmates!" Ms. Kashiwagi announce to the student

"Oh no…!" Chihiro suddenly remember something and move forward to Souji's group

"Excuse me, could I bother you for a moment?" Chihiro suddenly say to them

"Yes?" Souji asked

"This is today's schedule for everyone. Could you hand it out later, please? I forgot to do it myself…" Chihiro request and give the paper of schedule to Souji

"Sure" Souji accept the paper from Chihiro

"Hmmm…" Alastor peeking to the schedule "Eh…" Alastor's expression suddenly into grim after he peek the schedule

"What's wrong?" Izanagi asked "Oh… nothing" Alastor said

"Sorry to be so disorganized. And you all came so far…" Chihiro said

"Don't worry about it" Souji said

"Yeah, you're doing a great job, Fushimi-san" Tsubaki said with friendly smile

" _*chuckle_ thank you" Chihiro said relieved "In fact, I didn't write the speech on my own. One of the former Student Council President helped me. She was the president, my first year here, and she was amazing… I always looked up to her" Chihiro said

"I should call her later and tell her the speech was a success!" Chihiro said happy

"Oh, I'm sorry! Listen to me going on and on about myself… I have to stop babbling when I get nervous" Chihiro said

"That's okay" Tsubaki said

"Oh, your group is scheduled for a special lecture soon. The classroom is on second floor" Chihiro telling them "I have some arrangements to make with your student council, so please excuse me" Chihiro leaving

"Did I just hear her say 'special lecture'?" Yosuke asked

"Yeah, she said that" Tsubaki nod it

"WHAT!? We came all this way to be lectured!?" Yosuke complain

"Well, that's good right?" Tsubaki asked

"That's NOT good for me, I mean, why lectured!?" Yosuke asked complain

"Out luck for you Yosuke-kun~" Susano-O teasing

"S-Shut up!" Yosuke yelling to his Persona

"What's our schedule, Souji-kun?" Yukiko asked

"Let's see, our class is…" Souji said looking his list in paper of schedule "It's being taught by someone named Mr. Edogawa. The lecture's about Qabbalah"

"Blessing all of you" Rokuten said

"Blessing of what?" Alastor asked confusing

"Kabawhat?" Chie asked confuse

"You don't know? It's casino?" Kanji said, everyone looked at his statement

"So, we're come here just for gamble?" Rokuten asked

"You two are a wrong…." Suzuka comment

"So... when's our free period?" Yosuke asked

"We don't get one" Chie said after she read the sheet

"Wait, What!?" Yosuke asked shock

"We have classes all through today. Tonight and tomorrow, we'll be staying at a hotel" Souji said

"All day? Today? Tomorrow? What the hell" Yosuke complain

"Don't worry Yosuke, just think this our trainer of careers for the forward" Tsubaki said positive

"Why you suddenly lecture to me? Don't you think this TO much classes than the trip!? Then again, we don't have free time either" Yosuke complain

"Oh, we'll have free time tomorrow and the day after, until we leave at noon, that's good for you, Yosuke?" Souji asked

"That is a same…" Yosuke said

"Stop complain and moving on" Alastor said

"Wow! You suddenly into motivator to them" Susano-O said shock

"That's true right?" Alastor asked "Yes, that's true" Izanagi said

"Let's focus on our studies for now, so we can enjoy our free time later!" Yukiko said positive to them

"Yeah! Keep firing up, everyone!" Amaterasu cheering them up

* * *

 **The new chapter is update!  
**

 **NEWS:**

 **Persona: The Crystal of Memories will Re-writer**

 **Persona Q S.P Remix: Still thinking of idea**

 **I hope everyone enjoy it!**


	32. Ch32 School Trip P2(Re:writer)

**This is the true chapter of 32 has been re;writer**

* * *

(Second floor in Gekkoukan High School)

After, the opening ceremony of cultural exchange between Yasogami and Gekkoukan High School. The students go to the second floor in Gekkoukan High School, everyone go to inside the classroom beside Souji's group still at outside

"Oh, there's our classroom for the lecture of Qabballah" Tsubaki saying in front their classroom

"Yeah, and I don't want to hear that" Yosuke scratch his hair and say annoying

"Oh come on, Yosuke. That's just an normal lecture then again, I want to watching, you can handle it or not, shi, shi, shi" Susano-O say teasing to him

"Shut up, I'm know that!" Yosuke answer annoying "Anyway…" Yosuke change his look to Kanji, who actually following their senpai "Why are you here? Don't you should go back to the first-year?" Yosuke asked to him

"Nah, same like the campout, turn silent when I was around them, that's pissed me off" Kanji answer annoying

"Yeah!" Rokuten say agreed

"Kanji, if you're not go back to the first-year, the teacher would be searching you" Tsubaki telling to Kanji

"Oh yeah…" Kanji answered hesitate to Tsubaki's question

"Senpai…!"

The group are turned back when they're hear Rise's voice and saw Rise along with Himiko has come to this way in hurry

"Hey guys~!" Himiko greeting to them with cheerfully pose

"Rise-chan!? Why are you here!?" Chie question shock to her

"Well~ I'm here for sneak to your class, Senpai" Rise explain to them"You know, I'm so lonely without you guys, especially you, Tsubaki-senpai~" Rise saying cheerfully and stare to Tsubaki same goes for everyone else

"Wait a sec…! Why you guys stare to me for!?" Tsubaki ask nervously with bright red on his face

"Ooohhh…~ did something happen between you and Risette?" Yosuke ask teasing to Tsubaki

"Yeah… I'm smell something fishy to you two" Chie say suspicious

"What are you? Teddie?" Yosuke ask her annoying

" _*whistle_ be careful man, if you and Rise already on date… The fans from all of yours could be sad. He, he, he" Susano-O whistle and say teasing even more to Tsubaki who actually still on bright red blushing on Tsubaki's face

"W-Wait, that's….!" Tsubaki has shaking from his voice and, more embarrassing of bright red on his face, same goes to Rise suddenly faith red on her face too

"Youngest" Alastor crossed his arms and said

"Guys, our class almost begin, let's go to inside" Souji suddenly announce, Tsubaki sighing relief and hurry clearer his blushed from his face

"Okay! I and Kanji would be sneak into your class! That's okay with you, Kanji?" Rise declaration to their senpai and asking to Kanji

"Yeah, I'm in too!" Kanji quickly agreed to Rise

"… It's okay, if the first-year join with the second-year's class?" Yosuke ask worried

"… Since, this is just school trip that should be fine… I guess" Chie answer unsure

* * *

(Inside the Classroom)

The gang had entered the classroom and take their seats, the classroom was nicer than their old one back in Inaba. There is nice granite tiles that didn't squeak, the sunlight has come inside from this position, the desk seats like seats and not flat stones

"Aaahh… this won't bad at all, I feel like… I can sleepy here" Yosuke said adjusting himself into a comfortable position

"You just need hope, our teacher for the lecture not find you out has sleeping in the class, Yosuke" Souji telling to him after, he took his seat

"I hope not" Yosuke saying in hope

"Hey Ala-chan, if this teacher has find, one from his students has fallen to sleep and, what will happen?" Himiko asked to Alastor

"Who knows, maybe, the teacher would be pushing this student for wear… Stupid Hat" Alastor answer

"Stupid Hat?" Himiko asked again

"You know… cocked hat and writer on the middle of hat say '0' or 'Idiotic' or whatever it is…" Alastor explain to Himiko

"Oh… You mean that hat!? _*pfff_ buwahahahahahahah….! I can image it, if Yosuke wears those hat…!" Susano-O float around with laughing, his imagination about Yosuke

"S-Screw you, Sus-" "Wow calm down Yosuke, we're in the classroom now"

Souji quickly stopping Yosuke before he yelled to Susano-O, who exactly can't seeing by a normal person

"Oh right, sorry…" Yosuke apologizing quietly to Souji

"Hey, don't you think, this place so nice… I'm kinda wish, I smarter enough to come this school" Chie said

"You should study harder for come to this place, Chie-san" Suzuka telling to her

"Nah Tsubaki-senpai, you came to this city before, right? Is that mean you're student from this school too?" Kanji suddenly asked to Tsubaki

"No" Tsubaki shaking his head "I'm not attended in this school since, I still at Tastumi Port Island. I'm just stayed here just for two nights. That's because my jobs of course and, go home" Tsubaki said

"That's must be tired for you, Tsubaki-senpai" Rise say understanding since, she's a teen idol who always get worked in entertainment world

" _*giggle_ not worries, I'm already used it" Tsubaki answer with soft giggle

"….." Izanagi still remain silent with uneasy expression on his face. Souji notice, his Persona has been silent from all this time, he decide for asking Izanagi

"What's wrong with you, Izanagi?" Souji asking quietly to him

"No, I'm fine, Souji-san…" Izanagi answer quietly to him

"Are you sure?" Souji asked back to him quietly, Izanagi just nod for answer him

The door suddenly opened up and the teacher. The students started quieting as he walked in. The strange looking man, wearing white lab coat over a T-shirt that had the image of two hands holding together pointing the pinky's up. He had foggy looking glasses and had pen behind his ear, he took his place at the podium in the front of the class and began his lecture

"Welcome… Nice to meet you all. A meeting is only the beginning stage of parting the Alpha and the Omega" the strange man said "My name is Edogawa, and I'll be keeping you company for this period"

" _Ugh_ , great we get kind of guy" Susano-O complain

"He look more like, the mad scientist than the teacher is" Alastor comment

"I don't think he's that bad…" Amaterasu comment unsure

"I doubt that" Suzuka answer

"You are all from Yasogami High, eh…? Aaah, a high school of many gods" Mr. Edogawa said "I had considered a lecture on Qabbalah philosophy… but I have a better idea. Eeeheeehee…"

"Wait, he's philosophy teacher too!?" Susano-O asked shock

"Now, I even more worried now…" Suzuka said worry

"Since I was able to meet you all today, I shall tell you a story of partings. One could say that this is Japan's oldest tale of curses"

"Okay nap time, wake up me when he's done" Yosuke said and balanced his head on the table

"You all know about the gods who created this country, I assume?" Mr. Edogawa said "The two gods who gave birth to this country are the God Izanagi and the Goddess Izanami"

"The legend about you, huh? Izanagi-kun…" Alastor saying to Izanagi

"Yes but, that legend wasn't about me. In fact, that's the legend about the _true_ Izanagi…" Izanagi answer frustration

"… I see" Alastor answer

"They got along very well… But one day, Izanami died when giving birth to Kagutsuchi, the Fire God. Extremely saddened by this, Izanagi left for the land of the dead to bring back Izanami" said

"….." Izanagi distress on himself when, he hearing the history about Izanagi and Izanami _"Why am I feels hurts all of sudden….?"_ Izanagi thought in painfully

"… Izanagi-kun are you okay…?" Amaterasu asked to Izanagi worry

"I'm okay, not worries…" Izanagi answer quietly to Amaterasu

"Yomi… The dark, dark underworld… There, Izanagi asked Izanami, who had become a dweller in that land of shadows, to come back with him to the land above. The goddess replied by saying she would negotiate with the god of the underworld and asked Izanagi to wait for her"

"…." Izanagi remain silent still on distress _"Wait... Did am I remember 'that'…?"_ Izanagi thought confuse and frustrating

"Hey partner, if you can't handle to hearing this stories just go outside and take your time" Susano-O conform his partner

"No, I'm okay... don't worried" Izanagi saying to Susano-O

"However… Izanagi became curios to know what was going on, so he broke his promise and set his comb a light to look around. What he saw… was the Goddess Izanami, whose body was completely covered in filth and maggots!"

" _Why am I felt terrified all of sudden…? That's because, I'm have the memory of the real Izanagi…?"_ Izanagi thought and feeling his arms has been shaking in fear

"Terrified, Izanagi ran away, but the enraged Izanami chased after him! After dodging the many demons sent after him, Izanagi reached the entrance of the underworld. Yomotsu Hirasaka…"

"He set in place a large boulder as barrier between the two worlds, and got away unharmed, when the dreadful goddess reached the boulder, he said his farewell to her"

"This is the curse known as the 'Kotodo'. Curses beget curses… and Izanami said to the God: 'If you're going to treat me this way, I will kill 1,000 humans in your world each day!'"

"Izanagi regretfully accepted that the bonds between them were severed, saying: 'Then I shall give life to 1,500 each day' Thousands die, and ten thousands are born, that is the curse upon this country"

"That is so sad…" Rokuten said sadly

"Yeah… _*sob *sob_ I'm feeling sad too" Himiko said sadly "Izzy-kun, are you feelings ok- Eh?" Himiko turned back and not seeing Izanagi and Amaterasu

"Eh? EEEKKKK!? W-Where is Izanagi!? And, Amaterasu!?" Himiko asking to them after she screamed terrified

"Izanagi go to outside and, Amaterasu following him" Susano-O told to her

"W-Where!?" Himiko asked again to Susano-O

"Who knows where they're or, maybe… the both are on the date right now" Susano-O joking to Himiko

 _*SMACK_

"Ouch…!"

"Don't joke like that! You fricking frog…!"

Himiko suddenly smashing to Susano-O's head like the chop. Alastor, Suzuka shock for Himiko's reaction especially Rise, who actually watching Himiko from her sit but, Alastor and Suzuka are actually quite impress for Himiko's act

"Ouch…! What was that for!?"" Susano-O complain to her

"That because, you stupid joke…! And, that's not funny either!" Himiko yelled angry to him

"S-Sorry" Susano-O quickly apologizing

"You should be careful if, you want to talk… for the next time of course" Alastor lectured to him

"Then again, I'm enjoy this one" Suzuka comment with smirk inside her oxygen mask

"Unfortunately… Yes" Alastor answer agreed "He should wear that stupid hat for himself though…." Alastor telling to him with happy tone

"Wait…! What-!? Like hell, I wore that hat…!" Susano-O yelled to them

"I'll go for catch them-

"Leave them be, Himiko"

Alastor suddenly said to Himiko, she shock when she had hearing this from Alastor

"H-Huh!? Why!?" Himiko asked complain to Alastor

"The both are need some times for talking, especially Izanagi-kun" Alastor told to her "I'm pretty sure Amaterasu has go after him just for, conform him…"

"You might be right" Suzuka nod agreed

"Second" Susano-O answer agreed as well

"Huuuuhh….! Fine…! Just for this time…!" Himiko groan complain but, finally she agreed as well

"For what….?" Rokuten ask confused, The Persona stare Rokuten annoying

"You not hearing our conversation, don't you!?" Susano-O ask annoying to him

"Nope" Rokuten answering to them clueless

"Geezz…." Susano-O put his right palm on his face frustration to Rokuten

* * *

(Rooftop in Gekkoukan High School)

" _*sigh this's so frustrating…"_

Izanagi decide go to outside from the classroom and sighing unconformable on himself. He thought, why he feels terrified all of sudden, Izanagi take sit on bench and take some time for calming down on himself. Amaterasu seeing him and decide to moving nearly him

"Izanagi-kun…" Amaterasu called to him in worry

"Hm…? Oh, it's you Amaterasu" Izanagi said "What is it, Amaterasu?" Izanagi asking to her

"A-A-Actually, I-I…." Amaterasu trying telling to him something

"… Are you worried on me?" Izanagi say figure, what she want to told to him "I'm sorry for make you worry but, I okay now" Izanagi telling to her

"I-I'm know but… you still afraid of that history… I-I actually worried about you… not just me, everyone else has worried about you too" Amaterasu telling to him nervously

"Don't worry, I'm okay" Izanagi answer to her with softly voice "That beside, I'm not the real Izanagi remember? I just have those memories from him… After all, we're reincarnation from our partners…"

"Even, you keep telling that… you still in terrified…" Amaterasu telling to him

"You think? Sorry…" Izanagi apologizing to Amaterasu

"N-No… You don't have to apologize…! I-I'm the one whose should apologize…!" Amaterasu waving her both hand to him nervously "Izanagi-kun… you might be have those memories from the real Izanagi but, you're still yourself, right…?" Amaterasu saying to him with warm tone

"Hm…?" Izanagi response and stare to Amaterasu

"I-I mean… I-Izanagi-kun still Izanagi-kun we're know…" Amaterasu answering shyness to Izanagi "You don't have to terrified for anything… you still have us…the companions"

"Amaterasu…" Izanagi response with gently voice

"S-So… Hmm… You should p-promise to me… if… you feel afraid or anything… just telling to us…we've listening…" Amaterasu said nervously

"… I'm promise and, thanks… Amaterasu…" Izanagi closing his eyes and saying thanks to her

"Yeah! I-I mean… No problem…" Amaterasu quickly answer, Izanagi give her a smile as thanks

The both are begin for nice chatting in the rooftop with fresh air and nice weather either

* * *

(Evening)

After all students has survived from the long lectured. The students go to the hotel for staying. Since, the group of student just walked straight and, Souji's group as the last group as well. They're begin for chatting to each other just like always

"Urgh… I felt tried…" Yosuke say tired

"Hm? You just fall sleep from all the time, right?" Tsubaki question noticed

"Yeah but, that classroom is really nice for sleep" Yosuke answer somehow relief

" _*sigh_ that is explain, why you grade of exams always average… always clueless" Susano-O say sighing

"Hey! Don't using my grade as the joke!" Yosuke yelled to him

"This is a proof not the joke" Susano-O explain

"Hey… I think you two should wears that stupid hat and, that'd be perfect" Alastor answer a bit annoying

"NO!" Yosuke and Susano-O, the both are yelled to him

" _*giggle_ " Tsubaki giggle to them softly

"Hey, are you feel okay now?" Souji asking to Izanagi

"Yes, I'm okay now and, sorry for make you worried" Izanagi said

"Not worries" Souji answer "At least, I happy to see you okay now" Souji telling to him

"Yeah…" Izanagi nod it

"Hmhmhm…~" Amaterasu humming quietly

" _*chuckle_ you look have fun with Izanagi at rooftop, right?" Yukiko question to her with softly chuckle

"Y-Yeah… that was fun…" Amaterasu answer shy

"That's good to be heard" Suzuka said happily

"Alrighty, here we are. The Seaside Clamshell Inn. We'll be staying here tonight"

Ms. Kashiwagi suddenly announcement to the group of students the hotel for staying in two nights. When, the students has arrived in front of the hotel will be staying at. The student's looked at hotel with worries expression

"Holy… Crap…." Susano-O suddenly spoke creepy happily

"That's so creepy, Susano-O-senpai" Rokuten telling him when, the students begin conversation about this hotel

"Is this… really a regular hotel…?" Female student asked worry

"So what do you think? It was me who found this place" Ms. Kashiwagi said proudly on herself "It just opened not too long ago. It's got that modern look—and the price was right! Personally, I think it was an excellent choice"

"Come on, everyone let's go in"

Ms. Kashiwagi and all students go to inside the hotel expert, Souji's group. They're still at outside and comment about this hotel

"This is… there's no way they would allowed come to this place" Souji stated. This place shouldn't allowed the kids for staying this hotel

"Well, this is place we're supposed to stay, the Claimshell Inn" Chie say when she looked at the schedule

"Um… this area is called 'Shirakawa Boulevard' and it's…" Rise trailer off

"The place where the lovers are staying there hotel toge- _*SMACK_ Ouch! Suzuka!"

Suzuka suddenly smash on Himiko's back head for stopping her explanation

"Himiko, if YOU keep talking about that, I bet Susano-O would be love THAT" Suzuka said obviously mad and death glare to Susano-O

"H-Hold on! Why are you mad on me for!?" Susano-O asking to her confuse

"That's obviously, right?" Alastor question to Alastor arrogant

"You not need for telling me THAT" Susano-O answer annoying to Alastor

" _*sigh_ I'm really want to question our teacher's method…" Tsubaki sighing and say annoyed

" _*sigh_ let's just go, it's not like we can sleep out here" Souji sighing and tell them, the gang want go to inside but, Alastor, Suzuka and, Susano-O stopped

"Wait" Suzuka said

"What's wrong?" Chie asked

"Hmhmhm… Faster than I expected… This is quite the hotel. If they were to meet me… I wonder, what would the look on Yosuke's face be…?"

"You absolute right"

"What was that?" Yosuke asked

"Someone has watching us" Susano-O said

"Show yourself and, fight!" Rokuten said, he taking out his weapons and sumo stance

"Look! Up there!" Yosuke pointing up at the roof of one building near them. Everyone look on two shadows along with the cats

"Oh lord…" Suzuka said

"HAH!" the figure jumped from the top of building and want to landing safely but, the figure has landing is right into an garbage

 _*CRASH_

 _*THUD_

 _*CRISH_

" _*sigh_ that's good 'epic failure' for; jumping from that building and landing right into an garbage" Alastor comment sighing and, Tsubaki just softly chuckle to those figures

"Hmhmhmhm… Shoo bee doo bee…" Teddie in costume walking to them with humming

"T-That's Teddie-Bear…!" Rokuten saying happily

"Wha- Teddie!? What're you doing!?" Kanji asking to Teddie shock

"The lonely bear inside of me went stir crazy!" Teddie telling to them

"Grrr… great" Rise complained

"Teddie-Dono has come this way from the far place. That's because, Teddie-Dono's desire for meet all of you again, shouldn't all of you happy for this?" Kintoki question to them proudly

"NO!" Yosuke, Susano-O, Rise, Himiko said

"Wait…! How did you get here!? D-Do you have some special ability!?" Chie asking curiosity

"Eh, I took the train, I swore off Topsicles and saved up the money I got working at Junes" Teddie telling them

"How did you know where we were? Did Yosuke told you?" Souji asked to Teddie

"What!? Yosuke!?" Chie yelling to him

"What!? I didn't tell him!" Yosuke answering her for defense on himself

"Nope, I knew where you were going thanks to Yosuke's 'Trip Guide'" Teddie explain

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that…he...he…he" Yosuke suddenly remember and saying sheepishly

"You… IDIOT!" Chie, Susano-O, the both shouted to him in the same time

"You guys have free time tomorrow, right? No use hiding it! I already know!" Teddie say

"How in the world did you make it here looking like that…? I mean, why wear the bear suit here!?" Yosuke asked

"I almost got thrown in the trash a couple times but, I keep moving on for come here!" Teddie said spirit up "Since, Chie-san had promised with Teddie-Dono" Kintoki said

"What promise?" Chie asked

"Remember? The promise you will date with me someday, Chie-chan~?" Teddie answer happily

"W-What!?" Yosuke suddenly response shock

"What kind a promise is that!?" Susano-O ask annoying

"Oh yeah… I do remember saying that I'd go out with you someday…ha…ha…ha…" Chie answer awkward for remember

"Wheee! You remember! Is it okay with Yuki-chan and Rise-chan too?" Teddie asked excite

"What the hell-!? You want take all of girls just for yourself!?" Susano-O complained to Teddie

" _*sigh_ " Izanagi and Alastor just sighing to them

"Let's all together, then. Is that all right with you" Yukiko suggestion and ignored Teddie's invitation

"Hmhmhm… It's a deal…!" Teddie quickly answer "Very deal!" Kintoki answer

"I've been here before, so I'll show you around tomorrow" Rise said excite "I guess we can go shopping first. And I know a great place we can hit later on"

"Not bad idea. Since the others students don't know Port Island, they're just go from the school recommends" Tsubaki answer agreed to Rise

"Shopping huh? Alright, we're in too" Yosuke answer agreed

" _*chuckle_ Leave it to me!" Rise answer cheerfully

"So now, the only problem is what to do with Teddie" Souji said

"Oh right, Teddie not have places for sleep, don't he?" Tsubaki say remember

"I ain't sharing my room with him" Yosuke said

"Second!" Susano-O said

"Ladies?" Teddie asked

"No. Way" Suzuka answer angrily to him

" _*sigh_ can't you two just sleep outside? This is get annoying and take so long if, we were keep talked about share our room with the costume bear and tank boiler…" Alastor say annoying and sighing

"How rude!" Teddie and Kintoki, the both saying shock

"He's Do-S almost come out again" Susano-O said "Yeah…" Himiko answer agreed

"Now, now, you kids aren't bickering about your room allocations, are you?" Ms. Kashiwagi suddenly go outside from the hotel and, Teddie quickly remain silent standing still on his spot

"Oh crap" Yosuke said

"I hope, Teddie can standing still for a while" Izanagi said

"What's the matter?" Ms. Kashiwagi asked "… Oh? What's this giant teddy bear?"

"Oh nothing, I made it today in class" Souji explain

"All this in one day? My you must have some nimble fingers, hmhmhm" Ms. Kashiwagi chuckle

"Grrr… I'm really smashing that woman on that face!" Himiko said angry

"Why are you angry for?" Alastor asked confuse to Himiko

"At least, they're save" Izanagi said

"Alright, now hurry on inside with it" Ms. Kashiwagi said and go back inside the hotel

"That was close" Yosuke said relief

* * *

 **This is the real chapter of 32's story. Sorry, I'm kinda bad mood for writing  
**

 **Anyways...I hope everyone enjoy it...!**

 **Don't forget for Follow/Favorite/Preview...!**


	33. Ch33 School Trip P3 and King Games

**The new chapter has be update and I'd apologizing for always bad mood plus. If this english still bad sorry! I hope everyone enjoy it!**

* * *

 _(?)_

"… _. Where am I?"_

 _Tsubaki has opening those eyes and see, he has been surrender by the darkness. Tsubaki is actually recognized this place before_

"… _Is this…" Tsubaki trailer off_

" _ **Welcome back, Tsubaki Kurogane…"**_

 _Tsubaki suddenly heard that voice again on around him_

" _You're… that voice from before…?" Tsubaki asked unemotional_

" _ **You remember…. Well, that's not surprise since, you're the agent…. But, do you remember after you using your 'power'?"**_

" _I'm… using my power…?" Tsubaki asked confused_

" _ **So… you don't remember after you using that power…. Looks like, that power is so powerful for you… but…. can't be helped… since, you already contracted with me…."**_

" _Contracted…. Yeah… I did it" Tsubaki answered remember, he have contracted with this voice "But, I do not remember what happened back there…" Tsubaki answered_

"… _**That's a side effect of power you've used it before… you'll remember again… if…. you using the power once more…"**_

"… _." Tsubaki remain silent and closing his those eyes for back to sleep_

" _ **I hope we'll meet again… Farewell until now… Tsubaki… Kurogane…"**_

* * *

(Early Morning 09/09/2011, Hotel Shirakawa Boulevard)

"Ngghh….."

Tsubaki has opening those eyes and awoke up from his dream. He was still remember, what that voice has said to him before about a _power_

" _Power…? What is exactly 'Power' that voice is talk about?"_ Tsubaki though confused _"And, I've already used this power before…? When…?"_

"Oh, good morning" Alastor greeting to him at outside the window and translucent of wall for enter to his room

"Morning…" Tsubaki greeting back to him

"You look a bit tired than before… that's because a schedule of school trip, huh?" Alastor asked a bit worried

"No, no, I had fun with an schedule" Tsubaki answered cheerfully

"You're the only one who enjoyed this… aren't you?" Alastor asked confused

" _*giggle_ maybe?" Tsubaki said giggled

"Same as always" Alastor said "Oh, today we supposed to shopping together" Alastor said remind

"Oh yeah, I've almost forget about that...thanks for remind me" Tsubaki said cheerfully

"… Did you thinking of something?" Alastor asked suspicious

"Nope" Tsubaki said

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes, really"

"Well, I'm lie" Alastor said

"No, you're not lie-Eh?" Tsubaki said shocked and he already get trapped at his trick of speaking

"Got you" Alastor said

"Wait, where did you learning that trick?" Tsubaki asked suspicious

"From manga of course" Alastor told him "So, what is it?" Alastor question

"…. About my dream" Tsubaki answered

"Dream?" Alastor asked

"Well… that's difficulty to the explain but, I'll telling you when we at home" Tsubaki said

"Deal?" Alastor asked confirmed

"Deal" Tsubaki said confirmed "I should getting ready for go to classes" Tsubaki said

"But, first… what should we do with… THEM?" Alastor asked annoyed and pointed at Teddie and Kintoki was still sleeping on the bed

"Hmm…. Yuki-chan~ Chie-chan~ Rise-chan~ let's go to date… together… Zzzzz…..~"

"Hey you there! Bring, Teddie-Dono, the 100000 Topsicles now! Zzzzz…."

Looks like, they're delirious in their own dream

"Damn, that sunglasses bastard! He and Yosuke just decided from their own and leave these people on us!" Alastor complained

"Well… since, Souji's room was already full, Yosuke didn't have choice but let Teddie and Kintoki sleep in my room" Tsubaki explain

"And you answered 'Is okay, you can sleep in my room' you should deny Yosuke's request from the start" Alastor said annoyed and put his right palm on his own face

"You know I can't do that, at least they're not make troublemaker to us" Tsubaki said

"Yeah" Alastor said agreed

"Should we wake them up?" Tsubaki asked

"Yeah…" Alastor said and move nearing to Kintoki for woke him

"Oiii… Kintoki…. Wake up…..!" Alastor said and shaking on him

"Zzzzzz…..Give me… 5 minutes…." Kintoki said half asleep

"Ted, wake up" Tsubaki said and try to wake him

"Wait a minute, please…~" Teddie said half asleep

"This is not use…" Alastor said sighing

"…. Well, we should leave them and going to shop with Chie, Yukiko and, Rise without Teddie" Tsubaki said

"I wake up…!" Teddie suddenly awake and quickly said

"Me too…!" Kintoki said

"Woow… Nice trick" Alastor commented

"Not at all…" Tsubaki said softly

* * *

(Afternoon, Paulwnia Mall)

After, their classes ended. They all went shopping at Paulwnia Mall Rise showed them. Souji, Yosuke and Tsubaki have fun for played any variation games in Game Panic, Teddie and Kanji at some strange Antique shop, and the girls were going any place they could find that had a sign with number and % sign. Souji, Yosuke and Tsubaki already had fun and, meet with Kanji and Teddie in front of Antique Shop

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Yosuke asked

"Just looking at this shop" Kanji said

"So many strange thing in inside this shop" Rokuten said

"Of course, this is just Antique shop" Susano-O said "And, you two looks like a robbery if, the both of you still standing in front of the shop… especially you, Kanji" Susano-O said teased

"Who are ya' calling me robbery!?" Kanji yelled

"That's so cruel!" Teddie yelled

"Don't dare, you say like that on, Oyabun!" Rokuten yelled, he already holding his red flame sword

"I'd launching this missile on you!" Kintoki yelled, he went launcher his missile

"J-Just kidding!" Susano-O said worried

"Keep it down! We're on the public right now!" Yosuke said quietly at them

"You jokes always bad" Alastor said annoyed

 _*ring *ring_

Souji's cellphone suddenly ring, he checking at his cellphone and get mail from Yukiko

"This is from Yukiko" Souji spoke "She said, we were should meet up at Club Escapade" Souji told them

"Club Escapade? What's that?" Teddie asked confused

"The club night of Escapade" Tsubaki said "I've heard that place is so popular for among teenagers to spend their time in middle of night" Tsubaki explain

"Really!? I want to go there!" Teddie said excited

"The club night… I'd want to know" Izanagi said curiosity

"Okay! I've decided to go to the club now!" Teddie said

"Teddie-Dono, finally decided! Now, MOVE!" Kintoki said like commanded his friends

"Hold it, the club still closed and only open during evening" Yosuke said

"How do you know that?" Kintoki asked

"The club NIGHT of course that club would be open during night, idiot" Alastor said not in good mood

"Oh yeah…" Kintoki said noticed

"We're still have a few time before meeting with the girls" Souji said when he looked on his phone "So, what's next?"

"Back to Game Panic?" Tsubaki asked "I want rematch again with, you Souji!" Tsubaki said spirited

"You still hang up with that!?" Alastor said shocked

"You want rematch with me again?" Souji asked "Well then, I accept your challenge"

"Again?" Izanagi asked

"What the-!? You two already have a highest score on any games!" Yosuke yelled

"What-!? A highest score on any games!?" Kanji asked shocked

"S-Sensei is da man!" Teddie said proudly

"Question Game as expectation for me but, he's get first rank but, I get second rank that's why… I want to rematch" Tsubaki said "Let's go back to there again for rematch"

"Fine! Let's go!" Souji said enthusiastic

"NO!" Yosuke yelled

* * *

(Evening, Club Escapade)

Everyone together to go the night club, Club Escapade, the inside looked typical of night club, dark room and, different colored has lights and the music that always same

"Whoa…! So this is a club…!" Kanji said surprised at the inside the club

"Whoo! I'm totally ready for this!" Chie said excited

"There's nothing like this back home…" Yukiko said

"This place seems… fun" Suzuka said

"Yeah, especially for him" Alastor said and pointed his finger to Susano-O

"Wooohoooo….! Come on, baby! Let's PARTY~~!" Susano-O said like an excited child and float around this place

"Come on guys, I've got us reserved spot" Rise said

"Okay-Wait what!? Reserve!?" Yosuke asked shocked

"That's okay with you for reserve spot for us?" Tsubaki asked

"Yup, it's okay" Rise said and leading of the group to stairs but accidentally meet with the young man with the blue hat, Naoto Shirogane and Kanji turned away from him

"Is it permitted for high school students such as yourselves to be here?" Naoto said

"Oh NO! It's the COP KID! Rokuten, do something-!" Susano said worried

"Do what?" Rokuten asked confused

"Nah, leave him be, Rokuten-kun and Naoto is the detective not the cop, Idiotic-sunglasses" Alastor said

"Detective or cop is SAME" Susano-O said

"Wh-What!? Dude, look who's talking! You were here before we were!" Yosuke said

"Speaking of which, why are you here, Naoto?" Tsubaki asked

"Well, the clientele here seems above-aboard, so I don't expect there'll be any problems" Naoto said, he walked past of the group for the door

"Huh? You're leaving?" Chie asked

"Why don't you join us?" Yukiko said invited to Naoto

"WHAT THE-!?" Susano-O said shocked "H-Hey, Amaterasu, that's okay with you to let detective boy join with us!?" Susano-O asked

"Hm? That's okay, right?" Amaterasu said

"Traitor…." Susano-O said annoyed

"H-Heh-!?" Amaterasu said worried

"Amaterasu, not listen to him" Susuka said

"Are you… asking me to stay?" Naoto asked, looking surprised

"Uh-Uh. We didn't get to chat last time" Yukiko said

"Ah… I… I-It's just that I had some matters to attend to that day" Naoto said

"Well, you're free now, right?" Rise asked

"Come on Naoto join with us, it'll be fun" Tsubaki said

"Hmmm… Very well, if you insist" Naoto said, a slight blush on his cheeks

"Oh look, he's blushing" Himiko said cheerfully

"What's up? You look a little red" Yosuke said teased

"Th-That's not trued" Naoto said

"Come on Yosuke, leave the new guy alone" Souji said

* * *

(Second Floor)

The group was sitting on red sofa and Rise had brought up a bunch of snacks and drinks from the bar downstairs

"Are you sure this is all right? Isn't it expensive…?" Chie asked worried

"No worries" Rise said "Two years ago when I had a secret show here, the power went out in the middle of it, and the gig was cancelled, they still owe me from then, so they're willing to put this one on the house"

"Should we drinking these?" Souji asked and suspicious at this drinks

"Oh, don't worry Senpai, there's not alcohol in any of them" Rise said

"Well in that case, I'm gonna order more" Chie said

"Whoooooooo! I'm not gonna hold back either!" Teddie suddenly shouted

"YEAAHHH… BRING ME, ICE CREAM….!" Kintoki suddenly shouted

"Dude… You sound even weirder today…" Kanji said

"Awwww, you're sho cold, Kanji…" Teddie said "Hm… Kanji? Kanji, Kanji… I Kanj-ecture that shomething's up! Heeehee"

"That's… A GREAT ONE!" Kintoki yelled happily

"Uh… is he okay?" Suzuka said

"Aaaawww… that's so… fun Hahahha… from… bear-fun…" Amaterasu suddenly slung

"Uh… Amaterasu…?" Suzuka asked worried

"Kanj-ecture… Snrk… Bwahahahaha!" Yukiko began laughing fit as well and her face had a light blush cross

"Uh… Yukiko, are you feeling alright?" Souji asked

"Hey, wait a sec! Are these liquor…!?" Yosuke asked shocked

"I-I told' em to give us soft drinks! They're non- alcoholic!" Rise said in the same situation like Yukiko "…I told them. Really, I did! REALLLY!"

"YEAH…! W-We really told them…! W-We swear!" Himiko said drunk

"You too, Himiko!?" Suzuka asked worried

"Okay, they're already drunk" Susano-O said annoyed "Wait a second, if the girls are drunk… I'd have chance to- _*CLING_ never mind" Suzuka has pointed her naginata on Susano-O's back

"Great…" Souji said a bit annoyed

"But, why them too?" Souji whispered to Izanagi

"Well, Persona-user's feelings always pass on to their Persona…" Izanagi said

"I've drink this but nothing happened…" Tsubaki said

" _Urp…!_ Grrgh…. I feel sick now…" Alastor said weakly "Someone please _Urp…!_ Give me a heal magic or something…!" Alastor said weakly

"Wooow…! You can't handle the alcohol, huh?" Susano-O said excited

"Shut up you- _Urp!_ " Alastor yelled weakly and hold vomiting

"Izzzy-kun~~~ I love you so much…~!" Himiko said and quickly moved to Izanagi but, she has actually hugged on Rokuten's right arm

"Hey! Let go…!" Rokuten yelled

"Izzzzy-kunnn~~~" Himiko shouted happily

"… Himiko, I'm over here" Izanagi said

"Okaayyyy~~! Time for KING'S GAME!" Rise said cheerfully "Times like this, adults play the King's Game. It's the law… _*hic_ " Rise said

"GRAAAWWW…. LAAAWWW…!" Teddie shouted happily

"Hahahaha…" "Heehhhee…." Yukiko and Amaterasu laughing fit again

"What's their problem…? They make me act like a ditz, call me Risette and stuff, and then say I'm a kid _*hic_ It's so obvious… Those wrap parties get a lot funner after I go home! Morooons! I'm gonna play the King's Game now and ain't no one gonna stop me!" Rise complained

"Yet another side of Rise exposed" Yosuke said

"I hope, she knows what she's saying…" Tsubaki said worried

"Kanjiiii!" Rise called Kanji "Get the chopsticks ready!" Rise ordered Kanji

"Why me…!?" Kanji asked

"The King's word is law! Chop-chop!" Rise yelled

"Souji… What should we do?" Tsubaki asked quietly

"We can't do anything in condition like this" Souji said quietly

* * *

(The King Game Round: 1)

Kanji for some reason, did as Rise said and brought up the nine chopstick in the cup

"U-Um… How do we play it?" Chie asked

"Well….Hmmmm….Okaayyy…. one chopstick makes you the King if you draw it, and the others have numbers on' em" Yukiko explain bubbly "The King picks a number and says what that person has to do but, who has which number is a secret until the King gives the orders!"

"YAAAHHHH….!" Himiko and Amaterasu said cheerfully

" _*whistle_ I like this game" Susano said and sitting next to Yosuke

"What're you planning…?" Suzuka asked annoyed

"No reason" Susano-O answered

"Yukiko? Where did you learn this?" Souji asked more worried

"Okay! Everyone draw!" Rise said

Everyone reached into the cup of chopsticks and pulled out a number

"Okay, soooo… Who's the King?" Rise asked

"Teddie's is red! RED! Is Teddie the King!?" Teddie asked surprised and standing from his sit

"Success!" Kintoki cheered

"And, we're already doomed" Yosuke said

"I, the King, command thee to smooch the King without delay! Smooooooooooccchhhhh!" Teddie command as the King

"What-!?" Chie asked shocked

"What kind of command!?" Suzuka asked annoyed

"Please God… Grant me a girl! Number 1!" Teddie said and choose the number 1

"…. Wait, what!?" Tsubaki asked shocked and standing from his seat

"What the-!? _Urp!_ " Alastor asked shocked and still hold vomiting

"No, I mean number 2!" Teddie said

"Dude, no take backs!" Yosuke said

"Wooow! Look, Suzuka, a beautiful boy will kissing another beautiful boy… Like BL manga, shi shi shi" Susano-O said teased to Suzuka

"W-What-!? You want me punch you to death, HUH!?" Suzuka yelled nervously and anger at Susano-O

"Smoooch! Smoooch!" Yukiko said

"Kiss! Kiss!" Amaterasu cheered

"U-Um… T-Teddie, I'm begging you for not do this…" Tsubaki said begged

"I beary sorry. That's the king's choice" Teddie said "Let's do our KISS and please be gental!"

"Wait…!" Tsubaki said tried to stopping him

 _*BUK_

"H-Hey! Not me-! Ngh!"

 _*SMOOOOOCCCHHHH_

Teddie has jumped to Kanji not on Tsubaki and kissing on him. Tsubaki has sat back at next to Souji

"WOooooh!" Yukiko, Rise, Amaterasu, Himiko cheered

"That was close…." Tsubaki said relieved

"Very close indeed at least, you save" Souji said

"Thanks…." Tsubaki said depression

"Ooohhh… How disappoint but, that's good part for you, right Suzuka-chan" Susano-O said teased

"Shut. Up" Suzuka said threated

"My bad" Susano-O said

"Oooohhhh… Only the first round, and two contestants have dropped out already" Rise said cheered

"Huh? Is it that kind of game?" Chie asked confused

* * *

(The King Game Round: 2 (Without Kanji and Teddie))

"Where is Rokuten and Kintoki?" Susano-O asked

"The both are following Kanji and Teddie to officer's room for rest" Izanagi said

"Now… Who's the King?" Rise said

"I guess, I'm the king" Souji said and showed his red mark in chopstick

"Phew, a normal guy this time… No crazy orders this time" Chie said relieved

"No, No…! If the last King demanded a smooch, then the next order's gotta be more extreme" Yukiko said

"What?" Chie asked shocked

"Chiiieee, don't be such a party pooper… Ahahaha!" Yukiko said

"Hooowww abooouuutt, rest theeiirrr head on the King's lap~" Himiko suggestion

"Yeaaahhh~! Rest their head on King's lap~!" Rise said

"Seriously…?" Tsubaki said worried

"Orrrr… sit on his lap~!" Amaterasu suggestion

"Yeaah, make' em sit on his lap~" Yukiko said

"W-Wait-" Souji tried said something

"Oh! Or they could have to hug him!" Rise said

"Wait guys!" Souji said

"Better than that… A piggyback ride!" Yukiko said

"What?"

"Come on~! Izzy-kun choose between us~" Himiko said begging

"Yeaah~ Who~?" Amaterasu asked

"Souji-san, you must do something…" Izanagi said worried

.

.

.

" _*sigh_ number 4, gets a piggyback ride" Souji sigh annoyed

"Wait, WHAT!?" Yosuke said shocked "There's three girls here and I get chosen!?"

"He'd never lay his hand to Yukiko in condition like this" Susano-O said "But, the piggyback… _*chuckle_ Buwahahahahaha…!" Susano-O laughing

"Susano-O, you shouldn't laughed at them" Izanagi said

"The King's order is…" Rise, Himiko trailer off

"ABSOLUTE!" Yukiko, Amaterasu said

"Souji… You're the real man" Tsubaki commented "Come on Yosuke, Souji, do it now" Tsubaki said cheerfully

"Fine… but still, THIS is not cool at ALL!" Yosuke said annoyed

Souji and Yosuke begin to piggyback

"Haaa! Yaaa!" Yosuke showing his attraction and tried to balance between him and Souji

"Buwahahahahahahahahahah…!" Susano-O keep laughing

"Well… I suppose… that's not bad at all…" Izanagi commented unsure

"You not need for hid your truth feel- _Urp!_ " Alastor said and still not feel well

"Awasome~~!" Yukiko, Rise along with their Persona cheered them

"That's so lame…" Chie commented

"Indeed" Suzuka said

"….." Tsubaki and Naoto just keep remain silent and don't want say something

"H-Hey, you've had enough, right? Please? Show some mercy…" Yosuke said embarrassing

"No! Way~!" Rise and Yukiko said same thing

"Looks like, we're suffered" Souji said

"T-That's your fault, idiot!" Yosuke yelled to Souji

* * *

(The King Game Round: Final)

"Yo" Kanji said and walked to them along with Teddie

"Welcome back, you two" Tsubaki greeting

"Already better?" Souji asked

"Yeah…" Kanji answered and still depression

"Ahahahahah, me next! Me! I'm the King! Actually, the Queen!" Yukiko said

"Yeah…! Call me the Queen~!" Amaterasu said cheered

"You didn't even draw a chopstick!" Yosuke told her

"Alright, then… Let's have someone talk about something really embarrassing that they'd never wanna tell anyone!" Yukiko said

"Let's… ask Naoto-kun~, Yukiko- neeeechan~" Amaterasu said happily

"Yeaahh… let's ask Naoto-kun" Yukiko said

"You can ignore her, Naoto" Yosuke said

"No… No, that won't be necessary" Naoto said "One stipulation, through: If I do this, the rest of you must reveal 'something' as well"

"Uh oh" Susano-O said

"Deal!" Rise said

"What?" Chie said worried

"No particularly embarrassing experiences come to mind… Would discussing my life be fair game?" Naoto said "It's the rare situation like this that gives me call to speak of such things"

"Damn… Way to kill the mood…" Yosuke said

"The Shirogane family has been detectives for generations now. We lend our powers to the police from time to time" Naoto said

"For generations? Wow, it's like that guy from a movie I watched before. What was his name…?" Chie said

"Kuzunoha" Tsubaki said

"Yeah, that man" Chie said

"In days gone by, when there were no crime scene investigators, consulting detectives were considered more valuable. Thus, my grandfather will has strong connection with the police and looks after me, despite my youth and inexperience but, investigators nowadays are well versed in science and medicine, so I must further my studies" Naoto said

"That sounds tough" Yosuke said sympathy

"That's sooo embarrassing, Naoto-kun!" Yukiko said

"Verry embarrassing~" Amaterasu said

"I wanna go home…" Yosuke said

"Phew… I'm sleepy" Rise said tired "Zzzzzzz…." Rise instant fall to sleep

"Well then, it's your turn now" Naoto said "A straight answer, please. What is your true involvement with the murder case?"

"Oh crap!" Susano-O said worried

"You know, you're so good at killing the mood that it's almost funny" Yosuke said

"Are you going to tell me?" Naoto asked

"Well… you wouldn't believe on us if we told you" Souji said

"Weeeeeelllll, we go rescuing people who've been kidnapped by jumping into the TV!" Yukiko said, Naoto looked confused and everyone else looked worried "And theeen, we do stuff like 'Persona!' with our Personas and beat the crap outta Shadows"

"Yukiko! Stop talking!" Yosuke said angrily

"…. Are you making fun of me?" Naoto asked

"Ish true!" Rise suddenlu stood up "You…cann…ask Himiko" Rise said

"Kujikawa-san, there is no one there" Naoto said annoyed

"I'm hereeeeee….! Come on! Look at meee~!" Himiko yelled

"Did she forget 'we' invisible at him?" Alastor asked confused

"I see now that you had no intention of telling me the truth" Naoto said "But I'm curious…how did you become so inebriated? This isn't alcohol" Naoto telling them

"What? Seriously?" Yosuke asked

"I confirmed it when I first entered. No alcohol has been served here since a rash of drunk driving last year" Naoto said

"Huh…? Does that mean we're all just drunk off the atmosphere?" Chie asked

"I guess…" Tsubaki said

"Lesh keep drinking ' till mornin'!" Teddie said

"Briiing it ooonnn!" Rise said and instants fall to sleep

"As I said… you haven't been drinking alcohol!" Naoto said "Are you a pack of imbeciles!?"

* * *

 **The new chapter has update!  
**

 **If my english still same, sorry! At least... I hope everyone enjoy it~!**


	34. Ch34 School Trip P4 and Bamboo Comb

**The new chapter has updated, I'm hope, everyone enjoy it**

* * *

(Late Night, Hotel Shirakawa Boulevard)

After the party at Club Escapade and Naoto left them all already, he seemed angry and annoyed for today. The gang should back to the Hotel Shirakawa Boulevard and carrying Yukiko, Rise and Teddie has fall asleep, same goes to their Persona

"Nothing anyone is here" Kanji said when he carrying Teddie along with Yosuke on their shoulder

"Lucky" Rokuten said when he carrying Himiko and Amaterasu

"I hope we not got caught because of this…" Yosuke said hope

"Why am I carrying Kintoki along with HIM?" Susano-O complained when he carrying Kintoki along with Alastor and Izanagi

"That was my line, you stupid sunglasses" Alastor said annoyed

"Stop fighting you two" Izanagi said with cold voice

"Geez… How I can bring the both back to their room at once…?" Chie said annoyed when she carrying Yukiko

"Sorry Chie, we can't enter because that place for a girls" Souji said

"Yeah, I know… Hey, Tsubaki, are you okay? Your face looked red" Chie asked at Tsubaki when, he carrying Rise like a bridal-style

"...I… okay…" Tsubaki said embarrassing "But, why am I the only one carrying her like a bride…?"

"That can't be helped since, Rise's request" Yosuke said smirked

"In condition like this…. Yeah…" Tsubaki said

"But you were looked happy" Susano-O said teased

"O-Of course not" Tsubaki said and his face was flushed

* * *

(In front of The Girls side)

The boys must stayed at outside from the girls side, Chie was carrying Yukiko to her room. Tsubaki has already put her down but, she suddenly hugging at him for not let him go. At the same time, Chie quickly ran to them

"R-Rise, you can let go me now…" Tsubaki said

"Noo..!" Rise said like a tantrum kid now

"Come on Rise-chan, just let him go" Chie said

"No…!" Rise yelled

"Shh! Not so loud" Yosuke said and hush to them "Geez… What should we do now? She's already become like the kid now" Yosuke asked annoyed

"Why not let Tsubaki escort her to her room?" Susano-O suggestion

"Your suggestion, like make someone has losing their pride… Of course, he wouldn't do that, damnit!" Alastor yelled angrily

"Rise… Tomorrow, we're still meet again, right?" Tsubaki said softly to her "So… please get some rest for tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Really?" Rise asked

"Really" Tsubaki said

"Promise me?"

"Yeah, I promise"

"Okay…~"

"I'll take care of Amaterasu and Himiko from here" Suzuka said

"You need my help?" Susano-O asked

"No" Suzuka said annoyed

"Fine..." Susano-O said depression

"Well, see you tomorrow" Souji said, the group of boys go back to their room

* * *

 _(?)_

" _*sob *sob" the little girl was crying when she saw the twins was standing in front of train station along with their mother_

" _Please, don't go! I'll be alone if you two go!" the little girl said sadly_

" _Sorry… We'd love to stay here but, you know…" the blonde kid trailer off_

" _My father still have a jobs to take care of, so… we must go back now…" the black kid said sadly_

" _B-But…!" the little girl said and she's cried again "I'd never see you two again…!"_

"… _We're sorry" the blonde kid said sadly, the black kid move forward to her_

" _Hmm….I don't think we'd never see you again…. But someday, we'd meet again…"the black kid said softly_

" _Where?" the little girl asked_

" _I don't know… Somewhere?" the black kid said unsure "As long as we still believe… we'd meet again…" the black kid said with gently smile to her_

" _*sob… Promise me…?" the little girl said_

" _I promise" the black kid said_

" _Hey! Hey! Me too!" the blond said raise right hand_

" _*sob *sob …Okay!" the little girl tried to hold those tears from her eyes and said to them cheerfully_

* * *

(Early Morning 09/10/2011, Hotel Shirakawa Boulevard)

"…Hm…?"

Tsubaki has opening those eyes and awoke up from his dream. He look at Teddie and Kintoki still asleep, they're must be tired because of yesterday last night. Alastor was sitting against wall and asleep

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzz…."

" _They're still asleep…"_ Tsubaki thought and stand up from his bed

" _... I need a coffee…"_ Tsubaki thought and go to outside from his room

* * *

After, he leave Alastor along with Teddie and Kintoki in his room. He found the vending machine at hallway in this hotel and accidentally meet with Souji, he not with Izanagi who always with him all the time

"Morning" Tsubaki greeting him from behind

"Oh, morning" Souji turned back and greeting back to him "And, you have nice pajama" Souji commented Tsubaki's purple pajama

"Thanks… I forgot to change my clothes" Tsubaki said nervously

"You want coffee?" Souji asked and bring an iced coffee

"Oh sure, thanks" Tsubaki said, Souji give him an iced coffee and drink it

"Is Teddie still sleep?" Souji asked

"Yeah, Teddie and him still asleep, same goes for Alastor. He bit more tired than usually" Tsubaki said "I guess because of yesterday last night… That event is really… unexpected" Tsubaki said softly and still remember what happened at Club Escapade

"I know" Souji said and drink his iced coffee "I even not have clue about what just happened to Yukiko and Rise was suddenly drunk… Maybe, they got drunk off by atmosphere or something"

"… I guess" Tsubaki said "Then again, Yukiko's words almost revealed our investigation in other world…" Tsubaki told him worried "But, it doesn't mean this is Yukiko's fault… that's just accident"

"Yeah, we can't fault her because of yesterday" Souji said and defend his girlfriend, Tsubaki nod to him

"I know and I really sorry for bring this subject in front of you" Tsubaki said apologized

"Why you always apologizing to us? We're friends right?" Souji said

"Sorry, this's my habits" Tsubaki said nervously

"You know Tsubaki, you looked more like a woman… Who always apologizing at everyone else" Souji said

"I'm not a woman…!" Tsubaki complained

"Or a rabbit?" Souji said

"W-Wait, am I rabbit now?" Tsubaki asked shocked "Geez Souji, could you please stop making of fun at me? This is getting annoyed…" Tsubaki said annoyed

" _*chuckle_ Sorry" Souji said chuckled "Speaking of Yukiko's words... Naoto seems already suspicious on us" Souji said figured

"I know, we should carefully for now on" Tsubaki said

"Tsubaki, may I ask you something?" Souji suddenly asked in serious tone

"What is it?" Tsubaki said

"Maybe this question is privacy but, you had knowing him before we do knew him" Souji said

"Yeah, I've knew Naoto so long and…" Tsubaki suddenly trailer off on last words

"What's wrong?" Souji asked

"Nothing" Tsubaki quickly said "Today is last day of school trip, right? I should go back to my room for pack my suitcase" Tsubaki said and leave him be

"There you are, Souji-san" Izanagi said and float to him

"Hey Izanagi, what is it?" Souji asked

"I've looking for you" Izanagi said "You had gone from your room without telling me"

"Sorry for that" Souji said "Well, let's go back" Souji walked back to his room along with Izanagi

"….."

* * *

(Afternoon, Hagakure Ramen Shop)

Today's a last days of school trip, Rise has suggestion to everyone for go to Hagakure Ramen shop at shopping district before their go back to Inaba, she also invite Naoto to join with them. Rise immediately and excited took a seat on one of the barstools, everyone else decided to sit wherever they could

"Mmmmm! Oh man, this is really something!" Chie said happily after, she eating her noodles

"I can feel the warmth and the flavor either" Suzuka said satisfied

"This place serves the best ramen in town, when we were filming a lot of times I came here instead of eating boxed lunches" Rise said cheery

"No wonder, this ramen is so popular… This is so delicious" Tsubaki said satisfied when, he eating his noodles

"Haahh…~~ I feel so much better, I'm in heaven….~~~~" Alastor said satisfied and cheerfully

"Hey, we're a ghost" Susano-O said annoyed

"Right? Right?" Rise said cheerfully "Hm? What's wrong, Yukiko-senpai? Are you not feel hungry?" Rise asked at Yukiko, who not touching her ramen

"No… I just try to remember, what happened last night…?" Yukiko asked confused

"Oh, I think the two of us has fell asleep quickly and since that, I don't remember what happened last night" Rise said

"Geezz… I even want to know" Himiko said disappointed

" _You guys not need to know it…"_ the group expert Naoto thought depression

"Hmm… This is delicious! It has an interesting taste that makes you hungry for more" Yukiko said curiosity

"We should try made it" Amaterasu suggestion

"Okay, we'd should preparing ourselves for eat another, Mys- _*cling_ never mind" Susano-O quickly said when Suzuka has pointing her naginata on his back

"Another bowl, please! Keep the noodles hard!" Teddie said

"Hmm… he's okay for eating at inside his costume?" Izanagi asked confused

"No worries~" Kintoki said cheerfully for some reason

"Um, I'll have the Hagakure Bowl" A new person was entered in this shop and ordered, he took his seat

"The Hagakure Bowl's normal menu item now…!? Argh…! I've should asked!" Rise said shocked

"But, this ramen not bad at all, right?" Tsubaki asked

"You right, this is just as good" Rise said agreed

"Hey, is it okay for you to be out in the open like this?" Yosuke suddenly asked

"No problems, see those signing boards? My autograph's up there too, but the cook doesn't give me a second glance" Rise said pointing up to the sash's of paper up near the ceiling "That's just how it is over here. Plus, I'm barely wearing any makeup"

"Where?" Yukiko said can't see her autograph

"Over there, Yukiko-Neechan" Amaterasu said and pointing at Rise's autograph

"Oh, you're right. There's a lot of autographs on displays" Yukiko said

"Hmm… I never know of these people" Susano-O said

"You know, the reason they don't notice you is' cause this bear" Chie said

" _*sigh_ since he wore that costume over here, he should back home wearing it again" Suzuka said sigh

"Isn't it all steamy inside from the ramen?" Kanji asked

"Huh? Where's my bowl!?" Yukiko said looking down on the table to see her ramen but, her ramen is gone

"That's not me…!" Rise said when, Yukiko looked on her and other side was Teddie

"You didn't eat it… did you?" Yukiko asked suspicious

"Teddie-dono can eat whatever he want!" Kintoki said proudly

"Is that mean…. you took my ramen?" Yukiko asked again

"Y-You didn't finish, so… Ahaha" Teddie said nervously

"I was going to finish it!" Yukiko yelled angrily

"Teddie, that's not good for stealing someone's food" Tsubaki said lectured to Teddie

"Hey, didn't you just order more a second ago? How many have you eaten?" Yosuke asked suspicious

"I dunno how to count" Teddie said

"You little liar! Gimme that check!" Yosuke said, he swiped the receipt from Teddie and began reading

"Hmm… Let's see here… One, two… What the-!? T-Ten bowls!?" Yosuke said shocked

"Yuki-chan's makes it eleven _*burp_ " Teddie said

"Woow… that's greedy" Susano-O commented

"And, you're envious" Alastor said

"Shut up…!" Susano-O yelled

"I was going to finish mine…" Yukiko said sadly

"C-Cheer up, Yukiko-neechan" Amaterasu said try to cheering her up

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's close to the meeting time" Naoto spoke

"Aww… already…?" Chie said sadly

"Such a shame, I was starting have fun" Izanagi said

"For me either" Susano-O said

"I thought a trip gonna be bore but, I've actually have fun" Chie commented

"How about we buy a souvenir at station for Nanako-chan?" Yukiko said to Souji

"YES! Please buy something for Nanako-chan…~" Kintoki said excitedly

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to do that" Souji said remind

"I'll buying something for mother and grandma too" Tsubaki said

"Alright, let's get going. C'mon Teddie, we're leaving" Yosuke said but, Teddie not response

"Yo… Hey, Ted!" Yosuke said and hit slowly on Teddie's head

"Teddie-dono?" Kintoki asked worried

"Don't make me rub your fur the wrong way, you damn bear!" Kanji said

"Wait a second, he's not moving" Alastor said

"He's okay…?" Amaterasu asked worried

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Rokuten asked from outside Hagakure Ramen shop

"Is he hibernating or something!?" Kanji asked, everyone suddenly turn worried at Teddie's condition

"T-That's for the real bear not a costume bear or maybe… H-hey Teddie" Tsubaki said worried

"H-hey Ted! Saying something!" Susano-O yelled worried

"Teddie-Dono!" Kintoki shouted worried

" _Uurph!_ " Teddie finally blew a breath of air "My tummy's heavy" Teddie said, everyone suddenly relaxed

"THAT!?" Susano-O and Alastor yelled annoyed

" _Phew_ I was worried for a second" Izanagi said relieved

"And… what should we do?" Amaterasu asked

"Leave it behind" Yukiko said annoyed and walked to outside the shop

"E-Eh? W-We can't just leave him, Yukiko-neechan…!" Amaterasu said panicked and followed Yukiko

"Y-Yukiko, wait for me…!" Chie said and ran to outside the shop along with Suzuka

"That because, you ate so much ramen…" Tsubaki said a bit annoyed "I'll go to the station and thanks for the ramen" Tsubaki said and walked to outside the shop

"I don't want taking another headache for handle to these people… well, see you guys later" Alastor said and followed Tsubaki

"I mustn't be late our rendezvous. Please excuse me" Naoto said and quickly leaving

"TRAITOR! Don't abandon us!" Kintoki yelled angrily

"H-Hey, I really can't move! And I don't have the money for return ticket!" Teddie said panicked

"Oh, what a shame" Susano-O said sarcastic "Well, that's our payback for what happened at summer festival" Susano-O said satisfied

"So… what should we do?" Souji asked

"I ain't carrying him" Kanji said

"Same here" Rise said

" _*sigh_ there's nothing we can do, right?" Yosuke said and putting his hands together "Farewell, Teddie… We shall leave you here, along with our memories of youth"

" _meh_ " Souji said and putting his hands together along with Rise and Kanji

"W-Wait! Don't dare to leave us here!" Kintoki yelled

* * *

(Evening, In front of Dojima's Residence)

"This is for Nanako-chan" Tsubaki said and give him an one package of Iwatodai Mochi when, he carrying bag of souvenir from Tastumi Island

"You bought this for Nanako too?" Souji asked

"Yeah, not only you who want bought something for Nanako-chan and, you not need to worry. I not have intention for stealing your title as 'big bro'. Oh and, as payback for iced coffee too" Tsubaki said

"Why do you not give this to her? I'm sure, she would like to see you" Souji asked and take Iwatodai Mochi from him

"Sorry, I've feel tired for so many reason… maybe a next time" Tsubaki said tiredly "I should go back home now, see you later" Tsubaki said and leaving him at Dojima's Residence

"This is just my imagination or Tsubaki looked more tired than usually" Izanagi said "Did he thinking of something?"

"I don't know… but, let's not thinking of that now" Souji said

"… Yeah, let's go to inside, Nanako-chan must be waiting you back" Izanagi said, Souji and Izanagi go to inside his house

* * *

(Dojima's Residence)

"I'm home" Souji greeting to someone in this house and walked to in front of door

"Welcome home!" Nanako ran into him and said happily "Did you have fun?" Nanako asked excited

"Yeah, it was lot of fun, you should come with me next time" Souji said with gently smile to her

"Yep, for sure!" Nanako said "Um, I wanna go to Destiny Sea too! There's this roller coaster that goes WHOOSH into the water!" Nanako said happily

"This is good to see her not jealousy" Izanagi said happily

"Yeah, I sure you can, Nanako" Souji said softly "Oh here, I got something for you" Souji said and give Iwatodai Lamp and Iwatodai Mochi to Nanako

"Wooow! Lamp and Mochi! Thanks, big bro!" Nanako said happily

"For mochi is from Tsubaki" Souji said

"Really? I should telling him thanks if, I meet with Tsubaki-chan!" Nanako said happily

"I'll call him later" Souji said, the door suddenly opened up again, Dojima walked in and saw Souji has already here

"Oh, hi Dad!" Nanako said happily

"Ah, you're back. We just missed each other, huh?" Dojima said

"Yeah, I guess" Souji said a bit cheerfully

"Look! My big bro and Tsubaki-chan got me souvenir!" Nanako said and showed the lamp and mochi

"Oh really, nice. Did you remember to thank them?" Dojima asked

"Yup!" Nanako said, she putting package of mochi on the table and walked to upstairs, leaving Souji and Dojima alone

"Thanks for that" Dojima said "I guess that came out of your own pocket"

"No, that's fine" Souji said

"You went to Tastumi Port Island, yeah? Haha, I guess the city was no big deal for a guy like you" Dojima said

"Yeah, it was pretty fun" Souji said

"By the way, the first-year went along with you, right?" Dojima suddenly asked

"Yes, why?" Souji asked back

"The kid name Naoto Shirogane must've been there too, right? You know him?" Dojima asked

"Naoto, yeah I know him" Souji said

"Try to make friends with him, will you? He's a cocky brat… but he's honest" Dojima said "The hinger-ups are losing their patience with him… It doesn't matter if his argument holds or not"

"At this rate, he won't accomplish anything but getting himself booted off the team. Adults can be a selfish bunch"

"Yeah he _*yawn_ … sorry" Souji said and giving tired yawn

"Oh, you must be tired. Why don't you take a bath? Oh, but don't forget to take your stuff upstairs" Dojima said

"Thanks, I will" Souji said, he grabbing his bag and heading upstairs _"I should tell this on Yukiko, she would be happy for heard it"_ Souji thought cheery

* * *

(Afternoon 09/11/2011, Samegawa Riverbank)

Today, Souji decide to helping Marie for searching her lost memory

"So, what do you think I should do?" Marie asked

"Are there any clues?" Souji asked

"Nothing" Marie said

"We can't searching your memory without clues" Souji told her

"And, what should we do?" Izanagi asked

"Oh, this is the only thing I remember" Marie said and showed the bamboo comb from her bag "If you remember, I told you that I had this when I first started remembering, will this help?

"Yeah, I remember" Souji said "and, this comb is made of bamboo and pretty old too"

" _I've seen this bamboo comb before…"_ Izanagi thought but trying to remember

"Anyway, did you know of any stores that might sell stuff like this?" Marie asked

"… Maybe, we should go to Kanji's textile shop" Souji said "His family might be know something about this comb"

"You mean, that old-timer's place? Well… that's kinda surprising" Marie said shocked "Well, let's go"

* * *

(Tastumi Textile)

Souji and Marie walked to inside the Tastumi Textile, he saw Kanji, Rise and Tsubaki was talking of something

"Yo, welco—oh, Souji-senpai" Kanji said

"Oooh, what a coincidence! Oh, Marie-chan with you too?" Rise said

"Oh! This's maybe a fate to me for meet with you again, Izzy-kun~" Himiko said cheerfully

"What?" Izanagi asked confused

"Oh boy…" Alastor said annoyed

"Where is Rokuten?" Izanagi asked

"He's meditation right now" Alastor said "Oh, you know, Teddie and Kintoki already back home"

"When?" Izanagi asked

"From this morning" Alastor said "I and Tsubaki meet with Yosuke and stupid sunglasses at Junes food court… and, without the warning, he and stupid-tank boiler has appear from somewhere…" Alastor said annoyed

"I guess, that's a miracle" Izanagi commented

"Yeah" Alastor said

"Speaking of coincidence, why are you here along with Marie-chan?" Tsubaki asked

"Yeah… _*gasp_ don't tell me… are you two on date!? Did you forget you have Yukiko-senpai now?" Rise asked gasping

"No, we were come here for ask something to Kanji" Souji said coldly

" _*chuckle_ sorry Senpai, I'm just kidding" Rise said chuckled

"So, what's it, Souji-senpai?" Kanji asked

"Do you know what this is? Tell me anything you know. Anything at all" Marie said and showed the bamboo comb to Kanji

"The bamboo comb?" Tsubaki asked

"Hmm…. It's a comb. A pretty damn old one" Kanji said

"It doesn't look like it's very easy to use, with that shape…" Rise said

"….. If you not mind, may I see that comb?" Tsubaki said seriously

"Sure" Marie said and give a comb to Tsubaki

"Hmm… This absolute pretty old for bamboo comb" Tsubaki said seriously

"You know something, Tsubaki?" Souji asked

"… I'd never see something like this in any of museum or history book from library…. Hmm… from this design and model looks like new for old comb, but…" Tsubaki explain

"You can't tell, what is this?" Souji asked

"Sorry… I don't know" Tsubaki said disappointed and give it back to Marie

"… Hey, maybe Kanji's mother might know something about this comb" Rise suggestion

"Maybe, you right" Tsubaki said

"Hey! Mom! Come here! Yo!" Kanji shouted for calling his mother

"I hear you, I hear you. Don't shout so loud, Kanji" Kanji's mother said and walked to entrance

"Oh, hello. I haven't seen you in while. Is this girl another of Kanji's friends?" Kanji's mother said

"Yeah and she wanted to know about this comb" Kanji said

"A comb? Let me see…" Kanji's mother said and Marie give her comb to Kanji's mother

"Hmm… This is very old" Kanji's mother said

"Did you have like this in here, Ma'am?" Souji asked

"No, we don't carry anything like this one" Kanji's mother said

"Can you tell me anything about it? Anything at all" Marie said

"… I've never seen a comb shaped like this. I don't think it would be for everyday use" Kanji's mother said "I'm sorry I couldn't be any help. But I've really never seen anything like this"

"…Why do I have this?" Marie asked on herself depression "Would I have been give it as gift?"

"I'm not so sure about that, combs don't make very good gifts" Kanji's mother said

"Why not?" Tsubaki asked

"The word for comb, _'kushi'_ has the sounds for the words for pain, _'ku'_ and death, _'shi'_ " Kanji's mother said

"Pain and death?" Souji asked

"It's an old belief that combs have the power to cause separation. But, I don't know if kids today care about that stuff" Kanji's mother explain

" _The power to cause separation…."_ Izanagi thought wondering

"Are you in, Tastumi-san? May I have a word with you?" customer said at outside shop

"I'm coming. Just a moment, please" Kanji's mother reply customer's call "Kanji, please see to our guest. I need to speak with a customer. Please, make yourselves at home"

"Thanks, ma'am" Tsubaki said, Kanji's mother leaving them

"'Pain' and 'death' huh? That sounds like a bad luck for the old comb" Alastor commented

"Plus, she said 'separation'. What's that mean anyway?" Himiko asked confused

"Hmm… If the meaning of comb really is: _pain, death and separation_ …that must be true" Tsubaki crossed arms and said

"But, we were still don't know yet" Souji said

"Yeah… that's just from old belief" Tsubaki said

"Separation…? Hmm" Marie suddenly feel headache

"Marie-chan, are you all right?" Rise asked worried

"Whoa, you okay? Sit your ass down and get some rest" Kanji said worried

"Did you remember something?" Souji suddenly asked

"I don't know…but, there's something" Marie said depression

"Something?" Izanagi asked

"…Ugh, it's gone. I can't remember" Marie shake her head and said annoyed

"Hey, don't push yourself so hard" Souji said

"I know but, something came up in my mind. I was almost about to recall it…" Marie said annoyed

"… What, you can't remember?" Kanji asked shocked

"Wait a second. That's not your comb…?" Rise asked shocked as well

"Don't worry about it. That's my problem" Marie said

"So, this isn't a normal comb, huh?" Marie said wondering "… I'm tired. I'm going home but, let's continue this later" Marie said and walked to outside shop

"What's up with her?" Kanji asked

"Marie-chan's a bit mysterious" Rise said

"I should go now and Tsubaki thanks for mochi" Souji said

"Oh, no problem" Tsubaki said

"See you later" Souji and leaving them at Textile shop

"Mochi?" Rise asked confused

"Iwatodai Mochi, I gave one package of Iwatodai Mochi to Nanako-chan" Tsubaki said

"Woow…! Tsubaki-senpai, you so kind~!" Rise said cheerfully

"A-Ah? W-Well… I…" Tsubaki said nervously and flushed on his face

"Oiii…. Rokuten! Are you still meditation!?" Alastor shouted to Rokuten

"….."

"Rokuten?" Himiko asked

"Zzzzzzzzzz…"

"What the-!? You already asleep from begin with!?" Alastor said annoyed

"Let's leave him be" Himiko said annoyed

* * *

 **The new chapter has update  
**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed it and don't forget for preview/favorite**

 **Thanks for reading XD**


	35. Ch35 Next Victim: Naoto S & Secret Base

**For the Next Victim Naoto, I had modification from game into my imagination, the main key to Naoto's location is Tsubaki himself**

 **This is just fanfiction from Persona series so... Please enjoy it and sorry for short chapter**

* * *

(Evening 09/12/2011, Nohara Residence)

Tsubaki and his grandma was sitting on sofa and watching the television like always, Tsubaki focus to watched an news on television

" _Good evening, and welcome to Niteline's special Nitewacth Report"_ Announcer said _"A suspect in the murders in Inaba was safely arrested recently. But what few people know is that the mastermind who brought him to justice was a high school detective"_

"Hm?" Tsubaki response after announcer said 'high school detective'

" _Tonight's report will focus on this Detective Prince, Naoto Shirogane, whose handsome looks are sweeping the nation. Thanks for being on the show"_ the announcer said and the guest of news is Naoto Shirogane

" _No, No, the pleasure is all mine"_ Naoto said

"Naoto?" Tsubaki question

"Why that kid is on TV?" Alastor said confused

" _First, congratulations to you and the police for you recent arrest of the culprit, it was well-known that there were a lot of mysteries surrounding this case, and you did great job clearing them up"_ the announcer said

" _I'd hesitate to say that the matter is 'cleared up' as such, it's true that our suspect was behind Mr. Morooka's unfortunate death but when I cast my eye over the case as a whole, I detect a few thing that seem out of place"_ Naoto said

" _Seem out of place…?"_ Tsubaki thought

" _Oh… like what?"_ the announcer asked

" _Unfortunately, I cannot divulge details at this time at this time but this matter claimed the lives of three people. Hence, I believe even the smallest inconsistency must be investigated"_ Naoto said

" _I… I see. I have to say, this is a surprise in light of the police's official statement"_ The announcer said nervously _"N-Now for our segment, 'The Detective Prince's True Identity' where Naoto-kun tells us a little hit about himself"_

" _Amazingly, the Detective Prince has solved a whopping 24 case, 16 of them were…"_ the news still continue

"Oh my… so, that young man is detective? He's still young but he has already solved so many case…" his grandma commented

"Yeah…" Tsubaki said _"This isn't like him, who showed himself on TV all of sudden... Or… Did he had planning something?"_ Tsubaki thought suspicious

* * *

(Early Morning 09/13/2011, Samegawa Flood Plain)

"Tsubaki"

Tsubaki heard Souji has calling his name from behind, he turned back and saw Souji walked to him along with Izanagi

"Oh, good morning" Tsubaki greeting

"Morning" Souji greeting back "Did you still thinking about the news on yesterday last night?" Souji asked realized

"So, you watched it" Tsubaki said

"That's so weird to Naoto for appeared on TV without a reason?" Alastor said suspicious

"I think a same way" Izanagi said

"…I'd been more worry at Naoto's intention…" Tsubaki crossed arms and said worried

"His's intention?" Izanagi asked confused

"Did you know something about Naoto's intention?" Souji asked curiosity

"Unfortunately…I don't know…" Tsubaki answered worried

"Morning, Souji-senpai, Tsubaki-senpai"

"Izzzy-kun~! Ala-chan~!"

Tsubaki and Souji heard Rise is calling their names and turned back, Rise and Himiko walking along with Yukiko, Chie, Yosuke and their Persona

"Yo" Yosuke said

"Good morning Souji-kun, Tsubaki-kun" Yukiko greeting them

"Morning guys" Souji greeting back

"What are you two talking about? It seems serious" Suzuka asked curiosity

" _*whistle_ why are you want to know other people's business, Suzuka-chan?" Susano-O asked teased

"I just curious" Suzuka said irritated

"We're just talking about Naoto" Izanagi said

"Naoto? Oh yeah, Naoto was shown on TV last night, right?" Chie said remind

"That thing about the Detective Prince solving the case? C'mon, we're the ones who actually caught the killer" Yosuke said

"Even you said like that Yosuke, the police were ones who identified the suspect… is that mean, he was cooperation with them" Tsubaki said

"But, I'm kinda surprised, through" Chie said "I didn't think he was the type to go after the spotlight like that"

"Good morning" Naoto was walking the opposite towards the group

"Morning" Tsubaki greeting

"Oh crap! What should we do!?" Susano-O said panicked

"Shut up, you police-phobia!" Alastor yelled

"I've been waiting for you all. There's something I needed to discuss with you regarding the case" Naoto said

"Discuss about the case?" Tsubaki asked serious

"I don't know if this is a good time" Souji said

"Yeah, we'll be late if we talk to long… Wait, where's your uniform?" Yosuke asked

"Could you please indulge my current theory on the matter?" Naoto said serious

"… Fine" Souji said

"First, as regards commonalities between the victims, all of them were kidnapped before they were murdered" Naoto started "The victims were all locals who had been the focus of recent media attention, becoming suddenly well-known… That is the most likely scenario. I don't believe there's anything intrinsically unique about the victims themselves"

"Haven't you all come to the same conclusion?" Naoto asked

"Yeah, we did" Souji said "That's similar what we've figured"

"What the-!? Are you crazy!? If, you telling him, we'll-"

"SHUT UP, SUSANO-O!"

"Then, allow me to state my point. Will you admit that a number of you fit these identical circumstances?" Naoto asked and the group was surprised

"There was a long interval between the second and third deaths in this case but after, I applied the aforementioned criteria, I discovered several similar disappearances had taken place. Yukiko Amagi, Tsubaki Nohara, Kanji Tastumi and, Rise Kujikawa. All of you disappeared shortly after being shown on TV. Either you escaped death somehow, or you faked your own disappearances in order to divert attention from yourselves…Since some of you had ties to the victims, there came a point where I suspected one of you must be the culprit" Naoto said

"What-!? We did not do-"

"That was just your theory, yes?"

Tsubaki suddenly said before Chie want to complain at Naoto

"Yes, this was a prior theory, since discarded" Naoto nod and said "Putting together everything I've learned until this moment, I believe exactly the opposite"

"You aren't the culprit. In fact, be the only ones with the means to pursue the true perpetrator…Seen as a joining of forces between the rescued, everything falls into place… Of course, this is all speculation"

"Damn… he has already gathering an information at once, huh?" Alastor commented

"How about Mr. Morooka's death? You said something about him on TV, right?" Souji asked

"For, Mr. Morooka's murder… there is in fact a flaw in the theory. He has never been broadcast on television, and neither did he ever disappear. We must also consider the condition of his corpse"

"But, this is true… Mr. Morooka not appeared on TV from start" Izanagi said

"The first two victims are still listed with an unknown cause of death…" Naoto said

"So… what is the cause of Mr. Morooka's death?" Tsubaki asked

"Mr. Morooka died of an easily identifiable blunt force trauma to the occipital cranium" Naoto answered Tsubaki's question

"What?" Yosuke asked confused

"He hit him really hard on the head" Souji told Yosuke

"The police have not satisfactorily resolved this discrepancy, yet they are desperate to close the case" Naoto said "Further action will be necessary to obtain some sort of decisive evidence"

"Further action…? What do you mean?" Chie asked confused

"Well, whatever the outcome… the evidence should come to light, you said something interesting to me not long ago" Naoto said and begin to walked past the group

"Wait…" Tsubaki suddenly stopped him "Where are you going, Naoto?" Tsubaki asked suspicious

"… This is not a game for me either" Naoto said

"Naoto-kun?" Yukiko said, Naoto leaving the group

* * *

(Evening 09/14/2011, Nohara's Residence)

(Tsubaki's Room)

Today is raining, Tsubaki was sitting on the bed for waiting the Midnight Channel just in case, the screen on television has turn on and the silhouette is show up. The image is still hazy and can't tell who it is but, Tsubaki has realizing who it is

"… Naoto" Tsubaki's face turn darker after he saw Naoto on Midnight Channel

* * *

(After school 09/15/2011, Yasogami High School)

The group was already in the classroom for conversation about the Midnight Channel last night but, Tsubaki seemed worried and just remain silent

"So… about the Midnight Channel last night… you saw it, right?" Chie asked

"Yeah, I think it was Naoto" Yukiko said

"Well, he's okay, right?" Kanji asked

"Yeah, Teddie said no one's entered the other side" Yosuke said

"Yeah, the killer's been caught" Rise said

"Yeah" Yosuke said agreed "Hey, Tsubaki what's wrong? You looked pale" Yosuke asked on Tsubaki

"… Nothing" Tsubaki said quietly "… I must go back home now, my grandma need my help for today… So please excuse me" Tsubaki bring his backpack and walked to outside class

"What's up with him?" Susano-O asked

"I don't know but… he looked depress" Suzuka said

"… Guys, I will get back soon!" Rise said and ran for chasing Tsubaki

"W-Wait for me, Rise-chan!" Himiko said and quickly following her

"Should we following them?" Chie asked curiosity

"What? You want disturbing other people's business?" Yosuke asked annoyed

"N-No! I just get curious!" Chie yelled

"Let's just leave them be" Souji said

"We can do now, just give them some time for talking and not eavesdrop" Izanagi said

"Hmhm…" Amaterasu nod cheerfully

"I agree, well let's go back to the our topic" Yukiko said

* * *

(Hallway)

"Tsubaki-senpai! Wait!"

Tsubaki seems not heard Rise's voice and just keep moving to the entrance. Rise keep chased on him and want to smack his back

"Tsubaki-senpai…!"

 _*smack_

"Ouch…!"

Tsubaki suddenly felt on his back in pain when he's turned back, Tsubaki saw Rise, the one who smacked his back, Rise's expression looks angrily but she actually worry to him

"R-Rise? Why are you here?" Tsubaki asked shocked

"I'm here because, I've been worried on you" Rise said angrily

"Oh my" Alastor said cheerfully "Hey Himiko, let's go back to Souji for a moment" Alastor suggestion

"Oh, okay!" Himiko said excitedly "Have fun you two~" Alastor and Himiko floating back to the class

"You don't need to worried about me, I just… not in good mood now" Tsubaki said and forcefully to smile "You should go back to everyone. I'll be okay"

"No, you're not okay" Rise said worried "I know, you must be thinking of something else"

"…." Tsubaki remain silent

"Could you telling me, what are you thinking of?" Rise said softly "Or maybe, this is about Naoto-kun?"

"… Not, this's nothing" Tsubaki said "I'd better hurry back home, see you tomorrow" Tsubaki turned back and leaving her

" _Senpai….."_ Rise thought worried

* * *

(Evening, Dojima's Residence)

(Souji's Room)

 _*ring *ring_

Souji's cell phone suddenly ring up when he was sitting on sofa and reading the historical book, he quickly picking up and answered

"Hello" Souji said

" _Oh, hello it's me…"_ Tsubaki said with anxious tone

"Oh, it's you, Tsubaki. What's up?" Souji asked

" _Well… I'd just want ask you something, regarding the serial murder case"_ Tsubaki said _"Did you realize this case seems odd?"_ Tsubaki question seriously

"Yeah, I've realized…" Souji said anxious "There's must be something we're missing"

" _I know that but, I glad, you've realized it…"_ Tsubaki said relieved

"Why are you ask me for, Tsubaki?" Souji asked

" _No, this is nothing. Sorry for bother you when, you relaxing before the Midnight Channel"_ Tsubaki said _"See you later…"_ Tsubaki hung up his called

"From Tsubaki?" Izanagi asked

"Yeah, that's from him and he had realized too, about the murder case is seems odd" Souji said

"I see" Izanagi said

"This's almost the Midnight Channel… let's watch it, just in case" Souji said _"I hope, not someone would be shown up on TV"_ Souji thought hopefully

* * *

(Nohara's Residence, Tsubaki's Room)

When the Midnight Channel has been started it

" _Good evening everyone. I am the Detective Prince, Naoto Shirogane"_ Naoto said on television, the place on television seemed like the Frankenstein lab so many of machine over there

" _Welcome to 'Experiment of the Century: The Genome Project, I will be experimentor and experimentee both, in a forbidden yet wonderful bodily alteration process!"_

" _You shall witness my departure into a new realm… The moment of new birth! From the chosen day forth, I shall walk a completely different path in life…!"_

" _And I will share this glorious occasion, this memorable day, with all of you! Do stay tuned!"_

Naoto has disappeared from the screen on television, Tsubaki just stand still and staring on screen in deeply worried

"Naoto… That's your plan from the start, isn't?" Tsubaki said worried

"Tsubaki…" Alastor said worried

"I'll save him… and I won't let 'that incident' happened again…!" Tsubaki said angrily

"You mean… Tsukasa's death?" Alastor asked carefully

"Yes… I don't want repeated a same mistake again… I'll save him…" Tsubaki said determination

"Of course…!" Alastor said determination

* * *

(After School 09/16/2011, Junes Food Court)

After school, the group make of meeting at Junes Food Court for discussion about Naoto's kidnapped, Tsubaki just remain silent, as for Kanji, he seems annoyed

"Did you smell someone inside the other side?" Souji asked

"Yup, I do smell someone in there" Teddie said

"Ugh great" Yosuke complained "Nothing's changed at all, it's same"

"Yeah…" Yukiko said sadly

"But how?" Konohana asked worried

"He's got kidnapped on purpose" Tsubaki finally spoke

"Purpose?" Susano-O asked confused

"... Damnit! So, that's why Naoto was appeared on TV all of sudden" Souji said cursed on himself

"What's wrong?" Yosuke asked

"Naoto said, that something strange about the case and he said, the people who are kidnapped appear on TV. That's why he was there for testing his theory" Souji explain

"Wait, He's using himself as bait!?" Yosuke said shocked

"That was crazy!" Susano-O said

"RAGH!" _*SLAM_ Kanji suddenly got angry and slammed his palms down on the table

"RAGH!" Rokuten want to slam on the table just like Kanji did

"ROKUTEN! NO!" Suzuka and Susano-O stopping him

"That Idiot!" Kanji yelled and not paying attention at Rokuten "Why the hell didn't he just tell us!?"

"Probably thought we will stopped him and he left us clues so we could figure it out" Yosuke said

"That's very stupid to him" Susano-O commented

"B-But… What about the killer the police are holding now?" Chie asked confused

"And, how about Mitsuo? He did kill King Moron, right?" Suzuka asked

"Yeah, only him" Alastor said

"Wait, what?" Amaterasu asked confused

"Yes, Mitsuo did kill Mr. Morooka but, that's all he did" Izanagi said

"Bingo" Alastor said

"The police were able identified the cause of King Moron's death but, the first and second victim's death…. is still unknown" Tsubaki started "In other words, Mitsuo Kubo wasn't a real killer in fact, he's a copy-cat killer"

"So that'd explain why there were no signs of King Moron being thrown into the TV" Yosuke said

"Yeah, the killer didn't change his method's at all" Susano-O said

"Then, whoever kidnapped Naoto-kun was…" Rise trailer off

"The real killer" Souji said

"Wait a sec…! Didn't Mitsuo say he was the one behind it all? Why would he take the blame for someone else's crime?" Chie asked confused

"Yeah, that's so weird" Suzuka said

"And they said on the news that the culprit confessed to the other murders, too" Chie said

 _*SLAM_ "To hell with someone who's behind bars!" Kanji was slammed again on the table and yelled "If we don't get off our asses, that stupid Naoto's gonna die in there! We gotta go find him!" Everyone nod and decide go to inside the TV World

* * *

(TV World)

"How is it, Rise?" Souji asked when Rise and Himiko tried for searching Naoto

"Yeah, someone's definitely in here" Rise said

"This world seems to have grown larger than before, too" Himiko said

"Wow! You two so amazing!" Teddie said excitedly "Shall I give you a massage?"

"Hey Ted, don't bother her!" Yosuke said annoyed

"It's not use" Rise said, as Himiko shut down and removed her satellite from her face "We need some clues for find Naoto's location"

"Yeah, that's the only choice we can do now for find him" Himiko said worried

"That'll take too long!" Kanji said annoyed "Dammit! We don't know about that kid… if we not do something, he'll…!"

"We need quickly save him!" Rokuten said annoyed

"Hey, snap out of this!" Chie said angrily at Kanji

"I knew about him, Naoto still has **obsession** about the murder case, he also treated like a **child** by whole police department" Tsubaki finally spoke about Naoto

"Wait a sec, how did you know about him?" Yosuke asked shocked

"Are you stalker!?" Susano-O asked shocked

"Of course not, stupid sunglasses" Alastor said annoyed

"I've ask a question to policeman about Naoto at Inaba Police Department, yesterday..." Tsubaki said

"That's why you go back home earlier" Yosuke said shocked "Wait, Dojima-san is over there too, right?" Yosuke asked remind

"Yes but, I not meet him" Tsubaki said

"Lucky" Susano-O said arrogant

"Well... I've told you about Naoto so, please searching on him" Tsubaki said

"Wait a sec..." Rise said and replaced her visor on her eyes

"….." Tsubaki crossed arms and remain silent, Tsubaki's expression still anxious

"I've worried on him" Izanagi said worried

"Same here…" Souji said agreed

"We've found it!" Himiko announce

"Seriously!?" Kanji asked relieved

"Yup, we can go there now" Rise said

"All right, let's go" Souji said, everyone nod it

* * *

(The Secret Base)

"W-What is this place?" Kanji asked when they see the location looked like the secret base in middle of forest

"You think this place is part of that kid's memory?" Susano-O asked

"I guess..." Amaterasu said unsure "This place is came from part of him, right?"

"You absolute right, Amaterasu" Izanagi said

"It looks like a secret base" Souji said

"Hey you right, it's like those hideouts in live action shows?" Yosuke said

"You mean, Featherman? Yeah, I used to watch Featherman all the time when, I was a kid" Kanji said

"Featherman?" Rokuten asked confused

"TV shows for a kids" Alastor said

"Since we know where he is, let's begin to rescuing Naoto" Souji said, everyone nod

* * *

 **Sorry for short chapter! This is just fanfiction... Well I hope everyone enjoy it  
**

 **For Next chapter is... Tsubaki's Arc**

 **Please stay reading!**


	36. Ch36 The Childhood Memories P1

**The new chapter has update! I hope everyone enjoy it!**

* * *

(Secret Laboratory)

After the group has got information from Tsubaki, they're entry to Naoto's place, Secret Laboratory. Inside of Secret Laboratory so many of machine and the flags with symbol on walls. While, they wouldn't be going all the way and learning of this place like, a trap or something unexpected

"This place is quiet fun" Rokuten commented interest

"Even this place is fun or whatever, we should be careful when we were still in this place" Alastor said

"What? Are you scare?" Susano-O asked arrogant

"No stupid" Alastor said annoyed "Look, this place is came from that kid, right? It's mean, this places have any kind of traps, yes?" Alastor explain

"Like?" Rokuten asked

"Laser beam, many of Vulcans on the walls, the spike trap on the floor, the crushing walls, and the last one is self-destruction! Got it!?" Alastor said anger

"Right! Right! We know!" Susano-O yelled "But, if that is true… We may be trouble"

"Soon, this place will recognize us as intruders…!" Alastor crossed arms and said prediction

 **UNKNOWN INTRUDERS DETECTED INSIDE FACILITY!**

The group suddenly heard the voice in this place and give announcement to them for leave this place

"Woah!" Chie said shocked

"See?" Alastor said proudly on himself

"Don't be proud!" Suzuka yelled

"W-What should we do?" Amaterasu asked worried

 **THREAT LEVEL YELLOW!**

"You calling us coward!? Now get out from your hid!" Rokuten yelled angrily

"Rokuten, that's just computer is voice" Kanji told him

"Oh…." Rokuten response confused

 **WARNING! WARNING! ATTENTION INTRUDERS LEAVE THE IMMEDIATELY!**

 **I REPEATE: LEAVE THE FACILITY IMMEDIATELY!**

"What now?" Yukiko asked

"What else? We should keep moving and explore in this place as much as we can" Souji said

"… Indeed" Tsubaki said, everyone began move for explore in this place, Rise move forward to his side and want to talking with him

"Tsubaki-senpai, are you okay?" Rise asked worried

"I'm fine" Tsubaki said flatly

"But, your face looked pale… Are you still worried with Naoto-kun?" Rise asked softly

"Yeah…" Tsubaki said depression

"Don't worry, Tsubaki-senpai! We definitely rescue Naoto-kun!" Rise said and try for cheer him

"Yeah… Definitely" Tsubaki said with gently smile _"… this is remind me while I first meet with Naoto"_

* * *

 _(Kurogane Estate)_

 _In front of entrance, the their mother and the older woman along with the blue kid was talking on each other, the twins ran into them excitedly_

" _Yo, Aunt!" the blond kid said excitedly_

" _Good to see you again with you, Ms. Shirogane" the black kid said honorific_

" _Ooh, you two never changing especially you Tsubaki-kun, you should call me 'aunt'" the older woman said softly_

" _I'm sorry… this is my habits" the black kid said nervously_

" _Hm? Who he is?" the blonde kid ask to the blue kid "I've never see him before" the blonde kid said_

" _Oh right, this is first time for you two" their mother said realize_

" _Come on Naoto, introduce yourself to them" the older woman said_

" _My name is Naoto Shirogane, this is pleasure to meet you two" the blue kid said_

" _Naoto, huh? Cool name!" the blonde kid said excitedly_

" _T-Thank you…" the blue kid said nervously_

" _Oh, I forget for introduce myself… I Tsukasa Kurogane, nice to meet you" the blond kid said "And he is…"_

" _My name is Tsubaki Kurogane, this is pleasure to meet you, Naoto" the black kid said_

" _Hmm… Hey~! Why don't we go to backyard? We can play hid and seek together!" the blonde kid said_

" _Great idea but… you better not hid at grandpa's room, he'd be angry to us again" the black kid said worried_

" _Okay, okay, I understand" the blond kid complained "How about you, Naoto? Want join with us?"_

" _I..." the blue kid nervously_

" _Yeah, come with us, Naoto. We can play together" the black kid said with gently smile to him_

"… _Okay" the blue said embarrassing_

" _Okay! Let's go to back yard!" the blond said excitedly_

* * *

(Back to Secret Laboratory)

"…."

"Senpai?"

"No, this is nothing, I've just daydream _*chuckle_ " Tsubaki said chuckle

"Tsubaki…" Alastor said worried

* * *

(Floor: B3)

The group was fighting with the Shadows on their way and, finally reached Floor: B3, everyone seems tired for explore and fighting in this place. Souji telling at his group for go back to the real world but, Tsubaki turned back from his group for some reason

"Tsubaki? What's wrong?" Souji asked

"… If you want go back to the real world, go on" Tsubaki said and turned back from them "I'll keep going to Naoto's place"

"Wait-What!?" Yosuke asked shocked

"That was crazy! You can't handle this on your own!" Chie yelled

"She's right! We're do this together!" Kanji said agreed

"We know, you worried at Naoto-kun but, you not need push yourself so hard too… We'd definitely saving him" Yukiko said softly

"S-Senpai! Please don't do this!" Rise shouted worried

"…. I'll keep going and saving him, even my cost is life" Tsubaki said quietly and, keep going to the hallway but, Izanagi suddenly standing in front of the gate

"Izanagi-kun?" Amaterasu said shocked

"Go away, Izanagi-kun" Alastor said coldly

"I afraid, I can't do that" Izanagi said coldly

"So, you and Izanagi already know about my plan…" Tsubaki said seriously

"Yeah, after you gave us information about Naoto's personally and finding his place. You're planned to leave us behind and, save him by yourself… am I correct?" Souji asked coldly

"… That's correct" Tsubaki said serious

"Are you not believe on us?" Souji asked serious

"… That's not what I mean… I just not want leave him here any longer!" Tsubaki said frustration "Naoto… he is my childhood friend and, he is my precious family" Tsubaki told them, everyone shocked after hearing about Naoto from Tsubaki

"You already hear that, so let me go" Tsubaki said

"No" Souji and Izanagi said refused

"Just let us go or I'll bury you, Izanagi-kun" Alastor threatening

"Ala-chan! Stop!" Himiko shouted worry

"… I do not have intention for fighting with you, Alastor" Izanagi said "But, if you insist for fight with me… I'll accept"

"You have guts…" Alastor said

"Izanagi-kun! Don't do that!" Amaterasu shouted worry too

"Woow! You two calm down!" Susano-O spoke and standing between Izanagi and Alastor

"Let's us calm down for a sec" Yosuke said for calming the atmosphere "Tsubaki we're know how you feel now, but all of us already feel tired, so, let's go back home now and tomorrow we'll explore this place again"

"You aren't understand…how his feel right now!" Tsubaki shouted sad and mixed with anger "he must be feel lonely right now... That's why… I'll keep our promise to him!"

"And, I don't want repeat a same mistake again!" Tsubaki shouted sadly "Grgh…!" Tsubaki suddenly feel painful headache

"Tsubaki- Argh!" Alastor suddenly lower his legs and kneel down on the floor

"Alastor?" "Ala-chan?" Izanagi and Himiko, the both asked at him worried

"Tsubaki, are you okay?" Souji asked worried

"Senpai!?" Rise shouted worried

"W-What…?" Tsubaki put his left hand on his left eye, he felt his body has paralyzed and unable to move

" _ **Oh dear… what are you doing, Tsubaki Kurogane…? Do you want kill your dear friends now…?"**_

Tsubaki was hearing 'the voice' from his dream has talking in inside his mind

"W-What are you talk about!?" Tsubaki asked confused at the voice, for the group looked confuse at Tsubaki's reaction

"What's going on!?" Yosuke asked

"….! Guys, be careful!" Rise suddenly announce worried "T-That was something wrong with Tsubaki-senpai!"

"Yeah… Those feelings and aura…. This is same when they're beat Mitsuo's Shadow!" Himiko explain worried

"Seriously!? If that's true… is that mean… Oh crap!" Susano-O said terrified

" _ **Then, why you mad at them…? Are you hate with them now…?"**_

"N-No… That's not what I mean!" Tsubaki yelled "Stop said something nonsense and get out from my mind!" Tsubaki felt terrified

"… _**You're so naïve… Now, look in front of you… they did not care about you and ANYTHING! They're just care on themselves! Once more… They're just 'malice' for you…! Now… Hatred at them… hatred, hatred, hatred, hatred, hatred…."**_

"..." Tsubaki suddenly stand and raised his medieval spear, his gaze has changed into gaze of murderer and, his left eye has changed from bright green into bright purple

"W-What's this beary scary feel?" Teddie asked worried

"This is… aura of 'Darkness'… and 'Murderer'…?" Suzuka asked worried too

"I-Is that Tsubaki?" Chie asked worried

"... The target has identified as Persona-Users…." Tsubaki said like a puppet/robotic speak

"Come forth Alastor…" Tsubaki summoning his Persona, Alastor with his Aura of Darkness is completely surrender his body and, Alastor's figure was exactly same when everyone fight against Mitsuo's Shadow. Tsubaki staring at the group with a gaze of malice "Alastor… kill… all of them…. Not let one of them back alive…"

" _ **GROAAANN…!"**_

"Everyone get ready!" Souji said and he quickly holding his katana

"W-What!? Are you sure we should fight him!?" Yosuke asked worried

"In front of us right now, that's not Tsubaki" Souji said without hesitate "He was under control by someone inside his mind"

"Seriously!?" Kanji asked shocked "And, all we do now just snap out Tsubaki-senpai!"

"Yeah! We should save him and Ala-senpai now!" Rokuten said

"Rise! Try analysis their weakness!" Souji told to her

"Y-Yeah! Wait a sec!" Rise said and Himiko's visor has replace Rise's eyes _"Tsubaki-senpai… We know how you feel… so please… not let the darkness surrender you heart and your trust feelings!"_ Rise thought determination "I found their weakness! Their weakness against Light and Ice!"

"Oki dokie, Rise-chan! Kintoki-Douji! Bufudyne!" Teddie command Kintoki-Douji

"Yes, Teddie-Dono! **Bufudyne!** " _*CRECK_ Kintoki use ice magic at Alastor(?) but, Alastor(?) able to dodge his ice magic perfectly and ran toward to Kintoki for give him **Gigantic Fist** harshly

 _*BAM_

"Uwaagh!" Kintoki has got blow by Alastor(?) is **Gigantic Fist**

"Kintokiii! Nooo!" Teddie shouted worried

"Oh no! Ala-chan had **Dodge Ice**!" Himiko said "Plus, he get stronger too!"

"Change! **Uriel**!" Souji changing Izanagi into **Uriel '** The Justice Arcana', the archangel has standing at behind

"Uriel, Hamaon!" Souji command his another Persona

" **Hamaon** …!" _*POOF_ Uriel used light magic on Alastor(?) and took few damage because his weakness against light. Suzuka and Susano-O float faster toward to Alastor(?)

"Hey, Do-S! Wake up!" Susano-O shouted call him but Alastor(?) not hearing his calling

"That's not use! He won't listen us!" Suzuka said

"Let's defeat him quickly!" Susano-O said " **Brave Blade!** " Susano-O throwing his spinning blade on Alastor(?)

" **Black Spot**!" Suzuka swing her weapon on Alastor(?). Alastor has noticed their presence from above and quickly dodged from their attack

"What!?" Susano-O and Suzuka, the both said shocked

"Susano-O! Suzuka! Watch out!" Himiko shouted worried when she saw Alastor was floating above them

 _*shoot *shoot *shoot *shoot *shoot *shoot_

"Gyaaa…!" "Graaggh!"

Alastor has used **Arrow Rain** for Suzuka and Susano-O and next move, Alastor(?) using **Power Change** on himself

"Suzuka!" "Susano-O!" Chie and Yosuke yelled worried

"W-Wait, where is Tsubaki?" Yukiko asked and not saw Tsubaki

 _*CLING_

Without the warning, Tsubaki has moving fast and try to stabbing Souji from forward, Souji was quickly realized his presence and blocking Tsubaki's attack with his katana, Tsubaki jump back and prepare to next move

"Tsubaki!?" the humans said shocked, Tsubaki ran toward to Souji once again and deliver him with his kick on right side him, _*BAM_ "Grgh!" Souji took few damage from his kick, Souji want slicing him with his katana but, Tsubaki able to avoid his attack, while the both are fighting, Yosuke and Chie ran toward to him

"Wake up, dammit!" Yosuke high jump to strike him with his kunai

"Snap out from there, Tsubaki!" Chie ran to him for kicking on him

"This's useless…" Tsubaki said cold, he high jump quickly from his spot and strike Yosuke with kicked on his left side, _*BAM_ "Argh!" he is falling into the floor, Tsubaki do his next move, he throwing this spear directly on Chie _*STAB_ "Uwagh! That was close!" Chie quickly dodged from his spear, Tsubaki landing safely on top of spear's stick and down to the floor

"Yosuke!" "Chie!" Susano-O and Suzuka, shouted worried

"Ouch… That's really hurt..!" Yosuke said, he felt pain on left side his stomach

"Tsubaki is crazy strong!" Chie complained

"Tsubaki-senpai…" Rise said worried

"Hatred, hatred, hatred, hatred…! All of you must be disappeared…!" Tsubaki said distortion "Alastor… Kill all of them without any of piece…" Alastor(?) want to use **Blade of Fury** to them

" **Might Swing**!" _*BAM_ but, he fail use his physical skill since, Rokuten give him powerful punch into Alastor(?) and give him a few damage

"Alastor-senpai! Please! Wake up from your madness!" Rokuten said

"Tsubaki-senpai! If you still not wake up! I'd smack you!" Kanji threated

"Izanagi!" Souji changing Uriel into Izanagi 'his initial Persona', he float to Alastor(?) and standing in front of him "Alastor listen to me! We know how you feel, so please stop this!" Izanagi said

" _ **Grrr….."**_ Alastor groan

"Izanagi is right, Tsubaki! Don't let your darkness controlling your mind!" Souji said

"Tsubaki-senpai… I beg you… come back to your usual self; cheerfully, cool and, cute when you blushing…" Rise try hold her verge of tears on her eyes and said softly to him "I know, you're still sad and angry in your past life… about your brother, I've understand… how you feel… you don't want losing someone in your life again, right?"

"…." Tsubaki remain silent

"Rise-chan…" Yukiko said sadly

"So please… come back to us… Tsubaki-senpai…" Rise said and give her hand to him

"…. Ri…se…." Tsubaki calling her name with his usual voice softly

"Senpai!" "Tsubaki!" Everyone shouted to him worried

"Rise… is that yo- Grgh…!" Tsubaki suddenly feel pain on his head "So disappoint… the both has lost their wish to kill all of you…" Tsubaki said in different person

"Who are you and, why are you in inside Tsubaki's body?" Souji asked cold

"You not need to know about that, oh maybe someday… I'll telling all of you…. and as for, 'why am I in inside his body?' because… he had contract with me…" Tsubaki in different person said

"Contract?" Souji asked a bit confused "What are you talking about?"

"I'll take my leave, until now… good bye"

"Wait!"

Souji trying to stop him but, the unknown presence has gone and leaving Tsubaki in unconscious, as for Alastor, his aura was vanished and returned to Tsubaki's soul

"TSUBAKI…!" Everyone ran to him

"Tsubaki-senpai! Tsubaki-senpai!" Rise cried out worried

"Yukiko, Amaterasu! Heal him, quick!" Souji said

"Amaterasu…" Yukiko command " **Diarahan** " Amaterasu use healing magic on Tsubaki but, Tsubaki is still in unconscious "He still not wake" Amaterasu said worried

"W-What should we do?" Yukiko asked worried

"We'd better hurry go back to the real world" Souji said, he carrying Tsubaki along with Yosuke on their shoulder and Persona quickly following them to outside

* * *

 _(Back Yard)_

" _I find you, Naoto!" the black kid said when he finding him at behind tree_

" _You find me… that's impressive…" the blue kid commented_

" _The last one is Tsukasa… where he is?" the black kid said and searching around the tree_

" _Tsukasa… where are you…?" while the black kid still searching his brother, the trashcan suddenly move to close by the tree_

" _Tsukasa, I've found you" the black kid said when, he notice to the suspicious trashcan and, the blonde kid out from an trashcan_

" _Hello, Tsubaki" the blonde kid said hesitate_

" _You shouldn't hid over there… and, that's not good for your health…" the black kid lectured on him_

" _My bad" the blonde kid said and out from a trashcan "Come on, let's get some rest…" the three boys sitting on the ground relax_

" _Hey, Naoto" the blonde kid suddenly asked "What're you doing when you at home?" the blonde kid asked_

" _I just reading some detective novel…" the blue kid said_

" _Beside that?" the blonde kid asked again_

" _I still not have a friends… that's why I always read detective novel alone…" the blue kid said_

" _Oh…" the blonde kid said worried "Hmm… Hey, let's make our promise for always together…! As family of course~!" the blonde kid said excitedly_

" _Sure, why not" the black kid said agreed_

" _We'll always together as family and friends, as long we had strong bond on each other that wouldn't be trouble, even we are far away from this place,!" the blonde kid said "How do you think, Naoto?"_

" _Well… sure" the blue kid said softly but happy_

" _Promise!?" the blonde kid asked excitedly, the both are nod_

" _Tsubaki, Tsukasa… can I call you two '-Niisan'?" the blue kid request_

" _Of course…!" the blonde kid said excitedly and the black kid just nod it_

* * *

(Evening, Nohara's Residence)

Tsubaki finally wake up from his dream and, recognize this place is, his room. Tsubaki stand sitting on bed tiredly and, remember what happened in the TV World, he too clearly remind about himself now, He stare around in this room and not see Alastor

"Alastor… where are you?" Tsubaki asked weakly

"I'm here…" Alastor told him when, he sitting on the floor "Already better?" Alastor asked worried

"Yeah… and I've remember everything…" Tsubaki said depression "So, it's true, we're the one who defeated Mitsuo's Shadow back there…"

"Yeah… I the one who must apologize to you…"Alastor said

"Why?" Tsubaki asked confused

"I never telling you what happened back there since, I've remember everything… Sorry" Alastor apologizing

"Same here…" Tsubaki said "Back at Tastumi Island… I'll telling about my dream but… I don't know how to explain it"

"We were do not know how to explain, right? So, that's fair enough" Alastor said satisfied

"… I'll telling about this to everyone and, for apologize as well…" Tsubaki said a bit cheery

"Speaking of everyone, they're in here" Alastor said

"What?"

* * *

(Living Room)

Tsubaki go to downstairs and see the group has sitting on sofa in the living room, the group is noticing Tsubaki's presence, everyone move near him

"Tsubaki-kun, are you okay?" Yukiko asked worried, Tsubaki answered her with nod

"Everyone… I…" Tsubaki don't know how to say at his friends "I…I'm sorry... this is all my fault"

"No, that's not your fault" Souji said "You just got trapped by your own emotion"

"But still… this all my fault… I'd almost killed all of you because, I've not believe to you guys… And, I already remember of what happened with Mitsuo's Shadow…me and Alastor into like… a monster" Tsubaki said sadly

"Tsubaki-senpai…." Rise said softly worried

"I had this power because of my hatred in my past life was still haunted on me… that's why, I've been contracted with the voice in my dream, from beginning…! I don't want losing someone… especial, you guys!" Tsubaki shouted frustration "I know… I've accept my shadow long ago but still can't erase my past life…! I too scared to losing everyone because of me…and I blinding my own eyes to not see truth and trust…! I'm sorry! I'm very sorry, everyone!"

"… Tsubaki…" Souji said sadly, Rise suddenly hugged him

"You idiot! We won't die so easily because of that…!" Rise said, she let her tears is out from her eyes "We know how you feel! So please, for don't do that again…!"

"Rise…" Tsubaki said softly

"Even you had that power or whatever it is, we're still your friends! And, we can share your pain to us, together…!" Rise told him "After all… you're not alone…"

"Rise…" Tsubaki said softly _"Yes… this is all my fault from beginning… Why am I not trusting of them? Maybe, this is because my_ _ **hatred**_ _and_ _ **sadness**_ _… no… this is also my_ _ **sin**_ _who almost kill all of them… But, when I saw everyone is here… I can see the light... I'm sorry Tsukasa to let the darkness surrender my mind...and for now on, I'll be okay..."_ Tsubaki thought happy and his soul finally sigh relieved

"Souji…" Tsubaki call him "I'm very sorry for my stubborn decision, but now… I'll trust to you for the next move" Tsubaki said determination

"Yeah, we're counting on you as well" Souji said, Tsubaki nod agreed

"And Yosuke… sorry for kicked you over there…" Tsubaki said apologized

"Oh, that's okay" Yosuke said with smile "But damn… you had deathly kick just like Chie's… that's like threat death or life to me"

"You think? I don't think, my kick is deathly" Tsubaki said

"At least, you're safe Tsubaki" Chie said relieved "Hey! Why don't we train together at Samegawa River along with Souji and eat beef steak together" Chie suggestion

"That is what you want Chie-senpai" Kanji told to her

"Hm…? Where is our Persona?" Yukiko asked

"They're at rooftop to speaking with Alastor" Souji said "Yeah" Tsubaki said agreed

* * *

(Rooftop)

"Ah… gladly, Tsubaki changed his mind" Alastor said relieved

"For Izanagi, thanks for wake me up, Suzuka, sorry for attacked you, Rokuten, thanks for punch me and, Amaterasu thanks for healing me" Alastor said thanks and apologized at once

"No problem" Izanagi said

"You not need for apologizing about that…. That's just accident" Suzuka said

"I glad, you're back to normal Alastor-senpai!" Rokuten said relieved

"Hmhm…" Amaterasu response happily

"Hold on, how about me and Kintoki? Not apologize?" Susano-O asked annoyed

"Oh almost forget, sorry for that Kintoki and, I've glad to attacked you, Susano-O" Alastor said satisfied

"This is okay" Kintoki said proudly

"Wait…! Why you happy to attacked me!?" Susano yelled annoyed

"No reason" Alastor said satisfied

"Damn you, Do-S!" Susano-O yelled annoyed

"Well… that's Ala-chan we're know" Himiko said happily

"Agreed" Amaterasu said chuckled

* * *

 **This my new chapter I hope everyone enjoy it, don't forget to fav/follow  
**

 **Thanks for read my fanfiction~!**


	37. Announcement!

**Annoucment!**

 **This Fanfiction will take break and I don't know I'll continue it or not. Plus, please read mine another universe of this fanfiction: Persona 4 The Chain of Memories Project (with a different story line and with a new OCs)**

 **Thanks for your support for this time and I hope everyone enjoy my fanfiction!**


End file.
